New Life in Middle Earth
by daydreamer8301
Summary: EDITING! After an accident a young woman is brought to Middle Earth with a greater role then even she herself could imagine. A tenth walker series with romance developing along they way. LegolasOC and a MarySue so I'm told. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Going Camping Then Tragedy

**PLEASE READ: **This was my first attempt at proper fan fiction, and thanks to a review I received, I thought it best to edit it considering it was rather insulting. I really haven't changed anything what so ever except for the fact that when I first started writing, I switched tenses a lot. I think I've caught all of the mishaps in this chapter, and I'll be reposting the second one in just a moment. I know that I only have the fist six maybe seven chapters to redo, because my writing improved but I'm only going to change these two for now, and I will finish the other ones later. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Hey everyone! This is my first series on this site and I hope you like it. It'sbased more on the movies then on the books because it's been a while since I read the books. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Lord of the Rings it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the producers of the movie. I only own Amaris and any other character outside of Middle Earth.

**

* * *

Number 1: Going Camping Then Tragedy **

Amaris Grant busied herself by packing her duffle bag for her camping trip with her best friend Sofia Maxwell. She folded her jeans, shorts, and t-shirts neatly into the bag. She placed her hiking boots into the bag and sighed quietly. She folded two hoodie sweatshirts, put them in the bag and was nearly finished when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked as she hit the talk button.

"Amaris, its Sofia. Are you just about packed?" Amaris laughed and sat down on the edge of her bed next to her duffle bag.

"Just about. What time are leaving in the morning?"

"I'd like you to be over here at 4:30 to help me make sure I've got everything in the car. You know me, I might forget something." They both laugh and Amaris laid down on her bed.

"Okay, sounds good. So, I take it you're excited to go camping?"

"Yeah, it's the first time I've ever gone. Thanks for inviting me along with you."

"No problem. It beats going out there by myself again." Amaris sat up and checked her clock. "Well, it's almost 8:30. I've got to finish packing my bag and get to bed if I'm going to be any good tomorrow."

"Yeah, I better do that too. I'm just so excited!" Amaris laughed as she stood and walked over to her dresser.

"Okay. I'll see you at 4:30."

"Yep. Good night Amar."

"Night Sofie." Amaris hung up her phone and looked into her mirror. She sighed at her reflection and pulled out her cosmetic bag. She unzipped it and opened the wood storage box on her dresser before she pulled out her home made shampoo, conditioner and body soap. Amaris made her own so she could bathe in the river without causing damage to the water supply. It was also her favorite thing to use because it is rose scented and roses were her favorite flower.

Amaris placed the three bottles inside the bag as well as several hair ties and her favorite large butterfly clip. She walked from her room and into the bathroom and put her hair brush, toothpaste, toothbrush, and sunscreen in there as well. When she was finished she walked back into her room and put her cosmetic bag into her duffle bag. She closed up the duffle bag and placed it next to her arm chair in her bedroom. Finally, she moved to her closet and grabbed an old pair of jeans that fit just right and a dark blue t-shirt, and sat them on her arm chair for the morning.

She walked out of her bedroom of her small one bedroom apartment in the suburbs of Minneapolis, Minnesota and into the bathroom. She washed up and changed into her pajamas for bed before she walked into her kitchen to get some water. She looked at the fridge and smiled at the pictures of her first grade class that she took the last day of school.

Amaris was a first grade teacher and loved every minute of it. That summer she was going on a week and a half camping trip and then when she got back she started her archery classes. As a summer job she was an archery instructor at the City Center. Her father got her into archery when she was five years old and with 21 years of experience under her belt it wasn't hard to get the job at the city center. She finished her water and went into her bedroom and sat her alarm clock for 3:00am and crawled into bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Amaris opened her eyes to the annoying buzzing of her alarm clock. She turned it off and reluctantly crawled out of bed. She quickly made the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. She brushed out her dark chestnut brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades in tangles before the brush finally freed them. After Amaris brushed her teeth, she crawled into a nice hot shower because that would be her last hot bath in over a week. 

She washed her body and hair and stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a large towel. After she dried her body she threw her hair up in the towel and wrapped her bathrobe around her small frame. Soon, she was dressed and was practically ready, she just had to dry her hair and throw it up in a ponytail. When she finished with her hair, she went back into her bedroom and checked the clock.

"4:15. Perfect, that leaves me enough time to walk over to Sofia's and then we'll be on our way," she said quietly to herself and went to her closet. Amaris took her jacket out of the closet since it was a chilly morning out and put it on. She picked up her stuffed duffle bag and swung it around her body. She made sure everything was good to go then turned off the lights and locked up her apartment. She threw her keys into her jacket pocket and walked down the empty hallway of her building and out the main doors.

It was early Saturday morning and the streets of her suburban city were quiet. She only saw one car drive down the street while she continued on her ten minute walk. She stopped at the crosswalk to cross the street. Since there were no cars coming, she started her way across the street. All of a sudden lights were shinning on her and a horn was being honked. She screamed and the next thing she knew she was hit hard and tossed in the air. She laid on the cold paved road feeling the injuries shoot throbbing and unbearable pain throughout her body. Amaris laid there in shock and couldn't move or make a sound. She couldn't do anything but stare into the black sky wishing for the pain to stop. She heard a car door open and footsteps running towards her. Suddenly a face appears hovering over her. The panicked face of an older man about 50 with a cell phone to his ear.

"Yes. I need an ambulance to the corner of Crenshaw and 15th Avenue. I hit a woman crossing the street. Please send someone, she's hurt really bad," his voice was shaking and he paused. "No, I didn't see her until it was too late. Please hurry, I don't think she's going to make it." That was the last thing she heard because blackness surrounded her and she felt no more pain.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding in the Forest

**PLEASE READ: **Here is the edited version of Chapter 2. Again, not much has changed I only fixed the tense and grammar errors.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Lord of the Rings it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any character outside of Middle Earth. **

* * *

Number 2: Finding in the Forest **

Aragorn was walking in the forests just outside Rivendell. He had just arrived an hour ago with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. He checked on Frodo but Lord Elrond was tending to him. He needed to walk to clear his mind. He failed to stop the wraiths from attacking Frodo and he was glad Arwen was able to get Frodo here in time. Suddenly, he heard a loud thump and snapped his head in the direction. He drew his sword and made his way over to the direction of the sound. He stepped through bushes and came upon a woman laying across the forest floor with a pack attached to her. She appeared to be severely injured. He sheathed his sword and rushed over to her. She was still breathing but in need of a healer immediately. He gently removed her pack and attached it to himself. He took her into his arms and ran back into Rivendell to get a healer for the young woman as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond!" Aragorn yelled as he rushed down the open corridor. Lord Elrond looked from the ellon he was speaking to and saw the woman in Aragorn's arms.

"Quick, bring her in here!" Lord Elrond said as he led Aragorn into an empty room. "Gently lay her down." Aragorn did as he was told and stepped back so Lord Elrond could inspect her injuries. "Aragorn, I need assistance. Quickly get another healer. I will begin to work on her." Aragorn nodded as he took her odd pack off of his shoulder. He left the room and moments later returned with two more healers. They quickly went to Lord Elrond and helped him heal the young woman. Aragorn left the room to give them space and stumbled across Merry and Pippin in the corridor.

"Strider, who was that you carried?" asked Merry his eyes big with concern.

"That I do not know myself. I found her in the forest badly injured. I brought her here for healing," Aragorn said softly. He sighed and looked at the now closed door. It would be some time before he would hear from Lord Elrond. "It would be best if you would leave them be for now. Come, let us go and find something to eat." The hobbits eyes lit up and they followed behind Aragorn.

* * *

Two days had past and Gandalf arrived looking worse for wear. 

"Gandalf!" shouted Pippin when he saw him. The two hobbits ran from where they were sitting with Aragorn over to the tall wizard. Gandalf just smiled and patted their backs as they embraced him. The wizard walked from the hobbits and over to Aragorn.

"I heard you led the hobbits here. For that I thank you," Gandalf said quietly. Aragorn bowed his head to the wizard. "Where is Frodo?"

"He is resting in a room just down that corridor. Lord Elrond is checking him now. I am certain Lord Elrond would be glad to see you," Aragorn said. Gandalf nodded and walked past the ranger and down the corridor to Frodo's room. Aragorn left the hobbits and went into the room of the young woman. Lord Elrond was able to heal her injuries and she was resting peacefully now. He walked in to see Arwen wiping the woman's brow with a damp cloth.

"Arwen, cormamin lindua ele lle," Aragorn said as he walked into the room. She smiled and bowed her head. Arwen, my heart sings to see thee.

"She is fairing well. She should be waking soon. She seems to be dressed rather oddly. In your travels, Aragorn, have you seen clothing such as this?" she asked as she motioned over the unconscious woman.

"Nay. I have never seen clothing like this, nor a pack the size of hers. It is very puzzling to me."

"How did you find her?"

"I was walking in the woods just near the boarders. I heard a noise and went to investigate. When I did I found her lying on the forest floor." Arwen looked back at the woman and gave a small smile when she saw the woman's head stir slightly and her eyes slowly began to open.

"Look, she is waking," Arwen whispered and Aragorn turned his eyes to the woman.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

Note: Anything appearing in _Italics_ is the thoughts of the character.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lord of the Rings it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any other character outside of Middle Earth.

**Number 3: Awakening**

Amaris began to get the feeling back in her body. She felt no severe pain only a slight discomfort in her chest. She assumed that she bruised some ribs and that the hospital had her on some serious pain medication. She slowly opened her eyes and closed them because of the bright light. She brought her hand to face and covered them as she opened the again and slowly adjusted to the light. She moved her hand away and say she wasn't in the hospital but in a beautiful room. She looked around with her eyes and saw a man standing to her left. She furrowed her brow because he looked extremely familiar but she couldn't place where. The man looked up from her penetrating eyes and at someone at the right of the bed. She followed his eyes and saw a beautiful woman with long dark hair who also looked very familiar. Amaris scanned the woman's face trying to figure out where she knew her from when she noticed something. Her ears were pointed. She looked back at the man and his ears were normal. She closed her eyes when the man spoke.

"Milady, are you feeling well?" the man asked as he looked at Amaris with concern. She looked up at the man and then the woman who was smiling at her. Amaris felt comfort with these people and she couldn't figure out why.

"I'm fine." Amaris sat up slowly because her ribs hurt.

"You must be careful. You were badly injured when you were found," the woman said. Her voice was unlike anything she ever heard it was soft, almost like music.

"This isn't the hospital. Can you tell me where I am?" Amaris looked at them both.

"Milady, you are in the house of Lord Elrond in Rivendell," the man said. Amaris' eyes grew wide and she knew she had to be dreaming.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you said that I was in the house of Lord Elrond." Amaris said as she looked at the man.

"I did milady."

"I will go get my father. He would like to check on you." The woman left the room and the man watched Amaris with concern.

"I can't be in Rivendell. It's a fictional place." Amaris said as she looked the man square in the eye.

"I assure you milady, Rivendell is real." Amaris shook her head slowly as he spoke. "Perhaps you suffered greater injuries and have forgot-" Amaris slammed her hand on the bed stopping the ranger from continuing.

"I have not forgotten anything! Rivendell is a place in a trilogy story call 'The Lord of the Rings.' It doesn't exist!" She was yelling when a man with long dark hair and a man with a long white beard entered the room. She looked at the three men in front of her and shook her head. She put her head in her hands as she shook her head. She looked up and studied the three men before her. She knew who they were without even asking there names. Aragorn was the man she'd been talking with and Lord Elrond and Gandalf just entered the room. So, she assumed that the woman who was with her earlier was Arwen. "This can't be real. I must be unconscious or in a coma from the accident and living in my favorite story. That has to be it." She looked at the wizard and it was if he knew something.

"My child, this is no story and I can assure you that you are indeed awake and alive. You must have been brought here for a second chance at life." The wizard's eyes sparkled as he said his words to her and for some unknown reason she believed him. Just the way he looked upon her and the sincerity in his voice she knew that this was real and she really was in 'The Lord of the Rings' and that she was awake and alive.

"Gandalf, how can this be real?" Both Lord Elrond and Aragorn were surprised by Amaris calling the wizard by his name when she was never told it. Gandalf just smiled at her.

"I'm afraid I do not have the answer to that question. It would be the same if I asked you how could your world be real. You wouldn't have an answer for me either." Amaris just nodded her head and sighed.

"How did you know his name?" Aragorn asked with an amazed look on his face. Gandalf chuckled and all three looked at him.

"Do not worry Aragorn. She knows more than you think. She knows the events that will take place in the future and she knows the fate of all of Middle Earth." Lord Elrond just nodded his head. He had told Gandalf of the woman that was found and he knew the wizard knew something about her but he did not think that a young woman knew the fate of Middle Earth and this worried him. "However, we must keep the fact of her knowledge between the three of us. No one else must know that she knows the fate of us all."

Amaris was at a loss for words. She had no idea that Gandalf knew of her and that she knew the story of the ring. She sighed with relieve that only the three of them would know.

"She knows of the ring?" Aragorn asked the wizard. Amaris grunted.

"Please don't talk about me like I am not in the same room. Just ask me, I can answer for myself you know." Gandalf smiled at her and Lord Elrond tried to hide his smile. Aragorn just looked at her still with a shocked look on his face. _Peter Jackson did a good job casting the movie. They all look almost exactly like the actors that played them._ "I do know of the ring but you have no reason to fear me. I would rather see that thing destroyed then even lay my eyes on it."

Aragorn studied the woman. He knew that she was telling the truth and he felt as if he could trust her. "That is good to know milady." Amaris smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Are you feeling well?" Lord Elrond asked as he felt her sides. Amaris took a sharp breath when Lord Elrond touched a sore spot and he quickly removed his hands.

"I feel fine, don't worry. I'm just a little tender." Lord Elrond nodded his head.

"I'll have a bath drawn for you so you may relax your muscles. A maid will bring a dress for you to wear to dinner this evening," said Lord Elrond.

"Diola lle." He smiled at the young woman before him surprised that she spoke his language. He bowed his head to her and exited the room followed by Gandalf who winked at her before he left. Thank you.>

"You speak the language of the Elves?" Aragorn asked even more surprised by the woman before him.

"Yes. I wanted to learn it after reading the books. It's a really beautiful language." He smiled at her when there was a knock at the door. A maid walked in carrying something setting it on the table and walking into another room. Soon, water was running and Amaris raised her eyebrow. "Lord Aragorn, where is the water coming from?"

"There is a hot spring they have tunneled to provide easy access to warm water. When the maid opened a small latch water poured into the tub." He smiled as the woman nodded her head.

"I see."

"I will take my leave but first I have a question for you milady."

"What is that?"

"What is your name?" Amaris smiled realizing she knew who they were but they still didn't know her name.

"My name is Amaris Grant."

"Amaris? That name is unique I take it." She nods her head. "Does your name have a special meaning?" Amaris smiled because her name did have a special meaning.

"Yes it does. It means 'child of the moon.' I was born during the night of a full moon and my mother named me Amaris because she considered me a child of the moon." Aragorn smiled and bowed his head.

"I will see you at dinner Lady Amaris." Aragorn left the room as the maid walked back in.

"Milady, your bath is ready. Would you like me to help you?" the young she-elf asked.

"No. I think I can manage but please could you do me one favor?" Amaris asked as she stood from the soft bed.

"Yes milady."

"Please call me Amaris. I am no one important. Also, what is your name?" The maid smiled at Amaris and stood a little straighter.

"My name is Tari." Amaris smiled at Tari.

"Diola lle, Tari." The she-elf smiled at Amaris and bowed her head as she exited the room. Amaris walked over to her duffle bag and pulled out her shampoo, conditioner, and body soap. She made her way into the bathroom ready to soak in a nice warm bath. Thank you>


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner and Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any other character outside of Middle Earth

**Number 4: Dinner and Tears**

After her bath Amaris came out from the bathroom wrapped in a robe made of the most soft material she had ever felt and her hair wrapped up in a towel. She unfolded the bundle and it revealed a beautiful deep green gown with a scoop neckline and a silver embroidered pattern at the bottom of the skirt. Its sleeves were long and flowing. There were two layers to the skirt and the under layer was a beautiful white. While she was admiring the dress Tari had walked back into the room carrying the same green color slippers.

"Amaris, are you ready to be dressed?" Tari asked and Amaris turned around facing her.

"You elves really are quiet. I didn't even hear you coming." Tari laughed and nodded her head. "I am ready." Tari walks over and takes the dress from Amaris.

"We'll dry your hair first and I'll fix it. It shouldn't take too long." Amaris smiled and nodded her head and Tari went to work fixing her hair. Once she finished towel drying her hair, she swooped up half of her hair and somehow did a twist design that was really pretty. "There. You have lovely hair. It's very easy to manage." Amaris smiled as Tari examined her handy work.

"Thank you Tari. You did an amazing job." Tari bows her head slightly and turns to get the dress.

"Let's put your dress on. Lady Arwen gave this gown to you. She said it would go beautiful with your hair and eyes." Amaris smiled thinking how kind it was of Arwen to loan her the dress. Amaris looked into the mirror and studied her face. She looked as she always did. Her dark chestnut hair was still thick and full, her green eyes were still large surrounded by thick black lashes. She blushed when Tari caught her looking at herself. "The gown nearly matches the color of your eyes." Amaris nodded and got up from the vanity stool. She grabbed a pair of panties from her bag and her bra.

"I will be right back. I just need to put my underclothes on." Tari nods and Amaris goes into the bathroom and quickly puts her bra and panties on. She wraps the robe around her again, and walks out into the bedroom. Tari had the dress waiting and Amaris walks over to her.

"Remove your robe and we'll finish getting you ready." Amaris hesitated. "Do not be afraid. Nudity does not bother my people and I will not judge you." Tari gave Amaris a kind smile and Amaris removed the robe and stepped into the soft material. Once the dress was on, Tari tied up the back and Amaris was amazed at how comfortable the dress was. Tari looked Amaris over and smiled. "Lle naa vanima." Amaris looked at Tari and shook her head. You are beautiful.>

"Mellonamin, you are wrong." It was Tari's turn to be surprised. My friend>

"I forgot you spoke Elvish and I'm afraid I am correct. If it wasn't for your ears I could swear to Valar that you are an elf." Amaris blushed and shook her head once more.

"I am no where near as beautiful as the elves." Tari just smiled at the woman. There was a knock at the door and Tari walked over and answered the door. When the door opened Gandalf stood on the other side. He smiled at Tari and she bowed her head and opened the door further. Gandalf stepped inside and smiled when he saw Amaris standing there.

"You look lovely my child," he said as he walked over to her. Tari slipped out unnoticed by either Amaris or Gandalf.

"Thank you Gandalf." Amaris said with a smile. "By the way, my name is Amaris." Gandalf smiled and extended his arm for the young woman to take. She smiled and linked her arm with his as he led her to the dinning hall. She became nervous as they made their way and she wanted to turn back. "Gandalf, is Frodo awake?"

"Yes, he awoke shortly before you did." Gandalf keeps his eyes on the path ahead smiling to himself about the young woman's nervousness.

"Has everyone arrived? I mean, has everyone arrived that will be attending the council?" Amaris' voice is a little shaky and she was doing her best to keep it steady. She's normally not a nervous person around people, after all she is a teacher, but she isn't certain how to act and she doesn't want to offend anyone.

"Yes, they all arrived not long ago."

"They all will be at dinner?" Gandalf laughs slightly and Amaris looks at him.

"They will and I am certain that you will lighten the mood considering our circumstances."

"What do you mean?" She raises an eyebrow at the wizard as he pats her hand on his arm with his left hand.

"Instead of talking about the ring this evening, they all will be trying to figure out who the beautiful young woman is at the table." Amaris blushes and turns her gaze to the stone path in front of her. Soon they arrive at two large doors. The guards outside the doors look at Gandalf and nod their heads but they gaze at Amaris with questioning eyes. Amaris blushes under their gaze. They look at one another then open the doors to the dinning hall.

There are several people standing around the room chatting and discussing different subjects. Amaris spots Aragorn, Lord Elrond and Arwen first. She smiles at them and they smile at her. She then sees the hobbits who are eagerly discussing something except for Frodo who seems lost. Before she can look around anymore the hall grows quiet and she feels many pairs of eyes on her. She focuses her eyes at Lord Elrond, Aragorn and Arwen determined to push her nervousness away. Gandalf and her walk over to the three and smile. Amaris gives a small curtsy and stands tall. She looks at Arwen and smiles.

"Lady Arwen, thank you for loaning me the dress. It is absolutely beautiful," Amaris says as she removes her arm from Gandalf. Arwen smiles kindly at her and Amaris understands why she is the Evenstar of her people. She is incredibly beautiful and has a kind heart. Amaris turns her attention to Lord Elrond. "I never got the chance to properly thank you Lord Elrond for taking care of me and healing my wounds. I am most grateful." Lord Elrond smiles at her and bows his head. Amaris then turns to Aragorn. "And thank you Aragorn for finding me and bringing me here." He smiles and brings his hand over his heart and bows his head.

The servants bring the dishes of food out and place them on the table. Once everything is complete, a bell rings and everyone takes their seats at the table. Amaris sits between Lord Elrond and Gandalf and she focuses her eyes on the empty plate before her. She is too nervous to eat but she doesn't want to be rude.

"You need to eat Lady Amaris if you want to gain your full strength," Lord Elrond says as he hands her a bowl of different fruits. She smiles and nods her head as she takes the bowl from him.

"Diola lle." Lord Elrond smiles at her. Thank you>

"You speak the language of my people well Lady Amaris. Tell me, where did you learn it?" Lord Elrond asked as he took a bite of his meal. Amaris places several pieces of fruit on her plate then sets the bowl down.

"I wanted to learn the language. It fascinated me so I purchased materials and taught myself the language." Amaris smiled at him and he nodded his head. Gandalf hands her a plate with some kind of meat on it and Amaris smiles and takes a small piece. "Thank you Gandalf." He smiles at her and she begins to eat her meal. She looks up and sees Arwen smiling at her. Amaris smiles back.

"Lady Amaris, what is it like where you come from? Is it much like here or is it very different?" Amaris smiles but it falters slightly. She hasn't thought of home since she woke up and how worried her parents and friends may be.

"Where I am from is much different than it is here. There are too many differences to name during dinner." She laughs lightly and smiles at Arwen. Arwen smiles back.

"What did you do Lady Amaris?" Aragorn asked as he took a drink of his wine.

"I am a teacher. I teach young children the age of 6 to 7. I'm also an archery instructor." At her last sentence the hall goes quiet. She looks around the table and sees all eyes on her. Most seem interested except for the dwarves. She turns to look back at her plate when a pair of blue eyes catches hers. She stops at them and sees that they belong to whom she believes to be the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf. She smiles at him and nods her head then she quickly turns her attention back to her plate. Amaris quickly finishes her meal and looks to Lord Elrond. "Excuse me, Lord Elrond. I will take my leave. I am tired and would like to rest. Thank you for the lovely meal." He smiles at her as she stands.

"Rest well, Lady Amaris." She nods and leaves the dining hall. She feels everyone's eyes on her as she exits the doors and quickly makes her way down the corridors. She loses her way because she didn't pay attention where her and Gandalf came from. She sighs and sees that she came across a small garden. She smiles at the beautiful flowers and steps out into the moonlit garden. She smells them and walks in the garden until she comes across a bench. She sits down and looks at the stars.

Amaris sits there and thinks of home. She thinks of the home she can never go back to. She'll never get to see her family again. Her mom and dad are probably grieving uncontrollably for the loss of their only child and what of her students? How will they understand that they won't see Ms. Grant next year? Or the young students she teaches archery to, what of them? Amaris' eyes well with tears and her vision becomes blurry. She puts her face in her hands and sobs quietly. _I'll never see any of them again._ Suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Amaris looks up and through blurry vision she makes out a man with dark hair.

"Are you well Lady Amaris?" asked Aragorn. "Arwen and I were passing through the garden and heard your cries." Amaris wiped away her tears.

"I'm alright. I was just thinking." She forces a smile and Aragorn sighs.

"Were you thinking of your home?" Amaris nods her head and wipes away a stray tear that escaped her eye.

"I'm fine. However, could you and Arwen escort me to my room? I somehow managed to get myself lost." Aragorn smiles and nods.

"We will gladly escort you." Amaris stands and walks over to see Arwen looking at her concerned.

"Are you alright?" Arwen asks as she takes her hand.

"I am fine. I was just thinking of home that's all." Arwen smiles kindly at her. "If you don't mind Aragorn agreed that both of you would show me to my room. I got myself lost." Arwen smiles.

"Certainly, just follow us." She laces her arm with Aragorn's and they lead Amaris out of the garden and down the corridors. Amaris wipes away tears that roll from her eyes as they walk in silence. Soon the silence is broken by Arwen. "Lady Amaris, Aragorn tells me that your name means 'child of the moon' where you are from, is that true?" Amaris quickens her pace and walks next to Arwen.

"Yes, that is true. As I told Aragorn, I was born on the night of a full moon." Arwen smiles.

"It is a beautiful name."

"Thank you." Soon they both stop and open the door to your room. Amaris smiles at them. "Thank you for showing me the way. I'll try and be more careful next time." They smile at Amaris as she goes inside. "I have one request of you though. Please just call me Amaris. I'm not very comfortable with the 'lady' thing." They smile and nod their heads at her.

"Rest Amaris and do not let your heart be troubled with loss. Tomorrow is the council and my father would like for you to attend. Tari will be in to help you dress for the council in the morning." Amaris nods her head.

"Thank you again." They smile and take their leave as Amaris closes the door. Amaris walks inside but then goes out to the balcony of her room. She sighs as she leans on the banister and looks up at the stars once again.


	5. Chapter 5: Questions and Meetings

Thank you to those that reviewed my story. I really appreciate it!

**Kissed-luck: **Thank you for pointing out my account didn't accept anonymous reviews. I fixed that. I know this kind of story has been done a lot but I think mine may be little different as it goes a long, at least I'm trying to make it different. I know Amaris is kind of a Mary-Sue but her flaws come in the later chapters. She does haveflaws but they have yet to be reveiled in the story. Thank you for the compliments and I hope you will continue to read them!

**Lysia1982: **Thank you! I'm glad you like the story so far. It will be a romance with Legolas down the line in the later chapters. I hope you continue to read and enjoy them!

**IwishChan: **I will!

Disclaimer: This chapter includes some lines from the movie. They do not belong to me, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers as does everything associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris and any character outside Middle Earth.

**Number 5: Questions and Meetings**

Aragorn walked Arwen to her quarters and said their good nights. He made his way to his quarters for the night when he ran into a friend. "Nae saian luume'," Aragorn said to his friend as he placed a hand on his shoulder. It has been too long.>

"Aye, it has been too long my friend," Legolas said as he did the same. They smile and remove their hands from each other.

"How have you been my friend?" Aragorn asked as he continued walk to his quarters with Legolas.

"I have been well and you?" the elf asked with a smile.

"I have been fine." They reach his quarters and goes inside.

"I know you wish to rest Aragorn. I do, however, have a question for you." Aragorn smiles because he knows his friend is going to inquire about Amaris.

"Ask away." He sits down and removes his boots. Legolas sits down in a chair across from the ranger.

"The woman that entered dinner this evening with Gandalf, who is she?" Aragorn smiled at his friend.

"You know the young woman that I found in the forest?" Legolas nodded his head. "That was her. Her name is Amaris and she is from a 'distant world' as Gandalf put it. Do not be surprised to see her present at the council tomorrow. Lord Elrond has requested her presence."

"Does she know of the ring?" Legolas asked his eyes wide with surprise.

"Aye, that she does." Silence falls between the two friends and Aragorn lets out a yawn. Legolas notices and stands.

"I will let you rest my friend. Quel kaima." Legolas said as he exited the room. Sleep well>

"Tenna' tul're." Aragorn said as he watched his friend leave. Until tomorrow>

Legolas walked down the corridor towards his room when he spots a figure standing on one of the balconies. They seem to glow under the moonlight and they are looking towards the stars and seem to be talking to them. He walks over towards the figure and notices it is the young woman from dinner, Amaris. He stays in the shadows and listens to her speak.

"I hope you all are well and are not grieving too much for me. I will always think of you everyday and I will pray that we meet again in the fields of heaven. I miss you all terribly but I must be strong here. I need to be and I hope you can understand. I love all of you and will hold you all close to my heart for eternity." Amaris stands and brings her hands to her chest and lowers her head. "Good bye everyone." She lowers her hands and sighs. Legolas watches as she wipes away a single tear and turns into her room. Legolas steps from the shadows and keeps his eyes on her balcony.

"She can never go home?" he asks himself quietly. "Why?" He ponders his questions and then makes his way back to his quarters and retires for the evening.

Amaris is awakened by a soft voice calling her name. She opens her eyes and sees Tari's smiling face looking down at her. Amaris smiles at her as she stretches her arms above her head and Tari laughs at her. "Come on. We must get you ready. The council starts soon." Amaris smiles and tosses back the covers to reveal her shorts and t-shirt she changed into before she went to bed. "What in the name of Valar are you wearing?" Amaris raises her eyebrow at her new friend and smiles.

"What do you mean?"

"You are wearing extremely short leggings, why?" Tari unfolds the dress she brought and drapes it across the bed.

"Oh. I changed into my shorts to sleep." Tari just nodded her head. Amaris climbed out of the bed and looked at the new dress. It was a cream colored gown that was even more breathtaking then the green gown she wore last night. "I can't wear this Tari. It's even more pretty than the one I wore last night."

"Don't be silly. Lord Elrond wanted you to have it. It's a gift." Amaris is speechless. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She pushes Amaris into the bathroom. Amaris quickly bathes and washes her hair. Tari fixes her hair once again but this time she leaves it down and it looks so much better than when Amaris fixed it back home. She quickly puts the dress on and Tari no more finished tying the gown when there was a knock on the door. Tari goes to open it but Amaris stops her.

"I've got it. Finish doing what you were going to do." Tari smiles and pats Amaris' arm. Amaris walks over to the door and opens it to see Aragorn standing outside. "'Quel amrun Aragorn." Aragorn smiled and bowed his head. Good morning>

"Mae govannen Amaris. Are you ready?" He asks as he holds out his hand. Amaris nods and takes his hand. "The council shall begin soon. Lord Elrond sent me to get you for the meeting." Amaris smiles at him and turns her attention back to the path in front of her. She knows today a fellowship will be formed and she is determined to be a member of that fellowship. They arrive at the council location and Lord Elrond smiles when he sees Amaris. He walks up to Aragorn and Amaris and takes Amaris' hand. She takes a quick glance around and sees almost everyone is there. The dwarves have yet to arrive. She turns her attention back to Lord Elrond and smiles.

"You will sit here, behind me, during the council. If you want to say something, just watch your words." Amaris nods her head and smiles at him.

"I will Lord Elrond. Thank you for letting me attend." He smiles and pats her hand. He nods his head at Aragorn and Aragorn bows and smiles at Amaris. He takes his seat as Lord Elrond leads Amaris to her seat. She sits and smoothes her gown and rests her hands on her lap. Most of the people are looking at her but she keeps her face neutral. After a few minutes the dwarves arrive. Gandalf looks at Amaris and smiles. She smiles back and turns her attention to Lord Elrond as he begins to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction.

None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The small hobbit stands and carries the ring to the table. As he sets it down he stumbles back and seems to be torn. Amaris is concerned for the little hobbit when someone starts to speak.

"So it is true," a man says. Amaris looks at the man and knows immediately who it is, Boromir. He stands and starts to pace talking to the group. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn says his eyes flashing with frustration. Amaris watches the two men carefully.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" asks Boromir. Suddenly, Legolas stands up looking fierce.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Boromir looks surprised and turns to Aragorn.

"Aragorn? This is Islduir's heir?" He smiles at Aragorn not believing.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Boromir turns to Legolas and glares at him. Aragorn raises his hand to them.

"Havo dad Legolas." Aragorn says. Sit down, Legolas>

"Gondor has no king." He then turns to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." Boromir sits down with Amaris watching him intently. He catches her watching him and looks at her questioning why she's there. She looks to Gandalf as he begins to speak.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." He says as he looks around at the people at the council.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond says as he scans the people as well. Suddenly, Gimli stands.

"What are we waiting for?" He rushes over to the ring and raises his axe.

"No! Don't!" Amaris yelled as she stood up holding out her hands but she was too late. Gimli struck it causing his axe to break into pieces and him to fall to the floor from the force. "The ring cannot be destroyed by any means we have here." They all look at her surprised. She turns to Lord Elrond and he nods for her to continue. "The ring was created in the fires of Mount Doom in Mordor. Only there can it be destroyed. The ring must be taken into Mordor and thrown into the fires of Mount Doom." No ones eyes left Amaris' form as she spoke. There was a small silence until it was broken by Lord Elrond.

"One of you must do this." Boromir shifts in his chair.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than Orcs and the Great Eye is ever watchful. The very air you breathe is a toxic fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Amaris knew Legolas was going to speak but she had something to say first.

"It must be done! The ring must be destroyed if it isn't it will be the doom of Middle Earth and all of its people." Everyone watches Amaris once again captivated by her words. Gimli stands and looks at Amaris.

"I suppose you think you're the one to do it! A she-elf?!" He snorts. Amaris glares at him.

"I am no elf Gimli son Gloin. I know I am not strong enough to take the ring all way to Mordor. If I was, I would do it in a second no matter what chased me." He huffed and Legolas stood.

"The ring must be destroyed!" He says as he looks at everyone.

"Never trust an elf!" Gimli yells and an argument ensues. Amaris turns to Lord Elrond and sighs. The argument continues and Gandalf joins to try and get the argument to end. Amaris looks to Frodo and she knows he's fighting with the voice of the ring. She sees him stand and she sighs with relief. _So far so good._

"I will take it!" Frodo calls but now one listens. "I will take it!" He yells louder and the noise fades away. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though –though I do not know the way." Amaris smiles at him and watches as Gandalf turns to the young hobbit.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins for as long as it is yours to bare." He walks over and stands with Frodo. Aragorn stands and looks the hobbit in the eye.

"If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will." He walks over to Frodo and kneels before him placing his hand on his shoulder. "You have my sword." Legolas steps forward.

"And you have my bow."

"And my axe," Gimli says as he stands next to Legolas. Legolas lets out a silent sigh and Amaris laughs quietly to herself. She wants to say something before Boromir joins and the hobbits come from hiding. Amaris steps forward and kneels in front of Frodo. He looks at her and she looks deep into his eyes.

"Frodo Baggins, I give you my skill with a bow and my guidance along this journey." She takes his hand into hers and he gently squeezes it as he smiles. Amaris smiles at him, gets up and stands next to Aragorn. Everyone is once again taken back by her actions. Everyone that is except for Aragorn, Gandalf, and Lord Elrond. Something told her that they knew she would go along. Boromir shakes his head and looks at Frodo.

"You carry the weight of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." He walks over and stands next to Gimli but not without looking at Amaris.

"Here!" someone shouts from behind them. Suddenly, Sam comes running out from the bushes. "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me." Lord Elrond is doing his best to keep a straight face but a smile plays at his lips.

"Indeed. It is nearly impossible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." He looks at same and a Amaris swore she saw his eyes twinkle. Suddenly more commotion is heard.

"Oi! We're coming to!" Merry and Pippin come running up to the people standing. "You'll have to tie us up into a sack to stop us." Merry finishes as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. Besides you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin finishes trying to keep his face sincere. Amaris can't help but giggle quietly so only Aragorn heard her.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry says as he sighs.

"Ten companions. So be it, you shall be the fellowship of the ring." Lord Elrond says as he looks upon the people gathered before him.

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asks and everyone sighs except for Amaris who laughs slightly again.


	6. Chapter 6: Introductions and Requests

Thank you for the reviews! I'm really glad you guys are liking my story so far.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any other character outside Middle Earth.

**Number 6: Introductions and Requests**

Once the council was finished the fellowship stayed in the courtyard along with Lord Elrond. Gandalf spoke first. "We should formally introduce ourselves before we begin this long journey. Though I know all of you, I am Gandalf the Grey." He turns to Aragorn who nods at him.

"I am Aragorn or Strider, a ranger." Gandalf sighs when Aragorn doesn't give his real title. The hobbits went next Merry introduced the four.

"I am Merry, this is Pippin, Sam, and Frodo of the Shire." He patted each of his friends on the shoulder as he said their names.

"I am Boromir, son of Denathor Steward of Gondor." He bowed his head slightly.

"I am Gimli son of Gloin." Huffed the dwarf as he glared at the elf standing next to him.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, of the Woodlen Realm of Mirkwood." After his introduction all eyes turned to Amaris. The only ones who really knew who Amaris was, is Gandalf, Aragorn and Lord Elrond. She sighs and takes a deep breath.

"I am Amaris Grant of a distant land." She looked at Gandalf and he smiled approval at her. Pippin looked at her strangely and asked the question all were probably thinking.

"What distant land?" he asked. Amaris sighed. She didn't want to be rude but she couldn't tell him that she was killed in her world and brought into theirs.

"A land that none of you know of Pippin. Let's leave it at that." They look at her and she feels uncomfortable. "If all of you would please excuse me. Lord Elrond, may I speak with you for a moment?" He smiles at her and offers her his arm.

"Certainly." He escorts her out of the courtyard and into his study. He turns back to the group. "Take rest my friends. You will leave for Mordor in two months time." Amaris and Lord Elrond enter his study leaving the fellowship except for Gandalf and Aragorn in a confused state.

"Why wouldn't she tell us where she is from?" Sam asked as he looked at Gandalf. Gandalf patted his shoulder.

"It pains her to remember her home for she can never return," the wizard said before taking his leave.

"She has skill with a bow?" Boromir asked Aragorn.

"She does but I do not know to what extent. As you know, she stated last night she was an archery instructor." The man turns to the elf and smiles. "Maybe her skills rival those of the best archer in Mirkwood."

"That, mellonamin, I doubt." Legolas smiled at the ranger before leaving the patio. The hobbits soon followed. Aragorn laughed and turned back to Boromir. (My friend)

"Do you think it wise a woman comes along on this journey?" Boromir asked. "We will not only have to be watchful of the hobbits but a woman as well?" Aragorn sighs.

"I feel she will be no burden, as does Gandalf. I believe in her skill." Aragorn left the man and the dwarf on the patio and went in search of a friend.

----------------------

Amaris sits in Lord Elrond study and he sits behind his desk and looks at her. "I am glad you are allowing me to go with the fellowship. I was afraid you wouldn't let me go with them." Lord Elrond smiles at her.

"I wasn't going to let you but I spoke with Gandalf and he feels as if you would be of great need."

"He won't ask me of things that will happen will he? I don't want to tell anyone that because I don't want to change anything."

"No Amaris he will not. He wants your skill with a bow and your spirit." Amaris smiled at Lord Elrond.

"You have given me so much. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you." He waives his hand at her.

"There is no need for repayment." Amaris smiles at him.

"However, I do require something from you but I don't know if I should ask." Lord Elrond looks at her and motions for her to go ahead and ask. "I don't have a bow or arrows and I would like to request some to take along the journey with me as well as to help myself train and practice." Lord Elrond just smiles at her and nods her head.

"I will gladly provide those for you. I had sent word to one of our best archers, Glorfindel. He is waiting for you at the archery field. I do believe he has a new bow and a quiver of arrows for you." Amaris smiles and stands quickly. She rushes over to Lord Elrond and embraces him. He is surprised but embraces her back.

"Thank you so much Lord Elrond!" Amaris pulls away and realizes what she did. "I'm sorry. I just got a little excided." He smiles at her and stands.

"It's quite alright. Now, do you know where the archery field is?"

"No." He goes to the door and spots someone. He motions them inside. Amaris turns to see who came in when she see Legolas and Aragorn. She smiles at them and lowers her head. "Vedui' Lord Aragorn, Prince Legolas. Please forgive me for being so short with you all after the council." Amaris says as she walks over to the three men. (Greetings)

"There is no need for apologies Amaris. It is understandable that you do not wish to speak of your home." Aragorn said as he took her hands. Amaris smiled at him and looked to Legolas who is now standing next to Aragorn. She smiles and removes her hands from Aragorn.

"Gentlemen, Amaris is going to meet Glorfindel in the archery fields. However, she does not know the way. Could you please escort her there?" Lord Elrond said as he went back to his desk.

"Aye. We will." Aragorn said with a smile. Amaris smiled at him and looked to Legolas who just nodded his head. "This way Amaris." Aragorn and Legolas left the room first. Before she exited she stopped and turned to face Lord Elrond.

"Lord Elrond?" He looked up from his papers and smiled at her. "Namaarie and diola lle" He smiled and nodded his head at her before returning to his paperwork. (Farewell, thank you)


	7. Chapter 7: Archery

I'm so happy you guys like my story! This one is a little shorter than the others but I hope you like it! Thanks so much for the great reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any character outside of Middle Earth.

**Number 7: Archery**

Amaris had to run a little bit to catch up with Aragorn and Legolas who had walked some distance before they realized she wasn't behind them. "Amin hiraetha. I stopped to speak to Lord Elrond for a moment." Aragorn smiled and turned around Legolas did the same. (I'm sorry)

They led her through a path in the forest but Amaris almost lost them twice because she stopped to take in the beauty around her. Amaris loved the woods. She grew up in northern Minnesota and was always doing something in the woods. She camped often and never in her life had she seen such a beautiful woods. If Rivendell was this beautiful, she couldn't wait to see Lothlorien. Aragorn and Legolas glanced back at the woman who kept trailing behind.

"She's fascinated by the trees," Legolas said as he turned to his friend. Aragorn looked at Legolas and smiled.

"Aye that she is. It doesn't surprise me though."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"The way she looks at things. Watch her and you will see what I mean." Aragorn smiled and stopped as they reached the clearing. They saw Glorfindel examining a bow with a smile on his face. "Glorfindel! How are you?" The elf lowers the bow and smiles.

"I am well and you? I have heard of your journey ahead. I hope it goes smoothly."

"As do I. We have brought Lady Amaris here. Lord Elrond said she was to meet with you." Glorfindel nods.

"Yes. I am to give her this bow for the journey as well as ensure that her skills are good enough and to see if she needs any training." Aragorn turns to introduce Amaris to Glorfindel when he does he doesn't see her.

"Amaris?" He pauses and no answer. "Legolas, did you see where she went?"

"Nay. I will go search the path for her. Maybe she stepped off and lost her way." He pats Aragorn on the shoulder and heads back into the woods. He walks down the path a little ways and stops when he hears something to his right. He looks in the direction of the sound and sees movement. He makes his way to the movement and stops when he realizes what it is. Amaris is in a spot of wild flowers and picking ones of random colors while humming. He smiles as he watches her pick the last flower and bind the bouquet with a binding from her wrist. She brings the flowers to her nose and smells them. She looks towards the ground and smiles. She stands and begins to make her way back to the path. Legolas quickly leaves and rushes silently back to the clearing. Aragorn spots him rushing and fears the worst.

"Is everything alright?" he asks.

"Everything is fine. I spotted her in a spot of wild flowers. She is on her way here."

"Did she see you?" Aragorn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nay. She was returning to the path when I saw her. I thought it best to leave her be." Legolas finished speaking and Amaris came into the clearing with a smile on her face.

"I am sorry once again. I spotted these flowers and I couldn't resist." She says as she gently set the flowers down on a flat stone. She walks over and joins Aragorn and Legolas.

"It is alright. Amaris, this is Glorfindel an archer of Rivendell." Amaris smiles at him and bows her head.

"Saesa omentien lle Glorfindel." She smiles at his surprised expression and bows his head to her. (Pleasure meeting you)

"Mae govannen Amaris" He smiles at the young woman and holds out his hand. She takes it and he leads her to the shoot range. (Well met)

Aragorn and Legolas follow intrigued as to her skill with a bow. Glorfindel stops and hands her the bow. "This is beautiful. Thank you." Glorfindel smiles as he watches the young woman inspect the bow and pull to check the tension.

"Lord Elrond wished for me to check your skills to see if you require any additional training." Amaris smiled at him.

"I don't know if I need additional training. I have used a bow for 21 years Glorfindel my father taught me well as a child and I am an instructor in the art. However, I have never used a bow as lovely as this one." She smiled at his expression and took an arrow from his hand. She got into position and brought the arrow back. She found her mark and glanced at the men beside her as she released the arrow. She heard a distinct thud and smiled. The men stood there surprised as they had watched the arrow land directly in the middle of the target. They turned back to the young woman who was smiling at them. "I will practice more before we leave. Thank you again for the beautiful bow, quiver and arrows." She walked over and picked up the bouquet of flowers and made her way back to the city. When she left the clearing Aragorn laughed.

"I don't think she needs anymore training Glorfindel," Aragorn said. Glorfindel was still looking at the arrow in the target.

"I guess you're right Aragorn." Glorfindel smiles and Legolas smiles as well. They leave the clearing and head back into the city for lunch that will be served soon.


	8. Chapter 8: Thank Yous and Friendships

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any character outside Middle Earth.

**Number 8: Thank Yous and Friendships**

Amaris smiled to herself as she walked down the path and back through the corridors towards her room. She went to her duffle bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Since she wasn't hungry she wanted to change and go back out into the archery field to practice a little more. She quickly removed her gown and slid on her jeans and t-shirt. She threw her hair up into a pony tail and put on her tennis shoes. She strapped the quiver of arrows to her back and walked over to the vanity table. She took the bind off of the flowers and sorted them out. She took the two bouquets and her new bow and walked out of the corridors. Those that passed her looked at her oddly but she paid no mind. As she walked she spotted Arwen and smiled. She walked over to her and Arwen smiled at her.

"Hello Amaris. I see you changed into your other clothes." She smiled at Amaris as she gestured at her clothes.

"Hello Lady Arwen and yes. Only because I'm going back out to the archery field to practice." Arwen smiles and nods her head. "I wanted to gives these to you. They are not much but I wanted to give you something as a token of appreciation." She held out the bouquet to Arwen and Arwen smiled as she took the flowers from Amaris.

"Thank you Amaris. They are beautiful." Amaris smiled and bowed her head.

"I must be going. I am glad you like them." Amaris left Arwen and went in search of Lord Elrond. She found him where she last saw him in his study. She knocked on the open door and he looked up at her. "Excuse me Lord Elrond." He smiles.

"It's quiet alright Amaris, please come in." She walks in and over to him.

"I just wanted to give these to you as a token of my appreciation. It isn't much but it is all I can do at the moment." She hands him the flowers and he takes them from her with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Amaris." She smiles at him and bows her head.

"The bow is lovely thank you for it."

"You are welcome. I hope it serves you well."

"That it will. I am going to practice some more. I wanted to change out of the gown before I ruined it." Lord Elrond smiles at her and pats her shoulder. She bows her head to him. "I'll take my leave and let you get back to your work." He smiles and watches her as she leaves the room. She is becoming like a daughter to him and he's only known her for four days. He shakes his head and returns to his work.

Amaris walks back down the path and finds the clearing empty. She goes up to the target and removes her arrow from earlier and puts it back in her quiver. She goes back to the mark and positions herself. She finds her mark and fires the arrow hitting the center of the target. She takes two steps back and positions her bow. She finds her mark and fires. It lands in the center of the target next to her first arrow. She smiles feeling proud that her aim is still good. She readies another arrow when she hears noise to her left. She moves her bow to the direction of the sound and sees movement in the bushes.

"Show yourself!" She yells towards the bush. "Show yourself and I will spare you an arrow to the heart!" Suddenly two small forms come running from out of the bushes with their hands in the air.

"Don't shoot milady!" Merry says with his hands high. "Please! We just wanted to watch." Amaris immediately lowers her bow when she sees that is just Merry and Pippin.

"Merry! Pippin! You both scared me. Next time just ask me and I will gladly let you watch." She returns the arrow to the quiver and latches the bow to her back

"Where did you learn to do that? Did the elves teach you?" Pippin asks as they walk over to her. Amaris smiles and sits down on the grass. She motions for them to join her and they do.

"No, the elves didn't teach me. My father taught me when I was a child."

"How old were you when he taught you?" Merry asked.

"I was five when he first instructed me."

"So, how long have you done this?" Pippin asked. Amaris smiled at their attempts to find information about her.

"For 21 years, making me 26 years old if that is what you were trying to find out. If there is anything else you'd like to know just ask." Amaris said as she smiled.

"What's it like where you're from?" Pippin asked.

"Pippin!" Merry said smacking Pippin's arm. Amaris smiled.

"It's alright Merry. I can tell you guys a little bit of what it is like where I'm from." She paused getting ready to speak when she felt someone watching them. She looked around quickly but didn't see anything. She sighed and continued on. "Well, where I'm from is very different from here. Where I'm from there are no such things as elves, dwarfs, wizards, or even hobbits." Their eyes get wide and Amaris laughed slightly. "Where I'm from it's much more fast paced and crazy then it is here. Most people get along but some don't and there are wars and quarrels like there are here but more people die in the wars where I'm from. The weapons we have are terrible and do much more damage than swords or arrows. But, not all of where I'm from is bad. I am a teacher and I teach young children. I see hope for the future in their eyes. I try to guide them and I tell them that one person, no matter how small they are, can make a difference in the world." Merry seems to be listening but Pippin seems focused on Amaris' clothes.

"Do all the people where you're from dress like you?" Pippin asks. Merry looks at him funny and Amaris laughs.

"Most do. This is what I wear when I go into the woods and go camping." She smiled as she patted his knee.

"The ladies don't wear gowns?" Merry asked.

"No. Well, we wear dresses only when we dress up or work in a place that requires them. Most women wear pants and jeans like I have on." They nod their heads. Pippin looks at Merry and pats his arm.

"Merry, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Amaris laughs and they look at her.

"Go on. You know where to find me if you have any more questions my friends." They smile at her and nod their heads. They get up and run down the path and Amaris smiles knowing their heading right towards the kitchens.

Amaris removes her bow and quiver from her back and props them against the stone next to her. She lays back on the grass and lets the sun fall down upon her body. It's mid afternoon and all is quiet. She smiles to herself and closes her eyes breathing in the scent of the grass and trees around her. After a few minutes she opens her eyes and sits up looking around the clearing. She stands and slides on her quiver and picks up her bow. She takes an arrow and finds her mark. She releases the arrow and it hits the ring outside of the center. She sighs and stretches her neck. She readies another arrow and finds her mark. She releases and it hits the center next to the first two arrows she shot and she smiles while lowering her bow.

"Lle ume quell," a voice says behind her causing her to jump. She spins around to see Legolas standing behind her. (You did well)

"Thank you," she said as she bows her head to him. He smiles at her and walks closer. "I don't mean to be rude but were you listening when Merry and Pippin were sitting with me?"

"I hope you do not mind. I was coming to use the targets when I saw them sitting with you. I did not want to intrude."

"It's alright. I'll leave the field to you just let me go get my arrows." Amaris walks to the target and removes her arrows. She slides them back into her quiver and walks back to the waiting elf. "The field is yours." She goes to walk away when he calls to her.

"Lady Amaris!" She turns around and smiles at him.

"Yes, Prince Legolas?" He sighs when she says his title.

"First, please just call me Legolas. There is no need for my title, we are equals." Amaris nods her head.

"Very well. However, I wish for you to call me Amaris. I'm not too keen on the whole 'lady' thing as I have told everyone." He smiles and nods.

"Since that is settled, how about a friendly game?" Amaris raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just an archery contest, to see who as the best accuracy when speed is necessary." Amaris walks over to the standing prince and smiles. She holds out her hand and he looks at it. She laughs.

"Take my hand." He takes it and she shakes it up and down. "Deal." He laughs at her and they ready themselves in front of their respected targets.

"The one with the best accuracy after firing all arrows shall be the winner," Legolas said as he looks at the woman.

"Get ready to lose Legolas." She smiles at him and takes her stance. "Go!" She shouts and they begin firing their arrows at lightning speed. They are both out of arrows at the same time and they check their targets. As they walk they both have smiles on their faces. They both stand and admire their targets and their opponent's targets. "It appears as though this may be a tie Legolas." She looks at the elf who has his arms across his chest not believing his eyes. Out of ten arrows he got five in the center, two in the ring surrounding the center, two in the next ring and one in the very outer ring. He looked at Amaris' target and it looked exactly like his.

"You are a very skilled archer Amaris. You should be proud. For someone with only 21 years experience with a bow you have the same accuracy as an elf who has over 2,000 years experience." He smiles at the woman who is removing her arrows from the target. She puts her arrows and her quiver and smiles at the elf.

"Lle naa curucuar, mellonamin," she said to the elf and he smiled. (You are a skillful bowman, my friend)

"Mellonea?" he asked with a smile. (Friends?)

Amaris laughed at him. "Of course, unless you'd rather be enemies. I mean, we could be and we will be traveling together and your conflict with Gimli may take up most of your time so your quarrel with me might not take precedent but I'm willing to put aside our differences if you are." He tries to keep his face neutral to her babbling but he can't help but laugh with her. "So, mellonea?" He nods and bows his head to her. (Friends?)

"Mellonea." They walk back to the city together laughing and talking. Legolas escorted her to her room to get ready for dinner. "I will see you at dinner Amaris." She smiles. (Friends)

"Until then," she said as she closed the door to her room. She smiled as she walked to the washroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. _Maybe my life won't be so bad here. Sure I'll face death along the way but I would rather die than see anything go differently than it is supposed to._ Amaris washed her face and hands and changed into a dress for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9: Setting Forth on a Journey

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings, it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any character outside Middle Earth.

**Number 9: Setting Forth on a Journey**

The next two months seemed to go by quickly and Amaris' bond grew with every member of the fellowship except for Gimli and Boromir. Both the man and dwarf were still not to keen on the idea of her coming along on the journey. She figured her relationship would get better with Gimli but she didn't know about Boromir. However, she knew his heart was in the right place but something just didn't feel right.

For the journey, Lord Elrond had leggings and tunics made for her as travel clothes because she'd stick out too much in her clothes. He also gave her a pair of brown suede boots to wear as she traveled and they were the most comfortable shoes she ever wore.

Tari had woke her a little before dawn and she was washing up to get ready for the long journey ahead. She slid the black leggings on along with a white form fitting under shirt that was three quarter sleeved. She walked out of the washroom and smiled when she saw Tari packing the bag Lord Elrond gave her.

"Tari, you don't have to do that," Amaris protested as she reached for the sack.

"Nonsense. I can get all of your traveling clothes and the small bag of yours in here without a problem," Tari said with a smile.

"Thank you. You know the nice thing about that pack?" Amaris asked Tari as she slid on her boots.

"What is that?"

"I can attach my quiver to it so I can still carry it on my back." Tari laughed a little and tied the pack shut. Amaris pulled on the outer tunic that was a deep brown with a vine pattern stitched on. It was beautiful and you knew it was made for a woman by the way it was cut. She attached her quiver to her pack and put the pack on then she put on the belt and sword. She tightened it and looked at Tari. "I'm going to miss you." She hugged Tari and Tari hugged her back.

"I'll miss you too." They pulled away from each other and Amaris smiled at her.

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'" Amaris said to Tari and Tari wiped a tear away. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle," Tari said as she hugged Amaris one last time. Amaris smiled and walked towards the door. (May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back)

"Keep my stuff safe until I return." Amaris said motioning to her duffle bag.

"I will my friend." Amaris smiled and left the room to join the rest of the waiting fellowship. As she walked down the corridor she threw her hair up into a pony tail to keep it from her face. The whole way walking there her heart pounding hard. She knew the road would be dangerous and that she would lose some of her new friends but it needs to be done and it will be done.

---------------------

The hobbits stood with the pony Bill waiting for the rest. They are soon joined by Boromir, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn. "Where is Amaris?" Pippin asked.

"She should be here soon. We are all a little early," Aragorn said as he checked is weapons and the packs on Bill. Legolas smiled as he heard her footsteps approach. For a human she was hard to detect in the first place and with the Elvin boots on it was even more difficult but he could still make out the sounds of her approach. She appeared in the doorway and walked down the steps.

"Am I late?" Amaris asked as she smiled at them all.

"No my child, you are right on time," Gandalf said as he walked out with Lord Elrond. Amaris was surprised no one else came out to say farewell. She smiled at them and Lord Elrond began his goodbyes and giving his blessings to each member of the fellowship. Amaris was last and she looked up into the elf's cool gray eyes and smiled.

"Amaris, you have become like a second daughter to me. May your journey be safe and return to me so I may look upon your beauty once again. Tenna' ento lye omenta." Tears formed in Amaris' eyes as Lord Elrond spoke to her. He has become like her father as well these last two months and she hated that she was leaving but she was determined to survive the quest. (Until next we meet)

He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him. "Tenna' san' Lord Elrond," she said as a tear rolled from her deep green eyes. He smiled at her and she pulled him into a hug. (Until then)

The fellowship took their leave of Rivendell and set forth on a journey that not all may return from.


	10. Chapter 10: Night Discoveries

Okay, this one is considerably longer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any character outside Middle Earth.

**Number 10: Night Discoveries**

They had been traveling for nearly two weeks and were resting for the night in a small wooded area. "Only a small fire tonight young hobbits. We cannot risk too much light." Aragorn told them. Merry and Pippin sighed because they wouldn't get any hot food this night. The night breeze was chilly and the trees didn't block any of it. Amaris undid her bedroll as Sam made a small fire. Her body was tired, her legs ached, and she desperately wanted a bath but knew it was impossible. She sat down and Aragorn came over to her. "How do you fare?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"I am fine just tired. I'm going to get some sleep. When it's my turn for watch, please wake me." She removed her pack and laid down on her bedroll. Aragorn sighed.

"You have not eaten since this morning. You need food to keep your strength." He kneeled before her with concern on his face. She smiled at him for his concern.

"Aragorn, there is no need to worry. I will be fine. I need to rest is all. When I wake for my watch I'll eat something, I promise." He smiles at her and nods his head. Amaris lays down and Aragorn sits near the fire by Legolas. Legolas looks over at Amaris then at Aragorn.

"She is not going to eat?" Legolas asked.

"No, she is too tired. She said she'll eat when she wakes for her watch." Legolas nods his head and looks back at Amaris. He sees that she shivered as she laid there. He took his blanket and brought it over to her. He draped it over her body and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Legolas." He nodded his head at her and smiled.

"You're welcome. Get some rest. Your watch is after mine and I will be sure to wake you." She nodded her head and laid back down and closed her eyes. He had the third watch and when he took his he would take hers as well, after all she required more rest then he did and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

After Amaris fell asleep she began to have strange dreams.

**_Dream:_**

She found herself on the street where she was hit back home. She can't hear anything it's just images. She watches herself cross the street and then be hit by the car, even watching the events unfold before her she still can't figure out where the car came from. She sees the man come running and stand over her motionless body. She stands there unable to move and she feels tears run down her cheeks. Movement in the right catches her eye. She looks up and sees Sofia come running from her house on the corner. Sofia covers her mouth with her hands and runs over to Amaris' body. She sees her scream and yell at the man who looks confused and scared. Sofia feels Amaris' neck for a pulse and her face goes white and shakes her head. Suddenly an ambulance appears and the paramedics come rushing out. They check her vitals and find none. They start to perform CPR to no avail. They look at Sofia and shake their heads. Sofia begins to cry and one of the paramedics takes her in their arms while she cries. Police officers arrive next and take the man away as Amaris' dead body is taken by the coroner.

Next she finds herself in a forest, but not one she has seen before. The trees are tall and there is a mystical glow around them. _Lothlorien._ She thinks as she walks through the trees. She stops when she sees someone standing before her. It is a she-elf with golden hair and piercing blue eyes wearing a flowing white gown. Amaris smiles at the she-elf knowing who she is. "Lady Galadriel?" Amaris asks. The she-elf smiles and nods her head slowly.

"You have seen what has become of your old self have you not my child?" Galadriel asks as she approaches Amaris. Amaris looks to the soft grass before her and nods.

"I have." Galadriel lifts Amaris' chin with her finger so the young woman looks into her eyes.

"Do not despair little one. You were meant to come here and you are more than you appear to be in this world. Changes will take place soon and great darkness will overcome you for a time but once that darkness has passed a great light will shine upon you." Amaris furrowed her brow at the White Lady.

"Changes? What kind of changes milady?" Galadriel smiles.

"I cannot tell you but you will very soon find out. Now rest young one. You have a long and tiresome journey ahead of you." She smiles and slowly begins to fade away and darkness surrounds Amaris as the forest fades as well.

Amaris wakes with a start. She looks around the moonlit campsite to see Frodo tossing and turning and everyone else with the exception of Legolas asleep. She looks around and spots the elf not far in the distance. She stands from her bedroll and quietly makes her way to the elf who is looking at the stars. She puts her hand on his shoulder when suddenly she finds herself pinned to the ground with one of his long knives at her throat.

"Legolas!" she exclaims in a whisper and he quickly draws back sheathing his knife in its holster. Amaris brings her hand to her throat and Legolas quickly grabs her by the waist lifting her to her feet. He was surprised by how light she was.

"Amaris! Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you approach." Amaris holds up her hand to stop him.

"I'm alright Legolas. I'm not hurt. I never thought you could sneak up on an elf." Amaris said with a smile and Legolas furrows his brow at her.

"You can't unless you're another elf," he says lifting her chin to see if he cut her at all. He curses himself when he sees a small cut on her throat. "I've cut you." Amaris looks at her hand and sees only a little bit of blood on the palm of her hand. She looks back at Legolas and shakes her head.

"I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt. I'll clean it up when they wake." She smiles at the look on his face. "Don't worry if they ask I'll say I did it in the forest when I went for some privacy." She smiles at him as she gently pushes his left shoulder. He smiles back at her. "Were you not going to wake me for my watch?" He looks at her and shakes his head.

"You need more rest than I do. I enjoy the quiet while I can." Amaris frowns.

"Oh, would you like me to leave you be then?" She asked as she went to get up from the ground.

"No. Please stay." She looks back at him and smiles.

"Alright." There is a brief silence between the two but it's a good silence. Amaris wants to talk about her dream with someone and she took this opportunity to talk about it. "Legolas, may I discuss something with you? I mean, without distracting you from your watch of course." Legolas turns to her and smiles.

"You may and you won't be a distraction. I am well aware of what's going on around us." She nodded and looked up at the sky.

"I had a strange dream." She paused debating whether or not she could tell him about how she came to be in Middle Earth but decided against it. She'll just tell him about Lady Galadriel. After all, he had become one of her best friends next to Aragorn but he still didn't know where she came from with the exception of what he heard when she spoke with Merry and Pippin. She sighed and looked at her hands. "I met the Lady of the Wood." She looked at Legolas whose eyes were wide.

"Lady Galadriel?" Amaris nodded.

"Yes. She came to me in my dream. She spoke with me and told me that changes would occur and that I would fall under great darkness for some time and then once the darkness passes a great light will shine upon me." She looked away from Legolas and he looked upon her with great concern in his eyes. She looked back at him and sighed. "I don't know what she meant and I'm afraid Legolas." She turned from him and looked up to the stars.

"Don't be afraid. The Lady told you that the darkness would pass and if she said it would, it will. Believe her." She looked back at him and he had a slight smile playing at his lips. She smiled back and nodded.

"Thank you Legolas I guess I just needed to hear some sort of reassurance." He smiled and nodded his head at her. She wanted to believe him but she couldn't. She worried still and turned away from him to try and push her fear away. She looked at the horizon when she noticed the colors of dawn approaching. "The sun is rising."

Legolas didn't take his gaze from the woman next to him. Something was changing in her and he could feel it but what was changing he didn't know. He watched her as the first rays of light made their way across her fair face. He smiled as she closed her eyes to take in the warmth of the light. He studied her as if taking her into memory. Her dark brown hair tied away from her face with loose strands falling around her face which was a lovely contrast to her light skin. She slowly opened her eyes to watch the sun fully rise and smiled. The light of the morning made her deep green eyes seem to sparkle. They reminded him of the forests of his home before the shadow made them dark. He could look into her eyes and feel at home. She looked at him and caught him looking at her. "Mani naa ta?" Amaris asked with a smile. (What is it?)

"Nothing, mellonamin. The others are waking. We should join them." He stood and held out his hand to her. She nodded and took it. He helped her from the ground and he looked into her eyes for a moment. Amaris took her hand from his snapping him out of his daydream. She felt uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her. Only one other ever looked at her that way and she never wanted anyone to look at her like that again. "Forgive me. Your eyes are the color of the forests of my home and they remind me of them." Amaris nodded her head. (My friend)

"It's alright. I was always told when I was little that my eyes reminded people of the trees and the fields back home." She turned around and quickly made back for camp leaving Legolas with a confused look on his face. She entered the camp to see Gandalf sitting up smoking his pipe. He smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning Amaris." She looked at him and nodded. He could see something was troubling her. "What bothers you?" She motioned for him to follow her out of the camp when Legolas came back in. They exited the camp with Legolas watching with a furrowed brow wondering what was going on.

"Gandalf, I had a strange dream last night. I told some of it to Legolas and he told me not to worry, but I still worry even though I told him I was fine." She flops herself down on the grass looking up at Gandalf. "While I sat with him I tried to push the worry away as the sun rose in the sky, but I couldn't."

"What was your dream about?" He asked as he sat down on nearby fallen log. Amaris sighed and untied her hair causing it to fall down her shoulders. She looked up at Gandalf and he was smiling at her to comfort her.

"I saw my death. I saw that I died on the street before anyone arrived to help me and that my best friend saw me lying dead on the road." He nodded as Amaris continued. "There is more. After I watched my body being taken away, I found myself in Lothlorien and Lady Galadriel came to me." His eyebrows raised and he looked intently at her.

"What did she say to you?"

"She knew I saw what had happened to me back home. She told me that I was meant to come here and that I was more than I appear to be in this world. She also said that changes were going to occur soon and that great darkness will come over me." Gandalf stood and walked over to her kneeling before her placing a hand on her shoulder. "She told me that once the darkness passes a 'great light will shine upon me.' Legolas told me not to be afraid but I am Gandalf. I don't know what to do! What if it happens when the fellowship needs me the most? What if we're not in a safe area and I cause danger for all of you? Maybe I should turn back and go to Rivendell, I don't want to be the cause of the fellowship failing or someone getting hurt. I couldn't live with myself if I did." Tears began to fall from her eyes. The comfort she felt here was slowly slipping away and all she wanted to do was go back home. She wanted to get away from the darkness that Lady Galadriel told her would come upon her and she wanted to get away from the looks Legolas gave her. She felt herself lose her composure and she no longer controlled her actions. She began to sob uncontrollably and Gandalf took her into his arms. He rubbed her back to sooth her as her body shook with her tears. She slowly calmed and Gandalf spoke to her.

"Child, you will not go back to Rivendell alone. You are part of this fellowship and you will stay with the fellowship. When the darkness takes you, you will not be a burden to anyone. We will watch over you the way we do Frodo that I promise you." Amaris pulled away from him and looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and her eyes read from crying.

"Gandalf, you couldn't possibly d-" She couldn't finish because Gandalf held up his hand to stop her.

"We will Amaris and there is nothing you can say or do to stop us from doing so. None of us want to lose you and we will do all we can to make sure of that." He stood and held out his hand for the woman. She took it and he helped her from the ground. They walked back to camp in silence. Amaris kept her hair down to hide her red eyes. When they arrived back to camp everyone was up and packing their bedrolls and other materials. Legolas told Aragorn how odd Amaris was acting and when he spotted the wizard and her returning he went to them.

"Amaris what is wrong?" Gandalf looked at him and answered for the woman who moved from them and to her bedroll and pack.

"She saw her death from her world and the Lady of the Wood came to her in her dream." Aragorn quickly looked from the wizard to Amaris who was sliding on her pack on her back keeping her eyes on the floor and her hair in her face, something she never did before. "She told her that changes were going to happen to her and darkness would overcome her but when it passed a light would shine on her." Aragorn looked back at the wizard.

"Darkness? What kind of darkness?" Gandalf shook his head.

"That I do not know but I swore to her we would be there for her and watch over her. She suggested that she travel back to Rivendell alone so the fellowship would not be in danger. I told her that she would not." Aragorn nodded his head.

"She will not. Since my watch is Frodo, I will tell Legolas to watch over Amaris." Gandalf nodded.

"It would probably be best to have Legolas watch over her. With his senses he could watch her better." Aragorn nodded.

"I'll go talk to him." Aragorn walked over to Legolas and put his hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to step away with him. Aragorn looked back at Amaris who had pulled her hair back and was splashing water on her face. Merry and Pippin went over to her and she smiled as if she was perfectly fine. He turned back to Legolas who was looking at him concerned. "Legolas, I need you to watch over Amaris, but don't let her know you're doing it. Gandalf and I fear for her."

"From what the White Lady told her?" Aragorn furrowed his brow at him.

"How did you know?" Legolas looked to Amaris who had yet to even acknowledge him since they talked earlier.

"She came to me before the sun rose and told me that Lady Galadriel spoke to her." Aragorn nodded.

"Yes, that is why we fear." Legolas nodded and looked back at his friend.

"I will watch over her." Aragorn smiled and put his hand on his shoulder and Legolas did the same. They broke apart and finished packing. They all ate a light breakfast except for Amaris. She couldn't eat, she was too upset to even think of food.

"Lady Amaris, you must eat something. You will grow weak if you don't," Sam told Amaris as she sat waiting patiently for everyone to finish. He held some fruit out to her but she declined.

"Really, Sam, I'm fine. My stomach is too upset to eat. At our next stop I'll eat or snack on something along the way. I just can't right now." Sam sighed and walked back over to Frodo who looked at Amaris with concern written on his face. Aragorn looked at her and sighed.

Soon they were packed and back on their path to Mordor.


	11. Chapter 11: Happenings

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews.

**TheHollister: **Thank you! I'm really glad you like this story.

**Moonlight and Starlight: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**Myri78: **Unfortunately, she isn't Elrond's daughter. You'll found out more about her soon!

**Elerrina: **I'm sure he won't either! I'm glad you like it!

**YoukoHieiLegolasGirl: **I'm sorry about putting the tanslation at the end of the sentence, that's what most stories I've read have done so I just followed suit. Don't worry, I promise more romance between Amaris and Legolas will come. I've written through Chapter 14 and I think more romance will come into play around Chapter 16. I'm really glad you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any character outside of Middle Earth.

**Number 11: Happenings**

They walked until mid-afternoon where they came to rest at the foot of the mountains. Aragorn sat watching Boromir instruct Merry and Pippin in fighting with swords. Sam had provided lunch and everyone finished eating but Frodo, Amaris, and Sam. Gimli was talking with Gandalf and trying to convince him to take the path through the Mines of Moria. Amaris knew that would eventually be their path but she didn't want to go there just yet. Legolas perched himself on a rock and looked out over their intended path. Suddenly something caught Amaris' attention. She heard something coming close and she had no idea how or why. She finished her piece of bread and sat her plate down.

She got up and walked over to Legolas who was focusing his eyes in the distant. Amaris did the same and she saw movement like a large, thin, black cloud. She turned to Legolas. "Legolas, do you see that?" Legolas took his eyes from his focus and looked at her. _How does she see it? I can barely make it out. Maybe this is the beginning of the changes._ He thought to himself before nodding. It started to move closer before the rest noticed it.

"What is that?" Sam asked as he looked in the same direction as Amaris and Legolas.

"It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said as the black mass moved quicker.

"It's moving fast and against the wind," Boromir said as he placed Merry back on the ground. Amaris' eyes widened remember what is approaching.

"Everyone hide! Crebain from Dunland! Quickly!" She put out the fire and the others moved fast gathering their things. Amaris suddenly felt strange and became light headed. She felt herself being pulled and she closed her eyes. She heard the birds flying around them so she opened her eyes to be met by the blue eyes of Legolas. He had brought her under the bush with him when she didn't take cover. Soon the birds passed and everyone stepped out of hiding.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We will take the Path of Caradhas." They began to pack for the travel up the mountain when Legolas went to Amaris who was getting her pack from Aragorn. When she stepped away from Aragorn Legolas stopped her.

"Amaris, are you well?" His eyes bore down into hers as he tried to read her eyes.

"I am fine Legolas. I was just a little lightheaded. I think I moved to fast and got disoriented. I promise you, I'm alright." She gave him a slight smile. He could see she was not all well in her eyes. He saw sadness and fear.

They began their journey up the mountain and soon came upon the snow. Amaris walked ahead with Gandalf. For some reason she wasn't feeling like herself and she confided in Gandalf. "Gandalf?" she asked as they continued on.

"Yes Amaris?" He glanced to her at his left.

"Something isn't right. I feel strange." They heard a commotion in the background and stopped. They saw that Frodo had tumbled down the hill. Aragorn had helped him but he had dropped the ring. He searched for it but then noticed Boromir had it. After a moment, Boromir gave the ring back and they continued on their way. Gandalf looked back at Amaris with concern.

"How do you feel strange child?" She sighed and continued next to him.

"I cannot explain it Gandalf. I don't feel like myself."

"Maybe the changes are beginning to take place."

"I hope not. We are not out of danger yet." Gandalf looked at her and she covered her mouth at what she said. Gandalf smiled.

"Do not worry. I know we are still in danger. As long as the ring exists we will be in danger." Amaris let out the breath she was holding and nodded. They continued until they reached a cave in the mountain that was large enough for the ten of them. The sun had gone down and the wind was too fierce to continue travel during the night. They made a small fire in the cave to warm their cold bodies. The only one not affected was Legolas. Amaris shivered she felt weak from travel but it was something else too and she was becoming afraid.

-----------------

Legolas had been watching Amaris closely since Aragorn had expressed concern and asked him to. He was surprised when she spotted the Crebain at such a far distance. He also noticed that her face was becoming paler whether it was from travel and being tired or from something else he wasn't sure. She now sat close to the small fire and her body was shivering. She looked ill and he fought the temptation to go over to her. After their encounter earlier that day he felt her draw herself from him and he didn't understand why. He had come to love their friendship and missed their long talks about absolutely nothing in particular.

He walked over to Aragorn with his blanket in hand. "Aragorn, would you bring this to Amaris, she is shivering from the cold." Aragorn looked at the blanket, then at Amaris and finally Legolas.

"Why do you not bring it to her yourself?" The elf sighed and sat down next to the man.

"She no longer feels comfort in my presence. Why, I do not know. Please bring this to her before she catches ill." Aragorn smiled at the elf. He could tell something was happening with his friend. He knew that Legolas had been drawn to Amaris since the first dinner in Rivendell. However, Amaris showed no signs of interest in the elf prince other than friendship. Had she seen something more in Legolas' eyes that morning? That he didn't know but he would not deny his friend's request as he too feared for the woman. She looked pale and he began to worry if she would beat out the darkness until they were in a safer area. He looked back to his friend and took the blanket from him.

"I will bring it to her." Aragorn got up and brought the blanket over to Amaris and draped it over her shoulders as she stared into the fire. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile that was without her normal sparkle and warmth. He sat down next to her. "Amaris, are you well?" She looked way from him and back to the fire.

"I am fine Aragorn. My body is tired and I worry. There is nothing more." He sighed and pulled her face to look at him.

"What worries you then?" She looked around the camp and saw that everyone minus Legolas, Aragorn and herself had taken to bed.

"My dream and things that I have seen." She turned her attention back to the burning fire. Aragorn furrowed his brow at the woman before him. _Things she's seen what has she saw?_ He asked himself as he studied her face.

"What have you seen Amaris?" She looked back at him her eyes deep with frustration, fear, and worry.

"A look that I do not care to see again. For the last time I saw it, I was hurt badly and it took a long time for me to recover." She looked back to the fire. "I cannot take pain like that again Aragorn." He looked away from her to Legolas who he knew heard every word she said, even though she seemed to have forgotten he could hear her. Legolas' eyes were wide and Aragorn sighed.

"Try not to worry. Everything will be fine, that I promise." Amaris looked at him and he saw anger flash in her eyes.

"You cannot promise that. No one can."

"Do not let your fear of the darkness overcome you." He whispered to her.

"I do not fear the darkness for myself but for the fellowship. What if it comes to me when I need to fight? What good am I going to be?" Aragorn looked at her and did not know what to say. "You must promise me something." He hesitated.

"That depends on the promise."

"I want you to promise me Aragorn, that if I fall into the darkness at a point when we are either in battle or in a place that you are unable to carry me from, I want you to leave me." Aragorn's eyes grew wide and he violently shook his head.

"We will do no such thing!" He yelled causing Gandalf to stir from his sleep and sit up. He quickly stood and walked away from Amaris who sat there stunned by the man's outburst. After a moment Amaris stood dropping the blankets from around her body and walked out of the cave. She wasn't going far just outside.

-------------------

Gandalf stood and walked over to the man who was upset and pacing. "What did she ask you to do Aragorn?" the wizard asked. Even Legolas was concerned for he stopped listening after she mentioned being hurt. The man sat down hard on the stone floor.

"She asked me to promise that if she fell into the darkness during battle or in a place where we couldn't carry her, to just leave her." Both the wizard and the elf took a sharp breath.

"What?" Gandalf asked as he looked outside to Amaris' standing form.

"Why would she want us to do that?" Legolas asked as he followed Gandalf's gaze.

"She fears the darkness that is going to come upon her will hinder the fellowship. She fears for the safety of us all and cares not for what happens to herself." Legolas looked back at the man then out to the woman who shivered from the cold. He walked over and picked up the blankets from the ground. He walked out of the cave. He no longer cared that she removed herself from their friendship, he would not.


	12. Chapter 12: Fear of Love?

**Elerrina: **Sorry, I should have made it a little more clear about Legolas not hearing Amaris ask Aragorn to leave her behind. He was lost in his own thoughts about who could have hurt her or if it was him that did it. Sorry about that again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings it all belons to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any character outside Middle Earth.

**Number 12: Fear of Love?**

Amaris heard very very light footsteps coming from the cave and out to where she stood. She knew they belonged to Legolas and she didn't know if she should turn and run away. She felt blankets being wrapped around her body. "You should have brought these with you. It is dreadfully cold out here for you." Legolas said as he tucked them in her crossed arms. Amaris looked up at him, after all he's at least four inches taller than her. He gave her a warm smile but he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Why would you ask Aragorn to leave you behind?"

"I do not want to be the reason for the failure of the fellowship." Tears begin to fill her eyes once again. She fought to keep them in but one single tear escaped and rolled from her eye. Without even thinking Legolas wiped the tear from her cheek. Her skin was so cold to the touch that it worried him.

"Amaris, you will not cause the fellowship to fail. If anything you give all of us strength to continue. Your stories and spirit keep all of us strong." He paused as he looked upon the woman in front of him. The moonlight reflected in her eyes making them sparkle from the tears. "Please do not cry. It pains me to see you this way." He took her hands it his. She looked into his eyes and saw the same look she saw in them earlier that morning. She pulled away from him and turned her back to him. "Why do you turn from me? What have I done that has made you this way? Do you no longer wish to be friends?"

"That is one thing I do not wish." She turned and faced the elf who looked at her with a confused expression.

"Then why have you pulled away from me since this morning?" Amaris sighed and closed her eyes. She shivered and pulled the blankets tighter around her. "I heard you speak to Aragorn by the fire. Was I the one to give you the look you spoke of?" Amaris' eyes snapped open and she looked at him. He glowed in the moonlight and his eyes were pleading for her to answer him.

"You were." Legolas stepped closer to her and put his hands on her upper arms.

"I would never hurt you Amaris. You have become one of my most valued companions." She looked away from his face and towards his chest. "I could never do anything that would harm you."

"I know you would never do physical harm to me Legolas it just what I have seen in your eyes that scares me. It scares me more then the darkness that will come over me." He furrowed his brow at her.

"I do not understand." She moved away from him and out of his arms. "Amaris, please tell me what you mean." She turned to walk back into the cave.

"I will soon Legolas. I am not ready yet." She walked back into the cave and curled up on her bedroll and slowly drifted to sleep. Legolas watched her from outside for several minutes before returning to find the ranger still awake watching Amaris with concern on his face and the wizard asleep on his bedroll.

"Take rest Aragorn. I will keep watch tonight. I do not believe I could sleep if I wanted to." He sighed and sat down next to Aragorn.

"What troubles _you_ mellonamin?" Aragorn asked as he looked upon the elf whose eyes watch the sleeping woman. "Did she ask for the same promise from you?" Legolas shook his head. (My friend)

"No she did not."

"Then what is it?" Legolas looked at Aragorn.

"She keeps pulling away from me. She told me I was the one who gave her the look that she spoke of with you and that it scared her. She said it scared her more than the darkness that will befall her. When I asked, she wouldn't tell me what she meant."

"I heard her say she will tell you when she is ready that I do not doubt." He paused as he studied the face of his friend as he watched the entrance to the cave and stole glances at Amaris. "You care for her." Legolas snapped his head towards the man.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not doubt it now. I can see it in your eyes and it is possible that she may have seen it as well. You can disguise your face well my friend but your eyes do not lie."

"Of course I care for her. We all do." Aragorn smiled at his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

"That we do but none of us care for her the way you do. You care for her the way one cares for a lover not a friend." Legolas was speechless. He had no clue his thoughts could be read so well by just looking into his eyes. He had thought of Amaris many a night.

When in Rivendell, before the quest began, after their archery practices they would sit by one of the many waterfalls and just talk. He felt more comfortable with the mortal woman than he had any elleth in Mirkwood or any other elven realm. He had often thought of how she resembled an elven maiden but her eyes and ears were the clues of her mortality. Her eyes. Oh, how he could get lost in their green depths. Looking into her eyes he felt as if he was looking out into the forests. Her lips were the color of pink rose petals and looked just as soft. He smiled as he thought of her and the ranger couldn't help but smile as well but he knew she did not feel the same. At least, he didn't think she did. Aragorn cleared his throat to snap the elf out of his daydream. Legolas shook his head slightly and looked at Aragorn. He frowned at the ranger and bowed his head.

"Maybe that is what she fears." He raised his head and looked at the woman. He realized that he was indeed falling in love with her and the fear that she did not return the feeling was in his heart. Aragorn smiled at his friend and patted his back.

"Do not worry my friend. I know that she values your friendship greatly but only she knows what truly lies in her heart." Legolas nodded and moved to the entrance of the cave.

"Rest my friend. I will awaken all of you at dawn." Legolas sat down and looked over the vast darkness all the while making silent wishes that Amaris would wake in the night and come to him like before and tell him of her fear. Aragorn laid down on his bedroll and slowly fell asleep worrying for his old friend and his new one.


	13. Chapter 13: Journey to the Mines

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any character outside Middle Earth.

**Number 13: Journey to the Mines**

Dawn broke and Legolas was a little disappointed that Amaris slept through the night. He stood and woke everyone except for Amaris. He slowly made his way over to her and kneeled down to her. "Amaris?" He touched her shoulder. "Amaris?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled briefly but it suddenly fell as she sat up. She looked at Legolas once more and handed him his blanket.

"Thank you for the extra blanket." He smiled at her as he took the blanket.

"You're welcome. I trust you slept well." She looked away from him and towards the others who were up and nearly packed. She nodded.

"I did. Thank you." She lied to him. She hardly slept at all. Her emotions were on overload during the night. Last night in Legolas' eyes she saw love growing in them and that scared her. She only had been in love once and the man she was in love with was very possessive. He even attempted to rape her one night after she refused to sleep with him because she wanted to save her virginity for marriage, but she managed to get away from him and he was put in jail for a while. He never bothered her again because she moved away and into the cities. She mentally shook her head to forget those memories as she got up and rolled her bedroll, attached it to her pack and slid it on. She was determined to put the past behind her. She knew Legolas would never do anything like that to her but she couldn't give her whole heart to him. Of course she cared for him deeply but she was mortal and knew that they could never be together even if she wanted to.

They exited the cave and resumed their path along the mountain. Soon the weather took a turn for the worst. As they were rounding a peak Amaris heard something over the roar of the snow. She quickly looked at Legolas who had walked ahead and was listening intently.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" He shouted as he scanned the sky.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted.

"No!" Gandalf shouted. He no longer listened to the two men's pleas for a different road. He stepped forward and began the counter spell to steady the mountain. Unfortunately, just like in the story he was unable to stop it. Lightning struck the mountain causing snow and rocks to come crashing down onto the fellowship.

Everyone came up from the snow pile except for one. Amaris was trapped under the snow. The pile on top of her was too heavy to dig herself out of and she started to panic because she couldn't breathe. Her absence did not go unnoticed.

"Aragorn! Where is Amaris?" Legolas asked as he scanned over everyone after Frodo decided to take the path through Moria. The ranger quickly looked around to find the woman missing.

"She must be buried beneath the snow!" Aragorn sat down Frodo who he was helping through the snow and began to dig along with Legolas in the area she stood. Legolas came across her first. He quickly pulled her body from the snow. Her teeth were chattering and her body shaking. She wasn't aware of what was going on around her. "Legolas, carry her down! She must be tended to when we reach a safer position!" Legolas nodded and they continued back down the mountain to take the path of Moria.

After about an hour of travel Amaris was still shivering and clung to Legolas as he carried her. Legolas was more than concerned for the woman in his arms. He was afraid she would take ill due to the snow and the worry that filled her heart. They reached the walls of Moria and were outside the door when Gandalf revealed the elven door. However, Aragorn and Legolas paid no mind they tended over Amaris. She had stopped shivering and warmth began to come back to her skin, partially due to Legolas holding her so close and the blankets wrapped around her. Aragorn took a serum form his pack and poured a little down her throat. Aragorn looked at his friend and smiled. Gandalf turned and saw Amaris laying in Legolas' arms. He looked at Aragorn who was talking to Legolas.

"She will be alright my friend. Thanks to your body heat and the blankets she should wake soon. Do not worry." He stood and walked over to Boromir. Gandalf talked to Aragorn to be sure she was alright and then went back to trying to open the door. Legolas held Amaris in his arms and after about a half an hour she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Where are we?" she asked sounding as if she had just woken from a long slumber.

"We are outside the door of Moria. Gandalf is attempting to open it. Are you alright? How do you feel?" He asked as he pulled a strand of hair from her face.

"Tired. Very tired." She looked up at him again after scanning everyone quickly. Aragorn and Boromir kept the hobbits away from her while she spoke with Legolas. "What happened?" He sighed.

"You were trapped under the fallen snow for some time. When Aragorn and I found you, you were shivering. I carried you here and we were able to administer a serum to help warm your body." She nodded.

"Thank you for saving me." She removed herself from his arms and when she did he suddenly felt cold and as if something was missing. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the elf whose heart leaped when he saw her smile. Soon the door was opened and they entered into the mine.

"Soon master elf, you will know the hospitality of the dwarves and they call it a mine! A mine!" When Gandalf lit the crystal on his staff it became clear to everyone that it was no mine.

"This is no mine. This is a tomb!" Boromir shouted. Everyone looked around at the rotted bodies of the fallen dwarves. Legolas went over to one and pulled an arrow from the skeleton's form.

"Goblins!" He hissed as he readied his bow. Amaris new the watcher was going to grab Frodo. She kept the hobbits in front of her and wouldn't let them fully exit the mine. She felt something wrap around her legs and her feet went from under her. She let out a scream and was dragged towards the water. The hobbits turned and helped her by freeing her from the tentacles. She tried to scurry of the shore with the help of the hobbits but they were knocked away and she was dragged and brought high above the water. She heard the hobbits scream for help.

"Strider!" Sam yelled and soon Aragorn and Boromir were rushing into the water slashing at his tentacles. From the shore Legolas fired arrows at the watcher and the entire time his heart beating uncontrollably with fear. Boromir slashed at the tentacle holding Amaris in the air and she fell into Aragorn's arms. They ran into the mine and the watcher brought down the door and they watched as their only exit without going through Moria crumbled before them.

Aragorn sat Amaris down and she hugged him tight silently thanking God for him catching her. He smiled at her as Gandalf lit his staff once again. "We have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be silent. Hopefully, our presence will go unnoticed. It is a four day journey to the other side." Gandalf said as he began to climb the stairs and take them deeper into the mine.


	14. Chapter 14: In the Mines

Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I'm really glad you guys like my story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any other character outside of Middle Earth.

**Number 14: In the Mines**

They had been traveling for what Amaris figured to be three and a half days. They had just finished climbing what seemed like an endless amount of stairs when they stopped. "I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said as they approached a landing with three different passageways. Everyone was grateful for the rest, especially the hobbits. Amaris contemplated telling them the correct path but she couldn't really remember anymore. Everything seemed to blur together and she was once again lightheaded. She sat down on the steps and put her head in her hands as she sighed.

"Lady Amaris, are you well?" a gruff voice asked. She looked up and found Gimli looking at her concerned.

"I'm alright Gimli. Just a little lightheaded, must have been from the incident before we came into the mines." The dwarf looked at her like he didn't believe her but she smiled at him and he nodded before turning and sitting not far from her. She looked over to see Legolas and Aragorn looking at her. She just smiled and brought her knees up and rested her head on them. After some time Gandalf stands and Amaris looks at him.

"Ah! This way." he said as he stood

"He's remembered!" chimed Merry.

"No, I'm afraid not. However, the air does not smell as foul down here. When in doubt follow your nose." Gandalf smiled at the hobbit who smiled back. Everyone made their way to the entrance of the stairwell. Amaris followed Boromir and Gimli but was stopped by Aragorn and Legolas.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked and Amaris sighed getting tired of everyone asking her that.

"Look, guys, I'm fine. Just please stop asking me if I'm alright. It is getting rather annoying. When I don't feel well, I will let you know. Okay?" They just looked at her and nodded. "Thank you. Now come on. We're nearly there." She turned from them and ran down the stairs to catch up with the others. Aragorn and Legolas soon followed.

Soon the stairs came to an end and Gandalf stopped. "Let us risk a little more light." As the light grew from his staff everyone saw a great hall "The great dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Everyone is in awe of the great columns and the high ceilings.

"There's an eye opener," Sam said as he scanned the hall. They continued on their way towards the Bridge of Khazad-dûm when Gimli spots light coming from a chamber. He ran over to the chamber.

"Gimli!" Amaris shouted and followed behind the dwarf with the others close behind. Gimli sees the tomb of his fallen cousin and lets out a cry and gives a silent prayer for him. Gandalf walks over and reads the tomb aloud.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." He removed his hat and handed it to Pippin along with his staff. He bent over and picked up the book lying in the dwarf skeleton's hands. Amaris walked over to Gimli and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Gimli." The dwarf looks up at her with tear stained cheeks and nods at her.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas whispered to Aragorn who nodded in return. Amaris looked back at the two and Legolas' eyes met hers. She looked away and tried to remember what was to happen. Gandalf began to read from the book but Amaris paid no attention. She new she had to stop something but her mind was cloudy and it seemed impossible to focus. Suddenly, there was a crash and she jerked her head and looked at Pippin. _Pippin! Oh, the arrow, skeleton down the well. Why couldn't I remember sooner!?_ She screamed in her head. Everyone held their breath but were relieved when no commotion followed.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity." Gandalf yelled at the hobbit jerking away his staff and hat. Suddenly, drums were heard in the depths of the mine, followed by terrifying screams. Sam looked at Frodo's sword.

"Frodo!" Sam exclaimed and Frodo unsheathed his sword to find it glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed as Boromir ran towards the door and looked out nearly getting hit by two arrows. He quickly came back in and shut the door.

"They have a cave troll," he said as he latched the door with axes with Aragorn. Amaris' heart was pounding out of nerves. It would be the first time she would fire an arrow on a living being but she knew these things were terrible creatures and will kill her and not even think twice about it. She readied herself between Aragorn and Legolas. Soon they were pounding and chopping at the door. Amaris began to tremble but kept her bow steady.

A hole formed in the door. Legolas fired an arrow striking an orc. Aragorn did the same followed shortly by Amaris. Once the doors were broken through many orcs fell before they even made their way into the room thanks to Legolas, Amaris, and Aragorn's arrows. The battle ensues with Amaris firing her arrows left and right striking down various opponents. Nearly all the orcs had fallen when the cave troll came in.

"Oh God!" Amaris exclaimed when she saw the giant creature. She watched as Sam was nearly crushed by the thing. Her body became weak suddenly and her legs gave in from under her and she fell to the floor. "What's going on?" she asked quietly to herself. She regained control and got to her feet but only to be knocked against the wall by an over eager Orc. Her hair had come out of her tie and it fell into her face. The orc had her pinned by her arms and she had dropped her bow. She winced at the smell and at the foul look he was giving her. He held her there studying her for what seemed like eternity because they were hidden from view of the others.

"What do we have here? A she-elf? My, you would be a fun captive wouldn't you?" He licked his slimy lips and she wanted to throw up. The orc suddenly jerked and his grip loosened on her arms. He fell to the ground dead. She looked and saw a Mirkwood arrow sticking from its back. She looked up to see Legolas coming towards her. She looked around and saw the cave troll dead and everyone checking on Frodo.

"Amaris, are you-" She held up her hand to stop him. She smiled at him as she picked up her bow from the ground.

"I am alright. Thank you for saving me once again Legolas." He smiled at her but it was soon washed away as they all ran out of the tomb and back into the hall of Moria. Soon Orcs and Goblins began to surround them but they kept running. All too soon they were surrounded by thousands. Boromir and Aragorn had their swords ready. Legolas and Amaris had their bows ready and moving around pointing at various Orcs and Goblins. Suddenly a red glow formed at the end of the corridor and a growl was heard. All the Orcs and Goblins quickly scattered leaving the fellowship standing in the middle as the glow became closer. Amaris heart was pounding so loud she was certain everyone could hear it as she lowered her bow.

Everyone looked towards the glow when Boromir voiced the question everyone was wanting to ask, including Amaris as she seemed to be forgetting more and more. "What is this new devilry?" Gandalf looked ahead before he answered.

"A Balrog. A daemon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" They all begin to run to the bridge, which wasn't much farther. Boromir nearly fell from stairs that had fallen away but Legolas caught him.

"Quickly!" Aragorn shouted. He turned to Gandalf. "Gandalf?" Gandalf looked at the man.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Aragorn hesitated and looked at Gandalf questionably. "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here." They continue to run the stairs until they reach a gap. Legolas jumps it easily.

"Amaris!" He shouted as he motioned for her. She held her breath and closed her eyes tight as she jumped. She opened her eyes to find herself safe in Legolas' arms. She nodded her head and then freed herself from his grasp. "Gandalf!" Gandalf jumped and Legolas caught him as well. Arrows began to be shot at them. Amaris took out her bow and began firing back. Hitting nearly every target. She stopped paying attention to those jumping. She just focused on her targets. She heard something begin to crumble, she looked over to her left and to her horror saw the staircase Frodo and Aragorn were on falling. Thankfully, Aragorn was able to guide Frodo in manipulating the direction of the staircase and they joined the rest of the fellowship as they made their way to the bridge.

They soon came upon the bridge and began crossing it. This time Amaris remembered what was to happen and she couldn't let him fall. She paused before following Legolas in crossing the bridge and when she did she wished she hadn't. The Balrog appeared and she suddenly felt very small. Gandalf turned to her and she met his eyes. The fear she was feeling shone brightly threw her eyes and Gandalf gave her a small smile before rushing to her. It seemed to be happening in slow motion.

"Run Amaris!" She shook her head.

"Gandalf, please. You mustn't. Cross the bridge with us. We can get out." Tears came to her eyes.

"Run child! Do as I say!" He gently shoved her and she let the tears fall. Gandalf looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. She knew she couldn't stop him so she did as she was told and she ran across the bridge. She watched as Gandalf walked half way across the bridge and stopped to turn and face the daemon. "You cannot pass!" Gandalf stood his ground and the fellowship watched on with confusion except for Amaris whose tears now rolled silently down her cheeks. No one noticed though for their eyes were on Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried as the Balrog came upon Gandalf with his whip of fire slashing.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Arrghh! Go back to the Shadow!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!" Gandalf slammed his staff and the bridge crumbled under the daemon. Gandalf turned to join the others but was taken off the bridge by the Balrog's whip. He hung to the edge of the bridge looking onto the fellowship.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed as Boromir held him back. "Gandalf!"

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf exclaimed and he fell into the shadow. They looked on not believing what they saw. Arrows once again were being fired upon them. Aragorn stayed behind as did Amaris.

"Amaris! Aragorn!" Boromir shouted as he took Frodo out of the mine. They slowly followed and as they exited the mine Aragorn looked at Amaris whose eyes were red from tears. They stopped and the others grieved for the loss.

"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn said as he sheathed his sword.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaimed after he finished consoling Gimli.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We make for Lothlorien. Get them up." A dazed Legolas walked over to Merry and Pippin and helped them up. Aragorn went over to Sam. "On your feet Sam." Sam wiped his eyes and nodded at Aragorn. "Frodo?" He turned and saw Frodo looking over the mountain with tears falling form his eyes. He nodded at Aragorn and Aragorn turned to Amaris who looked towards the ground. She felt his gaze and looked up at him.

"I tried to stop him. He wouldn't follow." Tears came once again and escaped her eyes. She no longer had the strength to hold them back. "He wouldn't follow." Aragorn walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You couldn't have stopped him." He looked upon the woman with pity in his eyes. He saw her grow pale and he became alarmed. Amaris felt lightheaded once again and had trouble standing. She locked her blurry eyes with Aragorn's.

"Aragorn, something's happening." He looked at her concern over his face. She took a sharp breath and slipped into blackness.

Amaris' body fell limp into Aragorn's arms. "Legolas!" The elf turned quickly to see the woman lying in the man's arms. He ran over to them and the others, who were getting ready to leave, soon followed. Legolas kneeled next to them for Aragorn kneeled onto the ground with Amaris' back resting against his leg. "The darkness has taken her." Aragorn whispered to Legolas and the elf's eyes were wide with concern. "We must get her to Lothlorien. The Lady must see her." Legolas nodded and removed her pack along with her quiver and bow. Merry took her pack and Sam carried her bow and quiver. Legolas gently picked her up.

"What happened to her?" Boromir asked. Aragorn looked at Boromir debating whether or not to tell him.

"I do not know. But we must get her to Lothlorien. It is a two day journey from here. We must move quickly." Aragorn said as he led them from the hills. As they walked Legolas looked at the limp body in his arms. She was so pale and if it wasn't for her slight breathing and heartbeat you would swear she was dead. _Please, Valar, watch over her. Do not let her fade._ He thought to himself as he ran with her in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15: In the Darkness

I hope you guys enjoy this one! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any character outside of Middle Earth.

**Number 15: In the Darkness**

A day and a half had passed. They were running as fast as they could. They only rested for about five hours during the night. Aragorn and Legolas were too concerned for Amaris to linger any longer then that. The hobbits were tiring quickly but they pushed on in fear of their friend. "We are there! Lothlorien!" Aragorn exclaimed as they reached the wood. Once they went inside they slowed to a walk. Everyone was breathing heavily, even Legolas who glanced at Amaris. She had grown even paler and her skin was always cold. He looked in front of him and sighed. _Please let us be in time_. He thought as he walked through the trees with the rest of the fellowship.

-----------------

When Amaris had lost consciousness it was complete blackness until she found herself in a field of flowers by a waterfall. It reminded her of Rivendell but she knew it wasn't Rivendell because she had explored every waterfall with Legolas. _Where am I? Is this the darkness Lady Galadriel was talking about? Well, this isn't so bad but what about the others? Are they well?_

She sat pondering all of these questions for what seemed like hours. She felt so alone. As she sat and watched the waterfall she couldn't help but be reminded of the times she spent in Rivendell with Legolas. In the two months they spent training together she became very attached to him but the last week she had been pulling away from him. She knew just by looking into his eyes that he cared deeply for her and she cared just as much for him but she could never be with him. She could never let herself love him. She knew he was different than her ex-boyfriend and he would never hurt her in any way. She felt tears come to her eyes because she realized she loved him and she could never let him know.

"Do not cry my child." She looked up and saw Lady Galadriel sitting on a fallen log by the stream. She stood and walked over to her. Galadriel gave Amaris a small smile and motioned for her to sit with her. Amaris sat down next to her and looked at Galadriel.

"Please tell me what's going on." Galadriel took one of Amaris' hands into hers.

"You are changing as we speak. Right now the prince is carrying you through my woods. They have met with Haldir and are coming to my talan." She paused and studied Amaris' confused face.

"What do you mean that I am changing?" Amaris asked as she looked up into Galadriel's eyes.

"You are taking your rightful form in this world." Amaris was still confused.

"And what form is that?" Galadriel patted Amaris' hand in hers.

"You will soon see child." She paused briefly and a smile played at her lips. "The prince cares deeply for you little one." Amaris looked up from the flower she was studying and looked at Galadriel. "However, you fear that from him. Why?"

"I do not fear him. I fear love in general. I fear hurting him or, well he would never hurt me. That I know." Galadriel smiles at her to comfort her.

"The prince is not like that mortal man from your world. He is kind and compassionate as most elves are but his heart has never found the love that most have found by his age. It was assumed that the prince would be forced to marry by his father." She paused as Amaris looked at her. "He has found that love in you Amaris."

"He can't." Amaris stood. "I am mortal. I'll die and he'll live on or die of a broken heart. I couldn't do that to him." Lady Galadriel walked over to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"How do you know? You do not know the form you are taking." Amaris looked at Galadriel with tears once again in her eyes. Amaris' head was spinning. She was changing but was she just changing physically?

"I'm changing." Amaris paused. "Is that why I have been forgetting the story? I mean, I've been having trouble remembering what is going to happen in the story. Is it because of the changes?" Lady Galadriel smiled.

"It is possible. However, I do not think you will forget anything my child. I believe that when the changes were upon you your mind was 'overloading' as you would say." Galadriel smiled and Amaris giggled a little despite the situation. Hearing Lady Galadriel say 'overloading' was a just too much for her.

"So, my memory will be the same however, I will just be different physically?"

"I believe so my child but, we will know more when you wake." She paused and looked to her left. "I must go now. The fellowship has arrived at my talan. I will see you in the flesh when you awake young one." Amaris clung to her hand not wanting her to go. She smiled at Amaris. "Do not be afraid. All will be well." With that the lady disappeared and Amaris was alone.

She walked down the shore and sat down next to the creek. She was watching the water gently ripple down the shore when suddenly she heard someone else approaching. She turned and saw Legolas. "Legolas? What are you doing here?" He smiled as he kneeled next to her.

"What do you mean melamin?" He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Whenever you get tired of the palace you always come out here. After all of these years, you'd think I forget?" (My love)

"All these years?" Amaris looked at him confused. He just smiled and put his hand on hers. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a light blue gown and not the leggings and tunic she was wearing a moment ago and on her left ring finger there was a mithril band with a leaf design and small emeralds. She looked at Legolas' hand and saw a similar band but in a more masculine design. She looked up at him and he was still smiling.

"Elros has been looking all over for you." He smiled and turned over his shoulder. "Come on out Elros. I found her!" Amaris looked in the direction Legolas was looking and saw an elfling come running from behind a tree. He looked the mortal age of six and was smiling as he carried a mini bow with blunt arrows in a quiver on his back.

"Mama! I've been looking all over for you!" He smiled as he jumped on Amaris' lap. She was confused. Was she seeing what she wanted life to be like or what it's going to be like after the war of the ring? _We must be in Mirkwood and this must be my son and then Legolas would be my . . . _Her thoughts trailed off as she smiled at the small child in her lap. His hair was the blonde color of Legolas' but his eyes were the same deep forest green of her own. He hugged her tight and she wrapped her arms around him and smiled. She looked at Legolas and he looked at her with so much love and happiness in his eyes and then just as soon as they were there, they were gone and she once again was wearing the leggings and tunic and the ring was gone from her finger.

She sat there for some time and then stood as she walked up and down the shore. She smiled as she thought of the vision she just experienced. She could still feel his touch on her cheek and hand. But what made her smile most of all was hearing Legolas call her 'my love' she longed to hear those words from his mouth and she hoped that that was a vision of her future and not some false hope drawn up by her solitude. She walked over to the log she sat on with Lady Galadriel and looked over at the tumbling waterfall.

She sighed and suddenly the field and waterfall disappeared and she was surrounded by immense heat. She stood and looked around and just saw black mountains, smoke and fire. She blinked and in front of her was the eye of Sauron.

"I see you!" the eye hissed. "I've seen what you want. You will never have it unless you bring me the ring! You will die and your love will die!" Amaris was not afraid of him. For some reason she never felt stronger in her entire life.

"I will do no such thing! I will have what I want when you are defeated and you will be defeated!" She screamed as she clenched her fists tight piercing the skin of her palm.

"You will die! They all will die and you will fail!"

"NO! We won't fail! We will succeed and destroy you for once and for all and peace will rein over Middle Earth!"

"Foolish mortal!" There was an ear piercing screech and Amaris screamed and everything once again went black.


	16. Chapter 16: Out of the Darkness

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I love to hear from you guys. As promised the romance finally comes into play with Legolas and Amaris in this chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any character outside Middle Earth.

**Number 16: Out of the Darkness**

Legolas had broken away from the fellowship and followed another elf to the healing talan. He carried Amaris up the stairs and laid her down on the soft bed. One healer immediately came over to her limp form and touched her forehead. He smiled and looked at Legolas. "This is the woman in the fellowship, correct?" Legolas nodded at the elf. "Do not worry. She will be fine. I will suggest that you join the others. Events are about to occur that will not be comfortable to watch." Legolas hesitated and looked at the healer.

"What do you mean?" The healer stopped patting her head with a cool cloth and looked up at Legolas.

"She is changing into her true form. The physical changes will be taking place at any moment. It will not be easy to watch if you are a friend of hers." Legolas took one last look at Amaris whose face had a slight smile playing at her lips. He looked up at the healer who motioned for him to move quickly. He did as he was told and joined the others who had just left meeting with Galadriel. Aragorn came rushing to the confused looking elf.

"How does she fare?" Legolas looked up at the man and shook his head slightly. Everyone was looking at Legolas waiting for his answer. The hobbits looked worried as did Gimli and Boromir, which surprised him. He didn't think Boromir cared about Amaris.

"I do not know. The healer told me to leave as changes were going to happen and they would be hard to watch." He paused and looked up at Aragorn confusion written all over his face. "He just kept smiling."

"Changes? What kind of changes?" Pippin asked as he looked up at the elf.

"Physical changes Pippin. Exactly what we do not know. Lady Galadriel came to her in a dream not long ago and told her changes would take place. I am just thankful that we were able to get her here for them to happen." Aragorn said as he removed his weapons. Everyone nodded in agreement. Legolas sighed and walked over to his ready tent.

Legolas removed his quiver and bow and sat them inside his tent. He removed his green tunic and picked up a water picture. He went to one of the many fountains and filled it with water and then cleaned his hands and face. He walked back to the camp his thoughts focused on Amaris. When he reached the hobbits' tent he heard singing. "A lament for Gandalf." He said as his eyes scanned the trees.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked. Legolas turned to face the small hobbit who was laying under their tent.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." The hobbit nodded and Legolas continued his way to his tent. He sighed and closed his eyes. He sat down the water pitcher when Aragorn came over to him.

"She will be alright my friend. I do not think the healer would have smiled if she will not be." Aragorn said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Legolas just nodded.

"I hope y-" Legolas was cut off by an ear piercing scream that nearly shook all of Lothlorien. Legolas looked at Aragorn worry playing in his blue eyes. "That was Amaris!" He left a stunned Aragorn in his tent and took off towards the talan where he had left Amaris with a million things running through his head. _Why did she scream? I should have never have left her! Why did I leave her? Oh, let her be alright! _He reached the talan and knocked on the closed door. The healer from earlier smiled when he saw the prince standing there. Legolas was trying to form words but they seem to be lost from him.

"Do not worry my lord. She is well. She should be waking soon but I must ask you that you allow my assistant to wash her up and dress her. Nieanna come please." A blonde she-elf appeared beside the prince holding a bundle wrapped in a blue cloth. "Nieanna, this is a companion to the woman inside." The she-elf bowed her head and Legolas nodded. "Nieanna, please come in and clean and dress the woman. She is still asleep and will not wake for sometime." Nieanna slipped past the healer and Legolas got a glimpse of Amaris' body that laid still on the bed. Her right arm hung over the bed motionless and he saw blood on her palm. Panic once again set in.

"Please let me see her. I have to know she is alright! Why will you not let me see her?" The healer just smiled.

"My lord, she should wake soon. Once she is ready I will send her with the rest of your party. Do not worry. She will be by your side by the dawn." Legolas went to protest again but the man shut the door. Legolas sighed and walked down the stairs and towards the rest of the group when he was stopped. He looked up and saw Lady Galadriel. He immediately bowed his head to her as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Lady Galadriel." She just smiled at him.

"How do you fare young prince?" Legolas sighed.

"I am well. I fear for my friend, milady. The healer refuses to let me see her. He said I must wait until she joins us at the camp." Lady Galadriel smiled at him.

"She should be joining you soon for I was on my way to speak with her." Legolas looked into her eyes with questions and she just smiled at him. "You have nothing to fear. Her sprit has not changed."

"Then what, my lady, has changed?" Galadriel smiled at the elf before her whose face was stern and nearly unreadable, however, his eyes showed the fear he was feeling in his heart for the one he cared about more than anything.

"Just her physical presence. You will see her when I send her to you. Go and rest for you are in dire need of it. Now, I must go for she is waking and has many questions." She left the prince and walked up the stairs to the talan where Amaris sat waiting for her. Legolas watched her ascend the stairs and then turned around to head back to camp.

-----------------------

Amaris slowly opened her eyes and looked up into beautiful tree tops automatically knowing she was in Lothlorien. She slowly sat up feeling a little light headed. She brought her hand to her head and sighed as she noticed the small puncture wounds on her palm from her encounter with Sauron in her vision. She looked to her right when she heard a door open. She smiled when she saw Lady Galadriel come into the room. "Welcome to Lothlorien Amaris. How do you feel?"

"I feel strange. My sight is clearer and I heard you before you even reached for the door. Why is that?" Lady Galadriel held out her hand and Amaris took it. She took a moment to steady herself but as she did she noticed she was wearing a beautiful white gown with flowing sleeves. She looked at Lady Galadriel who was smiling at her. She led Amaris over to a vanity and had Amaris look into the mirror. Amaris looked and when she did she couldn't believe her eyes. Her hair was longer and flowed down to her hips. It was pulled back in braids so she noticed her ears and nearly fell over from the shock. They were pointed. "I'm, I'm an elf?!" she asked her voice shaky as she looked at Lady Galadriel.

"You are my child. Now what were you telling me earlier about a certain elf prince?" Lady Galadriel smiled and squeezed her hand slightly as Amaris blushed but then remembered the other experiences she had in the so called darkness.

"Lady Galadriel, after you left I had a vision of some sort." Amaris said as she furrowed her brow.

"Please, do tell me." The lady smiled as she looked at the young she-elf in front of her. Amaris knew that Galadriel already knew but she told her anyway.

"I sat by the shore when Legolas appeared and my clothing had changed. Then a young elfling appeared and he called me Mama. I can only assume that the child was Legolas' and mine. Was that a dream or something that will be?" Lady Galadriel smiled.

"It could be both. One can never truly tell." Amaris sighed and swallowed hard.

"My lady, I also saw," she paused and took another breath. "I saw the eye of Sauron. He wanted me to take the ring but I stood up to him and told him I would never bring the ring to him. That I would get what I wanted when he was defeated and peace reined over Middle Earth and after that everything is blank." Once again, Lady Galadriel smiled at her.

"You are brave beyond all measures to stand up to the Dark Lord like that young one. I am proud to welcome you into my kin. Your heart is pure and you will be of great assistance in these dark times." Amaris bowed her head.

"Thank you my lady. I am honored." Lady Galadriel brought her hand to Amaris' cheek and smiled.

"The others are waiting for you. I'm certain you will be able to find them if you just follow you new senses." Amaris smiled and nodded. She left the talan not hearing the last words Lady Galadriel said. "She will make a wonderful wife, mother, and Queen one day."

-----------------------

After he walked around the forest to gather his thoughts, Legolas returned to camp to find everyone asleep except for Aragorn. "Aragorn, I do not know what to do. I cannot calm myself until I see Amaris." He sighed and looked at his friend. "What is happening to me?" Aragorn smiled at him.

"You love her my friend and you will not rest until you know your loved one is well. Do not worry. I am certain she will be well and as promised by the healer will be by your side before dawn." Aragorn smiled at his friend. He had never seen Legolas act this way. He usually was so composed and kept his emotions well hidden but his worry was growing and consuming him.

"I hope you're right my friend. I truly do." He sighed and looked up into the trees and listened to the elves sing about Gandalf. Suddenly he felt a strange but familiar presence coming towards them. He sat straight up when he realized who it was.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"She is coming." He stood, turned and saw her standing about seven feet behind them. His eyes widened and he took a sharp breath as she smiled at him. Her dark chestnut hair was long and flowing tied back from her face revealing two pointy ears and she wore a white gown that made her more breathtaking than he ever imagined. But her eyes were the same forest green and he knew those eyes anywhere.

"Legolas, why are you staring?" she asked with a smile. Aragorn stood when no other words were said and turned and faced her. When he did he was just as surprised as the elf standing next to him.

"Amaris? Is that you?" Aragorn asked as he walked towards the now young elleth before him. She smiled as he took her hands.

"Of course Aragorn, who else would I be?" He smiled.

"But you're an elf." She giggled a little at him.

"Is it really you?" Legolas asked with disbelief in his voice. He slowly made his way towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Aragorn took this as a sign to sneak away so he let go of her hands and took his leave without uttering a word and never being noticed by the two elves.

"It really is Legolas." She paused as he closed the distance and took her hands. "Do you not like the change?"

He shook his head as he brought his left hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled at the contact. He was surprised she no longer fled from him. He smiled at her as she opened her eyes. "What is it Legolas? Why are you so surprised to see me this way?" He took his hand from her cheek and held onto her left hand with both of his.

"I'm not so much surprised Amaris I am just happy to see you well. I was worried that I would never see you again." She smiled and caressed his cheek with her right hand. He briefly closed his eyes savoring her touch. He opened them as her hand moved away from his cheek.

"Legolas, I didn't mean to frighten you." He smiled and so did she. "I can't believe I changed into an elf, can you?"

"I can. You have so many qualities of an elven maiden, it doesn't surprise me one bit." She smiled and if she could she would be blushing. Silence came over them as they looked at each other, until Amaris broke the silence.

"Legolas, I need to tell you something but it cannot interfere with our quest." She looked deep into his eyes her stomach flipping with nerves. Legolas furrowed his brow at her.

"What do you have to tell me that would interfere with the quest?" She sighed and looked away.

"I don't want you to treat me any different. I want things to remain the same." He gently squeezed her hands.

"Tell me Amaris. You know you can tell me anything." She took a deep breath and she looked back up at him. He smiled at her. "Tell me."

"Legolas, I-I," she stopped and sighed. "Legolas, amin mela lle.(I love you)" Legolas looked at her his eyes wide. He was speechless. _Oh, God! Why did I tell him? Look at him, he's probably trying to find a nice way to tell me he just loves me like a sister._ She closed her eyes and bowed her head after a few minutes of silence. "I understand Legolas. Y-" She never finished because her lips were taken by Legolas' in a passionate kiss. She was surprised but returned his kiss as he pulled her body close to his by wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his silky blonde hair.

After what seemed like an eternity she slowly pulled her lips from his and smiled at him. Legolas' eyes found her lips and wanted to take them to his own once more but he restrained his temptation. He'd have all of eternity to take them. He smiled to himself when he noticed her lips were a deep pink and slightly swollen from his kisses and he knew his probably looked the same.

"Amaris, I love you too." She smiled and embraced him tightly. After a moment, she turned to him and kissed him once more on the lips only briefly. She pulled away and smiled at him. He pulled her body close to his and wrapped his arms tight around her and just held her under the moonlight. The two new lovers held each other all the while being watched by an amused ranger in the distance enjoying his pipe.


	17. Chapter 17: First Night in Lothlorien

Thank you everyone for the reviews! Keep them coming because I love to know what you guys think! Oh, sorry this one is a little short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any character outside of Middle Earth.

**Number 17: First Night in Lothlorien and Confessions**

Legolas led Amaris to his tent and she sat down under the canopy with him. She entwined her fingers with his and smiled at him. Legolas looked at her and he couldn't believe that it was her. He always thought she had beauty that could rival almost any elven maiden but now as an elleth the only ones that could rival her beauty were Lady Galadriel and Lady Arwen but in Legolas' eyes Amaris surpassed them. He studied her face as she looked over at their sleeping companions but one question plagued his mind.

"Amaris, may I ask you a question?" She looked at him and smiled.

"You just did, but you may ask another." He smiled and chuckled a little at her. _She's still the same_. He thought as he looked into her green eyes.

"Why did you pull away from me?" Her smile faltered and she looked down at their hands.

"Well, I've only known love one other time in my life. However, it was nothing like the love we share." She looked up at him and felt the tears coming but she held them back. "When I fell in love with him, he was kind but after about a year into our relationship, he became possessive over me. He wouldn't let me go out with my friends and I couldn't talk to any other men. One night after I refused to be intimate with him, he tried to rape me." Legolas' eyes grew wide and he squeezed her hand gently. She felt a tear escape as she looked into his eyes. "He didn't succeed but ever since then I've feared love and when I saw it in your eyes I panicked." He didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine how any male, elf or mortal, could do that to a woman.

"I understand now but I can sense that there was something else as well." He said as he wiped away a tear that had rolled from her eyes. She nodded and looked once again at their entwined fingers.

"When I realized that I did love you, I told myself I could never let you know it. I just had to distance myself from you because I was mortal and would die. I didn't think that by changes Lady Galadriel meant that I would change into another race so it didn't occur to me that I could possibly change into an elf." He smiled and brought his free hand to her cheek and caressed it.

"I would have stayed by your side until your final day and I would have joined you in the heavens if you were to have remained a mortal for I would have also died that day." He smiled at her. "But now we have eternity together and a promise you I will not let any harm come to you." She smiled and put her hand on top of his that rested on her cheek.

"So, you will not stop me from continuing with the fellowship?" He moved his hand from her cheek and took both of her hands in hers. He looked at their hands and sighed. "Legolas, I will continue on." He looked back up at her.

"Amaris, I know that if I wanted to I couldn't stop you from continuing." She smiled and squeezed his hands. "I will not stop you."

"Thank you Legolas." She sighed. "I know all of you will need all of the help you can get on this mission." He smiled at her. "I want to be with all of you every step of the way. I would feel left out and terribly lonely if I was separated form you."

He smiled and leaned into her. He gently brushed his lips to hers and pulled away. "I would miss you too. But, if you were to get hurt Amaris-" She put her fingers to his lips and stopped him from continuing.

"I can take care of myself Legolas. Now, nothing can change. We must continue on and I don't want you to be distracted. Okay?" He smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He leaned in and kissed her gently before she pulled away from him.

"Get some rest now Legolas. You look terrible." He laughed and she smiled at him and let go of his hand. She leaned her body onto his and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and they slowly fell asleep content in each other's arms.

----------------------

The ranger though a good distance from the happy couple heard every word they shared. He too was appalled at the acts of her former 'boyfriend' as she put it. He was glad she came to them and had found love even in the darkest of times. He touched the Evenstar that hung around his neck and thought of Arwen. How he missed her. He still could not believe he told her to leave him and go to the Heavens. He would never see her again and his heart pained him to think of it. However, he knew it was for the best. He could not let her die and she truly would if she would have stayed with him.

He laid down and let his body fall asleep thinking of his beloved and how he would miss her everyday.


	18. Chapter 18: Surprises and Accusations

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love to hear what you guys think of my story.

**MidnightStar82: **Thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 18: Surprises and Accusations**

Surprisingly, Gimli was the first to wake the next morning. He wanted to check on Amaris for he feared for the young woman. He walked over to Legolas' tent to see the elf holding a she-elf and he couldn't believe his eyes. _I thought he cared for the lass. Why would he be holding another elf? If she wakes and comes down to see this certainly her heart would break for I know she cares for the elf. _He walked over to the elf and taped his foot with the handle of his axe. Legolas woke with a slight start being careful not to wake Amaris. He looked at Gimli who was giving him a death glare.

"What is it Gimli? Why are you up so early?" Legolas asked. He thought he heard a small growl come from the dwarf and he couldn't figure out why.

"I was going to check on the lass. Apparently, you've forgotten all about her cause I find you with your arms around a she-elf!" Gimli hissed.

"Wh-" Legolas started but then he remembered that he wasn't up when Amaris came to them last night. He smiled and looked at Amaris whose eyes were closed. He figured her body was tired from the change or maybe she'd keep some of her mortal traits as well. "Gimli, this is Amaris." Gimli huffed at Legolas.

"That is not!" He exclaimed a little too loud because Amaris stirred and opened her eyes. She looked at Legolas and smiled then she looked at Gimli. She smiled at him and Gimli took a sharp breath. "Amaris? It cannot be you. Last I saw you, you were mortal."

"I was Gimli. However, you know that I am from a distant land and my rightful form in this land is as an elf." She smiled and stood. Gimli smiled at her. "I hope you will treat me the same because I am no different."

"No need to worry lass. I'll treat ya the same." He smiled and she walked over to him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back.

"Thank you Gimli. That means so much to me." She pulled away and smiled. He smiled at her. She heard the others waking and smiled. Soon Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo were rushing over to where she stood with Gimli and Legolas who had joined them. Amaris looked up at the hobbits and smiled. "Good morning my friends." Their mouths dropped and Frodo smiled.

"Amaris?" Sam asked surprised to see her as she was. She nodded and they rushed over to her. They each took turns hugging her around her waist and she hugged them back. They stepped away from her and smiled.

"You look beautiful!" Pippin exclaimed. Merry smacked his arm and Amaris laughed.

"You were beautiful before Amaris but you just look well, you know." Merry said trying to cover for Pippin. Amaris laughed even harder causing the others to laugh too. After a moment Amaris stopped and finally spoke with a large smile on her face.

"It's alright Merry. Thank you for the compliments both of you but I am no different I don't think. My hair is longer and my ears of course but what else is different?"

"You glow, your eyes sparkle more, you're a little taller and your skin is like porcelain." Legolas said as he brushed her cheek. She smiled and looked at Legolas while the others just smiled at her.

"Why is he looking at her like that Merry?" Pippin asked quietly but Amaris and Legolas still heard him and they looked at him.

"Because Master Pippin, I am in love with her and she with me." Legolas said as he took her hand. Merry, Sam, Frodo, and Gimli smiled and Pippin's mouth took on an 'o' shape. The seven of them were soon joined by Aragorn.

"Good morning everyone." He said as he joined the group. Everyone said their good mornings. Boromir soon joined them and took a sharp breath when he saw Amaris.

"Have we met before milady? You seem very familiar." He said as he stepped forward and bowed his head. Amaris laughed and bowed her head.

"Indeed we have. For I have been traveling with you for a month and a half and I've known you since before we left Rivendell," she said with a smile.

"Amaris?" he questioned and she smiled while she nodded her head. "So, this is the changes that were mentioned. You became an elf."

"Yes. It is my true form in Middle Earth." He looked at her questioning whether or not it was even possible. Amaris looked over everyone and sighed when she noticed that their happy mood seemed to have disappeared as they realized that they were one member short to enjoy in her transformation. She decided to change the subject. "Aragorn, how long will we be staying in Lothlorien?"

"I am to speak with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel later today." Amaris nodded and looked back at everyone. She smiled and the hobbits and Gimli smiled back. Boromir just stared at her and Legolas felt his eyes and looked up from Amaris and at the man. Legolas could feel something different about the man but he could not place it.

"Well, since we are all up why don't we have something to eat?" Amaris asked trying to lighten the mood, which seemed to have grown heavy. Merry, Sam, Pippin and even Frodo nodded in agreement. Amaris turned to Legolas and smiled. "Do you know where to go to find something to eat?" Legolas smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Aye, that I do." He turned to the others and motioned them to follow him. Amaris waited for the others to go ahead of her before she followed. She walked behind Boromir when Aragorn slowed to walk beside her.

"How do you feel?" Amaris sighed and turned to face the ranger.

"Do you guys like to ask me that question on a daily basis?" Aragorn laughed and nodded.

"I'm afraid so." Amaris sighed and nodded.

"I am fine. I feel more alive than I have ever felt in my entire life." She paused and looked down at her bare feet as she walked along the soft grass. "I still blame myself for Gandalf falling. If I could have warned him sooner, maybe he wouldn't have but I couldn't remember clearly and I still can't really focus when it comes to remember the next steps from the story." She bumped into Boromir who had stopped walking. "Oh, I'm sorry Boromir. I didn't know you stopped." Boromir quickly turned around and faced her. She saw anger flash in his eyes.

"You knew?! You knew he would fall?" Boromir shouted. Amaris took a step back and Aragorn stepped in front of her. The others had stopped and were looking back at Boromir who was glaring daggers at a frightened Amaris.

"Boromir, she tried to stop him. He would not listen to her." Aragorn said as he held out his hands to calm the man.

"Lie! If she would have told him he would fall he would not have done what he did!" He went to reach around Aragorn for Amaris when Aragorn shoved him to the ground.

"You will not touch her! She has done nothing wrong! Gandalf did not head her warning, he forced her away. He knew what he had to do and did it bravely. It is wrong for you to accuse another for the actions they could not prevent." Boromir sat on the ground stunned by Aragorn's words and by his actions. He looked at Amaris who looked at him with fear flashing in her eyes. Boromir quickly looked away from her and at the ground. He stood, brushed himself off, turned, and walked away. Aragorn watched the man leave and turned to Amaris. She gave him a weak smile and rushed ahead to Legolas who met her half way there. She took his hand and was silent the entire way to the kitchens.

_He's right though. If I would have tried harder maybe he wouldn't have fallen but that would have changed everything. In order for the fellowship to succeed Gandalf needed to become a white wizard. He will return, though Boromir will not live to see it._ Amaris thought to herself as she ate a little for breakfast.

"My lady?" a soft voice asked. Amaris turned and looked at a young elleth with a smile.

"Yes?" Amaris responded. The elleth smiled and bowed her head.

"Lady Galadriel would like to speak with you once you have eaten. I am to take you to her." Amaris nodded and stood.

"I am finished. Please take me to her." Amaris made to walk with the elleth when a hand stopped her by taking hers. She looked to the owner of the hand and smiled when she saw Legolas.

"Return to me when you have finished meeting with the Lady. There is something I need to discuss with you." Amaris nodded and kissed him on the cheek before following the elleth.


	19. Chapter 19: Mirrors and Questions

Once again, thank you all for the reviews! I love to hear what you think. Just so you guys know, this chapter and probably the next two chapters will deal mostly with Legolas and Amaris' relationship developing. More action and adventure is to come!

**Curumarth: **Thank you for providing me with proper Elvish. I have corrected all of it in the next chapters. The Elvish I have been using was provided by a friend. Thank you again. I hope you continue to read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 19: Mirrors and Questions**

The young elleth led Amaris to the lady in silence. Soon they reached a small clearing surrounded by thick trees and stone. The elleth left Amaris alone and she saw a pedestal with a silver basin sitting on top. _The mirror._ Amaris thought as she stepped further into the clearing. "Welcome little one." She looked up and saw Lady Galadriel smiling at her. "Would you look into the mirror?" Amaris hesitated but slowly made her way to the pedestal.

"Do you already know what I will see?" Amaris asked while she looked at Lady Galadriel.

"No. I will not know until you look into the mirror." Amaris nodded and looked into the mirror.

The water began to ripple and images began to appear. Amaris saw herself instructing a little girl on the proper way to hold a bow, then her reading to her first grade class, then the accident that brought her to Middle Earth, Aragorn finding her, Legolas carrying her into Lothlorien, the kiss they shared last night. Suddenly, they began to change into images of things yet to be. She saw herself fighting in battle covered in dark blood. Then she screamed and charge into another battle, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli fighting along side her. Then fire. Nothing but blackness and fire. Slowly the fire and blackness formed into the eye of Sauron and she jumped back from the mirror and looked at Lady Galadriel.

"Why would I continue to see the eye?" Amaris panted. She was surprised to find herself short of breath.

"Sauron knows of you. He fears you."

"Fears me? Why would he fear me? I know of two that he should fear above all others." Lady Galadriel smiled at her. "He should fear Aragorn and Frodo. That is who he should fear because they will be the leaders to his downfall."

"Your spirit is still true. He fears you because you give the fellowship strength and confidence in their mission. You've made their bond tighter and they are determined to succeed in their mission." Amaris nodded as she looked upon Lady Galadriel.

"Lady Galadriel, I still have so many questions but I know now is not the time for me to find my answers. After all, I may find the answers along the way in our journey." The lady once again smiled at the elleth before her.

"They may. However, there are those that have many questions for you." Amaris raised an eyebrow at the lady.

"Who is that my lady?"

"Prince Legolas is eagerly waiting you. He has many questions regarding Lord Boromir's outburst at you. As you know, Gandalf, Aragorn, Lord Elrond, and I are the only ones that know of your knowledge of our world." Amaris nodded.

"Should I tell him?" Lady Galadriel smiled.

"It is up to you my child. He will not harm you and will not tell others of your knowledge. His heart is true to you." Amaris smiled and bowed her head.

"If you do not mind, I will take my leave." Lady Galadriel smiled and nodded. Amaris turned and left the clearing. She walked around just thinking. _Why would Sauron fear me? I am nothing to this quest but just an addition._ These thoughts played over and over again in her mind. She was confused as to why Sauron would fear her when she was nothing special.

She soon found herself next to a small creek. Amaris smiled and walked towards the streaming water when she noticed a familiar figure sitting on a large rock looking out into the trees. "Are you waiting on me, my lord?" He turned over his shoulder and looked at Amaris. He smiled and gracefully made his way over to her taking her into his arms.

"That I am, _my_ lady," Legolas said stressing the word 'my' causing Amaris to giggle slightly. "Amaris, I must discuss something with you." He took her hand and led her over to the rock he was sitting on letting her sit before seating himself. "Earlier today, Boromir had said you knew Gandalf would fall. Is this true?" Amaris took a deep breath and nodded.

"I did Legolas. I tried to stop him but he would not listen to me. He pushed me to move on and I did not want to fight with him. So I did as he wished." Legolas nodded and took her hand into his.

"Do you know more of what will become of us?" Amaris fought a battle insider her mind. _Should I tell him? If I do, will he still look at me the same? That's it. I've made up my mind._ "Amaris?" Legolas snapped her out of her daze and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking." She paused and took another breath. "Yes Legolas. I do know more. I know what the fate of the ring is and of all of the fellowship." Legolas' eyes were wide. "Where I am from this event, this war, is a book. I've read them and I always loved the story. However, I can never tell you what is to take place. I do not want to change things anymore than I already have." Legolas nodded. Amaris paused for some time. "Do you know how I came here or where I am from Legolas?"

"No, but I would like to Amaris." He gently squeezed her hand. Amaris took another deep breath and looked towards the creek.

"I am from a different world entirely. I was in a terrible accident and I died." Legolas squeezed her hand. "Somehow, I was brought here and Aragorn found me." She paused and looked at Legolas. "When I woke up I didn't know where I was. When they told me where I was I couldn't believe them but when I looked at them I knew. I knew it was real and I know what is going to happen and it will not be an easy journey."

"I did not know you carried so much on your shoulders. I wish I would have known. I would have helped you bare the burden." Amaris smiled at him and looked deep into his eyes.

"It is alright Legolas. Aragorn, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Gandalf know of my knowledge."

"Aragorn knows?" Amaris nodded.

"He knows because he was there when I woke and questioned them why I was here. Of course they did not know and that is one of my questions I have yet to find the answer to." She looked down at their hands and sighed. He pulled one of his hands away and placed a finger under her chin. He gently pulled her face up so she was looking him in the eye.

"I know why you were brought here." Amaris raised an eyebrow and Legolas smiled. "You were brought here to get a second chance to live and to find the love you were denied." Amaris smiled and Legolas brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it. "I love you Amaris." Amaris smiled and put her hand over his on her cheek and smiled.

"I love you too." He leaned into her and gently kissed her. Amaris pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her close.


	20. Chapter 20: Apologies and Match

Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't post this yesterday my cousin was in a car accident and broke his arm up by his shoulder so needless to say it was crazy around here. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 20: Apologies and Match**

After a few moments of just enjoying each other's company they got up and made their way back to the others only to stumble upon a conversation between Aragorn and Boromir.

"I did not mean to attack her!" exclaimed Boromir. Amaris stopped and Legolas did the same. "I do not know what came over me."

"She means no harm against any of us," Aragorn said. Amaris looked at Legolas and he motioned for them to continue. She laced her fingers with his and walked into the clearing where Aragorn and Boromir stood. When Boromir saw her, he quickly made his way over to her.

"Amaris, I am sorry. I did not mean to attack you earlier. Please forgive me." Amaris let go of Legolas' hand and put both of her hands on his shoulders.

"I do forgive you Boromir. I know that it was a shock to you but do know this, I did try to stop him but he pushed me to go on. I only did as he wished." Boromir bowed his head to her and look down. Amaris felt terrible. All of her friends were grieving for the loss of Gandalf and she knew he would return to them. Boromir looked up at her with tears in his eyes and gave her a slight smile. She smiled at him and embraced him. He was surprised but embraced her back. Aragorn smiled as did Legolas.

---------------------

After a month of rest in Lothlorien the fellowship packed because they were readying to leave the next morning. "Amaris are you finished packing?" asked Pippin as he came into her tent. Amaris was putting her cosmetic bag into her pack and tying it shut.

"I have Pippin. Have you?" she asked with a smile. He nodded and exited her tent. Amaris came out to find the others busying themselves with small tasks. She smiled at them and soon spotted Legolas off in the distance talking with Haldir. Amaris had changed into the pale green gown provided to her by Lady Galadriel as there was to be a feast that night to say goodbye to the fellowship. She smoothed out her dress and gracefully made her way to the two elves.

While Legolas was talking with Haldir he felt her approach. What he couldn't understand was how he could sense her so easily. He smiled at Haldir. "Amaris approaches." Haldir smiled at the prince and glanced over Legolas' should and sure enough saw the young elleth coming towards them.

"Have you found your match in her?" Haldir asked with a smile, an uncommon sight to his stern marchwarden face.

"I believe I have." Haldir studied the elf before him.

"You believed her to be your match even before her transformation?" Haldir asked with understanding in his voice. The elf prince looked at the marchwarden and nodded.

"That I did." Haldir smiled once more at Legolas as Amaris closed the distance.

"Forgive me, my lords, for interrupting," Amaris said with a smile. Haldir smiled back and bowed his head to her.

"No need for apologies milady. Our discussion was coming to a close." Haldir stepped back and bowed his head to Legolas. "I will see you both at the feast later this evening."

"Ir i lû telitha (Until then)," Legolas said as he bowed his head to Haldir. Amaris smiled at Haldir and bowed her head slightly. Haldir did the same and took his leave from the couple. Legolas turned to Amaris and took her hands into his. He smiled at her and she at him. "Rhau lîn vain palan-híla (Your beauty shines far)." Amaris lowered her eyes from his and sighed.

"Tomorrow we leave Lothlorien and return to our quest," she said as she slowly brought her eyes back to his. "How I wish we did not have to." Legolas smiled at her.

"I too wish we could stay but we are on a quest to rid Middle Earth of a great evil." Amaris nodded.

"Yes. I know." She looked away from him and down at their joined hands. "It will be difficult Legolas." Amaris looked back up at him with tears filling her eyes. "It will be very difficult." He brought his left hand to her cheek and gently brushed away the lone tear that had escaped from her eye.

"Do not despair Amaris. We will stand together and we will not fail." Amaris smiled at him through her tears and he smiled back. "Tonight do not think of what lies ahead. Only think of the joy we share and the bonds we have created with our friends."

"You are right Legolas. We have tonight." He smiled and kissed her gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Amaris returned his kiss as it grew more passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently played with his hair. They pulled away slowly from each other. Amaris smiled at him and caressed his cheek then moved her hand tracing his warrior braids above his ear then by accident her wrist stroked across the tip of his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair. He shivered and took a sharp breath pulling her closer to his body. Realizing what she did she looked down. "Sorry," she whispered. He brought his hand to her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. Legolas smiled at her.

"It is alright. No harm was done." Amaris smiled at him. He ran his fingers through her hair and as some form of retaliation brushed his wrist to the tip of her ear. Amaris closed her eyes and took a quick breath as her body shivered. She tingled all over, and for some reason, she wanted him to do it again. She opened her eyes and looked into Legolas' whose were sparkling. "Sorry." Legolas smiled at her and she gently pushed him away trying to hide the smile on her face, however, Legolas saw it. She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. Legolas walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down and whispered gently in her ear letting his breath linger sending chills through her body. "Forgive me my lady. I was only showing you what you had awoken in me." She turned and looked at him. He smiled at her but it soon faded when he saw the fear in her eyes. It was then when he remembered her former love. "Amaris, I am sorry. I would never try to take anything from you that you are unwilling to give." Legolas quickly took her in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his back. "Please, Amaris, do not fear me." She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I do not fear you Legolas. I am sorry too." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do not be sorry." She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead. As he pulled away and looked at her Merry came running up to them.

"Amaris, Legolas the feast is about to begin! Come on!" Merry exclaimed before he turned and took off running towards the others. Legolas looked at Amaris and smiled at her.

"Come, meleth nîn (my love). They are awaiting us," Legolas said as he took her hand to lead her to the feast. However, Amaris stayed still. Legolas turned and looked at her. "Are you well, meleth nîn?" Amaris smiled and nodded.

"I am fine. I was just surprised," she said as she stepped to his side. They continued walking to the feast.

"Surprised by what?" She turned her head and looked at Legolas as they walked.

"I was surprised because you called me 'meleth nîn'."

"You shouldn't because you are my love." Amaris smiled and Legolas squeezed her hand as they made their way to the feast in the fellowship's honor.


	21. Chapter 21: Last Night in Lothlorien

Thank you for the reviews! I hope everyone has a Happy Holiday!

**Myri78:** He is doing much better thanks and I'm glad you like it!

**MidnightStar82:** Thank you, I'm really glad you liked them.Most of the time, I have way too much time on my handsso that's probablyhow I update so often, plus when I get on a roll in writing the story I can hardly wait to update it for you guys (or girls) to read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 21: Last Night in Lothlorien**

Amaris and Legolas made their way to the dinning hall where everyone was waiting. They walked in and many of the elves bowed their heads to them. Amaris assumed it was because Legolas was a prince so she paid no mind. They joined their companies at the head of the table with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Lord Celeborn looked at the two and smiled. Though she wished to sit next to Legolas she ended up sitting across from him and in between Boromir and Gimli. She didn't mind because she could look at Legolas whenever she wanted. Lord Celeborn stood and looked over everyone gathered.

"Thank everyone for joining us tonight to give a formal farewell to our guests. They will be leaving after dawn to embark once again on their journey. Eat heartily and enjoy your last night in Lothlorien." He clapped his hands and elves appeared carrying trays of food. Amaris smiled and filled her plate with the delicious food. Amaris ate her meal in silence; however, she felt eyes on her most of the night whenever she would look up her green eyes would be met with the deep blue ones of Legolas. She would smile at him and he at her.

After the meal the table was cleared and everyone walked to a clearing where music filled the air. Amaris was standing next to Aragorn scanning the crowd for Legolas. "So, Amaris, where is Legolas?" Amaris looked over at the man and smiled.

"I do not know. I have not seen him since we entered the clearing," she said as she turned her attention back to the crowd of elves before her. She stepped away from Aragorn to walk around the clearing in search of Legolas. However, after an hour of searching, she was unable to find him. Amaris slowly made her way back to Aragorn, depressed that she would not be able to dance with Legolas. Aragorn saw the young elleth approach him looking depressed.

"What is the matter Amaris?" Aragorn asked her after he took a sip of his wine. Amaris looked up at him her face neutral but her eyes betraying her and showing her sadness.

"I've searched for him for over an hour and I cannot find him. I was hoping to dance with him tonight before our journey." Amaris looked at Aragorn and he looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"Well, since you are unable to dance with Legolas, would you care to dance with me?" Amaris gave him a slight smile. "After all, the celebration is almost over and you have yet to dance. However, I may not be as graceful as Legolas, but I can dance fairly well." He smiled brightly at her causing her to let out a little laugh.

"I would be delighted." Amaris curtsied before him and Aragorn smiled as he gave her a slight bow. He held out his hand and Amaris took it. Aragorn led her out onto the dance floor when a simple slow song began to play. They danced around the floor laughing and talking. The dance was nearly over when a hand was placed on Aragorn's shoulder stopping him from continuing. Aragorn looked over his right shoulder and smiled. Amaris looked as Aragorn pulled away from her and saw Legolas standing there. She just looked at him as he gave her a kind smile.

"Forgive me for my tardiness Amaris. I was making some preparations and I was delayed." He paused and held out his hand to Amaris. "Please give me the honor of the next dance." Amaris looked at Aragorn who smiled and gave her a slight wink. She smiled and looked at Legolas whose eyes were pleading for her to take his hand. Amaris slowly stretched out her hand and placed it in his. He smiled as he clasped his fingers around her hand. Aragorn smiled and patted Legolas on the shoulder before joining Boromir and Gimli.

"It would be an honor, my lord." Legolas brought her hand up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand. He let his lips linger over her hand and his breath tickle her all while keeping his eyes locked with hers. She smiled at him as he pulled her closer. The next song began to play and they danced around the clearing in silence never breaking eye contact. After the song concluded Legolas pulled Amaris close to him and whispered into her ear.

"Come with me, my lady. There is something I would love to show you." His breath gave Amaris chills and caused her body to shiver lightly. Legolas smiled at her as he pulled away and looked into her eyes. Amaris studied his face for a moment when he broke her concentration. "Will you join me, Amaris?" She smiled at him.

"I will." Legolas smiled and let her go but linking her arm with his as he led her from the clearing. She looked around where they were walking and soon the trees began to thin out once more. Amaris looked at Legolas. "Where are you taking me?" He smiled but continued to look ahead.

"You will see. We are almost there." Legolas stopped and so did Amaris. He turned to her. "Now, close your eyes so I can lead you the rest of the way." Amaris looked at him and raised her eyebrow at him. He laughed lightly. "Please?" She smiled and nodded her head. She closed her eyes and Legolas led her ahead. After what seemed like about five more minutes of walking. Legolas stopped and positioned her. He moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Open your eyes, meleth nîn." Amaris slowly opened her eyes and her breath was taken away. She was standing in a field of flowers that under the light of the moon seemed to glow a pale blue. They swayed in the gentle evening breeze and Amaris smiled. She turned and looked at Legolas who was smiling at her.

"Legolas, this is breathtaking," she said as she took his hands into hers.

"I knew you would like it here. It is one of my favorite spots in all of Lothlorien. I wanted to share this place with you before we left because I do not know when my next chance will be." Amaris smiled at him and then looked down around her. She saw a blanket laid down on the ground with two blankets folded up along with rolled pillows. Amaris looked at Legolas with questions in her eyes only to find him smiling at her. "I thought we could spend the night here together." Amaris took her hands from his and was feeling a little uncomfortable. Legolas noticed and reclaimed her hands. "I only wish to sleep with you by my side. Just like our first night here, I promise you nothing more will happen this night." She smiled at him and nodded her head.

They both sat down on the blanket. Legolas had Amaris lay down and he draped a blanket over her. He then laid down beside her and covered himself with the other blanket. Amaris moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked into his eyes, which sparkled in the moonlight. She kissed him gently on the lips and smiled at him. Legolas smiled back before kissing her lightly on the lips. Amaris cuddled against his chest and breathed in his sent of mint and fresh wood. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled taking in her sent of fresh roses after a rainstorm.

"Dú vaer (good night), Amaris," Legolas whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Dú vaer meleth nîn," she whispered as her eyes unfocused and slowly fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Loss of a Friend and Taken

Once again, thanks for the reviews! I won't be updating until after Christmas (meaning the 26th) because I will not be home. So, I hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 22: Loss of a Friend and Taken**

They had been traveling down river for two days and nothing much seemed to have been happening. Amaris loved looking upon the kings of old, and the look on Aragorn's face was priceless. The look of pride that crossed his face lasted only a brief moment but Amaris knew he was slowly making his decision of whether or not to take the crown.

Amaris was riding with Legolas and Gimli as they rowed down the river. Suddenly, their boat rocked gently when Legolas looked sharply to his right. Amaris looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Man sa? (What is it)" she asked. Legolas looked at her and she saw his eyes were dark with worry. It was then she realized they were nearing the falls and would soon be docking.

"It is nothing. Do not worry," he lied to her because she knew what he was sensing not only did she know from the story but she also knew because she could sense them too. The Ura kai. Her stomach went into knots when the falls came into sight as they pull over to the shore. Gimli climbed out of the boat and pulled it up on the shore along with Aragorn whose boat as already on shore. Legolas jumped out before Amaris and extended his hand to her. She smiled and shook her head as she took his hand.

"I could have gotten out of the boat fine by myself you know," she said as she stood next to him on the shore. Legolas smiled at her as she kissed his cheek and walked over to the hobbits to help them set up camp. She stopped paying attention after they had a small fire going and looked over at the falls. Amaris smiled as she listened to the falls tuning everything else around her out, she just wanted to be at peace for a minute or two. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pippin get up and run into the forest. She stood quickly and turned. Everyone was gone and her heart sunk. _Oh, no. It's happening._ She grabbed her quiver, bow, and the elven sword given to her by Lady Galadriel. Amaris took off in the forest. _Please give me strength._

Amaris ran in the forest, stopped and listened intently trying to make out the direction of where they were. She heard Merry and Pippin first and took off towards them. Amaris began fighting the Uruks as she pushed Merry and Pippin away by bushes. "Stay there!" she screamed. They looked at her with fear plastered on their faces. With her arrows spent she took out her sword. The blade glistened in the sunlight and soon found it's way into various Uruks as they approached her. Boromir then joined along side her. He sounded his horn and came to her side.

"Get with the little ones Amaris!" Boromir exclaimed as he fought. Amaris lost her focus and an Urk blade cut her thigh. Amaris screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Boromir looked at her and an arrow pierced his chest. Amaris looked at him and her eyes went wide.

"NO!" she screamed as she tried to get to her feet as more and more Ura kai passed by her. Merry and Pippin came charging out only to be taken and carried off by the Uruks. Amaris watched as he was struck with another arrow but kept fighting. "Boromir!" she screamed again as she tried to get to him. Somewhere along the way she had dropped her sword and was crawling to him when she was picked up by a foul smelling Uruk. "No! Put me down! Let me GO! Boromir! NO!" she screamed as she pounded on the Uruk who just laughed at her.

"You're comin' with us she-elf. Our master has plans for you!" Amaris struggled against him but he was too strong. She opened her mouth to scream again when she felt a blow to her head and everything went black.

------------------

Legolas arrived at the clearing shortly after Aragorn only to find Aragorn kneeling over a dying Boromir who had three arrows sticking out from his body. He looked over the clearing at the many fallen Uruks but he noticed something that caught his eye. About forty feet from where Boromir lay a shining metal caught his attention. Legolas looked at Aragorn who was saying his good byes to his fallen friend. Legolas closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for the man. Afterwards, Legolas made his way over to the shining metal and gasped when he saw what it was. It was the elven sword given to Amaris by Lady Galadriel. He picked it up and quickly walked over to Aragorn. "Aragorn, what of the hobbits and Amaris?" he asked as he held her sword for him to see. Aragorn sighed as he looked at the elf whose eyes were pleading for an answer.

"I let Frodo go. He will be on his own the rest of the way to Mordor. Where Sam is I know not I can only assume he has joined Frodo. Merry and Pippin were taken by the Ura kai and Amaris," he paused when he noticed Legolas' body tighten. "Amaris was taken along with Merry and Pippin. She was injured with a gash on her leg." Legolas took a sharp breath and looked down at the sword in his hands that was smeared with Uruk blood.

"We must follow them. We must save them!" Legolas yelled as he pointed in the direction he heard them run. Aragorn put his hands on his shoulders to calm the elf whose normally calm stance was tight and Aragorn could have sworn he saw Legolas' body tremble.

"We will my friend. We will, but first we must give our friend a proper burial, we cannot leave him to rot amongst the enemy." Legolas sighed and nodded his head.

"Don't worry lad, we'll get the lass back," Gimli said as he patted Legolas' arm. The elf gave his new found friend a slight smile as he looked at her blade. _Please let her be alright. Valar, watch over her. Do not let her leave me, _Legolas thought as he gathered her arrows from the Uruks bodies. He placed them in his quiver and slowly made his way over to Aragorn and Gimli to aide them in reading Boromir for burial.


	23. Chapter 23: Found

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you like it! Oh, jast as a note the rating may go up to "R" at Chapter 25 just to be safe because of upcoming violence descriptions and other events.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 23: Found**

Amaris was awoken when she felt herself being thrown to the ground. She kept her eyes closed but tried to focus on the sounds around her. She heard something scurrying closer to her. "Amaris!" a voice exclaimed in a whisper. "Amaris, please wake up!" She slowly opened her eyes only to be looking into the worried eyes of Pippin.

"Where are we Pippin?" she whispered her voice harsh and dry. Pippin looked around and at Merry who shook his head saying he didn't know.

"We don't know Amaris. They stopped and threw us on the ground just outside a forest," he said quickly in a hushed voice but her ears were able to pick it up. She nodded understanding that they were just outside Fangorn Forest.

"Don't worry it will be alright Pippin," she paused when she felt light headed again. "If anything should happen, run into the forest and if I am not awake leave me behind I will be alright." Pippin shook his head.

"No, Amaris, you need to stay awake," he said as he gently shook her shoulder. But Amaris didn't listen and she slipped once again into blackness.

Amaris felt someone gently shaking her shoulder. "Milady?" the deep voice asked. She opened her eyes and the man looked over his shoulder. "She is alive!" he shouted and another man who seemed to be the leader of the group appeared behind the man in front of her. He glanced at her quickly.

"Hanon, take her with you when we stop at mid-day you can dress her wounds," he paused and looked at her. "What is your name milady?" Amaris looked at the man and sighed. Her head spun and her leg hurt like mad.

"Amaris." Was all she managed before blackness overcame her once more because of blood loss and the blow to her head.

--------------------

Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli had been running and tracking the Uruks for three days and the sun was rising on the fourth day. Aragorn and Gimli were tired but continued on strong to save their friends. Legolas, however, was no where near tired. He was too overcome with worry and wondering if she was well. They had found the clip to one of their cloaks along they way and knew that they may be alive but his hope was fading.

Legolas ran behind Aragorn but paused briefly as the sun peaked over the horizon. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night," he whispered and his heart began to beat even harder. They came upon a ridge and in the distance he spotted riders. "Riders approach, we should take cover." Aragorn nodded and they dove behind several boulders but once they saw that they were Riders of Rohan, Aragorn stepped out and called to them.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?" The riders quickly turned and surrounded the three tired travelers.

"What business does a man, an elf, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" asked the leader. "Speak quickly."

"Give me your name horse master and shall give you mine," Gimli said as he looked up at the man on his horse. The man handed his spear and quickly dismounted his horse and walked over to Gimli.

"I would soon as cut your head off, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he sneered. As quick as lightning Legolas drew a bow and aimed it at the rider.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas exclaimed only to have every spear pointed at him. Aragorn lowered Legolas' arm and spoke for the group.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodlen Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king" The rider looked at Aragorn and removed his helmet revealing himself as Eomer nephew to the king.

"The king no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin," he said looking over the three as the spears were lifted. "The white wizard is cunning and everywhere his spies slip past our nets," Eomer said with his gaze locked on Legolas whose face remained neutral.

"We are not spies. We track a party of Ura kai that have taken three of our friends captive," Aragorn said and Eomer looked at him surprised.

"The Uruks are destroyed we slaughtered them during the night," Eomer said.

"Did you see two hobbits and a she-elf with them?" Gimli asked quickly.

"The hobbits would be small, only children to your eyes, and you would know the look of a she-elf," Aragorn said as he studied Eomer.

"We did not see any hobbits, but we found a badly injured she-elf," he paused and turned to his left. "Hanon!" A rider came forth with Amaris unconscious laying against his chest. Legolas' eyes went wide and he ran to the horses' side.

"Please, lower her to me," he said calmly. The rider looked towards Eomer who nodded. The rider lowered Amaris into Legolas' arms and Legolas quickly took her and laid her down on the soft grass by the boulder they were hiding by moments before. They all watched the elf move quickly as he began to dress her wounds.

"Thank you, for finding her," Aragorn said turning to Eomer. Eomer nodded and turned again.

"Hasufel, Arod!" he called and two beautiful horses come forth. He handed the reins to Aragorn and Gimli. "May these horses bring you better fortune then their former masters. Look for your friends but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He mounted his horse and looked at the riders. "We ride north!" With that the riders vanished over the land. Aragorn and Gimli led the horses to Legolas as he finished cleaning and dressing the wound on her leg and moving his attention to the wound on her head.

"Legolas, how does she fare?" asked Aragorn as he kneeled next to him.

"The wound on her leg was on the verge of infection. The ointment you instructed me with should clear the infection, however, she seems to be unconscious from the wound to her head," he said as his eyes never left her form as he cleaned the cut on her forehead that was on a bump.

"We should give her some water," Aragorn said after Legolas finished bandaging her head. They gently lifted her head and poured water from their flask into her mouth. When the cool water hit her lips she began to cough and her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes were cloudy but she saw three forms looking over her. Amaris blinked several times before her vision became clear and the sight she saw brought a smile to her face.

"Is this a dream?" she asked her voice rough from lack of use and dryness.

"If this is a dream, meleth nîn, then it is the best dream I've ever had," Legolas said as he brushed hair from her face. Aragorn smiled at Legolas and looked at Gimli who was smiling as well. She looked around and saw she was no where near the forest.

"Where are we?" she asked looking between the three of them.

"The Riders of Rohan found you as they slaughtered the Uruks last night. We came across them this morning and they gave you to us," Aragorn said with a small smile that faltered when he looked towards the smoke filling the distance. Amaris slowly sat up but became lightheaded. She closed her eyes and she felt Legolas' arms around her helping her sit up.

"We must go look for Merry and Pippin," she paused as she opened her eyes. "I do not know what happened exactly last night but I do not believe that they were injured." She looked to Legolas whose eyes bore into hers and he could see all of the worry he felt melt away. "Could you help me stand, Legolas? We must ride as soon as possible." He nodded and Aragorn helped him get Amaris on her feet.

"Amaris shall ride with you Legolas. Gimli ride with me," Aragorn said as he helped lead Amaris to Arod. Legolas climbed on Arod and Aragorn handed Amaris up to Legolas. He positioned her in front of him and wrapped one arm around her waist securely.

"Do not worry, meleth nîn, I will not let you fall," he whispered in her ear as Aragorn pulled Gimli onto his horse. She smiled and laid her head on his chest as they began to ride. "I was lost without you. Please do not leave me again."

"I will try, meleth nîn, as long as you do not leave me." Amaris heard him smile and his hand on her waist gently rubbed her side.

"I will try." Legolas kissed the top of her head and urged Arod faster to catch up with Aragorn and Gimli.


	24. Chapter 24: Searching and Finding an Old...

Thank you for the reviews! I love to know what you think, however, I've gotten a couple about switching tenses. I know I did that in the first chapter or the first couple of chapters but I have fixed that just as a note. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer than the others.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 24: Searching and Finding an Old Friend**

After a short time of riding they came upon the burning pile. The smell made Amaris sick so she buried her face into Legolas' chest. "Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded and slowly looked towards the pile. Legolas got down and Amaris held out her arms for him to help her down but he shook his head. "Stay on Arod. You need to rest your leg. We will search for Merry and Pippin." Amaris sighed.

"Alright but if you find anything come back and help me down." Legolas nodded and joined Aragorn and Gimli at the pile. Gimli was picking through the pile looking for anything that could possibly be the hobbits. He found a belt and his heart fell. Gimli turned and faced the others.

"It's one of their wee belts," he said holding up the belt. Amaris furrowed her brow and Legolas placed his hand over his heart and said a prayer for the hobbits. Aragorn screamed and kicked a helmet. Amaris held onto the saddle and urged Arod forward. Arod did as she asked and stopped behind Legolas. Legolas looked up at Amaris and she could see the grief in his eyes. Suddenly, Aragorn spotted a trail on the ground and stood up quickly.

"A hobbit lay here," he said as he followed the trail. "Their hands were bound." He followed the trail a little further and found the cut rope beneath the grass. "Their binds were cut." He stood and began to run. "Their tracks lead away from the battle and straight into Fangorn forest." Gimli and Legolas had followed them and were standing next to him.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked as he looked at the ancient trees. Amaris had Arod trot over to the others.

"I told them to," she said. The three of them turned and looked at her quizzically. "When the Uruks made camp I woke up when I was thrown on the ground. Pippin tried to keep me awake but I was too dizzy. I told them that if anything were to happen, that they should run into the forest. They must have listened. We should head inside and look for them. Legolas, please help me down." Aragorn shook his head.

"You will ride into the forest. Your leg is not well enough to walk on just yet," he said as he took the reins and began to lead Arod into the forest. They walked for some time as Aragorn followed the trail. Soon the sun began to set and light was scarce. "We will camp here tonight. I do not want to loose the trail and with the sunlight leaving we will be unable to follow it." Everyone nodded and Gimli was glad for the rest. Legolas walked over to Amaris and helped her from Arod.

"Thank you Legolas," she said as he sat her on the ground. Aragorn was collecting small dead twigs to light a small fire for the night.

"You're welcome. Come, let's sit you down over there in front of the log so you can rest against it," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her to sit next to Gimli. He sat her down and Amaris smiled at him. Legolas' ears picked up a creek about fifty feet from where they rested and everyone's water skins needed to be filled. He gathered them and looked at Amaris. "I will return in a moment. There is a creek not far from here and we all need water." Amaris nodded and watched Legolas make his way through the forest.

"I am glad we found you lass. The elf was beside himself with worry," Gimli said as he positioned himself to be more comfortable. Amaris smiled at him. "Well, he wasn't the only one. All three of us worried for you and the hobbits."

"Thank you Gimli. I am much better now that I am with my friends once again." Aragorn joined them and smiled at her.

"We are glad to have you with us again as well Amaris," Aragorn said. Amaris smiled at him and her smile broadened when she heard Legolas approach. Legolas appeared behind Aragorn and handed him his water skin.

"Here you are Aragorn," Legolas said.

"Thank you." Legolas walked over to Gimli and Amaris handing Gimli his water skin and then sitting next to Amaris handing her his water skin so she could get a drink. Amaris smiled at him.

"Take a drink, meleth nîn, to refresh your body," he said as he took the top off. Amaris took a drink and handed it to him.

"Thank you Legolas, now your turn." Legolas shook his head.

"I had my fill at the creek." He put the cap back on and sat it down next to him. "Take rest my friends. I will keep watch first." Aragorn nodded after he finished some lembas as did Gimli. Soon Aragorn's gentle snores and Gimli's loud snores filled the camp. Legolas looked at Amaris who was watching the small fire die down. "Amaris, rest. I will wake you if needed." Amaris turned her attention to Legolas.

"I am not tired. I was unconscious for almost five days, right now I couldn't sleep if I wanted to." She gave him a slight smile and he scooted closer to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and took in his scent. He still smelt of mint and fresh wood, even after days of running, which surprised her. She smiled and closed her eyes. "I am thankful that that Ura kai knocked me out so hard." Legolas' body tightened and Amaris lifted her head to look at him. "Don't take that the wrong way. What I meant was I am glad I was unconscious for most of the time I was taken. If I would have been awake I would have been miserable thinking I may never see you or Aragorn or Gimli again." He smiled and gently caressed her cheek.

"I am glad the riders found you and brought you back to me." Amaris smiled at him as he pulled her face to his and brought her lips to his. She parted her lips and he tasted her. They savored each other and a quiet moan escaped Amaris' throat. They slowly pulled away from each other both of their hearts beating fast and their lips burning and tingling from the new sensations they just shared with one another. Amaris opened her eyes to find Legolas' eyes still closed and a smile playing on his lips.

"Legolas?" she asked with a smile. He slowly opened his eyes and he smiled at her.

"Le melin (I love you) Amaris," he said his voice deeper than usual. He kissed her again but this time it was a brief chaste kiss. Legolas pulled away from her and smiled. "Rest now, I will wake you before the sun rises." She nodded and laid her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Le melin, Legolas," Amaris said before her eyes unfocused and she gave into sleep. Legolas smiled and looked down at her surprised to see her asleep with her eyes open. He never really noticed before but the more he thought about it, he remembered she began to sleep with them open since the last night in Lothlorien. He kissed her forehead and returned his focus to his watch and debating when he would wake Aragorn for his watch.

------------------

Aragorn woke after three hours of sleep to find Legolas sitting with Amaris curled against him. Legolas was scanning the surrounding and when his eyes hit Aragorn he smiled. "Hello my friend," Legolas said in a whisper. Aragorn stood and walked over to Legolas.

"I will take watch now Legolas. It is only about three hours till sunrise you should get some rest," Aragorn said patting him on the shoulder. Legolas nodded and smiled. Legolas laid his head on top of Amaris' when he heard Aragorn chuckle. He looked at Aragorn and questioned him with his eyes. "Sorry, my friend, it is just that I am surprised how you of all beings could fall in love in the middle of war." Legolas raised his head.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn squatted down next to him.

"You are a true warrior Legolas and yet somehow you managed to open your heart during a time where all hope hangs by a thread and find a love so true and pure. I admire you for that." Legolas smiled at him and glanced at Amaris then back at his friend.

"I did not open my heart, Aragorn. My heart opened to her all on its own." Aragorn smiled and nodded. He stood and walked off to better observe their surroundings for he did not have the elf's sharp eyes or ears. Legolas laid his head on top of Amaris' once more and smiled before his eyes unfocused and he gave into much needed rest.

---------------------

Aragorn woke everyone as the sun came into the forest and soon they were back on the trail of the hobbits. Legolas leading Arod and Amaris riding Arod. Gimli and Aragorn walked ahead of them. "Legolas, this forest is very old," Amaris said looking up into the trees. Legolas nodded at her. Aragorn stopped and kneeled down.

"These are strange tracks," he said as he ran his fingers over his chin trying to figure them out. Gimli walked over to a plant and touched a dark liquid before tasting it. He quickly spit it out.

"Argh! Orc blood!" he shouted. Suddenly moans and creaking noises were heard. Gimli raised his ax and Legolas stiffened.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said. "This forest is full of memory," he paused and his eyes widened, "and anger." Aragorn quickly looked at Gimli.

"Gimli!" he exclaimed in a whisper. Gimli looked at him. "Lower your ax!" Gimli looked at Aragorn and then slowly lowered his ax. Legolas looked over to his left and then up to Amaris.

"Amaris, do not move Arod. Stay right here," Legolas said as he turned to Aragorn. "Aragorn, nad no ennas! (Something is out there)" Amaris stiffened as Legolas walked ahead. _Gandalf is coming back! Should I tell them?_ Amaris thought as she watched Aragorn and Legolas.

"Man cenich? (What is it)" Aragorn asked as he walked over to Legolas.

"The white wizard approached," Legolas said as he readied his bow. Aragorn's hand went to his sword.

"We must be quick. Do not listen to him speak or he will put a spell on us," Aragorn said as he drew his sword. Gimli and Legolas readied themselves however, Amaris was weaponless but she knew she didn't need them. They three quickly spun around. Legolas' arrow was deflected as was Gimli's ax. Aragorn's sword grew hot and he could no longer hold it. A bright light filled the forest and all four of them were blinded. Amaris smiled and felt her leg and there was little to no pain. She jumped from Arod and ran towards the figure. Legolas grabbed her hand to stop her. However, she turned and faced him. He glared at her and she jerked her hand away. She shook her head and ran to the figure and wrapped her arms around him embracing him.

"Gandalf!" she exclaimed and felt tears of happiness fill her eyes. The light faded away and slowly the other three who stood there in shock finally saw that the figure wrapped in Amaris' arms was indeed Gandalf, however, he was dressed in white robes holding a white staff.

"It cannot be," Aragorn said as he slowly walked up to them. "You fell." Gandalf smiled at him and Amaris pulled away from him the tears falling from her eyes. Gandalf looked her over and smiled when he noticed her ears.

"I fell through fire and water," he paused and then continued his story of defeating the Balrog and returning. He then turned his attention back to Amaris, who had yet to leave his side. "I see I am not the only one to experience change along our journey." Amaris smiled at him and nodded. Gandalf looked at Legolas and smiled at the elf prince who was looking with shock clearly written on his face. Amaris slowly walked over to Legolas and embraced him.

"I did not mean to be rude by jerking away from you, meleth nîn, I only wanted to hug a dearly missed friend," she said as she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Please do not be angry with me." Legolas smiled at her and kissed her lips lightly as Gandalf talked with Gimli and Aragorn.

"I am not angry with you, meleth nîn, I was only worried that you were running to Saruman." Amaris smiled at him and shook her head.

"Remember Legolas I know certain things. I knew that we would meet Gandalf in Fangorn." Legolas studied her and then smiled nodding his head. He lead her back to Arod and had her climb up as they exited the forest to head onto their next destination.


	25. Chapter 25: Journey to Edoras

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 25: Journey to Edoras**

Night had fallen and they had made camp for the night. Gandalf and Aragorn were taking first watch so Gimli, Amaris, and Legolas were setting up a small camp to eat a little before taking rest. Legolas had a small fire burning and Gimli sat enjoying his pipe. Amaris had gone and changed into a riding dress so that she could change the bandage on her leg and sew her leggings. She walked into the clearing and lowered herself down onto the ground. She cursed herself for jumping from Arod and running towards Gandalf because her leg had been burning ever since.

Amaris quickly glanced at the others. Aragorn and Gandalf were in the distance talking, Gimli was looking into the fire appearing to be lost in thought, and Legolas was busy repairing some of his arrows. She smiled at Legolas and then quickly turned her attention to fixing her leg. Amaris pulled her skirt up just high enough and unwrapped the bandage Legolas had placed on it. She hissed quietly as the cool air stung her wound. Amaris placed the damp cloth on her leg to clean it when a hand covered her own. She looked up and saw the blue eyes of Legolas.

"Let me," he said taking the cloth from her. Amaris nodded and felt her skin on her cheeks grow hot; however, she knew he could not tell she would be blushing. Legolas carefully began to clean the wound on her leg that had broken open when she jumped from Arod. He applied the ointment and wrapped her leg once more. He looked up at her and gave her a slight smile. "I told you that you shouldn't walk on your leg but yet you did not listen to me."

"I know Legolas but, well, you know," she said as she looked at the fire. Legolas studied her face once again and smiled as he watched the reflection of the small fire in her eyes. His eyes wondered to her forehead where the other bandage remained. He raised his hands and removed it. The bump was gone and a scab had formed and was healing nicely. He gently washed it with a clean cloth being careful not to open it. When he was done Amaris looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you Legolas." Legolas smiled and kissed her lips lightly.

"You are welcome, meleth nîn. Just do be careful with your leg. I do not want to see it reopened." Amaris nodded at him. "Your forehead is almost healed." He kissed her forehead and got up from her side. Legolas returned to repairing his arrows and Amaris began to sew her leggings. While she was sewing she felt someone sit next to her she smiled. She looked to her right and saw Legolas looking into the fire. Amaris looked back to her work and finished the last few stitches. She put away her needle and folded her leggings that were dirty with her blood. Once they reached Edoras, she figured that she could wash them. They were her last pair and they along with her tunic were the only clothes she had left except for the riding dress she was now wearing.

"Legolas?" she asked after a moment of silence. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes?" Amaris looked from the fire and at Legolas.

"Are you afraid?" Legolas was surprised by her question but he looked into her eyes and saw her fear shining brightly.

"Why do you ask?" Amaris sighed and looked at her hands.

"Because I am afraid." Legolas took her hands into his and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Legolas caressed her left cheek and leaned into her. He rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"Do not be afraid meleth nîn. I will not let anything happen to you and neither will Aragorn, Gandalf, or Gimli." Amaris closed her eyes and two tears escaped them.

"I am afraid for you and the others, not myself. Just like before I feel as if I will be a burden and cause us to fail. I used to be confident in knowing the events to take place; however, the longer we go on the more I seem to forget. I can't remember anything clearly anymore and that frightens me even more." Amaris paused and opened her eyes. She pulled away from Legolas and looked at him. "I do not want to see you die, meleth nîn. For if I do, I will surely die right along your side." Legolas looked deep into her eyes to her soul. He saw all of her fear boiling over. He could tell she was telling the truth that she was having trouble remembering events to come. He squeezed her hands in reassurance.

"Amaris, this journey is a hard and long one. I will not leave you, meleth nîn. We will fight together." Amaris smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He moved his hand behind her head and ran his fingers through her hair. "Do not despair. We will succeed. We will not fail." Amaris pulled away and looked at him.

"I know we will not fail in our quest. We will defeat him and peace will once again return to Middle Earth that I KNOW." Legolas smiled and wiped her cheeks dry. He was about to speak when loud snores interrupted him. They looked over at Gimli and laughed lightly to see the dwarf sound asleep snoring like there was no tomorrow. Legolas looked back at Amaris and smiled at her.

"It is good to see you smile once again. Do not let despair take hold of your heart no longer. There is no reason to as long as we stay true to each other we will not fail." Amaris nodded and smiled.

"Promise me, Legolas that you will listen to your own words down the line. In case you were to despair." Legolas nodded. "They are wise beyond your 2,900 plus years." Legolas laughed out loud and it was like music to Amaris' ears. She hardly heard him laugh the last six months and when she did a smile was always instant to her face. He caressed her cheek and leaned into her and kissed her gently. He wanted to taste her again, to strengthen his memory of her, and he begged entrance, which she happily allowed. They broke apart when they heard a throat being cleared behind Legolas. Amaris looked and her eyes widened to see Gandalf standing there. Gandalf chuckled at the two and walked over to Amaris' left and sat down.

"Do not worry it is nothing I have not seen in my lifetime. However, I do suggest that you take rest. We have another long day's ride ahead of us and your watch will begin in three hours Legolas," Gandalf said as he made himself comfortable and took out his pipe. Amaris smiled and looked at Legolas who was smiling as well. She looked back at Gandalf and nodded.

"Good night Gandalf," she said before she cuddled next to Legolas to get him to fall asleep. He resisted at first but smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Gandalf," Legolas said as he laid his head on the log behind him.

"Good night," Gandalf said with a smile as he looked off into the distance.

--------------

They rode all day and finally, the city of Edoras came into view. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here, the mind of the king has been poisoned. We must release him from his hold," Gandalf said as he urged Shadowfax on. Aragorn and Gimli followed and then Amaris and Legolas. They rode into the city and as they looked over the people Amaris could see how miserable they were. Amaris turned over her shoulder to face Legolas.

"The people of Rohan lose hope, Legolas. Aragorn will be the one to give them that hope just as you were the one to return mine to me," she said as she looked into his eyes. He smiled at her and returned his eyes ahead.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli mumbled and Amaris smiled to herself, hoping it didn't show on her face. Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf dismounted and began to make their way to the hall. Legolas dismounted and helped Amaris down. The people were looking at the two elves in amazement. Amaris looked at Legolas and shrugged her shoulders.

"Be careful in walking up the stairs," Legolas whispered to her as they caught up with the others. Amaris gave him a look that made him chuckle to himself and they reached the top of the stairs where they were met by the guards.

"We cannot allow you to meet with the king so armed Gandalf Greyham by order of Grima Wormtounge," a guard stated. Gandalf nodded at the others to give them their weapons. Amaris gave them her sword, the only weapon she carried because she left her bow and arrows on Arod. The others gave them their weapons and the guard looked at Gandalf.

"Your staff," he said motioning towards it. Gandalf sighed.

"Oh, you would not deprive an old man of his walking stick?" he asked as he acted old and unable to walk without it. The guard nodded and led them into the hall but not before Gandalf looked at Aragorn and winked taking Legolas' arm for balance.


	26. Chapter 26: Releasing the King

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I love to know what you think and I am so happy you like my story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 26: Releasing the King **

They walked into the hall and it was dark and damp. Amaris looked around and the people looked frightened and when she looked at the king her breath was taken away. He looked so old and nearly un-human and sitting next to the king was a slimy looking man with greasy black hair, she assumed was Grima Wormtounge. Grima looked at the others and sneered as he leaned into the king. Halfway up the hall, Gandalf let go of Legolas' arm and Legolas stepped closer to Amaris whose eyes had yet to leave Grima. "The curtsey of your hall has somewhat lesson of late, Theoden King," Gandalf said as he walked. Grima leaned in and the king slowly looked at Gandalf.

"Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" the king asked his voice sounding strained and very old. Grima nodded and turned to the king.

"A just question my liege," he said as he stood and started to walk to Gandalf. "Late is the hour this conjurer of spells makes his appearance." Grima stood in front of Gandalf trying to intimidate him. Gandalf just glared and the slimy man.

"Keep your fork tongue behind your teeth," Gandalf snapped and Grima's smile disappeared. "I have not fought through fire and death to speak to a sniveling serpent!" Gandalf moved his staff in front of him and pointed it towards Grima. Grima flinched back and looked towards the guards.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he exclaimed as he coward away. The guards started to come after Gandalf and Amaris, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli fought them off. Amaris took a wrong step and she felt her wound open again and blood began to run down her leg. She hissed as Legolas knocked down the last attacker and Gimli held down Grima by standing on him. Amaris stumbled and leaned against a pillar. _This wound is going to be the death of me! _She groaned in her mind as she watched Gandalf release the king from Saruman's hold. Amaris closed her eyes because the pain became unbearable and she gently slid down so she was sitting on the floor. She heard rustling around her and the doors to the hall being slammed opened and the king yelling. Suddenly, a hand was caressing her cheek causing her to open her eyes and once again her deep green eyes locked with the ocean blue orbs of Legolas.

"Meleth nîn, what is it?" Legolas asked as he looked at her scanning her to find the cause of her pain. Amaris smiled at him and then sat up straight.

"I didn't listen to you," she said as a waive of pain soared through her leg causing her to pause. Legolas looked at her with his brow furrowed. "My wound on my leg has reopened." Amaris gave him a slight smile and Legolas sighed.

"I will take you to a proper healer so they can look it over and seal it," he said as he lifted her from the cold stone floor and carried her outside to watch the king turn and ask for his son. He watched as a woman in white, who he learned her name to be Eowyn begin to cry and tell the king of his son's death. Legolas sighed and shook his head. _So much pain and death, all over a small piece of gold._ He thought as he walked to a guard. "Could you please direct me to a healer? My companion is in need of assistance," he said as the guard looked at him carefully and then looked at Amaris who looked at him with pleading eyes. The guard gave Amaris a slight smile and nodded.

"Go back inside the hall, and follow the first corridor on the left. At the end of the corridor will be a large room. That room is the healing room. A healer should be there to assist you," the guard stated with a smile.

"Thank you, your help is greatly appreciated," Legolas said as he bowed his head to the guard who did the same as he smiled at Amaris. Legolas turned and looked at Amaris who was looking over his shoulder smiling at the guard. "Is an elf not enough for you meleth nîn?" Legolas asked with a smile on his face. Amaris quickly looked at him with her mouth open in shock. She gently smacked his back causing him to laugh slightly.

"Honestly, Legolas!" Amaris exclaimed and she let a smile spread across her lips. "I don't know if an elf _is _enough, and I don't even know if a man is enough for I have never experienced either," she said as she looked at the prince whose smile had left his face and returned to his neutral expression. However, his eyes sparkled with amusement. Just before they reached the door Amaris leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly before whispering so only he could hear. "Do not worry meleth nîn for you are the only one my heart beats for." Amaris laid her head on his shoulder and she heard him smile which made her smile even more. Legolas opened the door and walked into the room that was nearly empty except for the woman healer who was looking over some parchment.

"Excuse me, milady," Legolas said as he walked up to her. The older woman looked up and was startled to see Legolas but she quickly recovered and smiled.

"Yes, milord, how can I help you?" she asked her voice kind and soothing. Amaris studied the woman and smiled. The healer looked to be about 40 to 45 and had dirty blonde hair that was pulled away and tucked under her hat with a few curls popping out and her eyes were a cool brown.

"My companion was injured on our journey here and my attempts to keep her wound sealed have not succeeded and I was wondering if you could be of assistance?" Legolas asked working his elf prince charm. The healer smiled and nodded her head.

"Certainly milord. Please lay her on that bed over there I will see what I can do." She motioned to a bed just to his left. Legolas nodded and did as she asked. He stepped away and stood by the door as the healer came over to Amaris to examine her. "Now, what is your name dear?"

"Amaris. What is yours?" The woman smiled at Amaris.

"My name is Aleathiel, Lady Amaris." Amaris held up her hands and shook her head.

"Aleathiel, I am no lady. I am simply Amaris and I would appreciate it if you would address me as so." Aleathiel smiled and nodded her head. Legolas smiled to himself hearing her exchange with the healer. _She still never ceases to amaze me._ He thought as he returned his attention back to the elleth and mortal woman.

"Now, Amaris, what is your injury?" Amaris raised up her skirt to her right thigh showing Aleathiel the bandaged leg that was now covered with blood and some of the blood had run down her leg towards her boot. "Oh my! How did this happen?" Amaris looked towards Legolas who nodded.

"My company and I were ambushed by Ura kai and during battle I was cut across the leg by one of the Uruks. I didn't have the means to tend to it until about four days after the injury." Amaris stated leaving out the fact that she was taken captive by the Uruks for good reason because as she told of the battle the woman shook her head as she removed the bandage. Aleathiel cleaned the wound and gave Amaris an herbal drink.

"I would like for you to drink this Amaris. It will put you to sleep and allow me to sew the wound close so it will not scar as badly." Amaris took the cup and looked at Legolas who made his way over to her.

"Drink it meleth nîn. I will not leave you while Aleathiel heals you," Legolas said as he took her free hand. Amaris nodded and quickly drank the bitter liquid. She laid down and soon she felt very tired and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. Legolas smiled and looked at Aleathiel. Aleathiel smiled at him and began to work.

"Is she your betrothed?" Aleathiel asked Legolas after an eternity of silence. Legolas took his eyes from Amaris and looked at the older woman. He watched her finish the last stitch and then answered.

"No, we are not yet to be married. I have yet to ask her." Aleathiel smiled at Legolas and nodded. She applied a liquid to the stitching then wrapped a bandage around it.

"When you remove the bandage, place this liquid on the stitches. It will keep scarring down," Aleathiel said as she handed Legolas a small bottle. Legolas took it and nodded. "You may rest here with her until she wakes, which should be soon." Legolas nodded and Aleathiel left the room. Legolas looked back at Amaris and smiled. He spotted some feathers in her dark hair that had escaped from the feather pillow under her head. He slowly removed them lingering his fingers in her hair which was soft like silk. He ran his finger down her cheek only to see her eyes flutter open.

"Na vedui! (At last) I never thought you would wake," Legolas said as he smiled at her.

"Very funny Legolas. What time is it?" Amaris asked as she slowly sat up.

"Only about half an hour since we came in here." Amaris nodded and felt her leg which felt much better and no longer hurt. She rose from the bed and Legolas came over and helped her walk from the room as she was still a little groggy. They met up with Aragorn half way down the hall. "Aragorn, what news?" Aragorn looked at Legolas then at Amaris and raised an eyebrow. Amaris smiled and shook her head.

"I am fine. I was given some sleeping aide to put me to sleep while a healer stitched my leg. I'm just a little groggy," Amaris said as she stood straighter because her head was becoming clearer. Aragorn smiled and nodded.

"We will be briefing the king tomorrow after the funeral of his son, who was killed in battle," Aragorn said his voice low and saddened. Legolas and Amaris nodding understanding. "Lady Eowyn has arranged chambers for you Amaris so you can bathe and have your garments cleaned." Amaris smiled at the idea of taking a bath, which she was grateful for.

"Thank you Aragorn," Amaris said. Aragorn smiled at her and left the two in the corridor. Amaris looked at Legolas and smiled. "Could you please take me to Eowyn for I really wish to take a bath." Legolas smiled and nodded.

"Certainly, all though you do not need it," he said. Amaris laughed and shook her head.


	27. Chapter 27: Making a New Friend

A special thank you to everyone for your reviews! I love to know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 27: Making a New Friend**

Legolas walked Amaris in the hall to find Eowyn standing with Gimli and talking with him. Amaris' head was clearing and she removed her arm from around Legolas, however, he kept his arm around her waist. "Lady Eowyn?" Amaris asked as she stepped up to them. Eowyn turned and looked at Amaris with a smile.

"Yes?" she asked as she scanned over Amaris and Legolas.

"This is Legolas of Mirkwood," Amaris said motioning to Legolas and then brought her hand to herself, "and I am Amaris of Rivendell. Lord Aragorn had told me that you had arranged quarters for me so I may clean up from our travels." Legolas looked at Amaris when she said she was from Rivendell and smiled at her but then quickly brought his attention back to Eowyn who was beaming at them.

"Oh, of course Lady Amaris," she said as she reached for Amaris' hand. Amaris took her hand and turned to Legolas.

"I will see you soon, meleth nîn," Amaris said to Legolas with a smile. Legolas nodded and smiled.

"I look forward to it, pen velui (lovely one)," Legolas said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek lightly. Amaris turned back to Eowyn who was smiling at Amaris as she lead her down the second corridor to the right.

"Lady Amaris, your room is this one right here," Eowyn said as she stopped in front of the third door on the right. She let go of Amaris' hand and motioned to the door across the hall. "My room is right across from yours if I could be of any assistance to you. A bath should be ready in the washroom inside and your pack was brought in from your horse." Amaris smiled at Eowyn and bowed her head.

"Thank you milady. I do, however, have a request of you," Amaris said as she folded her hands in front of her.

"What is that Lady Amaris?"

"Please, just address me as Amaris. I would greatly appreciate it." Eowyn smiled and nodded. "Good. Now, I just have one more question." Eowyn motioned for her to continue and Amaris sighed. "My traveling clothes have seen better days and I was wondering where I could wash them." Eowyn opened the door and motioned her into her room. Amaris' eyes went wide when she stepped in. She hadn't been expecting what she saw. Of course, the floor and walls were of stone but there was a lush deep green rug on the floor around the bed. The bed itself was large and covered with soft looking blankets that were gold and green in color. A fire place was in the room with plenty of wood next to it. There was a medium sized window that was open allowing the cool breeze to flow through the room and it gently moved the curtains around. Eowyn went to the bed and over to Amaris' waiting pack. Amaris shook off her surprise and walked over to her.

"Give me your garments and I will have them cleaned and repaired for you," Eowyn said with a smile. Amaris smiled at her and opened her pack removing her under shirt, tunic and leggings. She handed them to Eowyn and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you very much Lady Eowyn."

"It is no problem. I will have a maid bring in a clean dress for you to wear. I don't think you would like to put your dirty garments back on." Amaris laughed and shook her head.

"No, that would be most uncomfortable." Eowyn laughed and nodded. She turned to leave but Amaris stopped her. "Lady Eowyn!" Eowyn faced Amaris and smiled at her. "Thank you for everything, and I do hope we become good friends." Eowyn smiled.

"I do too, Amaris and if that is the case, please call me Eowyn." Amaris smiled and nodded her head. Eowyn bowed her head and left Amaris alone in her room to wash and ready herself for the rest of the day. Amaris turned her attention back to her room and smiled.

Amaris opened her pack and took out her shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. She was almost out and she didn't know what to use when she did run out. Amaris sighed and made her way into the washroom to find a tub filled with hot water and she smiled. She removed her traveling dress and the bandage around her leg and cringed a little at the sight of it. Amaris lowered herself down into the hot water and sighed as it eased her aching muscles. After she cleaned and washed her body, Amaris relaxed in the water until it became cool. She climbed out and dried her body before wrapping it in a cotton robe that was laid out for her. Amaris dried her hair and then walked out into the main room. The stone floor was chilly but she quickly walked to the rug. Laid out on the bed was a deep green gown similar to the white gown Eowyn was wearing. Amaris was about to untie her robe when there was a knock on the door. She quickly turned around and listened to see if she could make out who it was and once she did, she smiled to herself. "Come in!" Amaris called and the door slowly opened to reveal Legolas. When his eyes spotted her he hesitated entering the room. Amaris smiled and motioned him in. "Legolas, it is alright. I am covered. You can come in." Legolas came into the room and closed the door behind him. He kept his eyes locked with Amaris' so he would not tempt himself to look other places. Legolas slowly let out a shaky breath and smiled at her.

"Aleathiel told me that when you removed the bandage to place this liquid on the stitching to limit scarring," Legolas said as he handed her the bottle. Amaris took it and smiled.

"Thank you Legolas." Amaris smiled at him as he stared into her eyes. "Once I dress, could you help me braid my hair Legolas? I mean, you seem to have the knack for braiding." Legolas smiled at her and nodded.

"It would be my pleasure. I will wait outside the door until you are dressed." Legolas turned and began to walk away when Amaris put her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. She smiled at him and he gave her a confused look. Amaris leaned up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you, meleth nîn." Legolas smiled and leaned into her and kissed her once more before leaving the room and waiting. _She is so entrancing. I was barely able to control myself when I saw her in that robe. I must be more careful_. He thought as he stood there with a smile on his face. After only a moment Amaris opened the door and smiled at him. "I am ready, meleth nîn." Legolas smiled and joined her in the room. The only place to sit was the bed so Amaris sat down and Legolas sat beside her. He had her turn and he brushed out her hair that was only slightly damp now. He took pieces of her hair from the top of her head and quickly braided them and then pulled them back and tied them with a leather bind. It only took him a moment but he smiled at his handy work and turned her to face him. Amaris smiled at him. "Thank you Legolas." Amaris leaned in and kissed him lightly, but Legolas pulled her closer causing her to fall against him and he supported her weight with his upper body all the while maintaining the kiss. Legolas deepened the kiss and they stayed that way for a while before there was a light knock on the door.

Amaris quickly pulled away and she laughed when she heard Legolas curse under his breath. She stood and straightened her dress and Legolas stood and walked over to the window all the while smiling at her. "Come in," Amaris said trying to steady her breathing. Eowyn walked in and smiled but it faltered some when she saw Legolas.

"Forgive me Amaris, I did not know you had company," Eowyn said as she began to back out.

"No, it is alright mellon nîn (my friend). You did not interrupt anything. Legolas and I were just discussing matters concerning our journey," Amaris said but she heard Legolas let out a very quiet chuckle that only she heard. Eowyn smiled and nodded.

"What did you call me Amaris?" Eowyn asked with a confused face. Amaris smiled and walked over to Eowyn.

"I called you 'mellon nîn' it means 'my friend' in Elvish." Eowyn smiled.

"I am honored that you call me your friend. I have a request for you my friend." Amaris smiled and nodded for her to continue. "Could you assist me and my uncle in preparing Theodred's funeral and I-" she paused to fight off tears and Amaris took her hands. Eowyn looked at Amaris and gave her a slight smile.

"I will help you mellon nîn." Amaris gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed Eowyn's hands gently. Amaris turned to face Legolas who looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. Legolas nodded at her and she smiled at him before leading Eowyn out of the room to finish with the arrangements.


	28. Chapter 28: Little Ones

Thank you all once again for the reviews! Okay this chapter is kind of a filler chapter as well as the next one. I hope you guys like it though!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 28: Little Ones**

After Theodred's funeral two small children were brought into the golden hall. They told King Theoden and everyone about how there village was attacked by wild men. Eowyn and Amaris were tending to the children while they ate and Gandalf and the others talked to the king.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said as he motioned to the children. Eowyn covered the small girl with a blanket as they ate and she asked for her mother. Amaris smiled at her and the small boy. She patted their free hands to get them to look at her.

"Once you finish eating, would you like to join me outside? I would love to show you my horse and if you'd like I could tell you some stories," Amaris said with a smile on her face trying to get the children to focus on her and not the argument that was brewing between Aragorn and the king. They smiled and nodded at her in agreement. Amaris smiled back. "Okay but first fill your tummies. You've traveled far with no food." Amaris gave them a reassuring smile and they nodded again. She looked at the others only to find the king briefing his guards to prepare the people to travel to Helms Deep. Amaris looked over to Legolas whose face was serious and he did not look happy. Amaris turned back to the children and smiled. "I will be right back. By the time I return, you should be finished and we'll head outside." They smiled and Amaris got up and walked over to Legolas. Legolas looked up from the stone floor and at Amaris who had just appeared before him. "Legolas, what is it?"

"The king is taking his people to Helms Deep," he said and Aragorn stood next to him.

"He only does what he feels is best for his people," Aragorn said as he placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. Amaris nodded in agreement.

"That is true, however . . ." Amaris trailed off. She had a feeling that something big was going to happen but she couldn't remember what. Amaris looked back and forth between Legolas and Aragorn trying to remember. Aragorn and Legolas saw the confused expression on Amaris' face and grew concerned.

"What is it Amaris?" Aragorn asked as he studied the elleth before him.

"Aragorn, I know something terrible is going to happen but I can't (sigh) I can't remember," she said as she looked at Legolas who took her hands into his.

"It is alright Amaris. Even if you could, we would not expect to you tell us," Legolas said giving her a reassuring smile. Amaris nodded and their talk was interrupted by Gandalf who patted Aragorn on the shoulder for him to follow. Aragorn nodded and looked at Legolas. Legolas and Gimli followed behind Aragorn and Gandalf out to the stables. Amaris sighed and walked over to the children. She kneeled next to them as they finished their soup and smiled.

"I never got your names. Could you tell me them and I will tell you mine," Amaris said. The small girl gave her a weak smile and nodded. She looked to her brother, who spoke for both of them.

"My name is Eothain and this is my sister Freda," the little boy said as he studied Amaris' face.

"I am Amaris." Freda looked at Amaris and her eyes grew wide. "What is it Freda?" Amaris asked knowing full well what surprised the small girl.

"Why are your ears pointy?" Amaris smiled.

"Because little one, I am an elf." Eothain smiled and Freda let out a little gasp. Amaris stood. "Will you join me outside and I can show you my horse and introduce you to my companions?" Amaris held out her hand and Freda smiled and took it. Eothain stood and walked next to his sister who held on tightly to Amaris. They walked down the stairs and saw all of the townspeople running about packing for the travel to Helms Deep.

"What is going on Amaris?" Freda asked as some people rushed in front of them. Amaris looked down at her.

"The people are getting ready to travel to Helms Deep. We all will be leaving soon," Amaris said. Freda and Eothain frowned and watched the ground. "Do not worry little ones." Freda looked up at Amaris with tears in her eyes.

"Our mama said she would meet us here!" she exclaimed. Amaris stopped them and had them face her. To Amaris' relief she knew that they would find their mother at Helms Deep and she just wanted to reassure them. She kneeled before them and placed one hand on Freda's shoulder and the other on Eothain's shoulder.

"As you both know I am an elf and elves have certain abilities. One of my abilities is that I can see glimpses into the future and I know that when we arrive at Helms Deep you will find your mother there. She is waiting for you." Freda and Eothain looked Amaris with wide eyes questioning her. "Believe me little ones. You will find her." They smiled at her and hugged her tight. Amaris laughed because the force of their hug knocked her back on her butt. "Oh!" she exclaimed. Amaris heard laughter behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Gimli laughing at her and Aragorn and Legolas smiling. The children quickly let her go and helped her up. Eothain stood by her left side as she turned to face the others and Freda hid behind her skirt only peeking over her hip to glance at them.

"Lass, are you going to introduce us to your new friends?" Gimli asked with a smile. Amaris nodded.

"Freda, Eothain, these are my dear friends, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas. Gentlemen, this is Eothain and Freda," Amaris said with a smile on her face. The others smiled and bowed their heads at the children. Freda looked at Legolas and smiled.

"You're an elf too!" she exclaimed from behind Amaris. Legolas gave her a gentle smile and nodded. "Are you Amaris' brother?" Legolas' smile grew bigger and he shook his head.

"No, little lady, I am not," he said as he moved his gaze from Freda to Amaris who was smiling at him.

"Oh," Freda said as she came out from behind Amaris and stood beside her. "Amaris, will you show us your horse?" Amaris looked down and nodded.

"Come on, he's in the stable." Amaris took their hands and walked away from her friends all the while feeling a pair of loving eyes follow her into the stable.


	29. Chapter 29: Night Before Travel

Happy New Year everyone (better late then never right?)! Anyway, thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 29: Night Before Travel**

After showing Freda and Eothain Arod, she brought them to the maid that was assigned to take care of them during the journey. Freda smiled and waived at Amaris as Amaris walked away to prepare herself for the journey ahead. They would be leaving at dawn and she wanted to prepare her pack. She also wanted to repair her arrows and actually lay in a bed since she hadn't laid in one in four months. Amaris walked into her room and smiled to find her travel clothes folded neatly on her bed. She sighed as she sat on the bed and repaired her arrows then placed them back into her quiver. After she finished with her arrows, she folded a dress given to her by Eowyn. It was a simple dress that was dark blue and the same design as the green one she gave her when they arrived. She placed it in her pack and then walked over to the window. Amaris sighed when she looked out over Edoras and all of the villagers making preparations to leave. She was so lost in thought that she did not hear her door open or the soft footfalls of someone approaching her.

Legolas smiled when he walked into Amaris' room to find her looking out the window. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped in his arms and quickly turned her head only to smile up at him. "Forgive me for startling you," Legolas said with a smile.

"It is alright. I should have heard you coming," Amaris said as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Night is drawing near."

"Yes. I should go so you could get some rest before our long journey." Legolas kissed the top of her head and began to pull away from her but she kept her arms tight around him. Legolas looked at Amaris and she smiled shyly at him.

"Legolas, please stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone tonight," Amaris said her green eyes pleading with his blue ones. Legolas looked at her and fought a battle inside his mind. He wanted to stay with her but unlike the night in Lothlorien, he wasn't certain if he could control his urge to bond with her. "Please, Legolas. I don't want to spend another night alone." Legolas gave her a slight smile and nodded.

"I will stay with you tonight Amaris. However, what will the people of Rohan think?" Amaris smiled.

"Let them think what they will. You and I will know the truth and that is all that matters meleth nîn." Legolas let out a slight laugh and nodded.

"Fair enough. I will let Aragorn and Gimli know that I am resting with you this night." Legolas pulled away from her but not before placing a light kiss on her forehead. Amaris smiled and watched him leave. She didn't know what made her ask him to stay with her, but she knew she did not want to be alone. The night before she hardly found rest because her mind was plagued by a strange vision.

In the vision she saw herself and the others in battle then a flash happened and the vision changed and they were in a different battle one where they were battling giant creatures and there was a green mass moving around. There was another flash and she saw Legolas and her walking into a stone building. She was wearing a light green gown and Legolas was guiding her somewhere but as they walked many elves were bowing their heads and whispering to each other. Then she saw herself scream and pain shot through her entire body. As she thought about this, tears escaped her eyes and quietly rolled down her cheeks. Once again, she was lost in thought and did not hear Legolas return. When he saw her tears he quickly made his way over to her taking her face into his hands.

"What is it Amaris? Why do you cry?" Legolas asked as he looked at her. Her teary eyes looked up and him and his heart broke when he saw the pain in them. "Tell me meleth nîn." He caressed her cheek and looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Legolas, last night I saw many things," she paused when Legolas furrowed his brow at her. "I saw all of us in two different battles but that is not what makes me cry. I also saw you leading me into a building of stone and there were other elves that bowed their heads to you and were whispering. Then suddenly the scene changed one last time and I saw myself in pain and when I screamed a shooting pain shot through my body." She moved closer to him and cuddled herself into his arms. "I don't know what it all means Legolas and I'm confused. Is one of my elven abilities foresight? I mean, I've seen some other things but I just thought that it was my imagination because it was when I was changing." Legolas stood there with her in his arms and gently rubbed her back to calm her.

"It is all right meleth nîn. I do not know if one of your abilities is foresight, maybe it has developed along the way. We will not know fully until you are able to meet with Lord Elrond once more or Lady Galadriel for they are the wisest elves with that gift." He pulled away and had her look into his eyes. "You need rest meleth nîn. Do not worry." He kissed her forehead and she nodded.

"I think I worry too much. It seems that trait of mine has stuck with me." She laughed slightly and Legolas smiled. "After all, you're always telling me not to worry. I think I may actually start to listen to you." Legolas' smile grew and he took her face in his hands once more and brought her lips to his in a brief but meaningful kiss. When she pulled away she smiled at him. "I will go and change for bed in the washroom." Legolas nodded and Amaris walked into the bathroom to let down her hair and to change into the cotton nightdress Eowyn gave her.

Legolas stood in the room debating on how he should dress for bed. He removed his boots and outer tunic debating on whether or not to sleep in his silver tunic and leggings. He decided that he wouldn't be comfortable sleeping with the tunic on and he wanted to be comfortable because who knows when the next chance would arise. He removed his tunic and draped it over his other one. Wearing only his leggings he turned down the bed and crawled inside waiting for Amaris. He heard the door open and he looked to see her standing in a simple white nightdress that was sleeveless but with a modest neckline and it went down to her ankles. Her dark chestnut hair flowed freely over her body and she gave him a gentle smile.

Amaris was surprised to see Legolas in bed without a shirt but she saw the waistband to his leggings she was more comfortable. He smiled at her all the while his heart rate slowly increasing with each of her movements. Amaris crawled into the bed with Legolas and he held out his arms for her to move closer to him and to rest against his body. Amaris did as he wished and laid her head against his chest. She smiled to herself as she listened to his rapid heart rate. However, what surprised her was the tingling sensation her cheek and every section of her skin that came into contact with his skin felt. The same sensation surprised Legolas. Everywhere her bare skin met his a tingling sensation coursed through him. Amaris looked up at him and smiled before leaning up and kissing him deeply on his lips. Legolas was surprised by her boldness but returned the kiss with just as much passion. He brought his hand up to her cheek and his other rested on her back. He rolled her so she was laying on her back as they kissed and he hovered over her. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her and her deep green eyes seemed almost black and Legolas was speechless. Amaris' head was spinning and when she looked into Legolas' eyes they were so dark that she could not tell the pupil from the iris.

"Legolas, maybe we should refrain from intimate contact. I know I am not fully ready to give myself to you and I do not want to regret that. I should not have started this when I am not ready to finish it." Amaris closed her eyes and tried to steady her heart beat and hoping Legolas would not be upset with her. She felt his hand gently caress her cheek and she opened them to see him smiling down at her.

"I understand, Amaris. We will just sleep. I would, however, like to sleep with you in my arms." Amaris smiled and nodded her head. They shifted back to their original position and Legolas kissed the top of her head. "Good night meleth nîn."

"Good night Legolas," Amaris' eyes unfocused and she slowly fell asleep listening to Legolas' steady heart beat.


	30. Chapter 30: Start of the Journey to Helm...

First off, thanks everyone (once again) for the great reviews. I love to hear from you and what you think. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I always like to wright one or two chapters ahead and I hadn't finished Chapter 31 yet so I didn't want to update but, I finished it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's more filler than anything. The next chapter has some action!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**NOTE: **The dialouge that is in **bold** is spoken in elvish.

**Number 30: Start of the Journey to Helms Deep**

They had left at sunrise and had been traveling for about six hours. Amaris was given another horse and rode next to Aragorn and the king. Legolas was scouting ahead with the other Rohan guards. **"So, Amaris tell me how was your evening?"** Aragorn asked Amaris in elvish. Amaris looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"**What are you implying Aragorn?" **Amaris asked in elvish. Aragorn laughed.

"**Nothing Amaris."**

"**Really? Well, just so you know Legolas did spend the evening with me. However, nothing happened between us other than both of us getting some much needed rest." **Aragorn looked at Amaris and nodded. "Now, my friend I'd appreciate it if would not speak of _that_ again." Amaris smiled at Aragorn and he busted out laughing. Something she had not heard him do in ages. The king had watched the exchange between the elleth and man with a curious wonder. He was wondering what they were speaking in the elvin tongue because whatever it was seemed to put them in good spirits. King Theoden looked around and he noticed his people were beginning to get tired. He turned to the guard on his left and motioned for him.

"We will rest for a moment so the people may gather their strength," he told the guard who nodded and began to stop everyone. Aragorn and Amaris stopped their horses next to the king who dismounted and when further ahead to speak with Hamal, one of his most trusted guards. He turned and nodded to Amaris and Aragorn before he continued. Aragorn dismounted and went over and helped Amaris down.

"Thank you Aragorn," she said as she adjusted her tunic. Thankfully she was able to wear her leggings and tunic again, she missed them while she was at Edoras. Aragorn nodded and smiled at her before walking over to Gimli who was talking with Eowyn. She glanced around to see if she could spot Legolas close by, unfortunately he was further in the distance then she thought and seemed to be busy scanning the area to be traveled. She decided it would be best to let him be.. She sighed and walked over to where Aragorn and Gimli were standing. "Where did Eowyn go?" she asked when she reached the two. Gimli smiled and motioned over his left shoulder.

"She said she was going to fix some stew for us to eat," Gimli said. Amaris made a face.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but can she cook? I mean she's a noble woman," Amaris said to him in a hushed voice. Only to have him laugh loudly as a response. Amaris smiled and shook her head. Aragorn had gone off and sat down somewhere so Amaris talked for a little while with Gimli. They started to walk around and she saw Eowyn approach.

"Hello, would either of you care for some stew?" Eowyn asked. Amaris looked at the pot and there was an interesting smell coming from it. Amaris smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you Eowyn. I just had some bread," Amaris said. Eowyn smiled and nodded then turned to Gimli.

"No thank you milady," Gimli said as he quickly walked ahead. Eowyn nodded and continued on her way. Amaris turned and watched as she approached Aragorn. Amaris laughed to herself when she watched Aragorn's reaction then she turned around to join Gimli when someone was standing right behind her. She jumped back and looked up.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed in a whisper. He laughed and shook his head.

"I seem to have the ability to sneak up on you Amaris."

"That you do," she said while laughing. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were scouting ahead." He took her hands and nodded.

"I am. The king had said that you and Aragorn would be joining him towards the front of the group and I just wanted to see how you were doing." He brought her right hand to his lips and gently kissed it. Her skin tingled and she smiled.

"I am doing fine and yourself, ernil nîn (my prince)?" she asked. Legolas smiled widely at her.

"I am fine, bereth nîn (my queen)." Amaris' brow raised in shock.

"When did I become a queen?" Legolas laughed.

"You are the queen of my heart, my lady. So, you are my queen." Legolas brought her hand to his lips once more and placed another gentle kiss on her hand. He loved the feeling he got when his lips touched her skin. It was as if they tingled just from the mere touch of her.

"Thank you my lord." Amaris smiled at him and Legolas was about to lean in for a kiss and was an inch away from her lips when a throat cleared from behind Amaris. Legolas looked up and took a step away from her letting go of one of her hands. Amaris turned around and smiled at Aragorn who was looking at them with a large smile on his face. "Hello." Amaris said smiling at Aragorn. Aragorn nodded and walked closer to the two.

"The king is reading his men to leave. Are you ready to ride Amaris?" Aragorn asked her with a smile. Amaris nodded. "Well, we must join the king at the head of the group. I will get your horse." He smiled and walked away. Amaris turned around and brought her attention back to Legolas who was watching Aragorn walk away slightly shaking his head.

"Man sa? (what is it)" she asked him. Legolas looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Amaris smiled at him and took his hands into hers once again.

"About what?" Legolas smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"I think Aragorn was paying me back for the time I intruded on a moment he shared with Arwen in Rivendell." Amaris smiled and shook her head.

"That maybe so, but he is not here at the moment." With that she leaned up to him and gave him a gentle kiss before slipping away to go and meet Aragorn. Legolas watched her walk away and smiled. _I grow to love her more with each passing day_, he thought as he turned and joined the other guards leading the people to Helms Deep. Suddenly, he had a strange feeling that this journey may be more difficult then they had once thought.


	31. Chapter 31: Attacked and Loss

Another update! Thank you for the reviews everyone! I love to hear from you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 31: Attacked and Loss**

The group had been traveling for a day and half and should be reaching Helms Deeps in a few hours. Amaris spent the night by herself because Legolas wanted to remain awake and he patrolled the camp. Amaris was awake and just looked at the stars and every once in a while stole a glance or two (or fifty) at Legolas. She was once again riding with near Aragorn and the king. "It is true you don't see many dwarf women. It is because we are so alike in speech and appearance that rumors have spread that there are no dwarf women and dwarves just sprout from the ground!" said Gimli as he talked with Eowyn. Eowyn looked back at Aragorn and he motioned with his hands and whispered to her.

"It's the beards," he said with a smile making Eowyn giggle and turn her attention back ahead of her. While Gimli was talking with Eowyn Arod decided to sprint of ahead and knocked Gimli from the ground causing him to fall hard on his butt. Everyone laughed once they realized that he was alright and Eowyn ran to his side to help him up. Eowyn looked back at the king and Aragorn smiling.

"It is good to see my niece laugh again. It has been some time since I have seen her smile," the king said to Aragorn who nodded. After a little while longer Amaris heard something in the distance and her eyes shot ahead.

"Aragorn," she said quietly. He turned to her and looked at her questioningly. "There i-" she began but was cut off when a scream was heard. She looked in the direction and Aragorn ran over to see what was happening. Amaris heard Legolas shout to Aragorn.

"A scout!" Legolas screamed and Amaris' heart began to pound. _We're being attacked!_ She paused to collect herself for a moment when it hit her. _Wargs! We're being attacked by wargs!_ She watched as Aragorn mounted his horse and Gimli was having help up onto Arod. Aragorn turned and looked at Amaris.

"Amaris go with Lady Eowyn. Help lead the people onto Helms Deep!" Aragorn shouted and turned his horse to run ahead. Amaris growled and hurried her horse along and met up with Aragorn.

"I am fighting and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" She urged her horse on and she charged on with the soldiers. She rode between Aragorn and Gimli and saw Legolas on the hill launching his arrows. Amaris readied herself and drew her bow. She watched as Legolas gracefully got on Arod in front of Gimli and he looked at her briefly his eyes hard and dark but they soften just a little and silently told her to be careful. She gave him a slight smile before drawing her arrow and attacking the goblin riders and wargs.

Amaris was separated from the others but she figured they would all be alright. When her arrows were depleted she drew her sword and jumped from her horse. A goblin that lost his ride charged her. _Big mistake_, she thought as she raised her elvin sword that shined brightly. The goblin's eyes were wide as her sword sliced through him and he fell to the ground. She kept her focus and heard two others approach her. She turned and stabbed one on the right then sliced through the other one. The one on the right charged at her but she got her sword up in time to block it. She shoved him off and then sliced through it's throat. She looked around and saw a few wargs retreating and no other goblins or wargs remaining. Her attention then moved to locating her friends. She spotted Gimli but could not find Legolas or Aragorn. Her heart began to pound and she took off running towards Gimli. When she got there she was panicking on the inside. She could not lose her friend or her love and she couldn't remember if either of them fell in this fight.

"Gimli, have you seen Legolas or Aragorn?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Nay, lass. I was just about to look myself," he said after he wiped his axe off. Amaris kept her sword in hand and began to look around quickly. "Aragorn?!" Gimli yelled.

"Legolas?!" Amaris yelled scanning the field. When she got no reply right away her heart ached. _He couldn't have fallen. That doesn't make sense. Please, where is he?_ "Legolas?!" she screamed this time her voice scratchy.

"Amaris!" she heard a smooth voice shout and when she turned around her eyes met Legolas' in the distance. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tight. She pulled away when she heard Gimli call once more for Aragorn.

"Have you seen Aragorn, Legolas?" she asked holding back the tears of joy for finding Legolas. He shook his head and once again panic filled her. "We must find him." They began searching when they heard a goblin laugh by the cliff. Gimli went up to it first.

"Tell me what you know and I will ease your passing?" Gimli said in a harsh voice. The goblin laughed and choked slightly on its own blood.

"He's dead," the goblin hissed. "He took a little tumble off the cliff." Legolas' face grew angry and he kneeled in front of the goblin grabbing him by his armor. Amaris' heart sank and she ran over to the cliff.

"You lie!" Legolas exclaimed. The goblin just laughed and died. Legolas shoved his body back down when he noticed something shiny in the goblins hand. He took it out and saw that it was the Evenstar. His heart fell and he and Gimli quickly joined Amaris who was looking over the cliff. Amaris looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"This doesn't make sense Legolas. He shouldn't have fallen," Amaris said. Legolas looked up at her from scanning the water. She saw the pain in his eyes and her heart ached even more. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and she cried quietly into his chest. The king joined them and looked over the water. Theoden sighed heavily and looked at Amaris, Legolas, and Gimli with a heavy heart. He turned to one of his guards and gave the orders.

"Put the wounded on horses, leave the dead," Theoden said. Legolas looked up at the king and the king glanced at him and crying elleth in his arms. He gently patted Legolas on the shoulder. "Come." Theoden left them and they slowly followed and continued on their way to Helms Deep, each of them with a heavy heart.

Once they reached the fortress, Eowyn ran to them to welcome the few soldiers that returned. She scanned over them with tears in her eyes. "So few. So few of you have returned," she said her voice shaky. Theoden looked at her as he dismounted.

"We fought and have paid for it with many lives," he said as he helped a soldier dismount. He turned from her and made his way up the stairs. Legolas helped Gimli off of Arod and Gimli walked over to Eowyn.

"Milady," he said and Eowyn looked at him the tears threatening to fall.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked. Gimli fought back tears and sighed.

"He fell." Gimli walked away and the tears finally fell from her eyes. Amaris felt terrible but she couldn't shake the feeling that they would see Aragorn again. Amaris stood there motionless waiting for Legolas to finish with Arod and Marisal, her horse. She looked at the floor in front of her when a finger went under her chin and lifted her face up. Her eyes met Legolas and she gave him a slight smile before throwing her arms around his waist and just holding him. Legolas wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Legolas," she said muffled by his tunic.

"Yes, Amaris?" he said into her hair.

"Why do I feel like I will see him again? That he really isn't dead." Amaris felt Legolas stiffen slightly and she held him tighter. "I mean, I can hardly remember anything more and it scares me but I have a strong feeling that we'll see him soon." Legolas kissed the top of her head.

"For all of our sakes, meleth nîn, I hope you are right," Legolas said his voice heavy with sadness.

"So do I Legolas. So do I." They just held each other for a moment longer before busying themselves.


	32. Chapter 32: Return of a Friend and Prepa...

Thank you once again for the reviews! I love to hear what you guys think. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**NOTE: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in elvish.

**Number 32: Return of a Friend and Preparing for Battle**

It had been one day since their arrival at Helms Deep and Amaris hardly saw Legolas because he was helping the king, as was Gimli. So, in order to keep her mind off the loss of Aragorn, she was helping Eowyn pass out fruit and blankets. Her hair was a mess and falling from her braids and even though she was an elf, she felt very tired. She hadn't slept since the night before they left Edoras and she needed to rest. She slowly made her way to Eowyn who gave Amaris a slight smile. "Eowyn, is there a place where I could rest for a moment? I am very tired for I have not rested properly in over two days," Amaris said. Eowyn nodded.

"You can rest in my room. Just go into the hall, and turn to the right. It's the first door on the left," Eowyn said as she pointed.

"Thank you Eowyn. Please have someone wake me in an hour or two and if Legolas or Gimli ask where I am, could you tell them?" Eowyn nodded.

"Certainly." Amaris smiled and gave her a hug, which surprised Eowyn but she embraced Amaris back tightly. Amaris left and went into Eowyn's room. It was just a simple room with a plain medium sized bed and a chair by the fireplace. There was no windows but right now Amaris didn't mind because she just wanted a little bit of rest. She walked over to the bed and threw the covers up so she wouldn't dirty Eowyn's bed. She laid down and slowly let her body rest and her eyes unfocused and went to sleep.

Legolas just came from speaking with the king and was searching for Amaris. Unable to find her he went to Eowyn. "Excuse me, milady?" he asked and Eowyn quickly turned and smiled at him.

"Yes, milord? How can I help you?" Eowyn asked. Legolas gave her a slight smile.

"Do you happen to know where I may find Amaris?"

"Oh, she is resting. She was very tired and asked for a place to rest for a few hours. She is resting in my room. It is the first door on the left down the right corridor." Legolas nodded.

"Thank you Lady Eowyn." Eowyn bowed her head and turned back to her tasks. Legolas turned and went to go and see Amaris. He knocked but did not get a response so he opened the door and stepped inside. He smiled when he saw her sleeping, eyes unfocused and cloudy. He walked over to her and covered her with a thin blanket that was draped over the bottom of the bed. "Garo bost vaer, meleth nîn (Sleep well, my love)." Legolas kissed her forehead and she sighed in her sleep. He smiled and quietly made his way out of the room. He was making his way back when his ears caught Gimli exclaiming that he was going to kill someone and people shouting in excitement. He quickly made his way to the patio where he spoke with Eowyn when Aragorn came walking his way. A joyous smile graced his face to have his friend back. He blocked Aragorn's path and when Aragorn saw him he smiled. "Le abdollen. (You're late)" He looked over Aragorn and glanced back at his face. "You look terrible." Aragorn laughed and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas did the same. Aragorn made to leave him when Legolas stopped him. Aragorn looked at Legolas and questioned him with his eyes. Legolas held out the Evenstar and Aragorn's eyes went wide. He took it from Legolas and smiled.

"Hannon le. (Thank you)" Aragorn said with a smile. Both man and elf unaware of the woman watching them with happy eyes as they turned and walked back into the hall to speak with Theoden. Eowyn watched as both Aragorn and Legolas entered the hall and smiled. Legolas paused a moment and Aragorn looked at him.

"I must tell Amaris you are well. She was very saddened and upset," Legolas said. Aragorn nodded.

"Is she still having trouble remembering things to come?" Aragorn asked looking at his friend. Legolas nodded.

"It scares her and I worry for her." Aragorn nodded. "I will join you and the king in a moment." Aragorn proceeded to the king and Legolas went down the hall and entered Eowyn's chambers. He stepped inside and smiled to find Amaris still sound asleep. He walked over to her and kneeled beside her. "Meleth nîn?" he asked quietly without a response. "Amaris, Amaris it is time to wake." Amaris blinked her eyes a few times and they came back into focus only to be met with the loving eyes of Legolas that seemed to sparkle more and she knew he knew something that she did not. She sat up on her elbows and looked at him.

"What is it Legolas? What has your eyes sparkling like they did long ago?" she asked with a smile only causing Legolas to smile wider and pick her up from the bed and he spun her around gently. Amaris held onto him tight while he laughed and held her. When he stopped and put her down she smiled at him. "What is it meleth nîn? What has you so happy?" Legolas placed both of his hands on the sides of her face and drew her in for a kiss. Surprised, Amaris returned his kiss but she no more began and Legolas pulled away. "Will you not tell me meleth nîn?" Legolas rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"He is alive, just as you felt Amaris. He has come back." Legolas' smile had yet to leave. Amaris furrowed her brow for a moment because she was a little confused. _Who? Who came back? _She thought then it hit her.

"Aragorn?! He has returned!" she exclaimed and Legolas nodded. Amaris was unbelievably happy and she embraced Legolas tight. "Where is he?" she asked when she pulled away.

"Meeting with the king. My heart tells me he brings ill news. We should join them." Amaris nodded but remembered her appearance. She stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He turned and looked at her. "What is it?" She sighed.

"Legolas, look at me. I'm a mess." Legolas smiled and turned her around. He undid her bindings and ran his fingers through her silky hair, which was a pleasurable experience for both of them. He pulled the top half of her hair back and braided it tightly before binding it with the leather strip. Legolas turned her around and held her by the shoulders. It only seemed to take him mere minutes to fix her hair and she was grateful for it. "Thank you, Legolas. Does it look better?" Legolas laughed lightly.

"You were beautiful before meleth nîn. I just enhanced your beauty for everyone to notice." Amaris smiled and shook her head before placing a slow kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away Legolas was smiling.

"Sometimes Legolas, you are too much." Legolas shrugged and took her hand leading her to the others. They came out at the very end to find an upset Aragorn and Gimli and the king rushing outside.

"Get the women and children to the caves," Theoden said to Gamling. Gamling hesitated.

"We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord –" Gamling began but was stopped by Theoden.

"There is no time. War is upon us!" Theoden exclaimed before marching off and Gamling doing the same. Legolas looked at Aragorn only to see that Amaris had ran over to him and was embracing him tightly. Aragorn hugged her back but there was sadness in his eyes as he hugged her. Amaris pulled away and looked at him and studied his face only to see the same sadness and worry.

"What is it Aragorn?" she asked also voicing Legolas' thoughts. Aragorn sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Isengaurd is empty. Over 10,000 Uruk-hai are marching to Helms Deep as we speak to attack," Aragorn said never leaving her eyes. Amaris' heart started beating quickly once again.

"So, I was not wrong before. When I said I knew something terrible was going to happen," Amaris said as Legolas stepped by her side wrapping his arm around her waist and Aragorn let go of her shoulders. Aragorn nodded and looked at Legolas. Amaris took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "We must prepare. We haven't the time to wait. There is much to be done." She went to walk away from them when Legolas pulled her to him and she looked up into his eyes.

"When the time comes, I want you to join the women and children in the caves," Legolas said. Amaris felt her anger rise. She couldn't believe he wanted to send her away. She shook her head.

"No meleth nîn. I will fight by your side. I am not going to wait in the caves for you to return to me or to have a guard come to me and tell me that you have perished. I will not!" Amaris yelled the last sentence and jerked away from him and ran from the hall and outside to help prepare for battle. Legolas made to go after her but Aragorn stopped him.

"Wait Legolas," Aragorn said quietly. "Wait until she has calmed. She will be easier to talk to then." Legolas nodded sadly. He was angry for Amaris refusing his wishes but he also understood where she was coming from. She had fought along his side in every battle so far and she had done well but he didn't want her to fight this time. He wanted her to be safe. He wanted to make sure she stayed safe and would not get injured again. Aragorn and Gimli left him alone and he closed his eyes and took a deep a breath. After a moment he collected himself and went out to help prepare for the attack.

Amaris was angry and she couldn't believe that Legolas didn't want her to fight. She understood his intentions but she has been by his side all of this way and she has fought right along their sides. Amaris decided it would be best not to think of it now. They had to get all of the women and children into the caves and to make sure that they had enough provisions to last for a while. When she was helping a mother with three small children Eowyn came running up to her.

"Amaris!" Eowyn exclaimed. Amaris stopped and turned to face her and she saw tears in Eowyn's eyes.

"What is it Eowyn? What is the matter?" Amaris asked with a toddler in her arms that had fallen asleep in the rush. The mother and her baby and other small child were a few steps ahead quietly waiting.

"I have made a fool of myself. I am to be sent to the caves to watch over the women and children and when I spoke to Lord Aragorn, I-I made fool of myself." Amaris smiled and shook her head.

"Whatever you said that you made a fool of yourself over, he probably didn't take it that way. I'm sure he doesn't think any less of you." Amaris adjusted the small child in her arms and the basket. Eowyn nodded feeling a little better. "Could you help me?"

"Certainly." Amaris smiled.

"Thank you. Please just carry this basket and we can get them set up inside. She is the last woman with children that needs to be brought inside. I believe everything else is ready. They are just gathering the men." Eowyn nodded while she took the basket. As they situated the woman and her children, Eowyn noticed Amaris' sword strapped to her side and her bow and quiver on her back.

"Are you fighting?" Eowyn asked with shock in her voice. Amaris stood upright and looked at Eowyn.

"I am. I am part of the fellowship and three of my fellow companions are in this battle. I made an oath to them and I will still fight along their side." Eowyn was shocked to say the least.

"They are allowing you to fight?" Amaris shook her head.

"No. Legolas and the others do not want me to. Legolas and I even got into a fight over it. I will not be left in the dark." Amaris paused at the look Eowyn was giving her. Amaris knew how much Eowyn wanted to fight. How much she wanted to protect those she loved. "I know you may not think that it is fair for you to remain here but my friend, you have not been in battle. You have not had to fight for your life and I have. I know the danger we face. I was kidnapped by Uruks because I was injured and unable to properly defend myself. Eowyn, your time to fight will come but it is not this night. I can feel that you will play a huge role in this war, you just don't come into play tonight." Eowyn gave Amaris a slight smile and nodded. Amaris smiled and hugged Eowyn tightly. "Watch over them. If anything should happen, you will be their only hope. I will see you again my friend."

"Fight well, Amaris." Amaris nodded and quickly left the caves and headed towards the armory only to hear Legolas talking with Aragorn.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not lead us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair," Legolas said. Amaris sighed when she heard his voice and closed her eyes.

"Ú-moe edamed, Legolas (there is nothing to forgive)" Aragorn said. Amaris smiled and stepped inside. They both turned to look at her. Amaris had her arms crossed over her chest and she studied the elf and man before her. Aragorn smiled at her and she gave him a slight smile. When she looked at Legolas her heart dropped. He looked at her with his blue eyes clouded with concern, sadness and . . . love. Legolas quickly walked over to her and she lowered her arms to her side.

"**Amaris, I do not want you to fight, but I know I cannot stop you. If you must fight, then I want you to stand by side and fight along with me."** He saw tears well up in her eyes and one slowly made it's way down her cheek. Legolas stepped closer and wiped the tear away from her cheek. "I love you Amaris and I do not want to lose you." Amaris smiled at him.

"You will never lose me Legolas. I will not die this night and neither will you, Gimli or Aragorn. We will make it through this battle and every other one brought our way. I am determined to live," she said her voice shaky but he heard the determination in it. He nodded and kissed her gently. He pulled away as he heard Gimli come out. All three turned to look at him. He was wearing a chain armor that was a little too big. When it fell to the floor Aragorn and Legolas smiled and Amaris gave a quiet giggle. Gimli looked at her and smiled.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest," Gimli said. Legolas was about to retort when a horn sounded. Amaris looked at Legolas.

"That is no orc horn!" Legolas exclaimed as he grabbed Amaris' hand and ran out of the room closely followed by Aragorn and Gimli.


	33. Chapter 33: Arrival of Friends and Battl...

As always, thanks for the reviews! You know I love to hear what you think! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold **is spoken in elvish.

**Number 33: Arrival of Friends and Battle Begins**

They ran to the top of the stairs only to find troops of elves lead by Haldir standing at the base. Theoden looked at them all in awe. "How is this possible?" he asked surprised. Haldir stepped forward and looked at the king.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir said. He paused and looked up to Aragorn, Legolas, Amaris, and Gimli before he continued. "We come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn smiled and ran down the stairs. Legolas and Gimli followed. Amaris slowly made her way down with a smile on her face.

"Mae govannen, Haldir! (welcome Haldir)" Aragorn exclaimed putting his hand on Haldir's shoulder before embracing him in a hug. Haldir smiled and patted Aragorn's back. He pulled away and smiled at Haldir. "You are _most_ welcome." After Aragorn stepped away Legolas stepped down and greeted Haldir. After that Amaris had made her way down to stand in front of Haldir. She had not really spoken with Haldir in Lothlorien but when she did they had interesting conversations.

"It is good to see you Haldir," Amaris said with a smile. Haldir went to bow his head at her but she stopped him by raising her hand and embracing him tightly. Haldir smiled and hugged her back. She stepped away from him and stood next to Legolas whose face was now more determined and happy to see his people standing with him. Haldir turned back to Theoden and his face grew serious.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more," Haldir said and the king was too shocked to say anything but bowed his head in appreciation.

Everyone had taken their positions. Amaris stood at Legolas' right and next to an unknown elf. Everyone's attention was drawn to the black mass that marched towards Helms Deep. Everyone was standing so quiet Amaris was certain everyone, including the men, could hear her heart beating. Gimli sighed. "Argh. You could have picked a better spot," Gimli said as he tried to peer over the wall. Legolas just grinned at his friend but kept his eyes forward. Soon, Aragorn was standing behind Gimli and Legolas. "Well, lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said to Aragorn. Suddenly, lightning flashed and thunder rolled loudly. The lightning provided everyone with a glimpse of the approaching Uruks. Amaris took a sharp breath but kept her face steady. Legolas quickly glanced at her before returning his attention back to the moving mass.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas said to Aragorn, his eyes never leaving the Uruks. Gimli looked up at Aragorn.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli said. Amaris sighed as she watched the approaching mass. She turned to the elf on her right and noticed that he was about the same height as Legolas, which was about three to four inches taller than her. She looked at the others who kept their eyes ahead. Amaris turned back to the unknown elf and decided if she might die, she wanted to know who she was fighting beside.

"**Excuse me?"** she asked the elf only to have him and Legolas look at her. She smiled at him. **"My name is Amaris. What is yours?"** The elf raised an eyebrow at her and looked to Legolas who was smiling. He turned his attention back to Amaris.

"**I am Galdor milady. May I ask why you are out here and not in the caves with the other women?" **Amaris smiled at him.

"**Well, Galdor," **she paused before she continued and turned her attention to the approaching Uruks. **"I would not be locked in caves awaiting my destruction. If my death is to be tonight, it will not happen while I am cowering away. I will face it head on along side my friends and those that I love." **Amaris' voice was strong as she looked at the intimidating mass. Galdor smiled at her and at Legolas.

"**Then it is an honor for me to fight along your side milady," **Galdor said before he returned his attention ahead. For some reason just hearing the determination in the elleth made him stronger and more ready to defend the fortress at all costs. Amaris smiled and looked at Legolas who was looking at her. He was about to speak when the rain began to fall down on everyone. He sighed and turned his attention ahead as did Amaris. Aragorn began to shout orders to the elves.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas. (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)" Aragorn shouted as he walked along the wall and turned to face the Uruks who had stopped and were slamming their long spears and shields together. Gimli was beginning to grow impatient and began to jump up and down to see over the wall.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli exclaimed.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked as he turned to Gimli with a smile. Causing Gimli and Amaris to laugh. Legolas looked at Amaris and gave her a smile. **"Be careful." **Amaris nodded.

"You too," she said to him as she readied her bow and Legolas did the same. The men and elves had their bows taught and their arrows pointed at their targets, readied to be fired. Suddenly, an arrow is released from where Amaris and the others didn't know. The arrow hit an Uruk and it fell down dead.

"Dartho! (hold)" Aragorn exclaimed. The Uruks howled in anger and began to charge the wall. All of the elves had their arrows ready and were waiting the command to fire.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc! (Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms)" Legolas said as he studied their targets.

"Leithio i philinn! (fire)" Aragorn exclaimed. Amaris, Legolas and all the other elves released their arrows causing many Uruks to fall dead. The men followed the elves by firing their arrows and Aragorn gave the elves the order to keep firing. They released arrow after arrow. All too soon for Amaris' liking the Uruks brought up ladders. Gimli seen them coming and got excited.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as Amaris and Legolas continued to fire upon the Uruks. Soon Uruks make their way upon the wall. Amaris drew her sword and began to slice through the Uruks as they tried to climb on. More and More Uruks came. Somehow in the confusion, Amaris got separated from the others. She found herself further down the wall fighting closer to Haldir.

An Uruk kicked her in the back causing her to fall onto the wall. She whimpered quietly when her palms skinned across the stone floor. Amaris heard it draw it's sword back and she quickly griped her sword and sliced the Uruk across the leg and then reached up and stabbed the Uruk in the stomach under it's armor. She pulled out her sword and stood up quickly turning and slicing through another Uruk. Suddenly a great explosion rocked the fortress walls. She turned and looked to find the wall close to where she once stood in crumbles and Uruks charging in. Her heart began to beat faster as she continued to fight. Amaris heard Aragorn call to Haldir to pull back to the keep. Amaris looked up at Haldir only to see an Uruk raising it's sword to strike him in the back. Amaris' eyes grew wide and she drew her bow and arrow and fired at the Uruk hitting him right in the face causing him to fall before he could strike Haldir. Haldir looked behind him and then turned to Amaris. She smiled at him before rushing towards him and pulled him and called for the elves. **"To the keep! Pull back!" **Amaris screamed to the elves and they were soon following her and Haldir. Haldir and Amaris helped Theoden and his men to hold the gate. She watched as Aragorn and Gimli disappeared and she prayed that they would be alright in whatever they were doing. After a few moments the king yelled through the door.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" Theoden yelled and Amaris' heart beat once again quickened. She turned to Haldir.

"We must get the men inside. Come on!" Amaris exclaimed as she pulled Haldir. She glanced around and saw Aragorn, Gimli, and thankfully Legolas.

"**To the keep! Inside! Retreat!" **Haldir exclaimed to the elves. Everyone fought as they ran inside. Once inside, Amaris stopped with Haldir to catch her breath. Haldir put his hand on Amaris' shoulder and she looked at him. "You saved my life Amaris. I am forever in your debt." Amaris smiled and shook her head.

"No, my friend. You owe me nothing." Haldir managed a small smile but it fell when he heard the commotion and turned to face the others, Amaris did the same.

"The fortress is taken. It is over," the king said with a heavy heart.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn exclaimed. He paused and looked to Gamling and then the king. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" They remained silent for a moment before they answered.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," Gamling said as he looked at Aragorn. Aragorn walked over to Gamling and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn said as he shoved him gently to get moving.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asked a lost look on his face.

"We must ride out and meet them!" Amaris exclaimed as she ran next to Aragorn. Everyone looked at her. Legolas was relieved to see her still alive and he smiled at her bravery. Amaris looked between the king and Aragorn. Aragorn smiled at her and then turned to the king.

"Ride out with us," Aragorn said to the king. Theoden looked at Aragorn then at Amaris with shock on his face.

"For death and glory?" the king asked. Amaris shook her head.

"No, my lord. For Rohan. For your people," Amaris said as she looked at the king pleading with her eyes.


	34. Chapter 34: End of the Battle and Too Mu...

Thanks for the reviews! I love to know what you think. I don't think this chapter is as good as the others but let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in elvish.

**Number 34: End of the Battle and Too Much**

Everyone was silent except for the Uruks outside that banged on the gate trying to break in. Theoden looked at Amaris with amazement. He then looked at Aragorn with the same expression. _How can they hold so much hope?_ Theoden thought to himself. He was about to speak when Gimli spoke up.

"The sun is rising," Gimli said. Everyone looked to the window to see the morning sun make it's way inside. Aragorn looked lost in a memory for a moment. He was for he was remembering Gandalf's words to look for him to come at sunrise on the fifth day. The morning sun seemed to have given Theoden hope when he quickly turned.

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time." Theoden said. Aragorn smiled at Amaris who smiled back. She looked to Legolas who smiled brightly at her. Haldir came and stood with the others and Aragorn was glad to see him.

"Yes!" exclaimed Gimli before he took off and climbed up and blew the horn. Everyone mounted their horses and readied themselves to ride out and destroy what Uruks they could. Amaris rode next to Legolas and behind Haldir. She quickly glanced at Legolas and he looked at her.

"**Remember that I love you Legolas,"** Amaris whispered her voice a little shaky. Legolas smiled at her.

"**And remember that I love you Amaris," **Legolas whispered back. Haldir looked back briefly at them and smiled before turning his attention back ahead.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!" Theoden exclaimed holding up his sword. Gimli blew the horn one more time and the doors finally gave in. "Forth, Eorlingas!"

With that they rode out slicing through the Uruks and fighting their way down the ramp. Amaris was fighting the Uruks away from her horse when suddenly she heard the sound of thousands of horses running towards them. She looked up to see Gandalf leading the Rohirrim. Amaris continued to fight with a smile on her face. Once the Rohirrim reached them, the battle continued on but thanks to the Rohirrim the battle wasn't much longer.

As Amaris drew her sword from the last Uruk around her she glanced around to see Aragorn, Theoden, Legolas, and Haldir doing the same. She smiled to see they all were well, then she turned her attention to Gandalf and the Rohirrim. Gandalf looked at her and smiled.

They headed back to the keep and soon the women were released from the caves. Eowyn rushed out and saw Amaris first. "You are alright!" Eowyn exclaimed as she hugged Amaris tight. Amaris hugged her back and laughed.

"Yes. I am fine. So, is Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and your uncle," Amaris said as she pulled away from her. "I also think Gandalf brought your brother with him." Eowyn's smile grew even larger. Amaris smiled and left Eowyn who found Aragorn and hugged him. Amaris sat down on the steps and sighed when she saw the death around her. The sight of fallen elves, men, and small children broke her heart and once again tears filled her eyes. Amaris quickly stood and made her way into the hall. She made her way down a deserted corridor and found a dark corner. She brought her scratched and soiled hands to her face and sobbed into them. She tried to stay strong but it became too much for her and she gave into the tears of grief, hatred, and relief and just sobbed in the darkness of the corridor.

Legolas had been searching for Amaris for a while now and he was unable to find her. He sighed and decided she must be cleaning up from the battle. He found Gimli sitting on top of a dead Uruk smoking his pipe. "Well, Master Elf, I find myself sitting pretty on 43," he said with a smile. Legolas quickly drew an arrow and shot it into the dead Uruk's body. He smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"43," Legolas said and Gimli made an odd gruff noise.

"He was already dead!"

"He was twitching." Gimli growled and shook his ax that was buried in the back of the Uruk.

"He was twitching because he has my ax buried in this nervous system!" Legolas just smiled at Gimli and turned to face Aragorn and Haldir as they approached.

"Legolas, have you seen Amaris?" Aragorn asked concern evident on his face. Legolas furrowed his brow.

"No, I have not seen her since we came back into the fortress. I assumed she was washing up. What is wrong?" Legolas asked as panic began to sink in.

"Lady Eowyn has not seen her since we came inside. She has grown worried and has searched nearly the entire fortress," Haldir said. Legolas frowned. It was not like Amaris to let her whereabouts go unknown.

"I will look for her," Legolas said as he walked past the elf and man and quickly made his way inside. He walked into the hall and over the roar of the people bustling about he tried to listen for her. With no luck, he began to walk to every corridor entrance and listened intently. He heard women scurrying about to take care of the wounded and soldiers talking with each other but he had yet to hear anything of Amaris. He sighed when he came to a corridor that was shrouded in darkness. It was the last one and he had doubts he would hear anything. Legolas listened carefully and was about to turn away when he heard a quiet cry. His eyes turned to peer down the corridor and his elven sight showed a figure sitting against the wall with their knees drawn to their chest and their arms wrapped around their legs sobbing into them. He saw Amaris' sword on the floor next to the person and he knew instantly that it was her. Legolas sighed with relief and quickly made his way to her side. He kneeled next to her and gently touched her shoulder. She flinched and looked up at him. In the darkness he could see her eyes were red from shedding tears and her cheeks wet. He sighed and wiped her cheeks. "What is it?" Amaris sighed and quickly went to her knees wrapping her arms tightly around Legolas afraid that if she let go he would disappear. Legolas was taken back by her actions but returned the embrace.

"Legolas, it all just hit me at once. When I rested on the steps looking over the fallen men and elves my heart started to ache but when my eyes fell on the fallen children I could no longer bear it. Those children Legolas, oh God," Amaris said as the tears continued to fall. Legolas felt his own eyes tear as he held her in his arms. He brought his hand to the back of her head. And began to rock her gently.

"Shh. It will be alright, meleth nîn. It will be alright," Legolas said calmly to her. Soon her sobs quieted and her body relaxed in his arms. Amaris was so tired from battle and from the hard sobs she expelled. "Are you tired?" Amaris nodded her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "Take your sword. I will carry you and find a place for you to rest." Amaris just nodded her head once more. She picked up her sword and wiped it clean before sheathing it. Once she did, Legolas stood and picked her up bridal style and carried out of the dark corridor only to met by Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf and Haldir. Aragorn rushed over to them.

"Is she alright?" he asked as he looked at her. Amaris' eyes were closed and her head rested against Legolas' shoulder.

"She is alright. The sight of the fallen proved too much for her heart. I found her in the dark crying," Legolas said. Haldir walked over to them.

"She saved me on the wall," he said out of nowhere. Legolas looked at him and raised an eyebrow as did Aragorn and everyone else.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked. Amaris' steady breathing signaled to him that she had fallen asleep even though her eyes were closed. He knew her body had to be exhausted. Haldir looked at him.

"An Uruk was about to strike me from behind when Amaris fired and arrow and shot it down. Then she dragged me away. If she hadn't have been there, I would not be standing before you." Just as Haldir finished Theoden and Gamling came up to the group. He looked at Legolas and at seeing Amaris in his arms his eyes grew wide.

"Is she well?" Theoden asked. Legolas looked at him and nodded.

"She is well, my lord. She is only exhausted," Legolas said. Theoden motioned with his arm to the same corridor Eowyn's room was in.

"Take her into the first room on the right. It should be vacant. It isn't much but she will be able to rest properly there," Theoden said. Legolas smiled and bowed his head.

"Thank you my lord. Your kindness is greatly appreciated," Legolas said.

"It is the least I can do." With that, Theoden left the group and Legolas took his leave and carried her into the empty room. As they walked Amaris woke and looked up at him.

"Where are we going?" Amaris asked her voice sounding tired. Legolas looked down at her.

"King Theoden has given you a room to rest and I am taking you there. We will wash your hands and face and get you situated so you can rest," Legolas said. Amaris nodded and rested her head back against his shoulder. They entered the room and Legolas had to wake her. "Amaris, I must set you down so we may remove your weapons and get you cleaned up." She nodded and stood. Once she was on her feet, she removed her belt with her sword and her bow and quiver from her back. Legolas had gotten some cloths and water and began washing her face and then washed her hands. She hissed when he washed the scratched palms. "Sorry, meleth nîn. I have some ointment to place on them, if you'll let me." Amaris gave him a smile and nodded. Once he finished rubbing the ointment he looked at her and smiled. Legolas stood and kissed her forehead. "I will let you rest. I will be in to get you later." He turned to leave but Amaris grabbed his hand.

"Please do not leave me. Please stay until I fall to sleep. I cannot rest alone." Amaris green eyes were filled with sadness and pleaded for him to stay. Legolas nodded.

"I will stay until you fall asleep meleth nîn." Legolas sat down next to her and she laid down on the straw bed. He followed suit and Amaris just laid there next to him resting her head on his shoulder. "Sleep, meleth nîn. All will be well soon." He kissed the top of her head and soon her breathing steadied and he knew she was asleep. He quietly rose from the bed and covered her with a blanket and made his way from the room, letting his love get some much needed rest before they set out once more.


	35. Chapter 35: Becoming One

**JUST SO ALL OF YOU KNOW, THIS IS A LOVE SCENE. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO. SO, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TO READ LOVE SCENES PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER AND WAIT FOR CHAPTER 36.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 35: Becoming One**

Amaris slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room with a candle burning dimly on a table next to the bed. She felt someone shift next to her and she turned over to see Legolas asleep, eyes open of course. She smiled to herself and moved closer to him. She laid her head on his chest on sighed. Amaris felt Legolas jump slightly under her and she looked up to see that he was looking down at her. "You didn't fall asleep to did you?" Amaris asked with a smile. Legolas smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, being careful not to touch her ear.

"No, I came back in a little while ago. The king dismissed Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer, Gandalf and I to get some rest," Legolas said as he looked down at her.

"Oh. What time is it?" Legolas leaned up and checked the candle.

"Well, I lit the candle when I came in at about three so I believe it is about seven in the evening." Amaris' eyes went wide.

"Seven? I slept for nine hours?" Legolas laughed lightly and nodded.

"I thought you were returning to your mortal traits." Amaris smiled and hit his chest lightly.

"Hey!" Legolas laughed and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She sighed and rested her chin on his chest as she looked up at his face. The candle provided soft light that danced across his face. Amaris smiled at him as she thought about how he calmed her when she was overwhelmed by everything. "Thank you." Legolas raised his eyebrow.

"For what, meleth nîn?"

"For finding me, comforting me, and listening to me." Legolas leaned forward slightly and kissed her forehead. Amaris smiled at him, she knew that if he hadn't found her when he did, she probably would still be sitting in that corridor. "Le melin, Legolas, with all of my heart. (I love you)" Legolas began to sit up and so Amaris sat up with him. They sat in the middle of the straw bed and looked at each other. Legolas brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it gently.

"Le melin, Amaris." Legolas gently pulled her face closer to him and kissed her on the lips. Amaris brought her right arm around his neck and Legolas wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her closer to him never breaking the kiss. The kiss deepened and somehow Amaris was laying on the bed and Legolas hovered above her. Legolas pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her. Legolas' hair was brushing against her cheeks but she took no notice. She just stared into his deep blue eyes. He pulled away farther. "Forgive me, I got carried away." He was nearly away from her when she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait," Amaris whispered. Legolas looked at her and sat up. Amaris sat up next to him and put her hand on his cheek. "Please, don't pull away from me. I want to be with you this night. Legolas, le annon guren. Le annon meleth nîn. (I give you my heart. I give you my love.)" Legolas looked at her and looked deep into her eyes. He searched for doubt or confusion but found none. He only found honesty, truth, and love.

"Are you certain?" Legolas asked as he took her hand from her cheek and held it in his own.

"Yes, Legolas. I want to bond with you this night." Legolas kept his eyes locked with hers and lifted her hands and kissed them. He slowly lowered her hands and brought his hands to her face and cupped her cheeks. He brought his lips to hers and slowly kissed her. She parted her lips and Legolas entered her mouth. They explored each other for a moment enjoying the softness and warmth of one another's lips. When they pulled away Amaris looked up at Legolas and with her hands ran down his neck and rested at the top of his silver tunic he was wearing. Her eyes never left his as she unbuttoned the three buttons. She ran her finger across his exposed skin and Legolas' breath quickened slightly. Amaris slide her hands down the front of his tunic and found the bottom of his top. She began to pull it up and Legolas helped her remove it from his body. Once his tunic was off they tossed it from the bed.

Amaris' hands began to tremble as she ran her hands across his bare chest and shoulders. Legolas reached up and took her hands. He set her hands at her side and brought his hands to the top of her tunic. He slowly unbuttoned each button to the bottom of her tunic. He slid the fabric apart and pealed it from her body. She was wearing her white undershirt that clung tightly to her body. Legolas tossed her tunic with his then he glided his hands across her stomach and with her help removed her white undershirt. There she sat exposed to him. More exposed than she had ever been in her entire life. Legolas' eyes never left hers the entire time. He cupped her face and drew her in for a chaste kiss. When they pulled away he ran his hands down her neck. His left hand remained there but his right found its way to her breast and he gently caressed her. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply this time sending shivers through Amaris' body. A quiet moan escaped her throat and Legolas smiled against her lips.

Amaris took his hands from her body and Legolas pulled away from the kiss. He looked into her eyes, for a moment he thought he saw fire flash within their green depths. Amaris brought her shaky hands to the laces of his leggings. She left his eyes and watched her hands as she undid the laces. Legolas watched her as she slowly and shyly untied his leggings. He brought his hands to the top of her leggings and started to untie them at the same rate that she was untying his. Her eyes left her hands and went to his when his fingers brushed against her bare skin sending a burning sensation through her body. After the laces were untied, they both went to their own leggings and removed them. Amaris situated herself and she tossed her leggings on the floor next to her tunic and Legolas' tunic. As her leggings hit the floor Legolas' landed next to hers. She let out a shaky breath and turned to face him. Legolas looked into her eyes and saw how nervous she was. He cupped her cheek and drew her to him. He kissed her gently and laid her down on the bed. He pulled away from her. He brushed her cheek and Amaris swallowed hard.

"Do not worry meleth nîn. I will be very gentle," Legolas whispered his voice deeper and thicker than usual. Amaris nodded and leaned up and claimed his lips as her own. Her hands rubbed his back and Legolas' roamed her body taking in every curve and every sensitive spot. Legolas moved his lips to her neck and placed kisses from the base of her neck up to her ear. Amaris brought her right hand up his back and gently ran her fingers over the rim of Legolas' ear, from the lobe of his ear all the way to the tip. When her fingers gently played with the tip of his ear he gasped and pulled his head up from her neck and his breathing came in quiet gasps as Amaris continued to manipulate his ear. She propped herself up and kissed his neck, chin, and when her lips came into contact with his she was shocked by the passion Legolas poured into that kiss. He took her hand from his ear while they kissed and he ran his hand up and down her neck and then he gently brushed her ear. Amaris pulled away quickly from the kiss and gasped when unexplainable sensations shook her body. Legolas' hand left her ear and they returned to their kisses. Legolas positioned himself above her and he gently spread her legs. Amaris felt him near her and her heart rate increased. Legolas pulled away from her lips and spoke while his lips hovered just centimeters from hers.

"Are you ready to bond, meleth nîn?" he asked as he ran his hand down her neck to her breasts then to her sensitive center. As his fingers brushed her she gasped and arched her back to him. Amaris' mind was reeling from the new experiences and she nodded. After a few moments of discomfort passion began to flood through her body. They rocked together and as they were both reaching the brink of ecstasy Amaris wrapped her legs around him. In order for the bond to succeed, their souls needed to meet and Amaris could feel him not only in her body but somewhere deeper. Her breaths became shorter and quiet moans escaped her and Legolas. Amaris felt herself reaching the edge and she called out to him.

"Legolas," she said in a whisper. Legolas moaned quietly and their eyes met. He nodded and kissed her lightly.

"I am with you," he said before his lips crashed down on hers and they both reached their peak. A pale blue light encircled the new lovers. Legolas and Amaris both felt a piece of themselves rip away and be replaced with a piece of the other. While Amaris clinged to him Legolas placed soft kisses on her forehead, cheeks and chin. Soon her body calmed and Legolas moved off of her and pulled her body to him. Amaris laid her head on his chest and listened to his rapidly beating heart. Legolas kissed the top of her head and Amaris smiled. "We are one, meleth nîn. I am a part of you and you are a part of me for eternity." Legolas paused and Amaris looked up at him. Legolas looked deep into her green eyes and gave her a tired smile. "When times are peaceful, and Sauron is defeated I want to claim you as my wife. Will you be my wife, Amaris?" Amaris smiled at him and nodded as she whispered.

"Yes."


	36. Chapter 36: Finding Old Friends

Thank you so much for the reviews! I love to know what you all think and your words inspire me to write more! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in elvish.

**Number 36: Finding Old Friends**

Amaris and Legolas spent the rest of the night just talking and enjoying each other's company. They knew they wouldn't have many more moments like that and they wanted to enjoy it while they could. Dawn approached too quickly for either of their liking. "We should dress, meleth nîn," Legolas said as he ran his fingers up and down Amaris' bare back. She sighed and laid her head that rested on his chest and looked at him.

"You are right. We have much to do." Legolas smiled at her and kissed her forehead. After a few more moments they both rose form the bed and redressed. Amaris felt different as she dressed. Legolas walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her after she slid on her undershirt. Amaris smiled and placed her hands on his arms, when a thought popped into her head. "Legolas, can I ask you a question?" Legolas brought one hand up from her waist and brushed her hair away from her neck and placed a gently kiss at the base of her neck.

"Of course, meleth nîn." Amaris shivered slightly as his breath danced across her neck.

"By elvish law, our bond, doesn't that in a way already make us married?" Legolas smiled.

"In a way, but in the eyes of my people and of our friends a ceremony needs to make it official." Amaris smiled and turned around in his arms so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him and he at her. Legolas placed a chaste kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers. "We should join the others." Amaris paused and listened for a moment. She heard Gimli talking loudly with Aragorn and she smiled.

"Sounds like they are wondering what happened to you last night." Legolas raised an eyebrow and Amaris smiled. "I can hear Gimli asking Aragorn if he had seen you since you were dismissed. Something about talking over the count with you." Legolas laughed and stepped away from her to let her finish dressing. Amaris smiled and picked up her tunic and buttoned it then she slid on her boots as Legolas braided his hair. Amaris sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She tapped Legolas on the shoulder and he turned around and faced her. "Could you braid my hair again? For some reason I can't braid my own hair." Legolas smiled and kiss her lightly once more before turning her around and braiding her hair like he did before. She turned around and smiled. "Thank you meleth nîn."

"You are welcome." Legolas paused before handing her, her sword belt and quiver. She strapped both on and smiled. "Let's go." He took her hand and led her out of the room. When Gimli spotted Legolas his voice echoed throughout the hall.

"There you are!" Gimli exclaimed as he came and grabbed Legolas by the arm and pulled him outside. Legolas' body jerked slightly when his hand was ripped from Amaris' and Gimli noticed. He turned and faced Amaris and gave her a smile. "Sorry lass. I must steal the elf; we have things to discuss before we ride." Amaris laughed quietly and nodded her head. Legolas looked at her for help but she just smiled at him. When Legolas exited the hall she could feel his apprehension but also he was laughing on the inside. Even with him away from her, she could feel his emotions and smiled. Aragorn stood and watched the elleth's expression unable to read her, which he found strange because she usually was open with her emotions.

"Amaris, are you well?" Aragorn asked as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her elbow. She looked at him and when her eyes met his he was surprised by what he saw. Her eyes were the same deep green eyes but around the pupil of her eye there was a thin blue ring. Aragorn smiled, he knew what that meant.

"I am fine Aragorn. I was just thinking," Amaris said. She paused when she noticed the smile that played across his face. "What is it Aragorn? Why are you smiling like that?" Aragorn leaned in and whispered to her in elvish.

"**You are bound?"** Amaris' eyes went wide.

"**How can you tell?"** She asked, her voice a little shaky. Aragorn let out a little laugh.

"**Your eyes, Amaris." **Amaris brought her hand to her eye and rested it just under her eye on her cheek. **"They are still a deep green but around your pupil is a blue ring. You are bound to Legolas?"** Amaris nodded.

"**Would his eyes also change this way?"** Aragorn laughed and nodded. **"I never knew about this."**

"**It is a rarity. It only happens when the bond is created between matching souls." **Amaris raised an eyebrow.

"**You mean like soul mates?" **Amaris asked confusion plainly written on her face. Aragorn smiled and nodded. Amaris went to speak again but King Theoden came out along with his nephew and Gandalf.

"We ride for Isengaurd," King Theoden said. Aragorn and Amaris nodded and followed behind them. Gandalf looked at Amaris and smiled when he noticed her eyes. _Hopefully no one else knows about this rarity. _Amaris thought to herself as she walked out to the stable to get Marisal and to meet up with Legolas and Gimli. As they walked Amaris remembered something.

"Aragorn, where is Haldir?" Aragorn looked at her and smiled.

"He is staying at Helms Deep. He must prepare his soldiers to head home and to inform the families of the fallen," Aragorn said with a heavy heart. Amaris nodded and didn't say any more.

Legolas was thankful that Gamling came up to him and Gimli and told him to get ready to ride for Isengaurd. He immediately went to the stables ignoring Gimli's ranting behind him. "Gimli, we have no more time to discuss that matter. Let's just say that it was a tie and we will have plenty of opportunities to have a proper competition," Legolas said trying to shut Gimli up. Thankfully it worked. Gimli made a gruff noise and nodded.

"Fine. Fine," Gimli said. He watched Legolas ready Arod and Marisal. Once Legolas was done he walked over to Gimli. Gimli looked up at the elf and noticed his eyes were different. "Lad, did you always have a green ring around the center of your eyes?" Legolas furrowed his brow and when he thought about what Gimli was saying his eyes went wide.

"What color green?" Legolas asked. Gimli looked a little harder.

"A dark green." Legolas smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes my friend. I've always had that ring. It just never really showed before." Gimli nodded and went off to fill his water skin. _She truly is my match then. Her eyes must have a blue ring then. I will have to look in the light when she comes for Marisal_. Legolas smiled at the thought and soon he was joined by the king, Gandalf, Eomer, Gamling, Aragorn, and Amaris. Gimli was running behind the moving group to catch up but Legolas' eyes were on Amaris. She looked up at him and smiled when she noticed the green ring around his eyes. Amaris took Marisal's reins from Legolas and smiled at him.

"Thank you meleth nîn," she said. Legolas looked at her and smiled.

"You are welcome," Legolas replied as the others mounted their horses. Legolas felt overwhelming happiness coming from Amaris and he knew she was feeling the same from him. Legolas whispered so only she could hear. **"Your eyes are beautiful, Amaris." **Amaris smiled at him and watched him mount Arod in front of Gimli. She mounted Marisal and urged her towards Arod. She looked at Legolas and whispered back.

"**As are yours Legolas."** He smiled at her and they followed behind, King Theoden, Gamling, Eomer, Gandalf, and Aragorn as well as three other guards and rode towards Isengaurd.

They were riding through Fangorn Forest and they were almost at Isengaurd. Amaris was humming to herself when Eomer looked at her. He urged his horse over to her and smiled at her.

"It is good to see you well, milady," Eomer said to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you milord. It is good to see you well also," Amaris said.

"What is that you were humming?" Amaris smiled.

"A song from where I am from." Eomer smiled.

"Perhaps at a better time you could sing it for us?"

"I'm afraid I am not that good of a singer." Eomer shook his head.

"Nonsense. Elves are said to have beautiful voices. Certainly yours matches those of other elven maids." Amaris smiled at him.

"We'll just have to wait and see milord." Eomer nodded his head and joined his uncle. Suddenly, Amaris felt a waive of jealousy hit her. It was coming from Legolas. Amaris smiled and shook her head. She urged Marisal over to Arod. Gimli was looking around and nodded his head at her. Legolas looked at her and gave her a slight smile and then turned his attention back ahead. **"Legolas, there is no need to feel that way. As I told you the night we bonded, I gave you my heart and my love. They are no longer mine. They belong to you and you alone."** Legolas looked back at her only to meet her eyes. The thin blue ring around her eyes shined brightly as he looked at her and now her eyes reminded him of tree tops brushing against the sky. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"You are right," Legolas said. Gimli huffed.

"What is she right about?" Gimli asked causing Amaris to laugh lightly.

"The forest isn't has foreboding as it was during our first travel through it," Legolas said looking at Amaris with a smile. Gimli nodded and Amaris smiled even bigger. They soon came upon a cliff with two familiar figures sitting on top.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengaurd!" Merry exclaimed and when he saw Amaris he smile grew even bigger. Everyone but Gandalf laughed at their antics and Gimli grumbled.

"You young rascals!" Gimli exclaimed. "A merry hunt you lead us on, and here we find you feasting and smoking!" Amaris, Aragorn, and Legolas smiled. Pippin took a bite of meat and smiled.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying some well earned comforts," Pippin said. He paused and smiled. "The salted pork is particularly good." Gimli smiled.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked and Amaris laughed quietly. Gandalf sighed.

"Hobbits," Gandalf said under his breath.


	37. Chapter 37: Does Everyone Have to Know?

Hey everyone! I'm really glad you guys liked the last chapter. I came up with the idea for their eyes to change like that because I thought it would be really interesting to show a twist to elven bonding. I'm really glad you all liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 37: Does Everyone Have to Know?**

Merry climbed up with Amaris and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Pippin rode with Aragorn. "It is good to see you again Merry," Amaris said with a smile.

"You too Amaris. Pippin and I were so worried about you. We tried to drag you away but we were nearly trampled by horses," Merry said sound less than happy about the matter.

"Do not worry Merry. Eomer, over there and another soldier found me and took me with them. Then they ran across Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli. So, they gave me over to them and here I am. No harm done." Merry squeezed her a little more as the horses marched through the water. When Treebeard made his way over to them Amaris took a sharp breath. Legolas looked over at Amaris and she felt his eyes on her. She turned and looked at him and he smiled at her. Amaris gave him a soft smile back.

"Young master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here; locked in his tower," Treebeard said as he made his way over to the group. Gandalf nodded.

"And there Saruman must remain. Under your guard, Treebeard," Gandalf said. Gimli huffed behind Legolas.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it!" Gimli exclaimed.

"No, he has no power anymore," Gandalf said slowly as he watched the tower. Amaris stopped paying attention to the conversation around her. She felt great evil and sensing Legolas' apprehension she figured he felt it too. She scanned the water to find the source of the feeling. She saw Pippin jump from Brego and Aragorn called out to him but Pippin didn't pay any attention. Amaris watched as Pippin brought a glass ball with a strange orange glow in the center. As soon as Amaris' eyes looked at it her eyes began to burn and she quickly closed them and looked away. Her breath was taken from her for a moment and it came it quick short gasps. Merry's grip loosened and she brought her left hand to her chest trying to calm her breathing.

"Amaris, are you alright?" Merry asked quietly. Merry looked over at Legolas whose eyes were locked on Amaris' form. Her breathing soon became normal and she sighed and opened her eyes slowly. The burning sensation was gone but her eyes felt dry. Merry was still worried. "Amaris?" Amaris looked over her shoulder and gave him a slight smile.

"I'm alright Merry," she whispered. He didn't look convinced but she gave him a reassuring smile. Amaris looked over at Legolas and when he looked at her a wave of concern flooded her senses. She smiled at him and he gave her a slight smile.

After speaking further with Treebeard they left Isengaurd and headed back to Edoras. They stopped to camp for the night. They would continue on and reach Edoras in two days. When they stopped, Amaris helped Merry off of Marisal and he rushed over to Pippin. Amaris' eyes still burned slightly and she didn't know why. Legolas dismounted Arod and after he helped Gimli down he walked over to Amaris who was resting her head against Marisal's neck and petting her.

"Amaris, are you alright?" Legolas asked her as he rested his hands on her waist. She turned around and looked at him. Her eyes were red and irritated and he became concerned.

"My eyes hurt Legolas. They burn," she said quietly. There was a stream close by and Legolas knew she had to was her eyes out. He took her hand.

"Come, meleth nîn, we will go and was your eyes in the stream." Legolas and Amaris walked from camp and over to the stream. She knelt down by the edge and so did Legolas. He removed the cap from his water skin and rinsed it in the water. He filled the cap with water. "Lay down and I will run the water on your eyes." Amaris nodded and laid down with her head by Legolas' knees. Legolas carefully dumped the cool water over her open eye. At first she jumped but then let him continue. After he rinsed both eyes, he smiled at her. "Close your eyes." Amaris did as he instructed and he dumped cool water on the outside of her eyes. The cooling sensation eliminated the burning and when she opened her eyes they no longer burned, they just felt a little dry. She sat up and shook the water from her hair. She turned and faced Legolas who was smiling at her. Amaris smiled back and moved over to him. She kneeled in front of him and smiled at him.

"Thank you for helping me Legolas." He smiled and gently caressed her cheek that was still slightly damp.

"You are welcome Amaris." He paused and thought about what happened earlier. "Amaris what happened earlier, when you ran short of breath?" Legolas felt confusion and fear come from her. "Tell me, meleth nîn." Amaris nodded and took his hands.

"I don't know. I felt evil and I was looking for it and when Pippin picked up that sphere and I looked at it my eyes burned and then it felt like someone punched me in the stomach and I couldn't breathe." Legolas nodded as he looked at her. Suddenly a voice broke in.

"That is no ordinary sphere Amaris," Gandalf said. Amaris jumped because she didn't hear him approach. "That is the Palantír of Saruman. Saruman used it to talk to Sauron." Amaris nodded and Legolas suddenly became very stiff. Amaris looked at him.

"When Amaris looked at it her eyes burned and she became short of breath. What does that mean Gandalf?" Legolas asked as he watched the wizard and squeezed Amaris' hands.

"I do not know, but I do not want you to lay eyes on it again Amaris. Sauron may reach you without you even having to touch it," Gandalf said concerned evident in his voice. However, as he looked into her eyes the same smile from earlier played across his face. "So, has anything changed since I left you both in Edoras?" Once again, Amaris was thankful her blush would not show and she looked to Legolas who was smiling and looking lovingly at her. As she looked at him, she saw him ask her if he could vocalize their bond since Gandalf already knew and she nodded. Legolas' smile grew and he turned to Gandalf. Legolas stood and helped Amaris up as well.

"Something has changed Gandalf. Amaris and I are bound." When Legolas spoke his voice was strong and proud. Gandalf looked at them both with a smile and nodded. _Is everyone going to know now? Do we have to tell the world of our bond so soon?_ As if he was reading her thoughts Gandalf smiled.

"Do not worry Amaris. No one else will know of this bond until it is time to be shared. However, Aragorn and I know because of your eyes. Do not fear, very few know of the change when matches bond," Gandalf said with a slight laugh to his voice. Amaris nodded. The wizard shook his head and went back to camp. Amaris sighed and looked at Legolas who was beaming at her.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Are you ashamed of our bond, meleth nîn?" Amaris' mouth hung open and Legolas laughed slightly.

"Of course not! It's just that I wanted to keep our bond private, just between us. At least for right now." Legolas smiled at her and she smiled back before leaning up to him and gently taking his lips to hers. When she pulled away Legolas' eyes were still closed and asmile played on his lips. She leaned up again and kissed the corner of his mouth and he opened his eyes. "After all, why does everyone have to know?" Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer once again claiming her lips as his own.


	38. Chapter 38: Before the Celebration

Once again, thank you so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything association with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 38: Before the Celebration**

Once they finally reached Edoras Amaris was very thankful. Even though she didn't look it, she felt very dirty and she couldn't wait to have a nice warm bath. As their horses walked through the gates, upon seeing their king and Aragorn, the people of Edoras cheered for the return of their king and Lord Aragorn. The king smiled and waived at his people but you could tell by his eyes he still was not happy. They dismounted their horses and handed them over to the stable boys. Amaris sighed as she walked up the steps to the Golden Hall. When she went inside she smiled when she saw Eowyn embracing her brother and uncle. Legolas was standing with Aragorn and Gimli talking. She stood and watched him for a moment when Eowyn came running up to her. "Amaris!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her. Amaris smiled and embraced her back. "It is so good to see you again!" Eowyn pulled away and smiled at her.

"It is good to see you happy again," Amaris said with a smile. Eowyn nodded and looked Amaris over.

"Come, you look dreadful." Amaris laughed. "Oh, that came out wrong. I meant that you looked tired." Amaris shook her head and smiled at her. Eowyn smiled back. "Well, come let's get you cleaned up. I bet you'd like a nice hot bath." Amaris sighed and nodded.

"That would be wonderful!" Eowyn laughed and lead Amaris to her quarters. Amaris smiled when she saw her familiar pack sitting on the bed, however, something new caught her eye. She walked over to the bed as she heard Eowyn in the bathroom talking with a couple maids. Laying across the bed was a deep crimson dress much like the green dress Eowyn gave her before but there was gold trim along the neckline and a black ribbon belt to tie around her waist. Amaris smiled at it and heard Eowyn come out of the bathroom. She looked up at Eowyn and pointed to the dress. "What is this for?" Eowyn smiled and walked over to her.

"It is for you to wear during the celebration tonight." Eowyn paused and looked at Amaris. "Do you not like it?" Amaris shook her head.

"No, no. I love it. It is very beautiful. Thank you." Eowyn smiled and nodded. Suddenly her head stopped in mid movement. "What is it Eowyn?" Eowyn walked closer to Amaris and looked into her eyes.

"Your eyes are different." Amaris smiled and nodded. "How did they change like that?" Amaris shrugged.

"I really couldn't say. I woke up from my rest after the battle and the others told me my eyes had changed slightly." Eowyn nodded and smiled.

"They look lovely."

"Thank you." Just then the maids come out of the washroom. Both maids looked young and both with golden color hair. However, one was slightly taller with dark eyes and the shorter one had light eyes, much like Legolas'. The taller of the two stepped forward and smiled.

"Your bath is ready milady," she said as she looked at Amaris in amazement. _I really wish they wouldn't look at me like that. I am only an elf. Well, I guess they never really see elves around here._ Amaris thought as she smiled.

"Thank you kindly. I appreciate you help," Amaris said with a smile. The maids smiled back and bowed their heads slightly before leaving the room quickly. Amaris looked at Eowyn and laughed lightly while shaking her head.

"Well, I will let you wash and ready for the celebration this evening," Eowyn said with a smile. Amaris nodded and Eowyn left the room. Amaris sighed and removed her boots. She then slowly made her way to the washroom and removed her tunic, under shirt, and leggings. She looked down at her leg that was injured before and figured it was time to take out the stitches but she didn't know how to do it herself. She sighed and crawled into the nice hot water. She ducked her head under and quickly washed and conditioned her hair with her shampoo and conditioner, which had about two or three uses left in it. When she was done she washed her body and then relaxed her muscles in the warm water. She closed her eyes just as she heard someone enter her quarters when she was about to call out to them a flash came before her eyes and everything went dark before images played across her eyes.

-------------

She was standing next to Aragorn and King Theoden looking over a cliff and talking with them about what she was not certain. There was a bright flash and she saw a lone horse with a cloaked rider slowly make their way up and into King Theoden's tent. There was another flash and she was standing in field covered with the bodies of Orcs, Uruks, Rohan soldiers, and soldiers dressed in a manner she hadn't seen before. She was watching as a large green mass stood before Aragorn when it suddenly disappeared. A fourth flash appeared before her eyes and she was sitting on top Marisal before large black gates that were slowly opening and her heart was beating rapidly. A final flash played across her eyes and she once again saw herself scream but this time she was lying down somewhere but she could not tell where. Pain shot through her once more and she jerked her eyes open. Amaris gasped for air like she had not been breathing and there was water in her mouth. She coughed and that was when she noticed she was wrapped in someone's arms but still sitting in tub. When her sigh came into focus she looked up at Legolas who had the look of pure and utter terror written across his face.

-------------------

"Meleth nîn! Amaris! Are you well? What happened?" Legolas nearly yelled at her. She completely forgot that she was nude lying in the tub and Legolas was soaking wet from holding her up from the water and she just started to cry. Amaris threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest. Legolas wrapped his arms around her bare back and gathered her hair up and rubbed her back. After her tears quieted Legolas began to speak. "I entered your room and I knew you were bathing because I felt your presence there. But suddenly it was as if you disappeared on me. I could no longer feel you. I ran in here and found you under the water. I pulled you up but you were so cold and yet the water was warm. Then after only a moment your eyes shot open and you were gasping and the warmth returned to you." He paused as Amaris pulled way from him and looked into his eyes. "What happened?" Amaris took a deep breath and then realizing she was nude ducked her self up to her chin under the water, even though he could still see her. This caused Legolas to laugh slightly and shake his head.

"I was resting in the bath when suddenly there was another flash and everything went dark." She paused before she continued and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I had more visions Legolas. I really can't make sense of them." When she opened her eyes Legolas was looking at her and she felt compassion, understanding, and love coming from him. She smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"Do you want to tell me about them?" Amaris looked away and shook her head.

"Not yet. I'm really not even certain what they all mean. When I figure it out, you will be the first one I go to." Legolas smiled and nodded and he let his eyes wonder through the water and Amaris took a sharp breath and smacked him. "Legolas?!" He laughed and took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Meleth nîn, you know nudity does not concern our people." A smile graced his face and Amaris smiled at him.

"That may be but I think that rule doesn't apply when you look at the one you are bound to. Am I right?" Legolas gave her a mysterious smile before he leaned in and picked her up from the tub causing her to let out a little scream. "Legolas! What are you doing!?" He just laughed in response. He sat her down on the floor and began to dry her off with a towel. He dried her hair and then made his way down her body. He was very gentle and when he came to her stitched leg he sighed and ran his fingers lightly over the stitching sending shivers through her body.

"We need to remove the stitches." Legolas stood and picked up the robe and had her slip it on. He led her into the other room and she sat down on the bed. He went into his quiver that he sat down in the chair by the fireplace. He brought over a small knife and a tweezers like instrument. He pulled the robe open by her leg but he only exposed her leg so he could remove the stitches. He looked up at her a gave her a slight smile. "This may hurt some." Amaris nodded and as he started to remove the stitches she bit down on her lower lip. He was done in a matter of minutes and when she looked it was only a thin scare left on her leg. Legolas washed it with the liquid the healer had given him before and then ran his fingers down the scar. Amaris felt a little uncomfortable because she felt that the scar was ugly. Legolas knew her feelings and looked up at her. "It is not ugly and you are even more beautiful for carrying it." He stood up and kissed her deeply as he took her in his arms and stood her up never breaking the kiss. They pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads together. Amaris smiled with her eyes closed.

"You should wash up for the celebration and your clothes are all wet. When you climb in the bath, I'll come in and get them to dry them by the fire." Legolas smiled and nodded before he kissed her again. Amaris pulled away and laughed. "I need to get dressed. I can't very well join the party in a robe." Legolas gave her a smirk, something she never saw before on his face.

"We don't have to join the party." Amaris shook her head.

"We DO have to join the party. Eowyn gave me a beautiful dress to wear and I will not disappoint her by not coming. Now, go and get dressed!" She gently pushed him away and he smiled and walked into the bathroom. Amaris sighed and laid down on the bed just to get her head to stop spinning and her heart to settle before she got dressed for the celebration.


	39. Chapter 39: Beginning the Celebration

This is the first half of the celebration in Edoras. Thank you for the reviews once again. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris. I also don't own "When You Say You Love Me" as performed by Josh Grobain. It also belongs to the producers and writers of that album.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold **is spoken in Elvish.

**Number 39: Beginning the Celebration**

Amaris sat on the bed brushing out her hair that was now dry as Legolas finished dressing by the fireplace. After buttoning his tunic Legolas plaited his hair and turned around and looked at Amaris. She was staring off into pace as she ran the brush through her hair. Legolas smiled as he watched her. Amaris felt his eyes on her and she played it off like she didn't notice him watching. She ran the brush through one last time and sat it down on the table next to the bed. She stood and smoothed out her dress but it was still loose around her body because the black ribbon needed to be tied in the back. Amaris looked at Legolas and smiled. "Legolas, would you tie the back of my dress for me?" she asked as she turned around and pointed at the ribbon. Legolas smiled and slowly made his way over to her. He picked up the ribbon tails and tied them gently around her waist bring the dress tight to her body. She smiled and turned around and faced him. "Thank you Legolas." He smiled and cupped her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You're welcome," Legolas said as he pulled away from her. Legolas looked at her eyes and the blue ring in her eyes seemed to sparkle and he smiled. Amaris was doing the same and though his eyes seemed to shine a brighter blue around the dark green. Legolas stepped away and acted like he was studying her. He brought his hand to his chin and gave an expression like he was thinking. Amaris stood there with a smile on her face as he studied her. Amaris looked lovely in the crimson dress Eowyn gave her. It fit her perfectly and hugged and flowed in all the right places. Legolas was happy Amaris decided to wear her hair down because he loved how it flowed freely around her body and down her to her hips. Legolas smiled and stepped closer to her taking her hands into his. He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them both. "You look beautiful Amaris." Amaris smiled and leaned up to him and kissed him gently.

"Thank you Legolas. You look wonderful." Amaris smiled as did Legolas. As they stood there looking at one another, there was a knock on the door. Legolas took his hands away and walked towards the door. When he opened it Aragorn was standing outside. When he saw Legolas he smiled.

"Mae govannen (well met) Aragorn. What can I do for you?" Legolas asked with a smile. Aragorn let out a small laugh before he smiled and looked at Legolas.

"Hello Legolas. I came to escort Amaris to the celebration, which is about to begin, because I could not find you. However, I seemed to have located you so you may escort her, if you wish," Aragorn said with a smile. Amaris rushed over and opened the door further.

"You both may escort me. If it is alright," Amaris said with a smile looking between Aragorn and Legolas. Legolas smiled and shook his head. "What? I cannot have a dear friend and my love escort me to the celebration?" Aragorn laughed once more and Legolas let out a small chuckle. Aragorn looked over Amaris and smiled.

"You look lovely this evening Amaris," Aragorn said extending his hand and bowing slightly. Amaris rolled her eyes but placed her hand in his and he kissed the back of her hand. Amaris smiled and once Aragorn stood back up Legolas quickly took Amaris' hand from Aragorn's hand and placed it in his own. Amaris felt a tinge of jealousy and rolled her eyes. She leaned up to Legolas and whispered quietly so only he could hear.

"**We really must stop with the jealousy Legolas. Honestly, it is Aragorn for goodness sakes!"** Legolas looked at her and smiled.

"I am sorry," Legolas said and then turned his attention to Aragorn who was looking at them with a knowing expression. Legolas smiled and nodded gently at Aragorn. "We may both escort her if you wish Aragorn." Aragorn nodded.

"Very well. Let's go before the king gives his toast," Aragorn said as he took Amaris' other hand and locked her left arm with his and Legolas locked her right arm with his as they walked into the hall that was full of various soldiers and people. Everyone looked at the two elves and the man as they entered the hall. Most smiled and others had a indifferent expression on their faces. Amaris gave a smile to everyone. Legolas and Aragorn led Amaris to the second row of seats. Legolas stood with Amaris and Aragorn stood in front of them next to Gamling. Amaris looked up at Theoden and saw Eowyn standing on his right and Eomer standing on his left. She looked at Eowyn and smiled. When Eowyn saw her she smiled back. Amaris then looked over at Eomer who was giving her a kind smile. She bowed her head slightly and smiled back. Eomer's smile grew and Amaris felt Legolas take her hand. She looked at him and he was un-noticeably glaring at Eomer.

"**What did I tell you earlier? My love and heart are yours alone,"** Amaris whispered to Legolas. Legolas looked at her. **"However, if I see another woman or another elleth looking at you in anyway other than neutral, I will not be held responsible for my actions."** Amaris' face was serious and Legolas couldn't help but laugh quietly. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"**Do not worry, Amaris. My love and heart are yours as well. No other elleth or woman will come between us." **Legolas smiled at her and Amaris smiled back. Aragorn turned and handed both Amaris and Legolas a glass of ale. Amaris made a face and Aragorn and Legolas laughed but stopped when the king stood.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden exclaimed as he held out his goblet.

"Hail!" everyone in the hall exclaimed before taking a drink of ale. Amaris only took a little sip before putting her glass down and making a face.

"I take it you do not like ale, Amaris?" Legolas asked in a whisper. Amaris smiled and looked at him as she shook her head.

"I do not. I prefer water," she said as she looked at him. Legolas nodded.

"I do not care for it either. I prefer Elvin wine, however, one must make due with what they have." Legolas took another sip and Amaris just laughed and shook her head. Music started to play and everyone began to talk and dance. Aragorn turned around and Legolas and Amaris talked with him for a little while before Eomer came up to the three of them.

"Excuse me," Eomer said. The three stopped talking and turned their attention to the marshal.

"Lord Eomer, what can we do for you?" Aragorn asked with a slight smile. Eomer smiled at him then looked at Amaris.

"Lady Amaris, you had told me during our travel to Isengaurd that you would possibly sing for us. Since tonight is a celebration, would you honor us but singing for us?" Eomer asked as he looked at her. Amaris stared at him unable to speak for a moment.

"Lord Eomer, I do not know if I should tonight. I am not the best singer and I don't think the people of Rohan would enjoy my singing," Amaris said to Eomer. Legolas took her hands and she turned and looked at her.

"Sing for us, meleth nîn," Legolas said with a smile. Amaris sighed as she looked into his eyes, she could not refuse once she looked into his eyes. Amaris looked at Eomer and nodded.

"I will sing for you." Eomer smiled and extended his arm to lead her up by his uncle's thrown so she could stand above everyone so they may see her. The musicians stopped playing as Eomer stood and held out his arms.

"Lords and Ladies!" Eomer called and everyone quieted and turned to face him. "Lady Amaris of the Elvin realm of Rivendell as agreed to grace us with a song. Please, listen and enjoy!" Eomer stepped down and Amaris stepped forward she smiled at everyone and took a deep breath. She searched her brain for the perfect song and when she looked at Legolas she knew just the one. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Like the sound of silence calling  
__I hear your voice and suddenly I'm falling  
__Lost in a dream  
__Like the echoes of our souls are meeting  
__You say those words, my heart stops beating  
__I wonder what it means  
__What could it be that comes over me  
__At times I can't move  
__At times I can't hardly breathe_

_When you say you love me  
__The world goes still, so still inside and  
__When you say you love me  
__For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_You're the one I've always thought of  
__I don't know how but I feel sheltered by your love  
__You're where I belong  
__And when you're with me if I close my eyes  
__There are times I sear I feel like I can fly  
__For a moment in time  
__Somewhere between  
__The heavens and earth  
__I'm frozen in time  
__Oh when you say those words_

_When you say you love me  
__The world goes still, so still inside and  
__When you say you love me  
__For a moment, there's no one else alive_

Amaris opened her eyes and scanned the crowd before she rested her eyes on Legolas.

_And this journey that we're on  
__How far we've come and I  
__Celebrate every moment  
__When you say you love me  
__That's all you have to say  
__I'll always feel this way_

_When you say you love me  
__The world goes still, so still inside and  
__When you say you love me  
__For a moment, there's no one else alive_

_When you say you love me  
__Do you know how I love you_

When she was finished she smiled at Legolas who looked at her with love pouring from his eyes. Everyone clapped and hollered loudly cheering for her. Legolas walked up to her and held out his hand to help her walk down the stage. She took his hand and smiled as she walked down the stairs and he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back over to Aragorn and now Gimli. "You sing beautifully, meleth nîn," he said in a whisper. Amaris looked at him and smiled.

"I sang that song for you Legolas," Amaris said as she looked at him. Legolas looked at her and smiled.

"I know. I felt everyone of your emotions. I love you," Legolas whispered as they reached the others. Amaris smiled and thanked Gimli and Aragorn for their compliments. Gimli dragged Legolas off for some male bonding and Amaris got some water and found a place to sit and watch the festivities. Suddenly, an unfamiliar hand rested on her shoulder.

"You sing lovely, Lady Amaris," a ruff voice said. Amaris turned and faced an unknown man of Rohan who was smiling at her.


	40. Chapter 40: Unwelcomed Events

Once again, thank you for the reviews! I love to hear from you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is in elvish.

**Number 40: Unwelcomed Events**

"Thank you sir," Amaris said with a forced smile at the man whose eyes lingered too long on her chest then she liked. The man kept his hand on her shoulder and Amaris sat up straight and locked her eyes with his and he immediately looked away and slowly removed his hand from her shoulder. "Since you know who I am and you seem to be overly friendly, what is your name?" Amaris asked as the man sat down in the chair across from her.

"Forgive me, my lady. My name is Roryn I am a Rider of Rohan under the command of Eomer," the man said with a smile. Amaris kept her face neutral and nodded because she didn't like the way this man was looking at her. "Your eyes are very interesting Lady Amaris. Are all elf's eyes like that?" Amaris shook her head.

"No they are not." Amaris sighed and took a drink of her water scanning around her to see if she could spot Legolas or any one of her friends near by. She heard the man laugh and she looked at him. "What is so funny?" He shook his head and took another swig of his ale before slamming the empty cup down on the table causing Amaris to jump.

"You know for an elf, you're not very cordial." Amaris furrowed her brow at him. "Do all elves think they are better than mortals like you?" Amaris' eyes went wide at this statement.

"I do not think myself better than mortals. I just do not enjoy the company of drunken men who think they can touch a woman without her permission!" Amaris hissed at the man and stood up to leave the table. Roryn stood and grabbed her by the arm stopping her from leaving. Amaris looked at him and if looks could kill, Roryn would be dead and buried six feet under. "Let go of me!" He laughed and pulled her closer to him. His breath hit her face and she nearly threw up from the stench of ale. Amaris tried to pull away but he grabbed her other arm and held her close to him.

"Why? Why should I let you?" Roryn asked as he leaned into her like he was going to kiss her. Amaris closed her eyes tight and tried to wiggle out of his hands to no avail. Suddenly, a pair of hands clamped down hard on his shoulders pulling him away from her.

"You should let her go, sir, because she is betrothed to the Prince of Mirkwood, who is at this moment searching for her. I suggest you retire to your home before the Prince finds out the way you have treated his soon to be wife," a familiar voice said. Amaris opened her eyes when Roryn's hands left her arms and she saw Aragorn standing behind the man. Roryn turned around and when he saw Aragorn his face went ghost white. Roryn turned and faced Amaris.

"Forgive me, milady," Roryn said before he quickly pushed past her and ran out of the hall. Amaris sighed and stepped closer to Aragorn and wrapped her arms around him embracing him tightly. Aragorn wrapped his arms around her as if to protect her.

"Thank you Aragorn. You came just in time," Amaris said into his chest. Aragorn patted her back gently and smiled. Aragorn had become a brother to her and she was thankful it was him that found her and not Legolas because she could only imagine what he would have done if he would have seen what Roryn was doing.

"Legolas just beat Gimli at a drinking game of some sort," Aragorn said as Amaris pulled away from him. Amaris laughed.

"Does Gimli not know that alcohol doesn't affect elves the same way it does dwarves or men?" she asked with a smile. Aragorn laughed lightly.

"Apparently not. Legolas and I had to carry him to his sleeping quarters because he passed out stone cold on the floor." Aragorn paused and looked at her. He could see a tiny bit of fear in her eyes left over from the encounter he just saved her from. "Legolas and I have been looking for you. He sho-" Aragorn was cut off by people yelling and being parted quickly.

"Amaris?!" they heard a voice call. Amaris turned around and saw Legolas who ran to her and wrapped her in his arms and gently stroked the back of her head. "What were you so afraid of? What happened?" Amaris smiled and tightened her embrace before she pulled away but remained in his arms.

"I'm alright Legolas. I had an unwanted encounter with a man but Aragorn," she turned and looked at Aragorn with a smile, "found me before anything happened. Do not worry, meleth nîn. I'm fine now." Legolas looked at her and nodded concern still evident in her eyes. Aragorn walked over and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"I can assure you, mellon nîn (my friend), that I do not believe that he will come near her again. When I mentioned that she was your betrothed I think he nearly fainted!" Aragorn exclaimed with a smile. Amaris laughed lightly and Legolas looked at her as Aragorn walked away.

"Are you sure you are well?" Legolas asked as he brought his hand to her cheek. Amaris sighed and smiled as she placed her hand on top of his.

"I am fine Legolas. No harm was done." Amaris paused and looked around. The hall was too loud and crowded for her liking. She turned back to Legolas who was stilling looking intently at her. She smiled at him and put his hands in front of him taking them into hers. "Can we go outside? It is a little stuffy in here." Legolas smiled and nodded. He took Amaris by the hand and guided her outside. Once they reached the porch of the golden hall they walked to the edge and looked out over Edoras and the hills of Rohan. Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his chest. "It is so beautiful here. I mean every place in Middle Earth that I have been to, with the exception of Moria, is so beautiful. Why would someone want to destroy it?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and breathed in his scent of like mint and wood that she could not get enough of. Legolas' grip tightened around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I do not know meleth nîn but we will not let it win," Legolas whispered to her. Amaris nodded against his chest.

"Will you stay out here with me for a while?" Amaris looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"I will stay with you, where ever you are, for eternity," Legolas said as he kissed her forehead. "Besides, I think I could use some fresh air." Amaris smiled as she laid her head back on his chest.

"Aragorn told me that you played a drinking game with Gimli." Legolas began to silently laugh gently shaking his chest. "So I take it you won?" Legolas' laughter escaped his lips and Amaris looked back up at him and when she did Legolas' lips came down onto hers and they shared a kiss under the stars.

---------------------

After a while the celebration died down and everyone made their way home. Amaris, Legolas, and a few other guards are the only ones up in the city. Legolas had pulled up his hood on his cloak as did Amaris. They had gotten them from Amaris' room when everyone began to leave. They stood there wrapped in each other's arms. Amaris felt Legolas' body stiffen. "What is it Legolas?" Amaris asked as she looked up at him. He didn't answer as he looked out towards the East. Aragorn walked outside with his pipe in his hand. He smiled as he walked over to the two elves standing looking out over Edoras. He walked up and Legolas unwrapped on of his arms from Amaris and looked at Aragorn then back towards the East.

"The stars are veiled," Legolas said and Amaris looked at him. Aragorn looked in the direction Legolas was looking. "Something stirs in the East...A sleepless malice." Legolas looked back at Aragorn. "The Eye of the enemy is moving." Amaris furrowed her brow and looked out towards the East. She studied the sky for a few moments when the same feeling of evil that she experienced in Isengaurd washes over her. "He is here!" Aragorn took off inside and Legolas was about to follow when Amaris fell unconscious beside him. He stopped and caught her just before she hit the floor. "Amaris!" Legolas gently shook her but she would not wake. "Amaris!" Panic began to set in over the elf once more. She was right before him but he could no longer feel her inside him. He took her in his arms and ran inside. When he reached the area where the other was sleeping only to find Gandalf leaning over Pippin. Aragorn was the first to notice them.

"Legolas, what happened to her?" Aragorn asked as he ran over and put his hand on her forehead that was cold.

"I don't know. I don't know," Legolas said his heart beating quickly. Gandalf stood after speaking with Pippin and came over to them.

"Lay her down!" Gandalf exclaimed. Legolas carried her over to Gandalf's cot and laid her down gently. Gandalf walked over and put his hand over her forehead and mumbled something. Amaris took a sharp breath and opened her eyes. Tears began to pour from her eyes and sobs escaped her lips.

"Legolas?!" she called out and Legolas ran over and took her hand. Amaris squeezed it tight and looked at Gandalf. "Gandalf, I saw Pippin in front of Sauron. Is Pippin alright?" Gandalf nodded. "They couldn't see me, I don't think." She quieted her tears and took a deep breath. "Gandalf, Sauron is going to attack Minas Tirath, I saw the courtyard and it was burning." Gandalf nodded, knowing all to well what she meant for he got the same information out of Pippin.

"Are you certain he did not see you?" Legolas asked. Amaris looked at him and nodded.

"I was screaming at him to leave Pippin alone when he began to hurt him. I tried to take Pippin in my arms but my hands went right through him like I wasn't even there." Gandalf sighed and Legolas and Amaris looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"We all must ensure that no one uses the Palantír when Amaris is near," Gandalf said as he stood and looked at Aragorn. Aragorn nodded and looked at Amaris who was looking at Legolas.

"**It is alright Amaris. I am here. Take rest,"** Legolas said as he caressed her cheek. Amaris closed her eyes and found herself falling asleep. Legolas felt uneasy that she fell asleep with her eyes closed. He kissed her hand before he rested it on her stomach and stood next to Gandalf and Aragorn. "What happened to her Gandalf?"

"Her soul was taken from her when Pippin used the Palantír and she was witness to the events that happened to Pippin and she saw everything he saw," Gandalf said as he looked at the sleeping elleth. "She will sleep through the night, however, nightmares may plague her. Keep watch over her just to be safe. I doubt that she will for she is asleep with her eyes closed, her body is too fatigued to dream." Gandalf left the room and Aragorn watched as Legolas sat on the edge of the cot that Amaris was laying on and ran his fingers through her hair as she slept. Aragorn looked at them one last time before he walked out of the room to join Gandalf.


	41. Chapter 41: Leaving for Gondor

Thank you once again for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 41: Leaving for Gondor**

Legolas sat with her through the night. Dawn had come and everyone had left the room leaving Legolas alone with Amaris. He sat with her for a while longer until Aragorn came in and got him. "Legolas, Gandalf is briefing the king and others on the events of last night. Please, come join us. Amaris will be alright," Aragorn said as he stood by the door. Legolas looked at Aragorn then at Amaris. He sighed and stood. He took one last look at Amaris and walked out of the room behind Aragorn. As they walked down the hall Aragorn looked at his friend who seemed disturbed by something. "What is it Legolas?" Legolas kept his eyes on their path as they walked down the corridor.

"When Amaris lost consciousness I felt empty. It was like I was dying," Legolas paused and looked at Aragorn. "I did not like it Aragorn. Now, my fear for losing her during this battle has increased ten fold. I even fear for her if something were to happen to me." Legolas had stopped walking and closed his eyes. He quickly searched for her and felt her still in the room where he left her. No emotions were coming from her so he knew she was still asleep. Legolas sighed and opened his eyes to see Aragorn looking at him with an understanding look on his face.

"I understand how you feel, my friend. However, you must remain focused on the battle at hand. Amaris is strong and she will be able to handle just about anything that is thrown at her." Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' shoulder and smiled at him. "You must focus solely on what needs to be done to defeat Sauron. I know it is and will be difficult but it must be done." Legolas looked at his friend and Legolas knew that Aragorn was right. He must remain focused on the battles or something will happen to him or Amaris. Legolas nodded and Aragorn patted his shoulder and they continued on their way to the hall to hear from Gandalf what must be done.

----------------------

Gandalf had left for Minas Tirath with Pippin to worn them of the pending attack. Legolas and Aragorn were not certain if the king would go to the aid of Gondor if it was called for. Both the man and the elf walked back inside to wake Amaris. They both wanted to talk with her about what happened and Legolas was still uncertain if she was alright. They walked in and saw her still asleep with her eyes closed lying in the same position that they left her in. Legolas made his way over and kneeled next to her and Aragorn stood behind him. Legolas reached his hand out to gently shake her shoulder when her eyes popped open and she sat up quickly taking in her surroundings. Legolas moved up and sat next to her on the cot. "It is alright Amaris. You are safe. Aragorn and I are here," Legolas said as he took her into his arms. Amaris sighed and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Legolas, it was so terrible. I saw Sauron and he was hurting Pippin but it was like I wasn't even there. I couldn't stop him. I could only watch. I saw orcs all over and the heat Legolas. The heat was incredible. It was like I was through into a full on fire," Amaris said and her face was buried in his shoulder. Legolas sighed and looked at Aragorn.

"It will be alright Amaris," Aragorn said to her in a soothing voice. Amaris pulled away from Legolas and looked at Aragorn then back at Legolas.

"You don't understand. I was in the lands of Mordor. I saw all of those foul creatures Frodo and Sam are going to have to face. I worry for them. I just hope that they are strong enough to make it to Mount Doom," Amaris said. The color began to return to her face and she wanted to know what exactly happened. Judging by the look on Aragorn and Legolas' face they knew something that she didn't. "Tell me what you know of what happened to me. Gandalf must have told you. Please, tell me." She looked at Aragorn and pleaded with her eyes and then turned to Legolas doing the same to him. Legolas nodded and looked at Aragorn hoping Aragorn would explain it. Aragorn nodded understanding his friend's silent request.

"When Pippin touched the Palantír and opened the communication with Sauron, your soul was taken from your body," Aragorn said and Amaris stiffened. Legolas wrapped his arms tighter around her waist but she continued looking at Aragorn. "Gandalf warned that no one was to touch the Palantír when you are near for when they do, you soul will be taken into Mordor and will be lost there until Gandalf is able to call you to your body as he did last night." Amaris closed her eyes and sighed. "Gandalf has left with Pippin. They are traveling to Minas Tirath to warn them of the impending attack. Hopefully, when or if they call for aid, King Theoden will answer that call." Amaris nodded with her eyes still closed. Aragorn patted Amaris' shoulder and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He gave her a weak smile and she returned it. Aragorn nodded at Legolas and left the two alone in the room. Legolas looked at Amaris and brought his hand to her cheek and gently ran his finger across her cheekbone.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked as he looked at her. Amaris locked her eyes with his and felt somewhat at ease just looking into their depths.

"I'm alright. It's just I'm worried for Frodo and Sam and all of you," Amaris said. Legolas smiled and leaned in and kissed her lips gently.

"I have told you not to worry, Amaris. We will fight until the very end and we will succeed." Amaris smiled at the determination in her beloved's voice. Amaris rested her head against his chest and wrapped her warms tightly around him and Legolas wrapped his arms around her.

---------------------

It had been several days and Amaris had recovered from the unnerving experience and had become more like her old self. She was sitting in the great hall talking with Gimli and Legolas when Aragorn came bursting into the hall. All eyes turned to the man who was nearly out of breath from a seemingly strenuous run. "The beacons are lit! The beacons of Minas Tirath are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn yells through out the hall. All eyes move from the man to the king who glances around the room and takes a deep breath before nodding.

"And Rohan will answer!" King Theoden yelled before turning his attention to his nephew. "Ready the Rohirrim." Eowyn looked to Eomer who nodded at the king and then looked to his sister and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The hall once again in an uproar. Amaris looked at Gimli and Legolas. Gimli looked like he was ready for another battle and as always Amaris had trouble reading exactly what her beloved was feeling but emotions of apprehension, determination, and will flooded her when she tapped into their shared connection. Amaris gave a faint smile and reached for his hand and gently took it into her own. Legolas looked at her when he felt her touch and she gently squeezed his hand in reassurance. Legolas smiled and kissed her briefly before he dragged her from the hall to get their horses ready for the ride to Minas Tirath.

-------------------

They only traveled a day or two when they reached the base of the mountains when all the men gathered from the different areas of Rohan were meeting together to head to Minas Tirath. Amaris rode Marisal behind Legolas and Gimli who rode next to the king along with Aragorn. Amaris looked over the newly acquired soldiers and sighed. _There isn't enough, _Amaris thought to herself. She followed behind Gamling, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and King Theoden and made her way up the mountain. One of her visions came to mind. _A rider will come to the camp tonight_. Amaris furrowed her brow trying to remember the story but her knowledge of the exact events to come seemed to have left her completely. It was almost as if she was never a part of her original home and that she had always been a part of Middle Earth.

Once everything was set up Amaris sighed and saw King Theoden standing with Aragorn looking down at the soldiers. "More will come," King Theoden told Aragorn.

"We cannot wait. Every minute we waste is Gondor's demise. We have 'til dawn then we must ride," Aragorn said. The king pursed his lips and nodded, knowing full well that Aragorn was right. King Theoden turned and left Aragorn but not before spotting the she-elf that had surpassed his expectations. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Lady Amaris," King Theoden addressed her and she quickly tore her gaze away from the tents down below and looked towards the king she had come to respect greatly.

"My lord," Amaris bowed her head to him. When she straightened she gave him a smile. "May I make a request of you my lord?" The king looked at her and nodded as he tried to suppress a smile. "I would like for to address me as Amaris. I may be betrothed to a prince, but I don't really care for being addressed as 'lady'." The king raised and eyebrow. He did not know she was betrothed, let alone to a prince. The king stepped closer and smiled at her.

"May I ask something of you la- Amaris?" the king asked with a smile. Amaris smiled.

"You may ask anything you wish my lord." The king nodded and took a breath.

"You said you were betrothed to a prince?" Amaris nodded as she looked into the grey blue eyes of the tired man before her. "Tell me, who is this prince?" Amaris smiled and laced her hands together and placed them in front of her.

"Legolas of Mirkwood. He stands there with your nephew and Gimli." Amaris raised her hand and motioned in the direction of the three men talking. The king briefly looked up and smiled knowingly. Amaris smiled at King Theoden and he chuckled quietly to himself before retiring to his tent. Amaris shook her head and looked up at Aragorn who was smiling at her. "What?" Her innocent question just caused Aragorn to laugh quietly. "I'm glad all of you find me so amusing." Aragorn walked over to bringing one of her hands to his lips and kissing her knuckles. He dropped her hand and walked quietly away from her. Amaris stood there with her brow furrowed and tried to figure out exactly what she did that was so funny.


	42. Chapter 42: Leaving

Thank you for the reviews. In this chapter the reason Theoden found Amaris so amusing will be explained. Sorry for not being very clear (that was my point). I hope you like this chapter. Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge appearing in **bold** is spoken in elvish.

**Number 42: Leaving**

Amaris sighed and quickly followed Aragorn. "Aragorn!" Amaris hollered and he turned around and smiled at her. She ran up to where he had stopped and she furrowed her brow at him. "What do you and the king find so funny?"

"The king was talking with me as we rode. He was asking questions about why exactly we allowed you to take part in the battles. I told him how you were part of the ten that left Rivendell and gave an oath to protect those that traveled with you. He also questioned your relationship with Legolas. I informed him that you and Legolas had a relationship and were betrothed but what surprised him was how you seemed to not yield to him or any other man," Aragorn said with a smile. Amaris raised an eyebrow. "The king is used to women who are quiet and more reserved in their actions. He is also not used to women fighting along side his men."

"Okay, so why were you guys laughing?" Amaris asked with a clearly confused look on her face.

"To be perfectly honest, I believe the king finds it interesting that such a quiet and reserved fighter could fall for a fiery spirit like you." Aragorn patted her shoulder gently before he quickly left her with the confused expression still etched across her face as she walked back over to the cliff and stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

-----------------

Amaris sat down and looked up at the night sky. She had stood there at the edge of the cliff all day as she watched the riders come and set up their camps and prepare for battle. She closed her eyes and sighed when she heard someone approaching form behind her. Amaris looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Merry dressed as an Esquire of Rohan. "Well, Merry, I must say you make a good addition to the Rohan riders," Amaris said as he stood next to her with a large smile on his face.

"You think so?" Merry asked. Even in the night sky Amaris could see his eyes sparkle with excitement. Amaris nodded and watched him as he did a few practice moves with his sword. She turned her attention away from Merry and looked back out towards the sky.

"You should get some rest Merry. We will be riding at dawn for Minas Tirith and something tells me the battle will already be raging once we arrive there." Merry stopped swinging his newly sharpened sword and looked at her with sad eyes. He turned his attention to the skywhere Amaris was looking.

"Do you think Pippin is alright?" Amaris looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I am certain he is fine." Merry looked at her and gave her a weak smile.

"What about Frodo and Sam?" Amaris' smile left her face and she looked Merry straight in the eye.

"I really don't know Merry. I can't remember a lot of things anymore." Amaris paused and Merry frowned but she reached up and grasped his hand in hers. "However, I feel that in my heart they both are alright and that we will see them again." Merry sheathed his sword and went to his knees and gave her a surprisingly strong hug. Amaris smiled and wrapped her arms around him and laughed lightly. Merry quickly stood and smiled at her before running off to get some rest. Amaris shook her head and smiled. _I guess he just needed a little reassurance. _Amaris turned her attention to the tents below when she spotted a white horse with a hooded rider making their way through camp. Her heart began to beat rapidly. Another one of her visions was coming to pass. Who the rider was exactly she didn't know for certain but for some reason her heart beat slowed as they rode up the cliff and drew closer to her.

Amaris stood and walked into the shadows as the rider stopped and walked towards the king's tent. The guards nodded and opened the flaps to the rider and they slowly made their way inside. Amaris furrowed her brow when something inside her told her that she knew the rider. She let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she spun around in the person's arms. She let out the breath she took when she saw it was Legolas. "For goodness sakes! How can I not hear you, or even feel you, approach?!" Amaris exclaimed in a whisper. Legolas just laughed at her.

"I think it is because every time I sneak up on you, you are always lost in thought," Legolas said with a smile as he ran a finger down her cheek. Amaris smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her hands under his quiver.

"Do you ever take that off?" Amaris bumped the bottom of his quiver and Legolas shook his head as he smiled.

"Only when I sleep." Amaris shook her head at him as he ran his hands up her back and it sent chills through her body. "Where is your quiver and bow? As well as your sword?" Amaris smiled and nodded her head in the direction where Gimli was sitting.

"They are by Gimli at the moment. I wanted to feel a little lighter before we traveled and went into battle." Amaris smiled at him but Legolas' smile slowly faded from his face.

"I wish you would not fight." Legolas paused when Amaris gave him a look and he felt a waive of frustration pass over him. "However, I know that I cannot stop you." Amaris nodded and leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. When they pulled away Legolas looked towards the king's tent and saw the hooded rider now without his hood. "Amaris, turn around." Amaris raised an eyebrow at him and did as he instructed. When she saw Lord Elrond standing outside the king's tent a smile came instantly to her face. Amaris also spottedAragorn in the distance by Brego readying him to ride. She looked at Legolas and smiled.

"Get Arod and Marisal ready. Something tells me that Aragorn will be taking a different rode than the others and we should be riding with him." Legolas looked at her but she only smiled and kissed him briefly before running towards Lord Elrond. "Lord Elrond!" Amaris exclaimed and he quickly turned and when he saw her his eyes went wide and a sad smile spread across his face. Amaris stopped right in front of him and paused briefly before she wrapped her arms around him and he slowly brought his arms around her and embraced her tightly. "I've missed you terribly." She pulled away but kept her hands on his upper arms and his remained around her. Amaris studied his face and saw the sadness and trouble in his eyes. "What is it Lord Elrond? What has you so troubled?" He blinked but gave her a sad smile.

"Arwen is dying. Her fate is tied to the ring," he said his voice heavy with sorrow. Amaris' eyes went wide and he looked into her eyes and when he did his breath caught.

"She will be alright Lord Elrond. I have faith in Frodo and Sam and I am almost certain they will make it to Mount Doom and the ring will be destroyed." He smiled at her and glanced at her ears.

"How can this be?" Amaris furrowed her brow and then remembered he did not know of her transformation. Amaris smiled at him.

"Lady Galadriel came to me in a dream when we camped outside the Misty Mountains. She told me that darkness would come over me and changes would happen. When we left Moria, I collapsed and blacked out. When I awoke in Lothlorien I awoke as an elleth." Lord Elrond smiled at her and cupped her cheek.

"There is more you are not telling me." Lord Elrond said and he brought his fingers just under her left eye. "You are bound to your match." Amaris silently cursed herself inside. She had forgotten about the change in her eyes. She only nodded at him and he smiled at her. "I have little doubt about who he is but I would like for you to tell me." Amaris smiled and clasped her hands together and looked down at them nervously.

"He is Legolas." Lord Elrond nodded and he put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"He is a good ellon and will take care of you for eternity. I only wish I could have spent more time with you before you were bound. Now, I have lost my second daughter before I even gotten to know her completely." Amaris smiled and wrapped her arms around him again.

"You have not lost me, Ada." Lord Elrond squeezed her tighter and when they pulled away she wiped a fallen tear from his cheek. "I must go now. I have to leave with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. I don't want to be left behind." Lord Elrond smiled at her and nodded.

"**Come back to me. I could not stand to lose both of my daughters."** Amaris smiled.

"**You will not lose either of us. We will both be alright. Arwen shall recover and I shall come back to you."** Lord Elrond nodded and embraced her one last time before he turned to his horse and mounted him.He glanced at her and urged his horse on. Amaris quickly ran to Gimli and strapped on her quiver, bow, and her belt with her sword. As she tightened her belt she looked up to find Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas all looking at her with a smile. "Sorry. I'm late." She walked over to Marisal and mounted her. The other three smiled and mounted their horses. Legolas of course had to help Gimli on Arod but once they were all set they began their journey through the path of the dead.


	43. Chapter 43: Destiny

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for awhile. Things just were a little crazy for me this week. I hope you like this chapter. I know the last two were not my best andto be honest a little crappy. I think this one is a little better. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in elvish.

**Number 43: Destiny**

They have been riding in silence for sometime when the sun slowly rose into the sky. As the rays hit her face Amaris smiled but her attention was soon turned to Gimli. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked.

"One that is cursed," Legolas said as his eyes scanned the walls of the mountains. Aragorn kept his eyes ahead and Amaris who was riding behind the other two watched Legolas as he spoke and told the story of the men in the mountain. "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled. Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain and so Isildur cursed them...never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge." Gimli just looked around as he listened to Legolas. Amaris suddenly felt like they were being watched from somewhere and she discreetly scanned around finding nothing. She sighed quietly to herself and they continued to ride.

They soon came upon the slope of the Dwimorberg and all four dismounted their horses and slowly made their way up to the door that led them to the door. Gimli took a sharp breath and Amaris looked at him. "The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away," Gimli whispered. Amaris nodded looking ahead trying to lead Marisal further but she was met with more and more resistance. The others went ahead and Amaris paused to speak to her.

"**Marisal, we must continue. Be calm," **Amaris whispered trying to calm Marisal. The horse snorted quietly and reluctantly went along with Amaris. Soon they reached the door and Legolas read the inscription above the door.

"The way is shut...it was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it. They way is shut," Legolas read and the words no more left his mouth when a frightful wind whipped out from the cave door and scared away Brego, Arod, and Marisal.

"Brego!" Aragorn yelled.

"Marisal!" Amaris exclaimed as she held on tightly but lost the battle and Marisal broke free of her grasp and followed after Arod and Brego. Amaris sighed and turned her attention back to the other three the wind whipped around her body. Aragorn looked at the entrance with a determined look spread across the face.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn said and marched into the entrance. Amaris took a deep breath and grasped Legolas' hand and they slowly followed Aragorn. As they entered the darkness Legolas gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go just to be ready for anything. They heard Gimli come in shortly after them. Aragorn found a torch and it lit their way.

"Legolas," Amaris said in just a whisper so only he could hear. Legolas nodded lightly towards her letting her know he was listening. "There are thousands of eyes on us. They are watching us and they do not trust us." They continued walking through the darkened tunnels and stumbled across some things that Amaris would chose to forget. They picked up their pace and ran into a vast cavern. Aragorn ran ahead swing the torch around and he looked over the cliff and quickly turned around and faced the door. Amaris was busy looking around when Legolas tapped her shoulder and she turned around to look at him but saw him looking towards the door. Before them appeared who she assumed was the Ghost King. She took a sharp breath but her eyes never left the see through form.

"Who enters my domain?" the Ghost King asked his voice gruff. Amaris quickly glanced at Aragorn and then back at the Ghost King. Aragorn stood straighter and placed his hand on the hilt of Andúril.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn said with a whole new air to him that made Amaris proud of him. A hideous smile spread across the ghost's face and Amaris felt her stomach drop.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." Aragorn stood straighter.

"You _will_ suffer me!" The Ghost King let out a laugh that sent a feeling of utter terror to spark in Amaris. Legolas looked at her and gave her a reassuring look. All four of them turned around and the dead army formed around them Amaris' eyes went wide and she readied her hand on her sword, even though she knew it was of no use. They group slowly moved in on them and they all broke out into laughter.

"The way is shut," the Ghost King said causing the four to turn and face him. "It was made by those who are dead...and the dead keep it." They glanced around and the four were now surrounded and Legolas pulled out his bow and Gimli readied his axe. Amaris drew her sword from the sheath. _This is pointless_, Amaris thought as the ghosts leered at her. "The way is shut. Now you must die." As the Ghost King advanced on Aragorn, Legolas fired an arrow at the ghost king but of course it went straight through him.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn said as he looked at the king.

"None, but the king of Gondor may command me!" The Ghost King exclaimed. Aragorn raised Andúril as the Ghost King went to strike. Aragorn blocked his sword and Andúril to the Ghost Kings neck.

"The blade was broken!" The Ghost King choked out.

"It has been re-made!" Aragorn shoved him away and turned and looked at the army surrounding them. Amaris' heart was racing. She knew that if Aragorn could not get them to help, either they would die in the cave or they would have to face what awaited them alone and then they would die. "Fight for us and regain your honor!" He paused and looked around at the ghost soldiers. "What say you?" Gimli huffed and looked around him.

"You waste your time! They held no honor in life and hold none now in death!" Gimli exclaimed. Aragorn just ignored him and continued to speak to them.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!" Aragorn exclaimed as he turned around and looked at all of the soliders. "What say you?" None answered Aragorn's pleas. The Ghost King just smiled and then they all slowly disappeared. The cavern began to shake and a rumble was heard in the distance.

"What's going on?!" Amaris exclaimed. No one answered because soon thousands upon thousands of skulls descended upon them. They fought their way through them nearly being pulled down the cliff. Amaris slipped and nearly did fall but thankfully Legolas grasped her tightly and nearly carried her through the falling skulls. Once they made it to the path. Legolas sat her down and urged Gimli and her ahead of him behind Aragorn. They ran outside and all four of them felt defeated. They would not help and without their aide all was lost. Aragorn looked out over the water as the pirates made their way down the river. Aragorn looked lost and closed his eyes willing away tears. Amaris sighed. "They will not help us." Legolas looked at Amaris from his position behind Aragorn. He held out his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his free hand around her waist. There the three stood. Legolas with his hand on Aragorn's shoulder comforting his friend and his arm around his love to comfort her as well. Suddenly the Ghost King appeared next to Aragorn.

"We fight," the Ghost King said causing Aragorn to smile and all of their sprits rose.

-------------------

They had made their way down the mountain side and the four of them stood on the shore as the pirate ships approached them. When they came within hearing distance Aragorn called out to them. "You shall not enter Gondor! Turn your ships and return from whence you came!" The pirates laughed at them. Aragorn quieted his voice for only the other three to hear. "Legolas, fire a warning shot next to the leader." Legolas drew an arrow and took aim.

"Mind your aim," Gimli said with a smile evident in his voice. Amaris looked from the ships towards Gimli. She had an odd feeling and nearly shouted out when she saw Gimli raise his axe handle and tip Legolas' bow causing his aim to be off and for him to shoot down a pirate. "Oh! Well, we warned you!" Gimli exclaimed. Legolas looked at Gimli like he was ready to kill him. Amaris just ran her fingers down his left hand that clasped his bow tightly and Legolas seemed to relax and turned his attention back to the ships.

"You and what army are going to stop us?" the lead called from the ship. Amaris felt the army of the dead start to appear and smiled to herself when she Aragorn respond quietly.

"This army." Before they even knew what hit them the dead army annihilated every last pirate. They boarded a ship and they made their way down the river towards Gondor and the awaiting battle. As they traveled Amaris looked to the east and saw Mordor come into view. Amaris took a sharp breath and closed her eyes tight willing the feeling of great evil away. She felt the eye on her and yet it could not fully see her.

"_Leave me be!"_ Amaris cried in her mind. Suddenly the black speech filled her mind and then slowly changed to common tongue.

"_You will not win. All of you will perish. You know this just give yourself to me and join me. The shadow awaits you Amaris."_ Sauron said in her mind. She kept him separate somehow. She knew he did not know where she was or what she was doing and for that she was thankful.

"_You are wrong! You will fall Sauron and I will be sure of that. Light will shine on Middle Earth and you will no longer have power." _Amaris screamed. _"Why do you seek me? What is that you want from me?"_

"_When I take my form once again, I will need one to produce an heir to rule the shadow and you are the lucky chosen one." _Amaris felt sick.

"_That will never happen. Keep dreaming Sauron for that is what that is, just a dream!"_ Amaris broke the connection and slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on the deck of the ship wrapped in Legolas' arms and he was gently stroking her cheek. Aragorn was kneeling next to her and Gimli stood above her head a clearly panicked look on his face. "What happened?" Amaris asked her voice was weak and she felt lightheaded.

"You were standing looking towards Mordor when you started to fall. Legolas caught you," Aragorn said as he studied her face.

"Amaris, it felt like you were there but someone else was there with you. What happened?" Legolas asked as he looked down at her. Amaris locked her eyes with his and felt tears form.

"I spoke to Sauron," Amaris started but stopped when all three pairs of eyes grew wide and she felt anger and fear come from Legolas. "Do not worry, he does not know what we are doing. I think he just wanted to scare me." Amaris paused and sat up and then slowly stood with the help of Legolas. She faced them all and began her story. "He told me that we will not win and that the shadow awaited me. I asked him what he wanted from me and he told me . . . he told me that when he came to be again, he wanted me to produce a heir for him to rule the shadow. He said I was the 'luck chosen one'. I told him that it would never happen and that he was dreaming. I broke then connection and woke up." Legolas' grip around her body tightened and Gimli walked closer to her.

"If any of them so much as lay a finger on you, they'll have to answer to my axe," Gimli said anger clearly evident in his voice. Amaris smiled at him.

"I will not give in so easy Master Dwarf. We _will_ win. Frodo and Sam will destroy the ring and everything will be right again," Amaris paused as she looked at Aragorn. "The king has returned to Gondor and he will lead the people of Middle Earth to victory, even when the darkness threatens to consume all of us, he will stand tall and show no fear." Aragorn smiled and Amaris wiggled from Legolas' arms but not before gently squeezing his hand and made her way to Aragorn. She hugged him tight and felt his arms wrap around her body and he held her tight.

"**Thank you my sister,"** Aragorn said causing Amaris to smile wider and even Legolas broke a smile at Aragorn's words. When they pulled away Gimli and Aragorn went to the other side of the ship and Amaris turned to Legolas who looked at her with a neutral expression on his face but waves of concern flooding her senses.

"Legolas, do not worry," Amaris said as she gently caressed his cheek. Legolas brought his hand and covered hers that rested on his face. "He will not win and he will not have me. I am yours for eternity." Legolas smiled gently and brought his free hand around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Please, Amaris, do not speak with him again," Legolas pleaded his blue eyes shining with fear.

"I will never speak with him again. I am sorry that I upset you. I love you Legolas." Legolas looked deep into her eyes and pulled her close capturing her lips with his and kissed her gently as they rode towards Minas Tirith and their destinies.


	44. Chapter 44: Battle

Once again, sorry it took me a little while to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know, I love to read your reviews it inspires me to write more! Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 44: Battle**

Before they reached the banks of the river, all of them heard the battle raging on. At the cry of one of the Nazul, Amaris flinched. She looked at her companions and sighed. She didn't know for sure if they all would survive but she would not let any of them die, even if that meant her losing her life to save one of them. "We are ready to dock. Take cover," Aragorn said in a low voice. Amaris' heart began to race as she kneeled down next to Legolas. Amaris looked at him and feeling her eyes on him, Legolas looked up at her.

"Le melin (I love you), Legolas. Please be careful," Amaris whispered. Legolas looked deep into her eyes and she could feel love pour from him as well as concern.

"Le melin, Amaris. I will be careful and you will be careful. I do not want to lose you," Legolas said his voice deep in his whisper.

"You will not lose me, meleth nîn." Amaris no more finished her sentence when the boats came to a stop. Her heart stopped for a moment when she heard one of the orcs call out.

"Late as usual! Pirate scum! There's enough work here that needs doing!" the orc called. Amaris looked up at Legolas who's once kind and loving eyes were dark and ready for battle. Amaris closed her eyes and readied herself for the fight to come. As she opened her eyes, she readied her bow in her left hand and waited for Aragorn's signal. "Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ships!" With that Aragorn signals for them to jump and all four of them jump from the edge of the ship and land on the shore. The orcs were shocked at first but then grasped their weapons with smiles on their distorted faces. Amaris heard Gimli say something but she ignored him and drew an arrow from her quiver and charged. Amaris saw the orcs' faces fall when she felt the rush of the dead army go by and through her and watched as they took down the orcs quickly.

The battle raged on and they had made their ways onto the fields. Amaris had spent her arrows and was using her sword to slash through the orcs that came upon her. As she drew her sword from a fallen orc she heard Aragorn call out to Legolas and looked up and saw Legolas making his way up one of the giant Mûmak. Amaris' eyes went wide and she prayed quietly that he would not be hurt. Suddenly, she saw a blade swinging towards her. Amaris quickly raised her sword and blocked the oncoming blow. However, the orc had another blade and swung it cutting her once injured leg again. Amaris screamed out in pain and dug her sword deep into the assaulting orc's stomach. She twisted her sword causing the orc to scream and fall dead. Amaris slowly pulled out her sword and looked around. All the enemy as well as Rohan and Gondorian soldiers laid dead on the field. The dead army swarmed through killing every last orc.

Amaris took a deep breath and placed her hand over her leg. The wound was bleeding but she did not think it fatal. She spotted Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn not far off and smiled, thankful to know that all of them were alright. Amaris made her way over to them and when she tripped on a fallen orc she caught herself on her injured leg. She screamed out and Legolas looked at her quickly and ran over to her. Legolas raised her slouched form by her shoulders and looked at her.

"Amaris! Where are you hurt?" Legolas asked as he looked in her face that was scrunched up with pain. Unable to answer at the time, Amaris looked down at her right leg and Legolas followed her eyes. He sighed when he saw the gash on her leg. "You will lose too much blood if you continue to walk on your leg. I will carry you to the city and we will have your wound taken care of." Amaris opened her mouth to protest when Legolas placed two fingers on her lips. "Do not argue with me, meleth nîn. You will make this wound fatal if you continue to walk on it. You will lose too much blood." Amaris sighed and nodded in defeat. Legolas carefully picked her up and carried her towards Aragorn and the others. Aragorn had just released the army of their oath and they were looking over the field. Aragorn spotted Legolas carrying Amaris and sprinted over towards them.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked as he looked at Amaris.

"Well, I seem to have a knack for cutting cut on my right thigh. For some reason I think my right leg is cursed," Amaris said to try and lighten the mood. Aragorn smiled and shook his head and she felt Legolas release a silent chuckle.

"I do not think your leg is cursed Amaris, I just think you leave your right side open too much," Aragorn said with a smile. Amaris gave him a fake shocked and horrified look only causing the man to let out a laugh. Aragorn looked at Legolas and smiled. "Take her to the house of healing. They should be able to take care of her quickly." Legolas nodded and started for the city. Amaris looked up at Legolas and sighed.

"Maybe I should be injured more often, it seems like I always end up in your arms somehow," Amaris said with a smile. Her attention was to be funny but the look Legolas gave her told her he took it otherwise.

"You will always be in my arms whether you are injured or not. I, however, prefer you unharmed," Legolas said as he turned his attention back ahead of them. Amaris smiled at him but hen her smile slowly left her face. They began their way up to the house of healing after entering the city walls before she spoke again.

"This will leave another scar on my leg, Legolas." Amaris laid her head on his shoulder and she felt him sigh.

"It does not matter. No one shall ever see it." He said trying to reassure her. The rest of the journey was in silence as Amaris fought a battle in her head. As they went inside there were many healers bustling about. "Excuse me?" Legolas said politely. The womenpaused a brief moment and nearly swallowed her tongue when she looked up at the two elves. Legolas gave her a kind smile. "My betrothed was injured in the battle; she has a wound that needs stitching. Is there a place she may rest until she can be tended?" The women looked at Amaris and smiled.

"You may rest there," she said pointing to a cot towards the right. "I will send a healer over in a moment." Amaris smiled at her as did Legolas.

"Thank you milady," Legolas said as he turned and carried Amaris over and sat her down on the cot. Legolas sat next to her on her left and took her hand in his lacing their fingers together. Amaris finally got the courage to speak to him and looked in his eyes.

"Legolas," Amaris started and Legolas gave her a soft smile. "You said no one will ever see the scars on my leg but, that's not true." Legolas furrowed his brow slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You will see them." A tear slowly made its way down her cheek but Legolas quickly wiped it way.

"Amaris, I told you while we were in Edoras. The scars do not take away your beauty. They add to it. Every day you grow more beautiful in my eyes. I love you and I am bound to you for eternity. I would never have it any other way." Legolas cupped her cheek and kissed her lips gently. Another tear escaped her eye but it was not one of sadness. It was one of happiness.

Legolas was alright and Aragorn and Gimli were well. As far as she kneweveryone else thatshe held dear were alright and right now as Legolas kissed her gently she felt more loved then she ever had before. When they pulled away Amaris smiled at him.

"I love you too," Amaris whispered before she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Legolas smiled at her and was about to speak when they both heard someone approach. They looked up and smiled when they saw Aragorn coming up to them, concern evident on his face.

"How is your wound?" Aragorn asked as he kneeled before her. Amaris could tell something was not right but she decided to answer his question.

"It is alright. The bleeding has stopped, it just needs to be cleaned and stitched. We're waiting for a healer," Amaris said as she looked into his eyes. Aragorn nodded and Amaris saw sadness in his grey depths. "Aragorn, what is it?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"King Theoden is dead and Eowyn severely injured," Aragorn said. Amaris took a sharp breath and brought her hand to her face covering her mouth. "She killed the witch king defending her uncle. I am on my way to assist in her treatment. Eomer is greatly shaken. Pippin is searching for Merry in the field as he rode in with the Rohirrim." Amaris nodded and felt Legolas' grip on her left hand tighten. A healer came up to the three and Aragorn excused himself. The healer kneeled before Amaris and opened her leggings more to have better access to her injury. She did not feel the burning sensation of the disinfectant or the pain of the stitching. She was too overcome with worry for her friend that lay injured and the one missing.

When the healer was done, he left an ointment with Legolas and Amaris looked over at Legolas who gave her a slight smile. "Come Amaris. We must get you cleaned up and changed. I don't think you want to wear ripped leggings," Legolas said as he helped her stand. Amaris just nodded and when she went to take a step pain hit her leg and she gasped. Legolas, without warning, scooped her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Do not worry meleth nîn. All will be well, you will see." Amaris closed her eyes and prayed for the recovering of Eowyn and that Pippin would find Merry alive.


	45. Chapter 45: Decisions

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews once again, as always I love to hear from you all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took me a little while to get this one out. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

**Number 45: Decisions**

Two days passed and Amaris spent her days in the house of healing helping take care of Eowyn, Merry, and others with minor injuries. Her nights she spent walking the corridors of the palace because she found she could not sleep and walking helped numb the ache in her leg. Legolas had been busy with Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, and others supervising the removal and burial of bodies and other matters. Amaris hadn't seen him since he showed her to her room the first night after the battle and she missed him.

Dawn was approaching and Amaris found herself in one of the gardens. She slowly walked over and sat on a stone bench that sat by a flower bush. She sat down and smoothed out her skirt. Legolas had found her several plain dresses to wear while new leggings and tunics were being made for her. Amaris looked towards the rays of the sun and closed her eyes as the light hit her face. She took a deep breath but slowly covered her nose. The smell of death still hung in the air, and it overpowered the smell of the beautiful flowers she sat by. Amaris heard someone approach and turned to the right only to see Legolas enter the garden.

"There you are," Legolas said as he walked over to her. "I have been looking everywhere for you." He paused when he reached the bench and he slowly sat down next to her taking her hands into his. "Amaris, you look so tired. You must rest. You have not slept in days and it is starting to show." Amaris looked down at their hands and sighed. Legolas lifted one hand away and placed it under her chin. He raised her face so she was looking at him. "Even an elf needs rest Amaris." Legolas looked into her eyes and Amaris suddenly felt all of her worries disappear, if only for that moment. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Amaris lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She never said a word and Legolas said no more. She just sat there wrapped in his arms as he spoke calming words in elvish to her. Soon she found herself drifting of to sleep in Legolas' arms.

--------------------

Legolas felt her breathing steady and soon her body went limp against him and he knew she had fallen asleep. He smiled, picked her up, and carried her to her room. As he approached the door he sighed because he didn't know how to open the door without waking Amaris. He stood for a moment when he saw Eomer emerge from his room down the hall a little ways. "Lord Eomer!" Legolas exclaimed quietly so not to wake Amaris. Eomer looked at him and smiled as he made his way over to him.

"How can I help you Prince Legolas?" Eomer asked in a whisper. Legolas smiled.

"Amaris has finally taken to rest, unfortunately she fell asleep in the garden," Legolas spoke in a whisper and Eomer smiled. "Could you please open the door to her room for me so I may place her in bed?" Eomer nodded his head.

"Of course." Eomer stepped over and held open the door for Legolas and Legolas walked inside. "I am glad to see she finally has rested. She has not for some time and all of us were beginning to worry for her." Legolas gave him a slight smile.

"I am glad as well." Legolas paused and looked down at Amaris who was asleep with her eyes closed and then up at Eomer. "Thank you for your help." Eomer smiled and bowed his head before quietly closing the door and leaving Legolas alone with Amaris. Her bed was still turned down and for that he was thankful. He laid her on the bed and then removed her boots. He lifted her legs up and placed them under the blankets and then covered her body with the blankets. He looked at her and smiled before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Sleep well, meleth nîn." Legolas went to stand when Amaris reached up and grabbed his hand.

"**Please stay Legolas. I do not want to be alone anymore. I need you,"** Amaris pleaded with her eyes half open looking at him. Legolas felt a waive of loneliness and fear come from her and his heart nearly broke in two. Legolas paused for a moment before he spoke and he heard Gimli making his way down the corridor. He gently squeezed her hand.

"**I will stay. First I must tell Gimli where I am in case I am needed. I will return in just one moment."** Legolas raised her hand to his lips and placed a gently kissed her hand before quickly making his way to the door. He opened it and saw Gimli just as he reached the door. "Gimli?" Legolas asked as he stepped into the hall. Gimli stopped and looked at Legolas.

"What is it laddie?" Gimli asked in his usual gruff voice. Legolas smiled and walked over to him.

"Amaris has finally fallen asleep but she woke and is afraid to be alone. I will be with her if you shall need me." Gimli just smiled and shook his head.

"I believe we can manage laddie. Just take care of the lady. We all know she has not faired well these past few days." Legolas put his hand on Gimli's shoulder and smiled in thanks before he returned to Amaris' room. Gimli just smiled and continued on his way down the corridor.

Amaris heard Legolas come back in and raised her hand to him. Exhaustion finally hit her and she felt so weak. "Legolas?" she asked and he moved quickly taking her hand.

"I am here, meleth nîn," he said as he sat next to her on the bed. Amaris smiled and patted the bed.

"Lay with me." Legolas smiled and nodded.

"As you wish." He stood and removed his quiver and long knives as well as his boots and outer tunic before crawling into the bed and laying on top of the blankets. Amaris rolled over to him and sighed when she couldn't wrap her arms around him under the blankets. Legolas smiled and sensing what she wanted, he crawled under the blankets and she wrapped her arms around him tight. Legolas kissed the top of her head and Amaris smiled. "Rest Amaris. I will not leave you and if I have to I will wake you." Amaris nodded and rested her head on his shoulder and slowly went back to sleep.

Legolas soon found himself dozing as Amaris laid asleep in his arms. Her steady heart beat and breathing lulled him asleep. The last thought on his mind as he gave into sleep was how he could not wait to spend eternity falling asleep just as he was that very moment.

-------------------------

Nine hours later there was a knock on Amaris' door and Legolas stirred awake. Amaris slowly woke and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked and Legolas smiled at her.

"I do not know but there is someone at the door," Legolas said as he rose from the bed. Amaris sat up and looked out the window and sighed as Legolas walked over and opened the door. "Gandalf." Amaris brushed out her hair with her fingers and stood from the bed. Gandalf walked in and smiled at Amaris.

"I am glad to see that you have finally rested Amaris," Gandalf said and smiled. Amaris smiled and nodded. Gandalf looked at Legolas and then at Amaris. "We will be meeting in two hours to discuss what must be done to aide Frodo and Sam. It shall be Aragorn, Gimli, Eomer, both of you and myself." Legolas bowed his head and Amaris nodded. Gandalf smiled and took his leave from the room. Amaris sighed and looked at Legolas who smiled at her. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Legolas," Amaris whispered and her breath brushed against his neck causing him to shiver. Amaris smiled when she felt his body tremble slightly. She pulled away from him only to see a confused expression gracing his fair face.

"For what, meleth nîn?" Legolas asked as he cupped her cheek. Amaris smiled.

"For finding me and comforting me. You always seem to do that." Legolas smiled and kissed her lightly.

"That is what I am for meleth nîn. I shall always comfort you when you need it." Amaris nodded.

"And I you, even though you may not always admit it when you need comforting." Legolas chuckled and kissed her again. When they broke the kiss Legolas looked at her and smiled a beaming smile.

"We should get something to eat before the meeting. I know you have not eaten." Amaris nodded and walked over and slid on her boots as Legolas put on his outer tunic, boots and his weapons. He stood by the door waiting for her as she braided her hair in one long braid down her back. "Are you ready, meleth nîn?"

"Yes." Amaris took Legolas' hand and they made their way to the kitchen to have something to eat before the meeting.

--------------------------

Amaris stood between Legolas and Eomer in the throne room as Gandalf began to speak.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf said. "The darkness is deepening." Amaris' heart began to beat steadily once again.

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it," Aragorn said with a sigh as he approached Gandalf. Amaris nodded as she listened to the two men.

"It is only a matter of time," Gandalf began. Amaris looked at him with a furrowed brow. _Does he really believe that Frodo and Sam will not succeed?_ Amaris thought to herself. "He has suffered a defeat, yes..._But_ ...behind the walls of Mordor the enemy is re-grouping." Everyone remained silent. Amaris was about to speak when Gimli huffed and spoke first.

"Let them stay there...Let them rot!" Gimli exclaimed. "Why should we care?" Amaris looked at him and then back at Gandalf.

"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf said as he looked at Gimli. Amaris closed her eyes and saw what she had seen when her soul was taken from her. She took a breath and opened her eyes when she heard Gandalf speak. "I've sent him to his death." Amaris shook her head and Aragorn spoke what she was thinking.

"No...There's still hope for Frodo," Aragorn said as he looked at Gandalf. Gandalf turned and looked at him. "He needs time, and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked. Aragorn turned and looked at him.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty His lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate," Aragorn said as he looked at Gimli, Legolas, Amaris and Eomer. Gimli coughed.

"We can not achieve victory through strength of arms," Eomer said with uncertainty lacing his voice. Amaris looked at him but he remained focused on Aragorn.

"Not for ourselves...but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed upon us!" Aragorn said then he turned to Gandalf. "Keep Him blind to all else that moves." Amaris smiled and nodded.

"A diversion," Amaris and Legolas said together. They looked at each other and shared a smile before turning back to face Gandalf.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait." Gandalf said to Aragorn. Amaris shook her head and stepped forward.

"Sauron will take the bait," Amaris said as she walked to Gandalf. Everyone looked at her confused. "He will take it because you have something he wants." Gandalf furrowed his brow and stepped towards her.

"We do not have the ring," Gandalf said.

"True, we do not have the ring, but there is something else that he wants and you have it," Amaris said with her eyes never leaving Gandalf's.

"What is that Lady Amaris?" Eomer asked. Amaris turned around and faced him but turned her eyes to Legolas.

"Me."


	46. Chapter 46: Leaving for the Gates

Okay, I don't think this chapter turned out very well. Let me know what you think. Thank you for the reviews and I hope this chapter is better than what I think it is and I'm sorry it's a little short I have the next chapter planned out and it is nice and long. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in elvish.

**Number 46: Leaving for the Gates**

Silence filled the throne room before Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "What do you mean Amaris?" Gandalf asked with his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I have . . . communicated with Sauron and he told me that when he took his form again, he would take me and I would be the one to produce an heir for him," Amaris said as she looked into his eyes. Gandalf's eyes widened but she continued. "When I was kidnapped after the ambush when Boromir fell and the hobbits were taken one of the Uruks had told me their master wanted me and now it makes sense. He wants me as much as he wants the ring, why I don't know and I do not like the idea. But, if I ride and approach the gates maybe, just maybe we could give Frodo and Sam enough time."

"You cannot be serious, Amaris!" Legolas exclaimed as he stepped towards her. The others looked on in shock as they had never seen the normal reserved prince speak in that fashion. "I will not allow you to ride with us! You will stay here, in Minas Tirith!" Amaris felt anger and frustration coming from him but also fear and Amaris sighed.

"Legolas, I will ride," Amaris said quietly. The others looked on not knowing exactly what to do.

"**You are bound to me and are to be my wife! You are to do as I say and I forbid you to ride!"** Legolas had fire in his eyes and Aragorn and Gandalf looked on in complete shock. They could not believe Legolas just spoke those words to her. Gimli and Eomer looked confused because neither had a clue what he just said but judging by the anger that crossed Amaris' face they knew it was not good. Amaris stepped closer to him so she would not have to raise her voice. Tears of anger filled her eyes and Legolas felt shame immediately after seeing the hurt along with the anger in her eyes.

"**I may be bound to you but I do not have to do as you say. You know this and right now your anger is taking the place of your better judgment. I can see that you regret those words but you cannot take them back. I will ride Legolas and you must accept that and if you cannot then I do not know what happened to the ellon that I fell in love with and that shared my bed with me." **Amaris spoke her voice quivering but surprisingly strong. She did not stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks and when Legolas went to reach for her face she moved away from him and quickly left the throne room and left them to themselves. Legolas went to go after her but was once again stopped by Aragorn.

"Leave her be," Aragorn said and Legolas looked at him. "She was right. You spoke out of your anger and fear for her and did not think that she knew what she was doing. You worry for nothing Legolas because we will be with her as well as soldiers of Gondor and the Rohirrim." Legolas knew that once again both Amaris and Aragorn were right. He spoke out of anger and fear and he was wrong, very wrong. He felt Amaris and she was boiling with anger but what tore his heart out the most was the overwhelming hurt she was feeling.

"You are right but I must find her," Legolas said. He bowed his head to the others and raced out of the hall and began his search for Amaris.

-----------------------

Legolas did not have to look far. He found her once again in the garden he found her in earlier. Amaris felt him approach but she was too hurt to look at him. Once again, he denied her what she knew she had to do. "Amaris, please forgive me," Legolas said as he sat down next to her. Amaris looked at him.

"It seems like every time I must do something you protest against me doing it. This time you ordered me not to. Legolas that is not like you. I have never seen you act that way and judging by Gandalf's and Aragorn's reactions neither have they," Amaris said as she looked deep into his eyes. Legolas only nodded.

"That is true. I have never spoken like that to anyone." Legolas paused and too her hands into this. "I spoke before I thought over my words. You were right. I let my anger control me. I should not have done that." Amaris gave him a slight smile and nodded. They sat for a few more minutes before returning inside and found Gandalf walking the corridor. Gandalf looked at them and smiled, he was glad to see them together again.

"Gandalf, when do we ride?" Amaris asked as he approached them.

"We ride at dawn. So, take rest both of you we have a battle ahead of us," Gandalf said before he disappeared down the hall. Amaris looked at Legolas and smiled at him before she clasped his hand, lifted her skirt slightly and ran down the hall.

"Amaris? What is the meaning of this why are we running?" Legolas asked as he was nearly dragged down the corridors. Amaris never answered him she just continued to run holding onto his hand. "Amaris?!" Once she reached her destination she stopped and dragged Legolas into the darken room. Amaris gently pushed Legolas against the closed door and he was entirely confused. "Amaris, what is going . ." Legolas could not finish h is sentence due to her lips taking a hold of his. Legolas was shocked but slowly returned the kiss and brought his left hand to her waist and his right hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer. After a moment or two Amaris pulled away and in the darkness Legolas saw a mischievous smile spread across her lips. Regaining his breath Legolas brushed a strand of hair from her face and cupped her cheek. "What was that for?"

"You are forgiven, meleth nîn," Amaris whispered her voice deeper than usual. Legolas smiled and pulled her face closer to his and kissed her deeply. Amaris reluctantly pulled away and smiled as she rested her hands on his chest. She pulled him further into her room and removed his weapons from his back as well as his tunics all the while placing kisses along his bare skin. Legolas took a deep breath as she placed a kiss on the hollow of his neck and he pulled her face up to look into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked as he looked into her eyes. The green was almost black but the blue ring seemed to glow, which made him smile. She raised up and kissed his lips.

"I am proving to you that you are forgiven." Amaris raised up and kissed him again. Legolas smiled against her lips and picked her up never breaking the kiss and laid her down on the bed.

They strengthened their bond that night before they sat out for the black gates and their fate.

-----------------------

Legolas and Amaris stood waiting in the throne room for the others to join them. Amaris wore her new leggings and tunic as well as her boots and her weapons were strapped to her body. The soldiers outside were readying themselves for the ride and were awaiting their king and the others. Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, and Gimli made their way into the throne room. "Amaris are you sure about this?" Aragorn asked her as he placed a hand on her upper arm. She just nodded.

"I am. I will ride up to the gates and call out to him. I will not cower to him," Amaris said as she crossed her arms across her chest. Legolas gave them a weak smile and they left the throne room and moutned their horses.

Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, and Amaris lead the Gondorian soldiers and the Rohirrim to Mordor and to face down the one that breathed down their necks and threatened to take away all that they held dear.


	47. Chapter 47: Battle is Upon You

Thank you all for letting me know that Chapter 46 wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I guess I just wasn't happy with it. I am happy with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and as always your reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers I only own Amaris.

**Number 47: Battle is Upon You**

They rode for the black gates and every soldier was silent the entire way. Gimli rode behind Legolas and he was the only one who dared to speak through out their journey. "Have I ever told you how much I dislike riding a horse?" Gimli asked Legolas with his usual gruff tone. Amaris smiled to herself.

"_Only every time you've ridden behind me,"_ Amaris heard Legolas say. Amaris' eyes went wide and she looked at him.

"Legolas!" She exclaimed in a whisper and he looked at her.

"What is it, meleth nîn?" Legolas asked. Amaris furrowed her brow at him.

"Why did you say that?" She asked so quietly only Legolas could make it out. Legolas was confused and furrowed her brow at her.

"I said nothing." Amaris was definitely confused.

"_If you didn't say anything, then what did I hear? I was certain I heard you say something," _Amaris thought to herself and Legolas looked sharply at her.

"_Amaris, can you hear me?"_ Legolas asked her in his mind. Amaris sighed.

"Of course I can hear you. I am, after all, riding right next to you," She said keeping her eyes forward. Amaris heard Gimli huff and laugh.

"Who are you talking to lass? No one said anything to you," Gimli said with a smile. Amaris looked at him and then at Legolas who was looking at her with a smile.

"_Our bond is stronger, meleth nîn, we can communicate with each other through our minds if what we say we wish each other to hear," _Legolas spoke to her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, Gimli. I guess I must be hearing things," Amaris said. Gimli just let out a little laugh and shook his head.

"Elves!" Gimli exclaimed causing Amaris to let out a laugh and everyone to look at her. She felt every pair of eyes on her except for Legolas and once again, she was thankful her blush did not show.

"Sorry," Amaris said quietly. _"Legolas, can you hear me?"_ Legolas chuckled to himself.

"_I can," _came Legolas' reply. Amaris smiled.

"_How is this possible? I thought only Lady Galadriel could communicate telepathically."_

"_She is the only one who can speak to everyone and search others' minds. However, when two elves are bound, they share a common link, just like we can feel what the other is feeling."_

"_You said our bond is stronger. When we made love last night, did that strengthen our bond?"_ Legolas glanced at her with questioning eyes but returned his eyes to the path ahead.

"_Made love?" _Amaris smiled to herself.

"_I know I've been forgetting things about where I am from, but I am only forgetting things related to Middle Earth. Where I am from, when two people bond it is called 'making love' because most people only bond with a person that they love and want to share a very intimate part of themselves with their partner. I was never really in love, which is why you were my first." _Amaris explained and hoped Legolas understood. He smiled.

"_I understand. I do believe that I like your term for bonding."_ He paused and then continued. _"Last night when we 'made love' we did strengthen our bond it now runs deeper then ever before, so, we are able to communicate to one another telepathically." _Amaris smiled.

"_I like being able to communicate with you this way. No one can hear what we say and no one will know our secrets._" Legolas glanced over at her and she at him. They shared a knowing smile before they stopped talking and just continued on their ride.

----------------------------

A day and a half passed and they reached the gates. Amaris rode forward and turned Marisal around slightly. "I will ride ahead. I will communicate with him," Amaris told Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Eomer.

"_Be careful, meleth nîn,"_Legolas told her and she smiled as she rode.

"_I will be fine," _Amaris told him._ "Le melin (I love you)."_ She rode ahead but closed out her mind so she could no longer hear Legolas but she could still feel him. She reached the black gates and closed her eyes. She searched out the evil she felt trying to get to her. When she found it she hesitated to open it but did. _"Sauron, open your gates."_ She heard the black speech and then suddenly felt very warm and with her eyes closed she looked upon him and she was ready to face him.

"_You have brought your friends to their death,"_ Sauron said causing Amaris to feel even more anger.

"_You are wrong. I have brought them to your destruction!" _Amaris paused when he laughed. _"Open your gates and face your defeat."_

"_You are fool to believe that your mere group can defeat my army. They will be slaughtered in seconds and you will be brought to me."_

"_We will defeat you Sauron. However, before your destruction, I have a question for you."_

"_What is that?"_

"_Why do you want me? You know nothing of me. Why would you want me to be the one to produce your heir?"_ She heard him laugh once again and her anger was once again mounting. _"Well?"_

"_I know more than you think about you. You came to Middle Earth before this battle began and became a part of the group that was set to defeat me. You are fearless and pure something I very much admire." _He started to laugh again but a smirk crossed her face.

"_How can one be pure when they are bound to another?"_ His laughter stopped immediately and Amaris smiled. _"What is wrong?"_

"_You will pay!"_ Amaris felt her head jerk and she opened her eyes only to see Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Eomer and Gimli around her on their horses. Her hands were wrapped tight in Marisal's mane so untwined her fingers.

"What happened?" Gandalf asked. Amaris took deep breaths and reconnected herself to Legolas before speaking because she felt the panic radiating off of him.

"I think I just made him angry," Amaris said as she looked at them. "He didn't like what I had to say to him." They just looked at her with concern as she regained her composer. Aragorn turned Brego around and rode him up to the gate the others followed.

"_Amaris, are you alright?" _Legolas asked.

"_I am fine Legolas. Do not worry," _Amaris answered.

"_What did you say to him to make him angry?"_

"_I asked him why he wanted me and he said because I am fearless and pure and he admired that."_ Legolas looked at her briefly and raised an eyebrow causing Amaris to laugh to herself. _"What made him angry was when I asked how could someone be pure when they are bound to someone else."_ Legolas smiled to himself and continued ahead.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon Him!" Aragorn called out to the gates. For a moment all is still and quiet when the gates slowly start to open. Amaris sighs when the sight of Sauron comes into view and she glares in his direction. Her eyes follow downwards and land on the heard of orcs heading their way. Amaris' eyes widen at the sight but she is ready. Aragorn turns Brego around. "Pull back! Pull back!" Everyone turned their horses and rode up to the soldiers who slowly began to back away. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan. My brothers. I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come, when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of Fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down! But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you, stand, men of the West!" Aragorn exclaimed the last sentence and turned to face the approaching orcs as he raised Andúril to the sky and the air around the soldiers seemed to have lightened and they were ready to fight.

They all dismounted their horses and let them go before standing before the men as the orcs marched upon them. Amaris removed her bow and placed it in her left hand and squeezed it tight. Legolas held his bow in his right hand, for the moment. She reached out and clasped her hand in his.

"_Legolas, be careful," _Amaris told him through their connection. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

"_You too Amaris."_ It took all he had not to lean down and kiss her but now was not the time. Amaris smiled at him and wanted desperately to feel his lips on hers one more time but his eyes were already darkening for battle. She smiled at him and released his hand. He took one last long look at her before he turned his attention back to the approaching hoard.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf," Gimli said. Amaris' heart went to her throat. She could not imagine any of them dying. If one did, she did not know what she was going to do. She looked at the two beside her. Her love and dear friend and prayed that they both would be alright come the end and that all of her friends and those that she held dear to her heart survived.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked with a smile. Amaris just watched the exchange.

"Aye, I could do that." Gimli's response was quiet but they both smiled at each other. Amaris would not let herself think of any of them dying for if she did she would not be able to stop her tears and a battle was about to begin and there was no room for tears.


	48. Chapter 48: The End of a War and the Beg...

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris

**Number 48: The End of a War and the Beginning of Life**

They stood there as the orcs marched towards them. Amaris watched the eye of Sauron turn and look at her briefly then his attention turned to Aragorn. "Aragorn . . . Elessar," Sauron hissed and Amaris glared at the eye. Aragorn looked at Gandalf and then looked at his friends, stopping briefly at Amaris a smile starts on his face.

"For Frodo," Aragorn said quietly before he raised his sword and charged towards the orcs. Merry and Pippin soon follow screaming at the top of their lungs. Everyone else joins them in the charge.

Amaris drew arrow after arrow until her quiver was empty. She drew her Elvin sword and began battling. As she was drawing her sword from an orc, something grabbed her arms from behind causing her to drop her sword. She struggled in their arms but they just laughed. Amaris looked over her shoulder and came face to face with a hideous orc. "Let go of me!" she exclaimed as she struggled. She looked up to see the eagles fighting the nazul above as she continued to fight to free herself from the foul orc. The orc just laughed and turned in the direction of Aragorn who was facing an enormous monster.

"Our lord wants you to watch your friends die she-elf," the orc sneered. Amaris wanted to scream but she couldn't get her voice to work as she watched him fight and lose his sword and crash to the ground. She heard Legolas calling out to Aragorn and she watched helplessly as he fought to get to Aragorn. The orc laughed again. "Well, she-elf, how do you like watching them die, knowing you cannot stop it?" Amaris raised her right leg and kicked the orc hard in the shin causing his grip on her to loosen. She quickly grabbed her sword and ran it through the orc twisting it as she smiled.

"I think I prefer watching you die!" Amaris said as she pulled her sword from the orc only to have him fall to the ground dead. She looked back at Aragorn and started for him when the eye broke out in flames causing everyone to stop. The orcs began to flee when the destruction of Mordor began. Aragorn stood from the ground and everyone watched as the tower began to crumble. A smile began to makes it way across Amaris' face. _"Legolas, they've done it! Frodo and Sam have done it!"_ Amaris exclaimed to Legolas. Legolas only smiled as he looked on as the tower slowly fell.

"_They have and I am glad you are alright. Are you hurt?"_ Legolas asked.

"_I am not hurt."_ Amaris held up her sword and screamed along with everyone else and she heard Merry call out Frodo's name and both he and Pippin wore huge smiles on their faces. Suddenly as Sauron fell and the tower destroyed, an explosion from the mountain stops everyone's celebration. The smiles left the faces of Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, and Amaris. Pippin began to cry and the others just looked on in shock, certain that they had lost Frodo and Sam to the lava that poured from the mountain.

Seeking some sort of comfort Amaris ran to Legolas wrapping her arms around him. Legolas jumped at the sudden contact but when he looked down and saw Amaris with her face buried into his soiled tunic, the tears that flowed freely down her face and the sense of loss that emanated from her caused him to wrap his arms around her in comfort as he continued to watch the lava flow from the mountain.

Amaris was not certain how long he held her there but when she looked up she watched as Gandalf climbed onto one of the eagles. "I will search for Sam and Frodo. My heart tells me they did not perish. Tend the wounded and prepare for our journey back to Minas Tirith," Gandalf said and with that he soared into the sky. Amaris looked up at Legolas who was looking at her with a smile on his face, which caused Amaris to smile back.

"All will be well, meleth nîn. You will see," Legolas said before he kissed her forehead. Amaris smiled and closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Thank you once again." Legolas smiled at her. "We should help the others tend the wounded." Legolas nodded and Amaris untwined her body from Legolas and took his hand and walked over to Aragorn who was kneeling over a fallen soldier.

They spent the next several hours treating the wounded and taking care of the fallen. Soon the call of an eagle turned their attention to the sky. Amaris looked up and a smile graced her face when she saw Gandalf and the riding the eagle who carried Sam and Frodo in his claws. She looked at Aragorn and smiled.

"Gandalf found them!" Merry exclaimed. Amaris turned her attention to him and smiled. Soon, with the wounded on horses they began the journey back to Minas Tirith.

-

A week passed and Frodo was still unconscious but Sam was doing much better. Sam was sitting with Amaris in the garden not far from the room Frodo was staying in. Sam was dressed in his night clothes and Amaris was wearing a flowing light green gown and both of them were looking out of the city. Amaris turned and looked at Sam. "How are you doing Sam?" Sam looked at her and gave her a slight smile.

"As well as can be expected Ms. Amaris," Sam said as he looked at her. Amaris reached over and took his hand. He looked up at her and met her eyes. Amaris smiled at him and Sam smiled back.

"Frodo will be alright. You'll see Sam. He's stronger than a lot of people give him credit for." Sam nodded but furrowed his brow. "What is it Sam?"

"Your eyes Ms. Amaris, they're different." Amaris smiled and closed her eyes as she shook her head.

"I know, but it's not important. We should get you back to your room; you're still recovering after all." Sam smiled and Amaris stood and held out her hand to him. She walked him to his room and said her good byes and made her way down to see Eowyn.

-

Legolas was walking to the garden with Aragorn and Gimli expecting to find Amaris sitting there where she had been everyday for the past week. When he didn't see her, he figured that she had left to help in the house of healing. As he walked he smiled to himself as he thought about taking Amaris to Mirkwood and showing her his home. "What are you thinking Legolas?" Aragorn asked. Legolas smiled and looked at the soon to be king.

"About how I cannot wait to take Amaris to Mirkwood," Legolas said with a smile. Aragorn smiled.

"I see. When do you plan on traveling back to Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked.

"After Frodo wakes, I plan on riding home with Amaris. I need to talk to her about it further, but I do not believe she will object. Then we will return for your coronation." Aragorn nodded and was about to speak when they heard Gandalf and what sounded like Frodo laughing. They smiled at each other and saw Merry and Pippin enter the room. Gimli went ahead and into the room. Legolas then followed. Frodo smiled at him and then Aragorn came in behind Legolas. Everyone was happy to see Frodo well and when Sam came in Frodo smiled at him with an understanding look in his eyes. Suddenly Frodo noticed that someone was missing and his face fell.

"Where is Amaris?" Frodo asked. "Is she alright?" Legolas went to speak when a voice from the door beat him to it.

"I am fine Frodo," Amaris said. Frodo looked over and smiled. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and embraced him. "You did it Frodo." She pulled away and put her hands on his shoulders. "I knew you could." Frodo smiled at her and pulled her into another embrace. Amaris smiled and embraced him back. Everyone watched on with large smiles on their faces.

-

Later that evening as the sun was setting, Amaris was standing on the balcony of her room and looked out over the city. Her hair was unbound and flowed in the wind as it blew. She felt someone come up behind her and she smiled when they wrapped their arms around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and met eyes with Legolas. "Good evening Legolas," Amaris whispered before she kissed his lips lightly. When she pulled away Legolas smiled at her.

"Good evening." He rested his chin on her shoulder and his head against hers. They stood there as the sun went down behind the horizon. Legolas squeezed her waist gently and turned her around in his arms. Amaris looked up at him and smiled. "Amaris, I was thinking about riding home to Mirkwood in two days and I was hoping that you would be coming with me." Amaris smiled at him.

"Legolas, did you think I would let you leave me here? Of course I will be riding with you. However, we will be coming back for Aragorn's coronation won't we?" Amaris asked. Legolas nodded before taking her lips to his and kissing her deeply as the last bit of sunlight disappeared from the sky.


	49. Chapter 49: Saying Goodbye and Beginning...

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Number 49: Saying Goodbye and Beginning of Journey**

Amaris was finishing clasping her tunic when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Amaris called. She looked in the mirror and the door opened to reveal Aragorn. She smiled at him and turned around as she started to braid her hair in one long braid. Aragorn walked over to her and she moved her hair from her back to over her shoulder as she braided. He put his left hand on her right shoulder and smiled.

"You leave with Legolas this morning," Aragorn said with a saddened smile. Amaris finished tying the leather strip around her hair and nodded.

"Yes. We are leaving for Mirkwood shortly." She paused and embraced him. Aragorn slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I am going to miss you terribly Aragorn."

"And I you." They pulled away and Amaris smiled at him.

"We will be back in time for your coronation in five months, so don't get too used to not having me around." Aragorn laughed and stepped back from her. His face was still saddened and Amaris could read what troubled him. "Arwen is well Aragorn, do not worry. If she was not well, Ada would have sent word to you and I." Aragorn looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Ada?" Amaris smiled and nodded.

"Lord Elrond has adopted me if you will. The night we took the path of the dead I spoke with him." Aragorn nodded.

"Do you think I've done the right thing, Amaris, in taking the throne?" Amaris was shocked but nodded and took his hand.

"Of course you have. Gondor needs their King. Middle Earth needs your guidance and rule Aragorn." Amaris paused and Aragorn nodded. A smiled played on her lips. "And why do you ask me if you have done the right thing? If I remember correctly you are at least four times my age and are supposed to be much wiser." Aragorn laughed and gently shoved her shoulder. There was another knock on the door. "Come in." Amaris called as she smiled at Aragorn. Merry stepped into the room with a smile on his face.

"Amaris, Legolas is ready and waiting for you. Everyone is outside to say good bye," Merry said and his smile slowly faded away. Amaris nodded.

"I will be right out. I just need to grab my pack," Amaris replied and walked over to the bed. Merry left and she heard him scurry down the hall to tell the others. Aragorn watched as Amaris strapped on her pack with her quiver attached and she picked up her bow and latched it to her back. She tied on her sword belt and turned and faced him.

"You still wear your weapons?" Aragorn asked with a smile. Amaris smiled and shook her head.

"You of all people should know, it is not wise to travel unprepared." Aragorn gave her an approving smile and nodded before leading her to the door. He leaned in and whispered to her.

"If you should come across danger, don't leave your right side open." Amaris gave a fake shocked look before she smacked him hard on the arm. Aragorn rubbed his shoulder and smiled. "You know, you need to be more careful on what you do to me. I am going to be a King after all." Amaris smiled and shook her head as she patted his forearm.

"To me you will always be my brother, title or no title." Aragorn smiled and leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. They walked outside and were greeted by the early morning sun, four hobbits, Gimli, Faramir, Eomer, Eowyn, Gandalf, and an ever patient Legolas holding the reins to Arod and Marisal. Amaris let go of Aragorn's arm and walked over quickly to Eowyn and embraced her. "I am going to miss you my friend." She heard Eowyn sniff and felt her nod on her shoulder.

"I will miss you too, my friend," Eowyn said. They pulled apart and Amaris whispered quietly to Eowyn.

"You watch that Faramir of yours. I know how much you care for him and whether he's ready to admit it or not he feels the same for you." Amaris paused when Eowyn smiled only to give her one back. "He's a mortal man, give him time and he'll let you know." Eowyn nodded before embracing Amaris once more.

"Have a safe journey," Eowyn said as tears slipped from her eyes. Amaris nodded and went to the next in line. Faramir smiled at her.

"Well, Lord Faramir, I do not know you as well as I would like but I consider you a dear friend. Watch over our friends while I am gone." Faramir smiled and bowed his head.

"That I will. I hope your journey is safe and takes you home swiftly." Amaris smiled and embraced him. Surprised by her actions he slowly embraced her back and she knew that he had not received many hugs throughout his life. She pulled away and smiled at him before moving on to Eomer. She smiled at the soon to be King of Rohan who stood proud with a smile across his face. No words were exchanged between the two, just smiles and a warm embrace. Eomer had also become like a brother to Amaris and more often than not no words were needed to express themselves.

Amaris turned next to Gimli who looked rather sad but smiled none the less. Amaris bent over and gave him a solid hug and he returned it. "I will be back before you know it and so will Legolas. So, do not worry you may continue your debates on who truly won the game." Amaris winked at him and Gimli let out his gruff laugh.

"I cannot wait 'til you two return," Gimli said but paused and looked around Amaris at a smiling Legolas. "Especially you laddie. I still have several issues with you!" Legolas laughed and shook his head.

"I look forward to it Gimli," Legolas said as he watched Amaris embrace each hobbit and said her farewells. Finally, she stood before Gandalf and Aragorn. She embraced both of them and Gandalf wiped away a fallen tear from her eye.

"We will se you soon child," Gandalf said. He leaned in and whispered to her. "Do not fear Legolas' father. I am certain that he will take great pleasure in knowing that his son is to be wed." Amaris smiled at him before hugging him once more. She turned to Aragorn and hugged him again before quickly turning around and walking towards Legolas. Legolas smiled at her and handed her the reins to Marisal. She leaned in and kissed him lightly before she mounted. Legolas followed suit and they turned their horses.

"We will se all of you in five months time!" Legolas called out and waived as they urged their horses on and left the white city.

-

They rode straight through the day only stopping to water the horses. When the sun began to set Legolas led Amaris to a covered plain and dismounted. "We will rest here for the night," Legolas said as he walked over to help her down. She put her hands on his shoulders and jumped from Marisal.

"Legolas, we can ride through the night if you wish. We will get there quicker and-" Legolas silenced her by placing two fingers on her lips.

"Shh. We will arrive in Mirkwood in two weeks time, even if we stop and rest every other night. I have planned this out you know." Amaris smiled as he removed his fingers from her lips. "Come, we will have something light to eat and then you can take rest." Amaris shook her head but smiled. She retrieved her water skin and some fruit from her satchel. They had to eat the fruit soon, so she thought they'd share it tonight. They had enough bread and things to last the rest of the way. Legolas retrieved his water skin and built a small fire. She sat down next to him and handed him an apple and smiled. "Where did you get this?"

"Pippin and Merry gave me four apples for our journey. I thought you would enjoy it tonight." He smiled and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, meleth nîn." Amaris smiled and looked into the fire as she took a bite of her apple. Legolas did the same and they sat in comfortable silence enjoying their fruit and the sounds of peace around them.

-

Amaris focused her eyes but she did not remember falling asleep. Her head rested on something soft and comfortable and something was moving gently playing with her braid. She looked around with her eyes and found that her head was laying on Legolas' lap and the sun was just coming over the horizon. She lifted her head and turned to look at him. He smiled at her and she returned it. "When did I fall asleep?" Amaris asked. Legolas bent over and kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Shortly after we returned from washing our hands and faces in the creek. You just laid down and the next thing I know you were sleeping. I did not have the heart to wake you." Amaris smiled at him.

"I am sorry. Did you sleep at all?" He shook his head.

"No, I was not tired. I enjoyed watching you too much. You are rather beautiful and peaceful when you sleep you know." He laughed lightly and Amaris propped herself up and gently shoved his chest only to have him grab her as he tipped backwards and pull her with him. Legolas hit the ground with a light thud and Amaris was pulled up and laid across his chest. Amaris smiled at him as a stray strand of her hair tickled his cheek.

"So much for the grace of elves, Legolas." He just gave her a mischievous smile and pulled her head towards him causing her lips to come crashing down on his. Amaris returned the kiss happily until it dawned on her what he did. She quickly pulled away and smiled at him. "You wicked elf!" Legolas gave a look of innocence but couldn't help the smirk that played his lips. "You purposely fell, just so you could kiss me." Amaris couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face and that caused his smirk to grow into a smile. She leaned in to where her lips hovered just above his. "I would have gladly given you your desire if you would have asked." Her breath danced across his lips and he involuntarily shivered slightly and Amaris just smiled.

"I had more fun this way." With that said he leaned up and captured her lips once more causing a moan to escape her throat. She reluctantly pulled away after a moment and smiled down at him.

"I did too; however, we should be on our way. We do not want to keep your father waiting." Legolas sighed and nodded before he sat up and helped Amaris stand. They made their way to their horses and once again sat out of their journey.


	50. Chapter 50: Arriving in Mirkwood

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. I love to know what you think so keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any other character unknown in Tolkien's work.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish and Dialouge in _italics_ is telepathic communication between Amaris and Legolas.

**Number 50: Arriving in Mirkwood**

They had traveled for nearly two weeks and as they rode over a hill a smile crossed Legolas' face. Amaris felt a waive of happiness come from him and she smiled as she looked at him. "What is it Legolas?" Amaris asked. Legolas looked over at her and pointed towards the forest.

"We're home," he said quietly. Amaris' smile grew and she looked towards the forest. The trees were tall and seemed to glow with a new found life. Legolas smiled at Amaris as he watched her take in the sight of the forest. "Let us ride quickly and reach the forests' edge." Amaris turned back to him and nodded. They both urged their horses on and their horses ran fast carrying them to their destination. Before Amaris knew it they had slowed their horses as they approached the forest of Mirkwood. Their horses were breathing heavy and Amaris felt her chest rising and falling quickly from the rush of riding so fast. "We have plenty of sunlight left. We should make it to the palace before nightfall if we continue to ride. Would you like to continue?" Legolas asked. Amaris smiled and turned to looked at him.

"Of course Legolas. I cannot wait to see your home." Legolas shook her head.

"No, meleth nîn, this is our home." Amaris' smile grew and Legolas rode ahead of her leading their way into the forest. As they rode Amaris felt eyes on them. She became concerned and decided to talk to Legolas through their link.

"_Legolas, someone or something is watching us. I can feel them."_

"_Do not worry, meleth nîn, it is alright. I believe it is just the border patrols. They will make themselves known soon." _Amaris believed him but still felt uneasy. She had heard stories of giant spiders that lived in the Mirkwood forest and she was not a very big fan of spiders. Suddenly, she saw flashes and the horses came to a stop. Amaris looked ahead and standing in the path were three elves. Legolas smiled and dismounted Arod. He walked over and greeted each elf.

"**It is good to have you home, your highness,"** an elf with golden hair and dark eyes. Legolas put his hand on his shoulder.

"**It is good to see you too Amend,"** Legolas said with a smile. He turned to the next elf and smiled as he put his hand on his shoulder. **"Nice to see you, Hebrilith."**

"**I am happy your home Prince Legolas,"** Hebrilith said with a smile as he bowed his head. His eyes were blue but not nearly as blue as Legolas' and his hair was a little lighter than Legolas'. Legolas nodded and turned to the last elf who stood with a large smile on his face. He had dark hair and eyes and before Legolas could put his hand on the elf's shoulder the elf gave him a deep bow. Legolas just laughed.

"**Welcome home your highness,"** the elf said. Amaris raised an eyebrow at this interesting elf but smiled slightly.

"**You have not changed, my friend. It is good to be home, Elviondel."** Legolas put his hand on the elf's shoulder and smiled.

"_Legolas, who are these ellons?"_ Amaris asked through her connection and Legolas jumped slightly and smiled. He quickly turned and walked over to her. Legolas smiled at her and helped her off of Marisal and took her hand. He raised it to her lips and kissed her knuckles lightly and spoke back to her.

"_Forgive me Amaris. I was happy to see my comrades again and nearly forgot you were there." _Amaris gave him a shocked look with her eyes.

"_How could you forget about me, meleth nîn?"_

"_It is nearly impossible. Forgive me?" _Amaris smiled and nodded. He smiled and led her by the hand over to the three ellons who were watching their prince with a curious expression on their faces. Amaris gave them each a smile and they returned it but their smiles grew even larger when they met her eyes. All three looked to their prince and when they took a good look at his eyes they looked at each other and their smiles grew. Amaris looked at Legolas and raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled. **"Amend, Hebrilith, and Elviondel I would like to introduce you to Amaris. She was a member of the Fellowship and took part in every battle we faced." **Legolas paused and looked at Amaris. **"Amaris, these three are boarder patrol guards and three of my dearest friends."** Amaris smiled at him and nodded her head.

"**It is an honor to meet you,"** Amaris said as she bowed her head slightly to them. They smiled at her and returned her bow.

"**The honor is ours milady,"** Elviondel said with a smile. Amaris returned his smile and looked back at Legolas.

"How far are we from the palace, Legolas?" she asked as she gently squeezed his hand. Legolas smiled.

"We shall arrive with two hours. Come, we will ride." Legolas walked her to Marisal and held her horse still while she mounted. The three elves smiled at them both. Legolas mounted Arod and smiled at his friends. Elviondel gave the prince a smirk and Legolas gave him a curious look.

"Tell me, Lady Amaris, why did you revert to the common tounge?" Elviondel asked. Amaris just smiled at him.

"I became accustomed to speaking the common language Lord Elviondel. I seem to find speaking it as second nature. I am glad you understood, did they understand as well?" Amend and Hebrilith nodded. She smiled. "Good. I hope it is not an inconvience to you if I revert back and forth." The three shook their heads and smiled at the young elleth who they knew to be their prince's betrothed. Their king would be very happy to see his son is bound and has found love. The three moved from the path and allowed Legolas and Amaris to continue on their way to the palace. They stood and watched them with a smile.

-

"**What do you think of our prince's betrothed?" **Elviondel asked the two ellons that still had smiles on their faces.

"**I like her and if she indeed fought as Legolas said she did then maybe she will join the guard,"** Amend said as he turned back to the others.

"**Possibly. Legolas seems quiet taken and they are each other's other half for when they bound their eyes changed. That is a rarity in itself these days."** Hebrilith said. Elviondel nodded.

"**That is true. I just wish we were at the palace to see the king's reaction to her. I am certain he will be quiet taken aback by her eyes. I have never seen such dark green eyes and the blue ring stands out greatly. He will know immediately that they are bound and I think he may be very pleased," **Elviondel said. The other two nodded and then they slowly made their way to their posts up in the trees.

-

The palace slowly came into view and Amaris smiled when she saw it. The village around the palace seemed to busy and alive with activity, which she thought odd considering elves seemed to take their time to do things. The palace, even though it was set in a cave was still magnificent and seemed to glow with busied activity. Legolas stopped and Amaris stopped next to him. He looked down at the village and smiled then he turned his attention to Amaris. "Amaris, there is a hot spring a few feet that way. How about we bathe and change into proper clothing before we head into the palace. I am certain you would wish to 'freshen up' as you say before meeting my father," Legolas said with a smile on his face. Amaris let out a quiet laugh and nodded.

"That would be lovely Legolas. I feel very dirty from our travels," she said as she wrinkled her nose. Legolas smiled and nodded as he turned off the path and led her through the trees. After a little while of riding they came across a secluded hot spring and Amaris' face beamed. She dismounted Marisal and opened her satchel on Marisal's side. She removed a wrapped package and her cosmetic bag. Aragorn had provided her with soap and a shampoo like substance and she removed them from her bag. She grabbed a large piece of cloth she would use to dry herself with and picked up the package from where she sat it down. She turned to make her way to the spring only to see Legolas removing his last item of clothing, his leggings, and step into the spring. She nearly dropped the things she carried but composed herself and sat them down on a large boulder next to the spring. She felt his eyes on her back as she removed the leather tie from around her hair. She shook her hair loose and turned to smile at him. He smiled back and watched her intently as she removed her boots and the rest of her clothing; she had already removed her weapons and placed them on Marisal. She picked up the soap and shampoo and walked over to the spring. She sat her items on the edge and slowly lowered herself in. The water was warm and soothing to her somewhat tired muscles. She closed her eyes and ducked her head under the water and smoothed her hair back as she came up. When she opened her eyes, she met Legolas' gaze as he had moved closer to her. She just smiled at him. "Can I help you?" Legolas smiled and leaned into her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before he pulled away.

"Let me wash your hair for you," Legolas said as he turned her around. Amaris did not have time to respond as the next thing she knew Legolas was massaging the sweet smelling shampoo to her hair. Legolas took a deep breath and sighed. "When we arrive in the palace, I will have rose scented soaps and oils brought to you. I know they are your favorite and they are mine as well." Legolas leaned into her and placed a light kiss on the base of her neck. Amaris smiled.

"Thank you Legolas but you do not have to go to so much trouble for me." Legolas chuckled quietly and tilted her head back so he could rise the soap away.

"It is no trouble Amaris. You are to be my princess and I will do everything within my power to make you happy." After he had rinsed the soap Amaris turned around and faced him.

"You don't have to do much, I am already very happy." Legolas just smiled at her and kissed her deeply. Amaris quickly pulled away as their kiss began to grow and their hands began to explore one another. They both paused to catch their breath and Legolas went in to kiss her again but she stopped him. "We should bathe, meleth nîn. They are probably expecting us and we do not want to be late." Legolas sighed but nodded his head.

"You are right. Let us finish and then go into the city." Amaris smiled and kissed his forehead before she grabbed the soap and washed herself before she gave it to Legolas. She climbed out and dried herself off and dried her hair. She wrapped the large cloth around her body and walked over to the package. Amaris untied the string and slowly pulled away the soft cloth. She smiled as her eyes fell on a light green and white gown along with light green slippers that Lady Galadriel had given her in secret. The Lady told her she would know the right time to wear it and Amaris couldn't think of a better time. Amaris removed the slippers and took out the gown. It was extremely beautiful and she felt honored to be given such a beautiful gift. She heard Legolas exit the spring and quickly make his way to Arod where he left all of his clothing and his cloth to dry with. Amaris smiled and shook her head as she dressed and slid on the slippers. Once she had packed her dirty travel clothes and brushed out her hair that had dried quickly in the wind she turned to Legolas who stood there dressed and ready but his eyes sparkled and a smile graced his lips as he looked at her. "Amaris you look absolutely beautiful. Where did you get that gown?" Amaris smiled and walked over to him. He took her hands and raised them to his lips and placed kisses on each knuckle as his eyes stayed locked with hers.

"Lady Galadriel gave it to me in secret before we left Lothlorien. She told me I would know when to where it and now seemed like the perfect time."

"In deed it is, meleth nîn." Legolas leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. "Let us ride. I suddenly have the urge to show you off." Amaris just smiled and shook her head. Thankfully, with the saddle she rode with she could ride normally or side saddle and since she was wearing such a lovely gown, she thought it best to ride side saddle. Legolas just smiled at her and led her back down the hidden path and onto the main on and into the city.


	51. Chapter 51: Meeting the King

Hey once again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm glad you guys liked the last one. Thank you very much for the reviews! As always, I love to hear from you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish and dialouge in _italics _is telepathic communication between Amaris and Legolas.

**Number 51: Meeting the King**

They rode down the hill to the city gates. Upon seeing their prince the guards immediately opened the gate. Legolas bowed his head to them and continued to ride into the city. The elves that were running suddenly stopped and either curtsied for bowed to Legolas. He smiled and bowed his head a response and when they reached the palace door, two elves came from the stables and took the reins of Arod and Marisal. Legolas dismounted and walked over to Amaris he helped her down and smiled at her. _"Welcome home Amaris," _Legolas said through their connection and Amaris smiled at him. She turned to get her things when Legolas stopped her. "They will be taken care of. Do not worry. Come." Legolas took her arm and led her up the steps to the entrance to the palace.

As Legolas led her inside she smiled to herself remembering one of the visions that scared her in the past. She remembered seeing Legolas leading her in a building of stone and she was wearing a gown like she is now. Legolas looked at her and smiled before he turned his attention back ahead. _"What is it Amaris? Why are you smiling so?"_ Amaris smiled even bigger as they walked and elves bowed their heads and whispered back and forth to each other.

"_I am just remembering a vision I had long ago. It has come true. I saw you leading me down a corridor and I was wearing a gown just like I am now."_ Amaris said through their connection and Legolas smiled as well. They soon came to a giant set of wooden doors. The corridors were lit by sunlight and torches and the two guards bowed their heads and opened the doors. Amaris gripped tightly to Legolas' arm as he led her inside. The hall was large and surprisingly it felt warm and inviting and not cold like she had expected. Sitting at the other end of the hall on his throne was King Thranduil. His hair was dark unlike Legolas but his eyes were the same sapphire blue. He was speaking to another ellon who was nodding his head as the king spoke. As the doors closed behind Amaris and Legolas the King's attention was brought to the door and he stood quickly upon seeing his son. King Thranduil smiled and quickly made his way down the hall and Legolas slowly walked with Amaris on his side. When the King reached them Legolas let go of Amaris as his father embraced him tightly.

"**Welcome home my son,"** King Thranduil said. Amaris was surprised by the King's affection towards Legolas. For some reason Amaris had the impression that he was usually colder to his son. The King pulled away and smiled. Legolas returned the smile.

"**It is good to be home father,"** Legolas said. King Thranduil nodded but stopped as he looked into his son's eyes. Legolas just smiled and glanced at Amaris taking her hand and pulling her close. **"Father, I would like to introduce you to someone of great importance to me."** Amaris squeezed Legolas' hand as she looked at the King, whose eyes were wide as they met hers. **"Father, this is Amaris, daughter of Lord Elrond."** The King looked away from Amaris to his son.

"**The only daughter to Lord Elrond is the Evenstar, Lady Arwen,"** the King said with his brow furrowed. Amaris smiled at the King and he looked at her.

"**Father, Amaris is the adopted daughter of Lord Elrond. As you can see, we are bound and she is my match Father. I love her dearly and upon our return from Minas Tirith after Aragorn's coronation we plan to wed,"** Legolas said as he looked at his father with his face unmoving from his serious expression. Thranduil looked at Legolas and then at Amaris. His brow furrowed and he pulled Legolas from Amaris and walked away. She just furrowed her brow and watched as Thranduil led Legolas away towards the balcony.

"_Legolas, what's going on?"_ Amaris asked him through their link.

"_I do not know, meleth nîn, but do not worry," _Legolas responded as he disappeared outside with his father. Amaris stood in the hall alone looking around completely confused.

-

King Thranduil led Legolas outside and stopped when they were outside. **"Father, what is the meaning of this? Why did you drag me from the hall?" **Legolas asked just as confused as Amaris was. The king turned from his son and rested his hands on the railing taking deep breaths before he turned to face Legolas. **"Father, what is it?"**

"**My son, why are you bound to her already?" **Thranduil asked as he looked at his son concerned. Legolas was taken back by the question he thought his father would be happy.

"**We were bound long after we met. I met her in Imladris and she was part of the Fellowship. I fell in love with her father and she with me as we traveled." **Legolas paused as he looked at his father. **"She was untouched before our union, father. She gave herself to me completely and I gave myself to her. We bound ourselves to each other and once that bond was complete it was revealed that we were each other's half."** Thranduil looked at his son and Legolas could tell that he was not happy. **"Father, I love her. She is a wonderful elleth and she fought along side me and the others of the fellowship."** Thranduil sighed and placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"**Legolas, I am happy that you have found love but I wish you would have waited before you bound yourself to her." **Thranduil paused when he saw the look his son gave him. **"I would have liked to have known her better before I agreed to your union. How do I know that she is in good standing?"** For the first time in his long life Legolas felt unbridled anger at his father.

"**Her standing? Father, she is the daughter to Lord Elrond and he would not have taken her as such if she was not worthy of that title. To me, it would not matter if she was a simple maid or a princess. I love her father and that should be all that matters. I know my own heart and right now I can feel her fear. She feels that you do not approve and from what you just told me you do not approve." **Legolas paused to take a breath as his anger seemed to just boil. Thranduil put his hand up to stop his son from continuing.

"**My son, I meant no ill words towards your betrothed. I only wish to understand why you would bind yourself to her before introducing her to our people." **Legolas sighed and turned to look inside. He saw her standing there, where they had left her, looking at her hands as they fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. Legolas smiled at her then turned his attention back to his father.

"**I bound myself to her because, as I have told you, I love her with my heart, my soul, and my body. I know that if I was to be without her I would fade even if I was not bound to her. Father, I know you felt this way once and you still feel this way." **Thranduil's eyes softened at Legolas' words. He knew his son was right. He threw caution to the wind when he fell in love with Legolas' mother and he nearly faded himself when she passed into the Halls of Mandos. If it wasn't for his young son he would have. **"Father, when you get to know her you will love her like the daughter you never had and you will be proud to call her your daughter when we are formally joined."** Thranduil smiled at his son and Legolas returned his smile.

"**Forgive me, my son. I understand."** Legolas bowed his head slightly at his father and looked back inside. Thranduil smiled at the longing look that passed across his son's face. All of his doubts of this young elleth seemed to leave him and he knew that if Lord Elrond cared for this elleth as his daughter than she must indeed be special. King Thranduil turned and went back into the hall his dark green robes swishing to his movement. Amaris looked up as he entered and watched as Legolas was following close behind his father. Amaris felt apprehension come from Legolas and her heart started to race. The king walked over to her and looked down into her eyes. He saw her fear shine brightly in them, fear that he would send her away and break apart their union. Even he could never be that cold. He gave her gentle smile and slowly her lips curved up and she smiled back at him. Legolas watched with a smile of his own when his father took her right hand and gently kissed the back of it. **"I wish to welcome you home, Lady Amaris as this will be your home once you have formally wed my son and I look forward to that day." **Amaris' smile grew and she bowed her head.

"**Thank you your majesty. I am looking forward to the day that I can call this beautiful realm home," **Amaris said her voice just barely betraying her and showing the king her nervousness. The king smiled and looked at his son. He held out Amaris' hand to Legolas and Legolas quickly made his way over and clasped her hand into his. Legolas kissed her forehead and looked at his father.

"**I will have the quarters across from yours readied for Amaris, Legolas. While you wait for your quarters to be prepared, would you like to see the palace and our beautiful gardens?"** King Thranduil asked with a smile as he looked at his soon to be daughter. Amaris nodded her head.

"**I would love that my lord," **Amaris said with a smile. The King gave her a knowing smile as he looked at her and then looked at Legolas.

"**My son, would you do the honors and give your betrothed a tour of the palace?"** Legolas smiled and looked at her as she looked at him.

"**Yes. I would gladly do just that," **Legolas said. Amaris could feel his excitement and happiness and she knew he was feeling the same from her. The king nodded before he turned and left the hall and went into his study. Legolas took Amaris by the arm and led her from the hall as they stepped outside, Amaris let out a deep sigh. "What is it, meleth nîn?" Amaris smiled and looked at him.

"I'm just glad that's over with." Legolas laughed lightly at her before kissing her once more on the forehead and leading her around the palace.


	52. Chapter 52: Memories

As always, thank you for the reviewsI hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Also, I am really not certain of what exactly happened to Legolas' mother. I have heard several things from different people about her being killed or traveling the Grey Heavans. So, I just put my spin on things.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris and any other unfamilar character.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish and dialouge in _italics_is telepathic communication between Legolas and Amaris.

**Number 52: Memories**

They walked through the palace and Legolas pointed out which rooms she could go in and those she could not and then they had made their way outside. "Amaris, this is one of my favorite gardens in the palace," Legolas said as they walked along the soft dirt path. Amaris' breath caught when she looked around. There were dozens of different kinds of flowers that surrounded a beautiful stone fountain and there were benches near the bushes of flowers. Amaris let go of Legolas and walked over to a bush of deep blue flowers with tips of light blue. She smiled as she ran her fingers along the silken petals. Legolas smiled as he walked her bend over and smell the enchanting sent of his mother's favorite flower. When she stood he slowly walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist. "Those, meleth nîn, are ocean blossoms," he whispered to her. Amaris smiled and ran her fingers over the petals once more.

"They are beautiful Legolas," Amaris said. She turned and looked at him with a smile. "I think I have found my favorite flower. They are more beautiful than any other flower I have ever seen." Legolas smiled brightly at her.

"They were my mother's favorite as well. This is my favorite garden because it is filled with ocean blossoms and breathing their scent helps me remember her." Amaris gave him an understanding smile and raised her right hand and rested it on his left cheek. Amaris went to speak to him when a voice stopped her.

"Legolas!" a mail voice shouted. Legolas turned around and Amaris looked in the same direction. She saw an ellon quickly approaching them. The ellon had dark hair and grey eyes. He was stood next to Legolas and Legolas had a huge smile on his face. The ellon put his hands on both of Legolas' shoulders and smiled. **"I am glad you are home my friend."** Legolas nodded his head and put his hands on the ellon's shoulders.

"**It is good to be home, Isindil,"** Legolas said. He quickly removed his hands and so did Isindil. Legolas turned around and took Amaris' hand and pulled her next to him. **"Isindil, this is my betrothed Amaris, daughter of Lord Elrond. Amaris, this is my dear friend Isindil. I have known him since we were both just elfings. He is the son to my father's closets advisor Elywyn."** Isindil raised his dark eyebrow at Legolas and looked at Amaris. Amaris stood there looking at him with a smile on her face. Isindil bowed his head to her and Amaris did the same.

"**It is an honor to meet you Lord Isindil. You wonder how I am the daughter to Lord Elrond when his only daughter is the Evenstar, am I correct?" **Isindil smiled at her and nodded his head. Amaris returned his smile as Legolas watched her. **"I am his adopted daughter."** Isindil nodded in understanding.

"**The honor is mine milady, for it certainly takes a very special elleth to concur our prince's heart," **Isindil said and Legolas grunted in frustration.

"**Really Isindil!"** Legolas exclaimed. Isindil just laughed and Amaris' smile grew as she gently squeezed Legolas' hand and forearm. Legolas looked at her and smiled gently at her before Isindil cleared his throat.

"**I do not mean to be rude, however, I need to speak with you, Legolas, in private,"** Isindil said as he looked at Legolas. Legolas looked at Amaris who just smiled at him.

"**Go on Legolas. I will be fine. I will enjoy some quiet time in the garden while you speak with Isindil,"** Amaris said. Legolas raised her hand and kissed it gently.

"**I will return to you soon," **Legolas said and Amaris nodded. Isindil smiled at her and bowed his head once more before Legolas and Isindil left the garden. Amaris sighed and turned back to the ocean blossoms. She sat down on the bench as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds of nature around her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked towards her right and saw a covered path that looked like it had not been traveled on for many, many years. Amaris furrowed her brow and stood. She walked over and followed the covered path to its unknown destination.

After a moment of walking she came upon a very small clearing and under one of the very large trees stood a statue of stone. The statue was of a very beautiful elleth and because the path looked unused she was surprised to see what amazing condition the statue was in. They looked as if they were just placed there that same day. The face of the elleth was so very familiar to her and she took two steps closer to the statue. Just those two steps brought her about a foot away from the statue and the column it rested on. The expression on the elleth's face was one of happiness and love was very evident on her face. Suddenly, Amaris realized what she was looking at and sadness overcame her. She kneeled down and read the Elvin script to herself. It read: "Here lies Elráwien, Queen of Mirkwood, beloved wife and mother. She passed into the Halls of Mandos against her will but watches over those that she loved." Tears filled her eyes as she returned her gaze to the face of her beloved's mother and slowly those tears fell from her eyes and went unnoticed. She said a silent prayer to herself as she looked at Elráwien's statue and turned quickly when she heard someone running towards the clearing. When she turned her eyes locked with those of her beloved and she felt slight anger radiate from him. Amaris quickly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Forgive me, Legolas. I did not know where that path would lead me. I did not mean to intrude," she paused as she pulled away and looked down at the ground unable to meet his eyes. He had not returned her embrace and she felt her heart tear. "Please do not be angry with me. I will leave and find my way to my chambers. I am sorry, meleth nîn." Amaris went to walk past him and was nearly onto the path when Legolas grabbed her wrist and stopped her from continuing. Amaris looked at him and did not see what she expected to see. Instead of the anger she expected his face was sad and full of understanding.

"I am not angry with you, meleth nîn. I do not want you to think so," Legolas said as he drew her closer to him. "I was upset but only because I wanted to bring you here myself." He began to walk and pulled her along with him and he stopped where she once stood. He looked up at the statue and then at Amaris. "As you know, my mother rests here. The path is hidden because only my father and I know of it. We are the only ones who come to her grave. She died when I was very young. I was only a few centuries old, just a child even in the mortal sense of the word. I barely remember her anymore but when I come here or smell the ocean blossoms I remember things about her." Amaris raised her hand to his cheek and gently wiped away a silver tear that escaped from his eye followed by another. "I wanted to wait until we were settled before I brought you, but you found it on your own and for that I am thankful because now you know of her and I would be very happy if you would come with me when I visit her." Amaris own eyes were filled with tears as she felt Legolas' sadness pour from him and into her. She gave him a sad but sincere smile and nodded her head.

"Of course I will, meleth nîn. I am sorry for bring this pain onto you so soon after our arrival. I did not know." A tear escaped her eye as she spoke and Legolas wiped it away before placing a gentle and chaste kiss upon her lips.

"It is alright." He paused and looked at the statue once more and then at Amaris. He gave her that smile of his that made all of her worries disappear and she returned it. "She would have loved you Amaris and I know that she greatly approves of our bond. I can feel it." Amaris embraced him and this time Legolas returned her embrace. He held her close to him and when the broke away. The both turned to the statue to say their farewells and then walked down the hidden path and back to the garden.

-

They entered the palace and Legolas took her to the only corridor he failed to lead her down. "This is the Royal Corridor. Down at the end of the hall is Ada's study and chambers," Legolas said. He paused as they continued to walk a little way further. He stopped suddenly and Amaris stopped right long with him. He looked to the left and motioned with his free hand towards a large wooden door. "This is my chamber and that is your chamber." He motioned to the one directly across the hall from his. She smiled and nodded her head. He escorted her to the door and opened it for her. She walked inside she was greeted by a beautiful room. She had expected the room to be decorated in greens and browns but the room was decorated in different shades of blue and white. The bed was a dark wood with a silken deep blue canopy and the comforter was the same color blue with white and lighter blue pillows filling the bed. The balcony doors were shaded by cream and white curtains with blue trim on the bottom. The closet doors and the door that lead to the washroom and the vanity were the same dark wood. She smiled as she stopped her pack and weapons sitting on the chair in between the balcony and fireplace. The floor was covered with a beautiful woven rug of blues, whites, and blacks. She turned around and looked at Legolas.

"Legolas, this is too much. It is absolutely beautiful but I am not worth all of this," Amaris said as she took his hands into hers. Legolas just smiled and shook his head at her.

"You are worth more than this, meleth nîn. My mother decorated this room and my father never lets a guest stay here. You are the first guest to receive that honor since she faded. So, I am guessing that my father seems to have taken a liking to you." Amaris smiled and embraced him tightly. When she pulled away from him he smiled at her and brushed her cheek. "Father always had the maids clean and dust in here making sure the room was always perfect. I am glad he is allowing you to have this room." Amaris had focused her attention to the design patter on his silver tunic instead of looking at his face. She knew she would not be able to refrain from kissing him deeply if she looked into his eyes. Legolas smiled and gently lifted her chin with his index finger. When he looked into her eyes he smiled at her before he bent down and captured her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and pressed her body tight against him. As the kiss deepened a moan escaped from her throat causing Legolas to snap out of his trance and smile as he slowly pulled away from her. He opened his eyes and smiled at her as she kept her eyes closed and let out a whimper of protest from the lack of his lips on hers. She opened her eyes and smiled at him when she saw his eyes sparkle. Legolas leaned in to kiss her again when a knock on the door interrupted them. Legolas sighed and so did Amaris as he rested his forehead against hers. Then untangled their arms from one another and Amaris straightened her gown.

"**Enter!"** Amaris called and the door slowly opened to reveal an young elleth who immediately bowed her head upon seeing Legolas and Amaris.

"**Milord, milady, the King wishes to see you both in his study,"** she said as she looked up at them. Legolas nodded his head.

"**Please tell him we will be with him shortly,"** Legolas said to the maid who bowed her head and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Legolas, what would your father want so soon?" Amaris asked.

"I do not know, meleth nîn. Let us find out." Legolas hook her arm in his and led her from her room down the torch lit corridor to King Thranduil's study where the King sat at his desk patiently waiting the arrival of his son and the Lady Amaris.


	53. Chapter 53: Father's Explanations and Ne...

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, as always I love to hear from you. I really hope you have enjoyed the last couple of chapters and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

**Number 53: Father's Explanations and Nerves**

Legolas and Amaris stopped outside of King Thanduil's study. Legolas raised his left arm and knocked on the large wooden doors. **"Enter!"** King Thranduil called from the other side. Amaris looked at Legolas and he smiled at her as he opened the doors. The king looked up from the roll of parchment he was reading and smiled at the two as they entered his study. **"You are probably wondering why I have requested your presence."** Legolas nodded his head as they came to a stop in front of his desk.

"**Yes father. We are curious,"** Legolas said. King Thranduil just smiled at his son and then looked at Amaris. She instantly gave him a smile and bowed her head slightly to him. The king's smile grew when she looked back up at him.

"**There will be a celebration in one week. You will announce your betrothal at the celebration and we will then officially welcome you, Amaris, to Mirkwood," **The king stated with a smile. Amaris smiled at him and Legolas nodded. King Thranduil looked at Amaris and smiled. **"I do not want you to feel unwelcome, Amaris, and I do not want to appear as rude as I did this morning; however, I would like to speak with Legolas in private once again."** Amaris nodded and slowly let go of Legolas' arm.

"**It is quiet alright, your majesty. I understand, after all, Legolas has just returned home after being away for almost two years and you would like to spend some time with him,"** Amaris said as she smiled at the king. She turned and looked at Legolas with a smile. **"If you should look for me after your time with your father is concluded, I will be in my chambers."** Legolas smiled and kissed her forehead.

"**I will come to you once I am finished here,"** Legolas said. Amaris smiled at him and nodded. She looked back at the king.

"**Until later, your majesty," **she said with a slight bow of her head. The king bowed his head to her and she turned and left the prince and king. Legolas smiled as he watched Amaris quickly leave the room and then his smile left his face as he turned back to look at his father. The king gave Legolas a knowing smile before he stood and walked over to the balcony and leaning against the door frame. He looked out over the city surrounding the palace and smiled. Legolas walked over to him and stood next to him.

"**What is if father?"** Legolas asked. The king glanced at his son and sighed.

"**She reminds me of your mother, Legolas," **the king said his voice quiet. **"I did not mean to be so harsh with you earlier, it is just when I looked into her eyes for some reason I thought of your mother. Amaris' soul shines through her eyes and I could tell immediately that she is a kind and caring elleth as well as a fierce warrior." **Thranduil paused and looked at his son whose eyes bore into his. **"She carries the same color eyes that your mother had." **Legolas furrowed his brow trying to remember the exact color of his mother's eyes but it escaped him. The king smiled at his son. **"You may not remember Legolas but I do. I have spent the remainder of this late afternoon contemplating your words to me. You did speak the truth to me, my son. When I fell in love with your mother I was determined to never let her leave my side and if you must know, I did the same as you. We bound ourselves to each other before I even informed my father of my decision to marry her." **Legolas' eyes went wide and his mouth parted slightly in the surprise but he quickly recovered and closed his mouth. Thranduil chuckled at his son and gently shook his head. **"Needless to say, he was not happy but once he met your mother, he came to the same realization that I have." **Legolas swallowed and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"**What realization is that father?"**

"**The realization that you are happy, and she is your match, so, I have absolutely no say in the matter. I know that our people will love her for she will remind them of Elráwien with her smile and grace."** Legolas smiled at his father and bowed his head. Thranduil could tell his son did not want to be there at that moment and that he wanted to be with his beloved. No one else would notice but Thranduil could tell. **"Dinner will be served in an hour. Please inform Amaris of the same, my son."** Legolas bowed his head and began to back away.

"**Certainly, father. I will see you in hour," **Legolas said and then he quickly left the room. Thranduil let out a light laugh and shook his head before returning to the parchment he had left on his desk.

-

Legolas quickly made his way down the hall and when he reached Amaris' room he knocked on the door but received no answer. He paused for a moment and he felt her presence in the room. He knocked again but still no answer. Legolas opened the door and stepped inside. Once he was inside the sight before him brought a smile to his face. Amaris' slippers sat next to the bed and Amaris laid on the bed asleep. Legolas quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to the edge of the bed. He looked down at her and his smile grew. Her dark hair fanned across the pillows she laid upon and her green eyes were clouded but the color still shined through. "Meleth nîn, wake up," Legolas said. She did not wake and Legolas just smiled and shook his head. "Amaris." He paused and still had no response. He thought for a moment and then a wicked smile graced his lips. He leaned down and gently kissed her still lips. He pulled away to see her reaction but she was still in Elvin sleep. He leaned in and kissed her lips again, only to have her respond this time and her fingers entwine in his hair holding him to her lips. Legolas smiled against her lips before he deepened the kiss and Amaris eagerly accepted him as his tongue found hers.

After a moment of bliss that disconnected them from the world around them Legolas pulled away from the kiss. He smiled down at her and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him and his eyes were drawn to her lips. They were a deep pink and slightly swollen so he leaned in once more and kissed the corners of her mouth. He pulled away and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Dinner will be served soon, meleth nîn. Would you like to change or shall you remain dressed in this gown?" Legolas asked before he leaned in and kissed her forehead. Amaris smiled at him and brought her hand up to his that rested on her face.

"I will wear what I have on, or would that not be alright?" she asked as she looked deep into his eyes. He smiled and shook his head.

"It will be fine meleth nîn." Legolas leaned further over her and climbed over her to rest on the bed next to her. Amaris let out a giggle and turned on her left side so she would face him. Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him before he once again captured her lips with his. Once they pulled away, Amaris sighed.

"This bed is very comfortable Legolas. I have not laid this comfortable since we left Rivendell." Amaris rested her head against Legolas chest and closed her eyes in thought. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Legolas," she paused and raised her head so she could look him in the eyes. "Are there any waterfalls near the palace?" Legolas cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"Why do you ask?" Amaris smiled and gently shrugged her shoulders.

"I am just curious." Legolas smiled drew small circle patterns on her lower back and laughed lightly at her as the action caused her body to shiver. He was avoiding her question because there were two waterfalls close to the palace. One was used by the all the elves and the other was in a more secluded area and only the royal family knew its exact location. He planned on taking her there soon and he wanted it to be a surprise and judging by the reaction to his movements he had succeeded in her forgetting her question. "Legolas, that is not funny. You know what you do to me and that is not appropriate right now. Especially since we will be leaving for dinner shortly and there is no time at the moment to par take in activities I have longed for since that night in Minas Tirith before we marched for the black gates." Legolas raised an eyebrow at her confession and Amaris buried her face into his tunic. "Why did I say that!" Her exclamation was muffled as she called out into his tunic. Legolas just laughed at her and held her tighter to him.

"It is quiet alright Amaris. You just expressed both of our thoughts." Amaris quickly looked up and him and sighed as she shoved him gently. She snaked herself out of his arms, rose from the bed, and slid on her slippers. She turned and looked at Legolas as he laid comfortably on her bed and she stuck her tongue out at him. Legolas just laughed his musical laugh and Amaris smiled at him. She walked over and sat down in front of her vanity and began to brush her hair. She got lost in her thoughts as she ran the silver brush through her hair when she felt a rough but gentle hand take the brush from her hand. She looked up into the mirror and smiled at Legolas' reflection. "What troubles you, meleth nîn?" Legolas asked as he began to run the brush gently through her hair. Amaris briefly closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling of Legolas' gentle hands separate and brush her hair. When she opened them she looked up at Legolas through the mirror.

"I am just nervous I guess. I still am not certain that your father fully approves and I am worried that your people will not like me." Legolas stopped running the brush through her hair and looked into her eyes through the mirror.

"My father does approve and as for _our_ people they will love you. Your soul is too kind and pure for anyone to hate you." Amaris gave him an uncertain smile but he placed his hands on her shoulders and stood in front of her so his eyes locked with hers. "How many times must I tell you not to worry?" Amaris smiled and laughed quietly before nodding her head at him. Legolas smiled before he continued. "All that truly matters, meleth nîn, is that I love you with every ounce of my being and the elves of Mirkwood will grow to love you as well. Of that I am certain." Amaris stood and wrapped her arms around his torso as she leaned her head against his chest. Legolas smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a kiss on the top of her and she looked up at him. "Let your nervousness melt away meleth nîn. All will be well as I have told you many times before and I have yet to be wrong." Amaris nodded her head.

"That is true. You have _yet_ to be wrong. There is always a first for everything, meleth nîn." Legolas laughed and shook his head.

"This, however, is not that time." He kissed her lips gently and took her hand to lead her down to the dinning hall for dinner with his father, his advisors and most likely Isindil.


	54. Chapter 54: Alone Time in Mirkwood

So sorry it took me so long to get this one out. It's been a little crazy around here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always thank you for the reviews and let me know what you think.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is a love scene. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to. It is all up to you but if you don't like to read love scenes, just skip this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish and dialouge in _itlaics_ is telepathic communication between Amaris and Legolas.

**Number 54: Alone Time in Mirkwood**

As they walked down the darkened corridor Amaris grabbed Legolas' hand a little tighter. He looked at her and smiled. "What is it, meleth nîn?" Legolas asked with a smile. Amaris sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing really," Amaris responded out loud but then continued through their link. _"I just get the feeling that we're being watched Legolas. Ever since we left my room, I've felt eyes on us."_ Legolas kept his eyes ahead and kept his face neutral, like they walked in silence.

"_I've felt it too Amaris. However, it may just be servants."_ Amaris mentally shook her head.

"_No. Who ever they are, they are following us. I do not think that it is any of the servants."_ Legolas sighed.

"_It's alright Amaris. Do not worry we'll be in the dinning hall soon."_ Amaris gripped his hand again and he returned the gesture. Soon they were in the dinning hall and Amaris no longer felt the peering eyes. They both smiled at Thranduil and several of his advisors. Isindil smiled at Legolas and Amaris. Legolas pulled the chair next to his out and Amaris smiled at him as she sat down. As he sat down he spoke once more through their link. _"Is everything alright?"_

"_Everything is fine. I no longer feel the lurking eyes, just the wondering eyes of your father's advisors." _Legolas held in a slight chuckle and turned to his father.

"**Good evening, father, gentlemen,"** Legolas said as he looked at everyone. The others bowed their heads and looked at Amaris expectantly. **"Forgive me; this is Amaris, my betrothed."** Legolas said to the others, whose eyes went wide and they murmured back and forth between each other.

The remainder of dinner went fairly smooth and Amaris didn't speak unless she was spoken to. She was far too nervous to start any kind of conversation, except for with Legolas through their link. Once dinner was over Amaris and Legolas retired for the night as they both were wore out from their journey. Once they reached their doors Amaris laced her fingers with his and smiled at him.

"_Your room or mine, meleth nîn?" _Amaris asked through their link and Legolas raised an eyebrow at her.

"_What do you speak of Amaris?"_ Legolas asked with a smile and Amaris' smile just grew a little. She pulled him over to the side of the corridor so they were not standing in the middle. She rested her back against the stone wall next to Legolas' bedroom door and pulled him close to her causing him to rest his hands on her waist and she raised hers to his neck. Amaris played with the collar of his tunic before raising her eyes to look at him.

"_I thought I was clear, meleth nîn." _She paused and kissed his chin. _"I want to finish what we started earlier this afternoon in the hot spring and before dinner."_ She reached up and placed a ghost of a kiss on his lips, barely touching his silken lips. Legolas shivered involuntarily and Amaris smiled at him. He smiled back but did not respond verbally. He laced her fingers with his and led her into his bedroom. He opened the door for her and she stepped inside. His room was even more breathtaking than hers in the moonlight and firelight from the fireplace, only his was decorated in greens and browns and the royal crest of Mirkwood was carved into his head board. Amaris smiled and turned around to face Legolas who closed the door and locked it so they would not be disturbed. He took two steps and closed the distance between them and quickly claimed her lips in a heated kiss. Amaris pulled away after a moment with a smile on her face. Legolas looked into her eyes and smiled. The blue ring was once again glowed a bright blue and his heart started to race. Amaris looked into his eyes only to find the same effect in his eyes. The green ring in his eyes glowed but she never noticed it before and became alarmed. "Legolas," she said in a whisper. "Your eyes, the green is glowing. Why?" Legolas smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her nose.

"The blue ring in your eyes is glowing as well, meleth nîn." Amaris took a sharp breath and brought her fingers to just under her eyes. "Do not worry. It does not glow all the time, they only glow before we make love." Amaris smiled at him and lowered her hands.

"But I did not notice it that night in Minas Tirith." Legolas laughed and caressed her cheek.

"Because you were caught up in the moment and it was much darker there that night than it is here, at this moment. I saw your eyes glow that night and each time I see it, my heart beats quickly and I cannot contain my own desire for you." Legolas gently pulled her face to his and leaned down to her and kissed her deeply. A quiet moan escaped her lips and Legolas smiled against her lips before he slowly pulled away from her biting her lower lip. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down.

"Legolas," she said in a whisper and he looked down at her. She pulled him closer to her by his tunic and he hovered over her. "Legolas, make love to me, please." Legolas sighed a heavy sigh and caressed her sides through her dress as she clung to his neck keeping his lips just centimeters from hers.

"I will make love to you Amaris and I will show you just how much I love you." He leaned in and claimed her lips once again and she felt his hands move under her body and she arched her back so he could untie the lacings in the back. His fingers moved quickly never breaking from her lips and she felt her dress loosen around her body. Her hands moved form his neck and down the ties of his tunic, quickly working her fingers as fast as she could to untie his tunic. Once the last tie was undone, she parted it and ran her hands over his smooth skin. Amaris felt his muscles tense and relax under her fingers. They pulled away from each others lips and Amaris smiled when she realized that the shoulders of her gown were down her arm and her chest was nearly uncovered. Legolas smiled at her and kissed her lightly and stood. He removed his tunic and his boots and climbed onto the bed covering her body with his. "Keep your arms to your sides, meleth nîn . Do not touch until I say." Amaris couldn't respond feeling him so close so she just nodded. He shifted to his knees and pulled her dress down farther and farther until she slid her feet out of it and he tossed it onto the chair next to the bed. She laid there with only her panties on and she felt his fingers move up her legs as they sent fire through out her body from everywhere they touched. When they came to her scars on her right leg Amaris sighed but Legolas leaned down and kissed up each light scar causing Amaris to moan out and him to smile. "Never be ashamed of them, Amaris. You are enchanting with them." His voice was deeper and sent chills through her as his breath danced across her skin. Legolas ran his hands nearly all over her body, only ignoring her most sensitive area. He laid himself over her supporting his weight on his arms that rested beside her head. His hair cascaded down on her she looked up into his eyes. He smiled at her and leaned down to her neck where he kissed and nipped at her skin causing her to shiver. She was fighting a battle within herself to not bring her hands to run through his golden hair and run them across his solid back, but she was loosing.

"Legolas," her voice was husky and laced with desire. Legolas kept to his assault of kisses and nips but raised his right hand and cupped her left breast and she gasped, nearly going over the edge from just his kisses and touches. "Legolas, please. I cannot take this torture anymore." Legolas smiled against her skin and moved his lips to hover over hers. Amaris locked her eyes with his and he smiled at her once again before he claimed her lips once more. His hands moved down her body and slid her panties from her hips. Amaris groaned as his touch sent fire through her body. He broke from their kiss and smiled once more at her as he removed her underwear. He kneeled on the bed and looked down at her and she looked up at him. Her breath caused her chest to rise up and down quickly and Legolas' was no better. He leaned back over her and placed his left hand to the right of her head and he teased her with his right causing her to moan louder and him to smile as he watched her below him. Her mind was spinning and she couldn't take it anymore she raised her left hand, laced her fingers in his hair and pulled his face down to her and kissed his lips hungrily as he continued to tease her. She pulled him away and locked her eyes with his as best she could. "Please, Legolas, remove your leggings. I need you." She brought her hands to the rim of his leggings and untied them quickly. Legolas slowly removed his hand from her and placed it over hers that were franticly pushing on his leggings. He guided her hands to the sides of his leggings and helped her push them down and he slid out of them. Once they were off, Amaris ran her hands up his back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he hovered over her with his arms on each side of her head once more. He leaned in and kissed her as he entered her slowly. They moved together and soon Amaris felt the tension begin to build. "Legolas," she whispered and leaned up to him and kissed him. He moaned into her mouth and kissed her back. She pulled away from his lips and wrapped her legs around him and he moved deeper. "Legolas, faster," she pleaded with him and he kissed her as he quickened his pace.

He pulled away and kissed down her neck as they moved together and soon her body began to tremble and tighten around Legolas causing him to release and once again the blue light engulfed them as they laid intertwined. Legolas collapsed on her but she didn't mind, he was not heavy on her. They both were out of breath and they just laid there before they both recovered. Legolas slowly lifted himself up to look down at Amaris. She smiled at him and he kissed her lightly.

"I love you Amaris," Legolas said his voice slowly returning to normal. "I love you more than anything." He kissed her once again. When he pulled away Amaris smiled at him.

"I love you too Legolas. I'm so happy to be here with you." Legolas removed his body from hers and rolled over. He pulled her body close to his before he drew the covers up and over their nude bodies. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against his chest.

"I'm very happy that you are here with me. I do not know what I would do if I were to lose you." He started to run his fingers through her hair, a habit she had come to love and that he wasn't even aware of.

"You will never lose me Legolas. I will be with you forever and no one or no thing will ever take me away from you." Legolas held her tighter.

"Nor I from you." He kissed the top of her head and the weariness from their journey and the activity of the night slowly lulled the lovers to sleep under the pale moonlight of Mirkwood.


	55. Chapter 55: Announcement

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, let me know what you think. Sorry that this one may be a little short, but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish and dialouge in _italics_ is telepathic communication between Amaris and Legolas.

**Number 55: Announcement**

Amaris was standing in her room and her hand maiden, Arliana, was quickly ting up the lacings of the deep blue velvet gown Legolas had made especially for her. The bodice clung to her body with a modest neckline. The sleeves belled out at the elbows and covered the back of her hands. The skirt was flowing and split in the middle revealing the pure white layering underneath the blue velvet. Amaris laughed when Arliana finished tying the dress and sighed. "Come, milady, we must do your hair!" Arliana exclaimed as she rushed Amaris over to the vanity. As Amaris sat down she laughed and Arliana started to brush out Amaris' hair. Arliana spoke common tongue and Amaris was thankful, her brain was working overload with all the Elvish she was speaking.

"It is alright Arliana. Calm down, there is no need to be in such an up roar," Amaris said as she smiled at Arliana through the mirror. Arliana looked at Amaris and shook her head.

"Milady, in an hour the announcement of your engagement to Prince Legolas will be made and yet you sit here perfectly calm." Amaris smiled at Arliana. During the past week Amaris and Arliana became very close and even though Arliana insisted on calling her either 'milady' or 'Lady Amaris' she was quiet honest with her and Amaris loved her for it.

"I know and if it wasn't for Legolas, I would be a hundred times more nervous than you are my friend!" Arliana smiled at Amaris as she began to braid her hair. "He has been speaking to me through our link and if it wasn't for that I would surely go insane." Arliana raised an eyebrow at Amaris through the mirror.

"Really, milady? What does our prince speak of to you? You haven't seen him all day." Amaris rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Arliana, Legolas can sense my fear and apprehension and he just is telling me all will be well and not to worry so much. That is all." Arliana laughed as she continued to braid her hair and twist it in different patterns leaving a place for the crown of tiny flowers of the prince's choosing to be placed on her head after the announcement. Arliana finished the last braid and smiled. Amaris looked in the mirror to see half of her hair up in different twists and braids and the other half flowed down her back in soft waves. Amaris smiled. "It looks lovely Arliana." She turned and looked at her friend. "Thank you. I do not know what I would do without you." Amaris took her hand and smiled at her. Arliana squeezed Amaris' hand, smiled and pulled her up.

"Milady, you must get your slippers on. Your escort shall be here any moment." Arliana led Amaris over and held her hand as she slipped her feet into the deep blue satin slippers. As she slid on the last slipper, there was a knock on the door. Amaris remembered she never found out who her escort was to be.

"Arliana, who is my escort?" Arliana smiled shyly and looked at her hands that were clasped in front of her. Amaris raised an eyebrow at her. "Arliana?" There was another knock on the door and Arliana quickly went to the door to open it. Amaris smoothed out her dress and listened before she stepped into view.

"**Good evening, Arliana. Is Lady Amaris ready?"** a familiar voice asked and Amaris' lips went into a grin as she heard her friends reply.

"**Yes, Lord Isindil, she shall be out in just a moment,"** Arliana said quietly. Amaris stepped out and smiled when she saw Arliana looking towards the floor and Isindil looking at her with a caring smile on his face. She cleared her throat quietly and they both looked up at her. Isindil smiled at her and Arliana smiled but quietly stepped away and into the washroom to clean up from earlier.

"**You look lovely Amaris," **Isindil said as he stretched out his hand to her and bowed slightly. Amaris just smiled and shook her head.

"**Are you always so formal Isindil?"** Amaris asked with a smile eliciting a chuckle from him. She smiled and took his hand as he made his way down the hall with her. The butterflies that she had warded off earlier returned as they walked. Suddenly, Amaris heard Legolas once again in her mind.

"_Meleth nîn, leave your worries behind," _Legolas' voice echoed and she smiled mentally. _"I am waiting patiently for you, Amaris. I cannot wait to see you in the gown that I ordered."_

"_It is lovely Legolas. Thank you again. You really shouldn't have done it you know,"_ Amaris responded to him.

"_You are worth it and I want to impress all of Mirkwood with the beautiful elleth that I have managed to capture with my charm."_ Amaris rolled her eyes.

"_You have not captured me, Legolas. I just like you too much to leave."_ Amaris heard him chuckle when Isindil gave her a strange look. She smiled at him and spoke to Legolas quickly. _"I should stop talking to you now. Isindil is looking at me like I'm crazy."_

"_Alright. I will see you soon, meleth nîn."_ With that their link was broken and she smiled at Isindil who raised an eyebrow at her.

"**I was speaking to you Amaris and you did not respond. Are you well?"** Isindil asked. Amaris would have blushed once again but she just gave him a shy smile.

"**Forgive me, Isindil. My mind seems to be a million places at once. I think it's my nerves,"** she responded as the turned the last corner before they reached the ballroom. Isindil smiled at her.

"**It is alright Amaris. Just worn me next time before you start a conversation with Legolas, I feel left out."** Amaris gave him a shocked look and Isindil laughed.

"**You knew!"** Isindil only laughed harder.

"**Of course! You were walking with a whimsical smile on your face and that smile only graces your face when a certain prince is around. I may not know you as long as I have known Legolas but you two are too much alike."** Amaris smiled and nodded her head as they approached the door. Isindil smiled at her. **"We are here. Are you ready?"** Amaris swallowed hard and looked at him with a nervous smile.

"**As ready as I'll ever be."** Isindil smiled and patted her hand that rested on top of his and nodded towards the guards. The guards opened the door and the music stopped playing. All eyes turned to her and Isindil at the door and Amaris suddenly felt very small.

"**Presenting Lady Amaris daughter of Lord Elrond of Imaldris and Lord Isindil, son of Elywyn," **a voice announced from somewhere. Isindil took a step and led her into the hall. They walked down the isle and stopped before King Thranduil and Legolas.

When the door had opened Legolas could barely breathe as his eyes rested on Amaris. He thought she was breathtaking dressed in the gown he had requested and her hair would be perfect for the selection of flowers that he had chosen. As he watched her walk towards him, he envisioned the ceremony in which she would officially become his wife and an even larger smile graced his fair face. As Isindil and Amaris stopped in front of himself and his father Legolas smiled at her and she returned it. Isindil bowed and Amaris curtsied before Isindil held out Amaris' hand to King Thranduil who took it and smiled at Amaris. Legolas stood at the king's right and Amaris was now standing to the king's left. The king raised his hands to silence the whispers of the elves in the hall.

"**Elves of Mirkwood, I have called this celebration to not only welcome home my son but to make an announcement to you all,"** King Thranduil said in a proud and strong voice. Amaris stood there quiet and looked out over the crowd who all appeared to be eager to hear their king's news. **"My son, Prince Legolas, has returned home from defeating the evil Lord Sauron in what is now called "The War of the Ring" and with him he has brought home one of his companions that shared in the battles and trials throughout his journey. She is Lady Amaris, daughter of Lord Elrond of Imaldris." **At her name Amaris looked at the king and smiled. The king returned her smile and then looked back to his people. **"She is not only a friend and fellow warrior to my son but she is to be his bride upon his return from Minas Tirith and the coronation of Aragorn son of Arathorn as King of Gondor."** Murmurs filled the room and King Thranduil took Amaris' hand and Legolas' hand and clasped them together. Amaris smiled at everyone and then looked to Legolas who gave her a huge smile and leaned into her and kissed her cheek lovingly. Everyone except for two lone figures in the shadow's clapped for their Prince and their future Princess.


	56. Chapter 56: Beginning of the Celebration

Alright this chapter is terribly short, but I didn't quiet finish writing it when I read some of my reviews. I just wanted to respond to one in particular before I finished the chapter.

To Dementoid: I know elves don't act like this. This is "fan fiction" you put your own spin on things. If you don't like the way I've writtenmy story, then please don't read it. I don't mind constructive critisim but basically calling someone dumb because you don't like the way they portray certain characters, isn't very nice and is rather rude.

To all of you who enjoy my story, thank you for reading and reviewing. I will try and update as soon as possible with the second half of this chapter for you guys as soon as I finish it, which may be later on today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is so short.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish and dialouge in _italics_ is telepathic communication between Amaris and Legolas.

**Chapter 56: Beginning of the Celebration**

The figures made their way from the hall and into an empty corridor. **"This elleth, my friend, what do you make of her?"** a deep male voice echoed throughout the hall.

"**She is not very pleasing to the eye. Why wouldn't the prince find me more appealing? Do you think me more beautiful than this Amaris?"** a soft female voice responded. The male voice gave a soft chuckle.

"**You are lovely but our prince seems to have found his match in her."** The female gave a un-lady like snort.

"**Well, we'll just have to see about that." **With a swish of skirts, soft footfalls were heard down the empty corridor.

-

Inside the hall the elves of Mirkwood cheered for Legolas and Amaris. Legolas raised his right hand to silence the hall. **"Thank you, my friends!"** Legolas called to everyone. Amaris looks around with a huge smile on her face and those whose eyes she meets smile back at her. Legolas turns to her and she looks at him with a smile. **"Now is the time for the crowning."** Amaris raised an eyebrow at him. No one told her about any crowning. _"Do not worry, not the official crowning,"_ Legolas told her through their link and Amaris smiled at him as an elleth approached them carrying a ring of small ocean blossoms entwined with small green vines and threads of silver. Legolas smiled at the elleth and took the crown of flowers from the pillow. Amaris' breath caught when he smiled at her. It was a smile of pure love and admiration. **"I crown you, Amaris of Imaldris, with these flowers of Mirkwood as you shall soon become my wife and shall spend you days in this realm by my side." **Amaris smiled at him as he lowered the crown of flowers onto her head. They sat beautifully atop her dark hair and Legolas caressed her cheek gently before he lowered his hands to hers. King Thranduil stepped forward with a smile on his face.

"**Let the celebration begin!"** King Thranduil called and music began to play and the elves began to talk and dance. Thranduil looked at Amaris and Legolas with a smile on his face. **"You look lovely this evening Amaris. I do hope you enjoy yourself." **Amaris smiled and nodded her head.

"**Thank you, your majesty. I most certainly think tonight will be a wonderful night," **Amaris said as Legolas took her hand and led her towards the dance floor.


	57. Chapter 57: Trouble

Here's the promised chapter. I'm so sorry Chapter 56 was so short. Thank you for the reviews, as always I love to hear from you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold **is spoken in Elvish and dialouge in _italics_is telepathic communication between Amaris and Legolas.

**Chapter 57: Trouble**

Legolas led Amaris out onto the dance floor as a slow song began to play. Legolas placed his right hand on her waist and she placed her left on his shoulder then they clasped their other hands together as they began the dance on the empty dance floor. Everyone smiled as Legolas and Amaris danced and slowly other couples joined them. "Legolas, this is so wonderful," Amaris said as she looked at him. Legolas smiled at her.

"The night is still very young, meleth nîn," Legolas said with a smile. Amaris shook her head and smiled at him. Legolas spun her across the floor and smiled. They danced three more dances and stopped to get a drink. Legolas handed her a glass of wine but she declined.

"Is there any water Legolas?" Amaris asked as she declined the offered glass. Legolas furrowed his brow.

"Do you not want any wine, meleth nîn?" Amaris gave him a slight smile and shook her head.

"I do not care much for wine or even ale for that matter. I prefer water." Legolas smiled at her and when a server came up he requested a glass of water for her. "Thank you Legolas. I probably should have reminded you." Once Amaris had drank her water, Legolas took her hand and led her to the patio. Once they were outside, Legolas pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amaris laughed quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against hers and she looked up into his eyes. The green ring began to glow and Amaris smiled. "Legolas, what is on your mind?" He smiled and kissed her lips lightly as a response. Amaris laughed quietly before she claimed in lips again. She slowly pulled away and smiled at him. "We should head back inside. Your father will be wondering where we are." Legolas shook his head.

"We will return but there is something I want to discuss with you." Amaris furrowed her brow.

"Alright, what is it?" Legolas pulled away but kept his arms around her. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I would like for us to get married before we leave for Aragorn's coronation." Amaris' eyes went wide.

"But, don't you want Aragorn and the others to be here for the wedding?" Legolas gave her a weak smile.

"I do, but we have five months before we return to Minas Tirith, and I do not want to wait." Amaris smiled at him and nodded her head. Legolas smiled and picked her up from the floor and spun her around. Amaris laughed and held onto him tight. When he put her down he kissed her deeply and when he pulled away Amaris was breathless. "When shall the ceremony take place?" Amaris head was still spinning so she just shrugged her shoulders, and Legolas smiled. "In a month?" Amaris nodded and he smiled once again before he claimed her lips once more. They broke away and slowly made their way back inside and towards the throne where King Thranduil sat watching others dance, both unaware of a figure following them. **"Father, Amaris and I have something we would like to tell you."** The king looked at them with a smile.

"**Go ahead, son,"** Thranduil said. Amaris squeezed Legolas hand and he smiled at his father.

"**Amaris and I wish to be wed in a month, instead of waiting until we return from Minas Tirith," **Legolas said. King Thranduil smiled and nodded.

"**Very well, my son. We shall meet tomorrow to discuss the preparations."** Legolas bowed his head and smiled at his father before leading Amaris back onto the dance floor. They dance for the rest of the night happier than they had ever been.

An elleth made her appearance in the hall from the patio. Her honey colored eyes were locked on Amaris who danced with Legolas. Pure hatred written across her face as Amaris laughed at something Legolas said. She brushed a piece of golden colored hair from her face and worked a plan to get rid of the unwanted dark haired elleth that had what she had wanted for a thousand years, the prince. Suddenly, an ellon appeared by her side and looked at her. **"Marlaria, it is no use in thinking of ways to rid our realm of Lady Amaris. If you do, you will kill Prince Legolas, for he is already bound to her. If anything were to happen to her, he would surely fade and you still would not have what you want,"** the ellon said. Marlaria looked up at the ellon and glared at him.

"**You do not know that Hebrilith. There is no real way to tell if one is bound to another." **Hebrilith smiled and shook his head.

"**I am afraid that you can tell with Prince Legolas and Lady Amaris, my friend. They are each other's other half. Their eyes show their bound with a ring of blue in Lady Amaris' eyes and a ring of green in Prince Legolas' eyes." **Marlaria's eyes went wide.

"**That is impossible! There has not been a true match like that since our King and his wife. How would you know of this? You did not know of their union until I did."** Hebrilith shook his head once more at the elleth.

"**That is not true, my friend. I met her on the path leading into Mirkwood the day the Prince returned. I met her along with Amend and Elviondel. They both like her and she is a kind spirit, Marlaria. It would not be wise to destroy their bond. You will surely kill our only prince if you do."** Marlaria glared once more at Hebrilith.

"**You do not know that."**

"**Yes I do. So do not attempt what you are planning."** Marlaria sighed an angry sigh and turned quickly to look directly at Hebrilith.

"**I will have what I want, no matter what you say." **With that Marlaria left the hall once again. Hebrilith shook his head and worried exactly what his friend was planning.

-

Legolas smiled at Hebrilith as he approached him and Amaris who were resting from their last dance. **"Hebrilith, my friend. What can I do for you this wonderful evening?"** Legolas asked as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Hebrilith smiled at him and shook his head.

"**Nothing, I just must speak with you and Lady Amaris for a moment," **Hebrilith said and Legolas looked at Amaris who nodded.

"**Certainly, go ahead," **Legolas said and Hebrilith shook his head.

"**In private, what I have to tell you is a private matter."** Amaris looked at Hebrilith concerned and nodded at Legolas as he looked at her. They walked into a secluded area and Hebrilith side.

"**What is it Hebrilith?"** Legolas asked.

"**I must ask you both to be careful. Marlaria is very jealous and is planning something to tare the two of you apart." **Legolas gripped Amaris hand tighter and Amaris was just confused.

"**Tell me, who is this Marlaria and why would she want to tare us apart?"** Amaris asked. Legolas looked at her.

"**Marlaria is an elleth that I've known for as long as I've known Isindil. She is taken with me if you will and I have never returned her affections," **Legolas paused and looked at Hebrilith. **"Do you know what she plans?"** Hebrilith shook his head.

"**I know nothing. Just be prepared for anything. I must be going. I leave for patrol soon." **Legolas nodded and Hebrilith left the two in the corner.

"Legolas, what's going to happen?" Amaris asked suddenly very afraid of what this Marlaria could do.

"Nothing will happen, Amaris. I will be sure of that." He embraced her tightly and kissed her temple as she held onto him for dear life. "Do not worry. All will be well, Amaris. I love you." Amaris smiled into his chest and took a deep breath of his scent.

"I love you too Legolas." They stood there in each other's arms for a moment longer before returning to the dance floor for the last song of the evening both with hearts heavy with uncertainty and fear but thankful to hold onto each other.


	58. Chapter 58: Fading

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know, and as always thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Lord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

**Number 58: Fading**

Three weeks have past since the ball celebrating the engagement and return of Legolas. Amaris was becoming very anxious for the ceremony and doubt suddenly started to seep its way into her thoughts. Amaris sat in her room as the sun began to set just thinking how she wished that Lord Elrond, Arwen, Aragorn, and everyone else could have been there for the ceremony. She sighed and then suddenly felt something from Legolas' connection with her. It was something she experienced first hand from him but this time it was not directed towards her. Something told her to go and find out what was happening. She stood up from her chair and made her way out of her room and across the hall to Legolas' room. The door was cracked open slightly and she heard movement in the room. Amaris opened the door quietly and stepped inside but what met her eyes, her heart was not prepared for. Legolas laid on his bed with only his leggings on and his arms around an elleth with gold hair kissing her and touching her intimately. She took a sharp breath and raised her hand to her mouth. Legolas heard her and looked in her direction. He furrowed his brow as he looked at her. Amaris just shook her head in disbelief and lowered her hand. "Legolas, how could . . . why would . . . I-" Amaris couldn't finish her sentence as tears fell fast from her eyes. She ran into her room grabbed her pack and weapons and ran from the palace.

Legolas quickly rose from the bed confusion clearly on his face. He looked on the bed and did not see what he expected to see. He tied his leggings and slid on his boots, shaking his head. **"Where are you going Legolas?"** Marlaria asked as she covered her bare chest with the sheet of Legolas' bed. Legolas glared at her.

"**I am going to find my wife,"** Legolas said his voice dangerously low. **"You tricked me Marlaria. What kind of magic did you use to get me to believe that you were Amaris?"** He slid on his tunic and went for the door when Marlaria sat up and smiled at him.

"**She is not your wife, Legolas. It appears as though she no longer wants that position. Why don't you come back to bed with me?"** Legolas stopped before he exited and turned and looked at her.

"**I will never be in a bed with you and she is my wife. We are bound and because of you she may die."** Legolas paused and stepped closer to the bed. **"If anything happens to her Marlaria, I will be certain you pay for it with your life."** Marlaria's eyes went wide and Legolas went into the hall. A guard was walking down and Legolas called out to him. The guard walked over and bowed to Legolas. **"There is someone in my room who is not welcome. When she emerges from the room, take her to the dungeons and hold her until I return. Do not let her out until I give the order." **The guard nodded his head and stood outside Legolas' door waiting for the elf to emerge. Legolas went into Amaris' room to find it empty and her weapons gone. Fear clenched his heart and he ran out of the palace and to the stables. The elf that ran the stables came up to the prince as soon as he saw him.

"**Your highness, how can I help you?"** the ellon asked.

"**Have you seen Lady Amaris?"** Legolas asked quickly and the ellon nodded.

"**Yes, your highness. She took her horse about ten minutes ago. She said that if you were to come looking for her to tell you just that. She said nothing else, your highness,"** the ellon said. Legolas lowered his head and tried to reach her through their link but she had blocked him out completely, he could not even feel her emotions and that scared him.

"**Ready my horse. I must first speak with my father."** The ellon nodded and Legolas ran back inside. He barged into his father's study without knocking causing the king to stand and look at Legolas angrily.

"**Legolas! What is the meaning of this?"** King Thranduil exclaimed.

"**Amaris is gone!"** Legolas yelled back at his father. King Thranduil furrowed his brow.

"**What do you mean she is gone?"**

"**Marlaria tricked me with some sort of magic. She had me thinking she was Amaris and well, we started to become intimate," **Legolas paused and King Thranduil looked shocked. **"Amaris walked in and saw it. I do not know where she went. Her weapons and pack are gone as well as her horse. The ellon at the stable told me she left but she did not say where to."** Legolas felt like his heart was breaking. He had lost her and he did not know if he would ever get her back. King Thranduil walked over to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"**Where is the most likely place she could go?"** Legolas shook his head and looked up at his father with tears in his eyes.

"**I do not know."** Legolas thought for a moment and remembered that he had pointed out the road to Imladris on their journey to Mirkwood. He looked up at his father. **"She may have gone to Imladris. I showed her the road there on our way home. That must be where she went."** Legolas turned and ran towards the door. **"I will be riding to find her father. I must."** King Thranduil nodded.

"**Find her, my son, and make things right."** Legolas nodded and ran outside and quickly mounted Arod and sat out down the rode to Rivendell and to find Amaris.

-

Amaris rode hard for a day and half. She was almost to Rivendell and she felt Legolas trying to reach her but she refused to let him in. She only stopped to water her horse and to get a drink herself. Amaris was coming near the border when a horse was approaching her fast from behind. She urged Marisal on faster but the horse behind her just continued to gain on her. Marisal was just too tired to continue and started to slow. The other rider pulled up beside her when Marisal slowed down and Amaris looked at them, tears falling from her eyes. It was Glorfindel and she was happy to see him. She stopped Marisal and he stopped his horse and looked at her. **"Lord Glorfindel, I must see my father. It is very important,"** Amaris said to him. Glorfindel looked at her and furrowed his brow. She looked like she had been traveling for a long time, and the gown she wore was not suitable for travel but it did not look like she had taken the time to leave. Tears flowed from her eyes that pleaded with him. He nodded his head.

"**Of course Lady Amaris. You are nearly there, ride quickly," **Glorfindel said concern written on his face. Amaris gave him a weak smile and nodded before she urged Marisal on and into Rivendell. She arrived in the city and dismounted quickly. She ran up the stairs and into Lord Elrond's study. He sat at his desk looking out over the city when she burst through the door. Lord Elrond stood and looked at her. When his eyes fell on her, his heart nearly broke, and he ran to her and took her into his arms. Amaris wrapped her arms around him tightly and sobbed into his robes.

"Amaris, what is it? Why are you here?" Lord Elrond asked as he held her while she cried. "Tell me, what is it?" Amaris looked up at him and into his grey eyes.

"Ada, Legolas, h-h-he was with someone else in, in his bed," Amaris said and Lord Elrond's eyes went wide. Amaris sobbed some more into his chest as he ran his hand over the back of her head. After a moment, Amaris felt light headed. She quieted her crying and looked up at him. "Ada, I don't feel well." Lord Elrond looked at her concerned and felt her hands and forehead. Fear played across his face.

"Amaris, we need to get you changed and into bed. Quickly now, come." Lord Elrond led her from his study and down the corridors to her former chambers. As they walked Tari spotted them and ran quickly over to them.

"**Milord, do you need assistance?"** Tari asked. Lord Elrond nodded and Tari helped him get Amaris into her room and laid down on her bed.

"**Tari, I need a night dress for Amaris, quickly please."** Tari faltered at the name of the elleth and looked down at her. It was her friend but she was an elf. However, there was no time to ask questions, just by looking at her Tari could tell she was fading and suddenly fear leaked into Tari's heart at the thought of losing her friend.

-

Legolas had watched her ride. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to catch up with her. He saw her disappear into the city and quickly made after her. Glorfindel didn't bother to stop him so he continued on his way. He dismounted Arod to find Marisal standing near the stables. He ran inside and found Tari, Amaris' friend, running carrying a batch of herbs down the hall. He grabbed her arm and she nearly jumped from her skin. **"Tari, where is Lord Elrond?"** Legolas asked her. Tari glared at him and jerked free. She continued down the hall without even uttering a word to him. He stood confused and decided to follow her. She went into the chambers that used to be Amaris' and his heart filled with hope that he would find her there. He went inside and stopped when his eyes found Amaris' form lying on the bed, looking dull and nearly lifeless. Legolas ran to her and stood on the other side of the bed opposite of Lord Elrond and Tari.

Legolas watched as Tari placed the herbs into the bowl of water and soaked a cloth in the now fragrant water. She handed the cloth to Lord Elrond who placed it on Amaris' forehead but she remained motionless to his actions. Lord Elrond looked up at Legolas with tears in his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Lord Elrond asked as he stood from the bed. "Why did you bring another elleth to your bed, when you are bound to your match? When you are bound to my daughter!" Lord Elrond exclaimed. Legolas just shook his head.

"Lord Elrond, there is more to be said. Marlaria, the elleth in question, used some sort of magic on me. I thought that she was Amaris. Nothing happened between her and I other than kissing and touching. When Amaris walked in it broke whatever spell she had over me. I swear to you on pain of death Lord Elrond that I did not know I had another in my bed. I thought is was Amaris," Legolas couldn't continue. His voice cracking with emotion and pain. Lord Elrond looked at the young prince. Legolas kneeled next to the bed and took Amaris' cold hand into his, raising it to his lips and kissing it before laying his forehead against it. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he sat there. "I rode after her but no matter how hard I rode; I could not get to her." Legolas looked up at Lord Elrond with the streaks of silver tears down his cheeks. Lord Elrond believed him but he knew not how he could get Amaris to hear Legolas' words and come back to the light and not fade.

"She is fading Legolas," Lord Elrond said quietly. Suddenly there was a sound of skirts moving by the door and a quiet gasp. All three looked to the door to see a healthy Arwen standing there. She quickly walked into the room and looked at Lord Elrond.

"Ada, what is happening?" Arwen asked. Lord Elrond shook his head and relayed the same to her as he just did Legolas. Arwen shook her head. "No. Legolas you must try to reach her. Ada tells me of your bond. Use your link and tell her the truth. Bring her back to us!" Arwen exclaimed. Legolas looked at her and sighed.

"She has blocked me from her. I could not reach her before," Legolas said as he looked back at his love and another tear escaped his eye. Lord Elrond shook his head.

"She is too weak to hold up the block, Legolas. You should be able to reach her," Lord Elrond said. Legolas nodded his head and grasped her hand tighter and began to open the line of communication with her and hopefully bring her back to him.


	59. Chapter 59: Coming Back

As always, thank you for the reviews and thanks for the e-mail Bonnie! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated withLord of the Rings. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the movie producers. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in _italics _is telepathic communication between Amaris and Legolas.

**Number 59: Come Back**

Lord Elrond, Arwen, and Tari left the room to give Legolas time to try and reach Amaris. It was some time before he was able to entire her mind, to him it seemed like hours but it was only about thirty minutes. Legolas looked at her and squeezed her hand and searched for their link and he found it. He felt the complete despair and hurt she was feeling and it was overwhelming to his heart. He couldn't imagine what it was doing to her. He took a deep breath and began to speak to her. _"Amaris, I know you can hear me. Please, do not fade. Come back to me,"_ Legolas said through their link. Amaris slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Tears fell from her eyes as well as Legolas' eyes. He gave her a weak smile but she slowly pulled her hand from his and turned away from him. _"Amaris, please listen to me. Marlaria used some sort of magic on me. Somehow I thought she was you. I swear it to you Amaris. I swear to you on my mother's life."_ Amaris quickly looked at him and he tried to keep his face free of the pain he was feeling for her not believing him but failed miserably.

"_You swear it on your mother's life?"_ came Amaris' weak voice through their link. Legolas nodded.

"_You know I would not say it if I did not mean it, Amaris. I did not know that it was her. I thought she was you. Please do not leave me, I need you, I love you." _Legolas quickly reached and took her hand back into his. She did not fight him and let him hold her hand. _"Do not fade. Without you I will not live and your father shall despair even more than he does for the loss of Arwen to a mortal life. I love you Amaris. Please."_ Amaris gave him a small smile before her face went emotionless and she closed her eyes and seemed to leave him. Legolas grabbed her hand tight and shook it. "Amaris!" Legolas nearly screamed. "Amaris, open your eyes!" Legolas began to cry once more and he called for aide. "Lord Elrond! Come quickly!" He now more finished when Lord Elrond quickly came into the room.

"What happened?" Lord Elrond asked as he looked at the panicking elf.

"She, we were talking through our link. I was explaining things to her and she gave me a smile when she closed her eyes and, and now," Legolas stopped not daring to say the words. Lord Elrond walked over to the bed and took both of her hands, having to nearly pry her hand from Legolas.

"Come with me and rest for you are weary from your journey." Legolas looked at him with a skeptical look on his face. "Come. Everything will be well." Legolas reluctantly stood trusting Lord Elrond. With one last look at Amaris he slowly left the room, his heart aching.

-

Amaris felt herself slip after she heard Legolas tell her he loved her. She felt as if she was floating but to where she did not know, however, Amaris knew that Legolas was telling the truth. He would not swear anything on his mother's life unless he meant it. His mother was too dear to him for him to say something like that often. When she felt herself stop she slowly opened her eyes and was standing once more near the waterfall. Amaris smiled. "This is the same waterfall from when I met with Lady Galadriel," Amaris said to herself as she walked towards the edge of the water, kneeled down, and ran her fingers through the cool water. She smiled and stood up. When she turned around her breath was taken from her at the sight before her. Behind her stood a tall elleth with flowing blonde hair, the color of Legolas'. Her eyes were a deep forest green and she wore a kind smile. Amaris couldn't help but feel as if she knew this elleth from somewhere. Amaris stepped closer and the elleth held out her hand to Amaris. "Do I know you? You seem so familiar to me," Amaris said as she stopped about five feet from the elleth, who smiled once again.

"You have seen my image in stone, Amaris," the elleth said. Her voice was soft and kind and it took Amaris a moment to realize who she was.

"You're, oh my, you're Legolas' mother!" Amaris felt like the world was slipping away. If she was standing before Elráwien, then that meant that she was dead. She shook her head and felt tears in her eyes. She did not want to leave Legolas, she wanted to live. Elráwien closed the distance and took Amaris' trembling hands into her own.

"Do not worry child, you are not in the Halls of Mandos. Right now, you are locked in your own mind. The light is slowly returning to you but I wanted to speak to you before you returned completely," Elráwien said with a smile. Amaris' head was reeling but she smiled at the elleth in front of her. "You are my son's match are you not?"

"Yes, milady, I am." Elráwien smiled at Amaris as she studied her.

"I have watched you since you came to our world, little one. I knew from the moment I saw you, that you were Legolas' match. Your soul aligned with his perfectly." Amaris squeezed Elráwien hands and Elráwien smiled. "He speaks the truth to you, little one. He did not know that the elleth in his bed was not you. That Marlaria used some herbal concoction to fool him into believe she was you and when you walked into the room the spell was broken. Your life will return to you, Amaris, and you will live out eternity by Legolas' side." Amaris smiled at her.

"I wish that I could have known you better. I wish that I could have met you along side King Thranduil." At the mention of his name Elráwien's smile faltered but remained.

"I wish I would have been there to greet you as well. I wish that I would not have had to meet you as such. I know Legolas loves you dearly, and when you rode away from Mirkwood he was lost, so lost. I know that if you do not return to him, he will fade as well." Amaris nodded and let go of Elráwien's hands. "It is nearly time." Amaris furrowed her brow.

"Time? Already?" Elráwien laughed and it was almost identical to Legolas' laugh which made Amaris smile.

"Little one, you have been lost to your own mind for nearly half a day." Amaris eyes went wide.

"But I've only been with you for a few minutes." Elráwien laughed once more.

"It is true but you have been in the dark for some time." Elráwien paused and smiled. "Your father, Legolas, and Arwen have returned to your room. It is time to return to the light, little one." Elráwien stepped closer and kissed Amaris' forehead. "Always remember that his love for you his true and tell them both I miss them but I watch over them always." Amaris nodded and with that Elráwien was gone and she was alone in the clearing. She sighed and felt tired. Amaris laid down on the soft grass and slowly went to sleep.

-

Legolas, Lord Elrond, and Arwen walked into Amaris' room. It was dusk and Arwen and Legolas worried for her but Lord Elrond knew she was slowly coming back to them. When Legolas saw Amaris he smiled. She appeared to be in Elven sleep as her eyes were open but glazed over and unfocused. "She lives," Legolas whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Did you ever feel her leave you Legolas?" Lord Elrond asked. Legolas kept his eyes on Amaris and shook his head.

"No, I never did." Legolas sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in his. He heard her take a sharp breath and her eyes came back into focus. She blinked several times and looked up at him. Legolas smiled when he noticed that her glow had returned and her eyes were no longer dull and lifeless. They were once again their vibrant green and the blue ring still shined brightly around her pupil. Another tear escaped his eye but his smile grew. "You came back to me. You did not leave me." Amaris gave a weak smile for she was tired for some reason.

"I did. I believe you Legolas, even your mother told me you spoke the truth," Amaris said. Legolas' eyes went wide and he looked at Lord Elrond and Arwen who both were just as surprised as he was. He then turned his attention back to Amaris. "She told me to tell you and your father that she misses both of you but that she is always watching you." Legolas furrowed his brow.

"Amaris my mother is dead. How could you speak with her?"

"She came to me Legolas. When the light was returning to me she came to me and told me you spoke the truth and that I was coming back to you." Legolas smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"I am glad you came back to me, Amaris." Amaris smiled at him and looked to her father and sister. Arwen had tears in her eyes and Amaris was so happy to see her well.

"Arwen, I'm glad you're alright," Amaris said to him. Arwen shook her head.

"I am fine. Ada and I were worried about you," Arwen said as she wiped away a tear. Amaris smiled at her and then looked at Lord Elrond.

"I'll be alright. I'll be alright." Amaris said as she unfocused her eyes and went back to sleep. Lord Elrond just nodded his head.

"She will sleep a little longer for her body is exhausted. She will be just fine," Lord Elrond said as he looked upon his daughter and Legolas before taking Arwen's hand and lead her from the room. Legolas sat next to Amaris for a little while longer before he laid down in the bed next to her and gave in to sleep himself.


	60. Chapter 60: Catching Up

Thank you for the reviews everyone! Sorry it took a little while to get this one out. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish.

**Number 60: Catching Up**

Amaris focused her eyes and smiled when she heard Legolas' light breathing beside her. She looked up at Legolas and her smile grew when she saw his eyes unfocused. She sat up slowly and climbed from the bed. The sun was gone from the sky and the moon shined high and bright over Rivendell, more bright than before the war of the ring. Amaris walked out onto the balcony and smiled as she listened to the silence. The only sound that could be heard was the rushing waterfalls that surrounded Rivendell. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Amaris smiled when she heard his footfalls approach but she didn't move, and when his arms wrapped around her waist. She placed her hands on top of his as he rested his head on her shoulder. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting," Legolas said. Amaris smiled.

"I woke up and could not sleep anymore," Amaris said. She turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "Legolas, she really means nothing to you?" Legolas' blue eyes went wide and he shook his head as he raised his hand to caress her cheek. "You truly, through some magic, thought that she was me?"

"Yes, Amaris, I truly thought that she was you. If I would have known, I would not have allowed her into my room." He took her hand and rested it on his chest right above his heart. "This belongs to you and only you." Amaris could feel his heart beating quickly underneath the palm of her hand. She looked up at him and locked her eyes with his and saw only honesty in them as well as love.

"I love you Legolas." He smiled at her and leaned into her. He claimed her lips as his and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. After a moment he pulled away and rested his head against her forehead. Amaris closed her eyes and breathed in deep, taking in his scent of the forest and mint.

"I love you too, Amaris, always and forever." With that he claimed her lips once more and slowly enjoyed the feel of her lips against his. Amaris put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away from her, breaking the kiss. Legolas furrowed her brow at her and Amaris felt confusion come from him. Amaris gave him a slight smile.

"You need rest Legolas. You may be an elf but you still need rest. I know you did not rest well, lying next to me." Amaris took his hand and led him back into the room. Legolas slowly followed her, not really wanting to go to bed. He just wanted to hold her and make sure she was well. He didn't want her to leave him, and he didn't want it to be a dream that she was well. Amaris let go of his hand and turned the covers down further so he could climb in. "Come on, into bed with you." Legolas shook his head and pulled her close to him by her waist.

"I don't think so, meleth nîn." Legolas gave her a smile and Amaris just furrowed her brow at him. "I want to be awake with you. I am no longer tired and I got plenty of rest while I laid with you." Amaris felt there was something more and she looked up at him.

"There is more you are not telling me Legolas. What is it?" Legolas sighed and pulled her even closer.

"I do not want this to be a dream. I do not want to wake and find you have faded away from me." Amaris wrapped her arms around his torso and held him closer to her, and listened to his rapid heart beat.

"This is no dream Legolas. I am awake and I am not leaving you. All will be fine. You will see." Amaris lifted her head to look into his eyes. "I guess the ceremony is postponed?" Amaris asked as she slipped slightly away from him, but still in his arms. Legolas sighed and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"It is, but do not worry. I believe that once we return from Aragorn's coronation and all of our friends are with us it will be a much smoother event." Amaris smiled and nodded her head.

"When are we going to leave Imladris?"

"We will leave along with Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, Lady Arwen, and others. I will send word to Ada, that things were set right and to ensure the arrival of Mirkwood elves at the coronation." Legolas took a deep breath and sighed. "I will also ensure that Marlaria has been kept in the dungeons until after our formal union is complete. Then an accurate punishment will be dealt." Amaris looked at Legolas as he spoke of Marlaria. His eyes darkened with pure and utter hatred. Even on the battle field, Amaris never saw his eyes that dark or that full of hate and malice. It almost scared her, but she knew better and that he was truly not like that. His hatred for Marlaria stemmed from Amaris nearly fading and Amaris knew that. To her this only aided to strengthen her belief in the honesty of Legolas' and his mother's words, that Legolas did not know it was Marlaria and that she truly did you a spell on him. His eyes were still dark as he looked off into the distance at an unknown object in the room. Amaris raised her hand to his cheek and gently caressed it. His eyes softened and he looked down at her with a slight smile.

"That can be dealt with in the morn. You can draft a letter to your father and have a messenger deliver it to him. I know he probably is waiting on word from you." Legolas nodded his head as he raised his hand to cover hers that still rested on his cheek. "Everything will be taken care of, but let us enjoy our time in Rivendell. I would like to spend some time with my Ada and Arwen. There is much I would like to discuss with Arwen." Legolas smiled an nodded.

"Of course, meleth nîn." He leaned in and kissed her briefly. He reluctantly pulled away from her and smiled. "Both of us should rest. Even though I know you are not tired, I do not think I could sleep without you by my side this night." Amaris nodded her head as she followed Legolas into bed. Once they were comfortably situated Amaris laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Rest Legolas, and do not worry. I am not going anywhere." Legolas chuckled lightly.

"I love you, Amaris." Legolas kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"And I you, meleth nîn." Amaris laid against him as she felt his breathing steady and she knew he was asleep. She laid there with a smile on her face and soon found herself getting lost in Elvin dreams.

-

A soft knock on the door woke Legolas and Amaris from their peaceful slumbers. Amaris looked up at Legolas and smiled. They both sat up in the bed and looked toward the door. "Come in," Amaris said. The door opened to reveal Arwen and Tari. Amaris smiled and motioned for them to enter the room. Legolas got out of the bed and smiled at them both.

"Aur vaer (good morning), Arwen, Tari," Legolas said as he pulled on his over tunic. Arwen smiled at him.

"Aur vaer, Legolas," Arwen said and Tari just bowed her head. Arwen looked at Amaris and smiled. "It is good to see you awake, sister." Amaris motioned for them to sit with her and they both sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you feeling well, Amaris?" Tari asked. Amaris nodded.

"I feel fine," Amaris said and smiled as Tari smiled at her. Legolas cleared his through and the three elleths turned to see him dressed and standing by the door.

"I will take my leave, ladies. If you should need anything, Amaris, you know how to contact me," Legolas said. Amaris nodded and with a slight bow Legolas left the room. Arwen and Tari looked at Amaris with knowing smiles on their faces.

"What?" Amaris asked.

"First, tell me, when did this transformation take place?" Tari asked as she motioned to Amaris' ears. Amaris furrowed her brow.

"Lord Elrond did not tell you?" she asked. Both elleths shook their heads.

"I was too ill when Ada returned, and I did not think to ask too many questions the past few days. His thoughts have been elsewhere," Arwen said.

"It appears that this is my true form in Middle Earth. Here I'm an elf." Amaris couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. "Before the fellowship journeyed to the Mines of Moria, Lady Galadriel came to me in a dream. She had told me that darkness would overcome me and that when I woke, I would be in my true form." Arwen smiled and nodded but Tari's eyes went wide. Amaris continued on. "When we left the mines, I fell unconscious. Legolas carried me to Lothlorien, where I changed into an elf." Amaris laughed lightly and gently shook her head. "The only thing that really changed, is my hair length, my ears, hearing and sight. Everything else is the same. I mean, I'm still short." Arwen and Tari laughed.

"You are lovely. Prince Legolas seems to think so," Tari said with a smile.

"Tell me, gwathel (sworn sister), when did you bind yourself to him?" Arwen asked as she placed her fingers on Amaris' cheek right under her right eye. Amaris smiled as Arwen slowly moved her hand away.

"After the battle at Helms Deep." Amaris paused and looked at her hands nervously. "He was my first." Amaris looked up at her sister and dear friend and smiled. They returned the smile but Tari stood from the bed quickly.

"You need to get dressed and out of bed. Come, let us find you a suitable gown for the future princess of Mirkwood," Tari said with a slight smile on her face. Amaris rolled her eyes.

"Really, Tari! To tell you the truth I wouldn't mind leggings and a tunic," Amaris said as she climbed from the bed. At that Arwen stood and shook her head.

"I have the perfect gown for you," Arwen said with a smile. She turned to Tari who smiled and nodded her head. Tari quickly left the room.

"Where did she go?" Amaris asked as she finished making the bed. Arwen sat in the chair by the balcony and clasped her hands of her lap.

"To get your gown." Amaris sighed and looked at Arwen. She smiled at her and walked over to her.

"Aragorn does not know you are well. Ever since Ada came to him before the battle in Gondor, I can see a deep pain in his eyes. He hides it well, but I can see it. He will be overjoyed to see you at the coronation." Arwen smiled and nodded her head.

"I have missed him dearly. For some time, I did not think I would ever see him again." Amaris took Arwen's hand in hers and gently squeezed it. "When you last saw him, how was he?"

"He was well and very determined. He is set on becoming the best ruler he can be, although I do not think he will have much trouble doing that." Arwen laughed quietly and nodded. "He will need a queen though, and I could not think of anyone better than the one sitting before me." Arwen smiled. "Besides, I think his heart is yours and he would not ever marry if you were to have sailed. I know this must have been a hard decision for you to make but I feel that it was the right one."

"So do I, gwathel. So do I." Amaris hugged Arwen tight and Arwen returned the embrace. When they pulled away, Tari came into the room holding a bundle and carrying white slippers with a smile on her face.

-

Legolas exited Lord Elrond's study, his mind still trailing to Amaris and what she was doing. For some reason, he could not stand to be away from her for too long and he knew he had to remedy that some how. **"Look who is here, brother!"** a voice exclaimed. Legolas stopped with a smile on his face. He turned and saw Elladan and Elrohir approaching him. They greeted each other and stood in the hall.

"**It is good to see you, Legolas. What brings you to Imladris?"** Elrohir asked. Legolas' smile faltered slightly but it returned.

"**Well-"** Legolas began but was cut off by Arwen.

"**Brothers, how are you?"** Arwen asked as she stopped by Legolas. Elrohir smiled at his sister and Elladan raised an eyebrow at her when he noticed a sparkle in her eyes.

"**We are well, Arwen,**" Elladan said. Arwen nodded and looked at Legolas and smiled.

"**Amaris is waiting for you Legolas,"** Arwen said. Legolas nodded his head.

"**Where is she?"** Legolas asked.

"**In the garden below her room."** Legolas nodded and said his farewells before he made his way down the corridors to meet Amaris. Arwen smiled and looked at her brothers.

"**Amaris? Is that the same Amaris that father was telling us of?"** Elrohir asked. Arwen nodded.

"**The same. You will meet her at the mid-day meal, after all she is our sister,"** Arwen said with a smile before she left her brothers who shrugged and entered their father's study.


	61. Chapter 61: Journey

As always, thank you so much for the reviews! I am so sorry it took me a couple of days to update, life is just too crazy sometimes. Oh, thanks to The Dark One Reborn, for reviewing as you read along and I'm really glad you like it! I don't think I'm ending anytime too soon, so I hope you all continue to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish and dialouge in _italics_ is telepathic communication between Legolas and Amaris.

**Number 61: Journey**

Legolas made his way down the corridors and found the walkway that led into the garden. He was expecting to see Amaris sitting on the bench that rested under the tree but he did not see her. He furrowed his brow and sat down. He looked over the flowers and thought of her and a smile graced his face. That was how Amaris found him. She smiled when she approached him silently. "Legolas?" Amaris asked quietly and he turned and looked at her. When he saw her, his heart nearly stopped. She stood here dressed in a deep purple and white dress that flowed magically over her body. Her hair was pulled half up and away from her face and all he could do was stare at her. Amaris smiled at him. "Legolas, can you hear me?" Amaris teased and Legolas stood up and walked over to her.

"I can hear you, Amaris. Forgive me. I was lost in my thoughts," Legolas said barely audible but Amaris heard him. Amaris smiled and shook her head. Legolas took her hands into his and smiled. "You look beautiful, Amaris."

"Thank you Legolas. I see you've changed as well." He nodded but kept his eyes locked with hers. He was dressed in a light blue tunic and dark leggings with his worn boots. They sat down and enjoyed each other's company talking about anything that came to mind before the bell for the mid-day meal rang. They laced their fingers together and slowly made their way to the dinning hall to eat with Lord Elrond, Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan.

-

Amaris and Legolas walked in and saw Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan who smiled at them. Lord Elrond walked in from the balcony and smiled when he saw Amaris. "Come and sit. Let us eat. There is much to discuss as well," Lord Elrond said as he motioned to the seats around the table. Legolas and Amaris walked over and sat down. Amaris sat across from Arwen and Legolas sat on her right. To her left sat Elladan and Elrohir sat across from him, and of course Lord Elrond sat at the head. "Elrohir, Elladan, as you both know we have a new member to our family," Lord Elrond said and at that Amaris looked up at him. "This is Amaris. You know her story so now you finally get to meet her." Amaris looked at her new brothers and smiled.

"I am very happy to finally meet both of you," Amaris said with a smile as she looked at both Elrohir and Elladan. They smiled at her and nodded their heads.

"You know Ada, if it wasn't for the color of her eyes, you could very well mistake her for Arwen," Elrohir said with a smile. Amaris rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so Elrohir. Arwen is a good three or four inches taller than me. I think you could tell us apart," Amaris said as she picked up her fork.

"How did you know that was Elrohir?" Elladan asked his eyebrow raised at her waiting her response.

"Arwen told me how she tells you two apart. Elrohir's eyes are not as wide or expressive as yours Elladan," Amaris said and then raised her fork and took a bite of her fruit. Legolas, Arwen and Lord Elrond chuckled and slowly Elrohir and Elladan joined in the laughter.

"I think I like her already," Elrohir said before he took a sip of his drink. They finished eating in silence but as the meal came to an end, Lord Elrond cleared his throat.

"Amaris, you and Legolas shall be traveling to Minas Tirith with the elves of Rivendell, correct?" Lord Elrond asked. Amaris nodded.

"Yes, Ada. Legolas has sent word to his father that everything as been resolved and that we will meet the other elves of Mirkwood in Minas Tirith before the coronation of Aragorn," Amaris said as she looked at her father. He smiled and nodded.

"Very well. We will be leaving in two months so we have plenty of time to reach Minas Tirith," Lord Elrond said the other five elves nodded.

-

**Fast Forward 2 Months**

Amaris sat on top of Marisal dressed in black leggings and a dark green tunic. Arwen sat on her horse next to her and Amaris smiled at Arwen. "How are you feeling Arwen?" Amaris asked.

"I feel fine. I am more anxious than anything really," Arwen replied. They both looked behind them and saw Lord Elrond, Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan come outside. Glorfindel soon followed. All five mounted their horses and Legolas steered Arod over to Marisal. Legolas smiled at Amaris and soon they were on their way to Minas Tirith.

It was the twelfth day of travel and the sun was setting. **"We will take rest. We are making good time, and should be arriving in Minas Tirith in a week," **Glorfindel said. The others brought their horses to a stop and began to dismount. Amaris went to get down when she felt a pair of hands grasp her waist and helped her down. The hands were familiar and she couldn't help but smile. Once her feet were on the ground she turned around and met the blue orbs of Legolas. He smiled at her and she returned it but shook her head.

"I can dismount fine on my own, Legolas," Amaris said with a teasing tone to her voice. Legolas nodded but his grasp on her waist tightened slightly.

"I know that, however, I though you could use some assistance," Legolas said. Amaris looked over at the others who were busy reading camp and she quickly leaned up and attempted to place a brief kiss on his lips. However, Legolas pulled her closer as soon as her lips met his and deepened her intended chaste kiss. They had not shared any intimate contact since they left Rivendell, and Legolas craved her lips. He took advantage of her thank you and hungrily kissed her lips, which after some hesitation, she returned his kiss. Amaris heard a quiet laugh and she quickly pulled away from Legolas and looked to her left to see Arwen smiling at them. Legolas groaned quietly and looked in the same direction Amaris was and he returned Arwen's smile. Amaris was too shocked that they were caught to say anything but she sighed and buried her face in Legolas' tunic, griping it with her life, to hide her embarrassment, only causing Arwen to laugh louder and draw the attention of Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, and her brothers.

"What is so funny Arwen?" Elladan asked as he walked over to his sister. Arwen shook her head as Amaris looked up at her siblings.

"Nothing brother," Arwen said with a smile before she turned and joined the others who were finishing setting up camp. Everyone but Lord Elrond returned to their tasks. Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow at Amaris causing her to give him a weak smile and quickly let go of the grip she had on Legolas' tunic. He gave them both a knowing smile before turning his back to them and searched through his pack. Amaris sighed heavily and once again rested her head on Legolas' chest, but not as hard this time. Legolas brought his hand under her chin and raised her face to look up into his. He smiled at her as he stroked her cheek.

"_You always seem to find a way to make me uncomfortable in the presence of my family, Legolas,"_ Amaris told him through their link, only making his smile grow as he remembered an incident from two nights before they left Rivendell.

**Flashback**

"Legolas!" Amaris yelled as he chased her through one of the many gardens. Her voice full of laughter and Legolas' hearty laugh soon joined hers. They had been walking by one of the many waterfalls and Amaris, playfully, pushed Legolas into the creek. In his attempts to pull her in, he missed and she took of running. He, in turn, pulled himself from the water and took after her. Needless to say, it was quiet a sight for the elves of Rivendell to see one of Lord Elrond's daughters being chased by a very wet, prince of Mirkwood. Amaris looked over her shoulder briefly as she ran quickly down the corridors holding her skirts up so she could run. Legolas was not far behind her and she let out a quiet "eep" before quickening her pace. "Legolas, if I stop will you promise not to tackle me?" Amaris exclaimed as she ran.

"I promise nothing of the sort, Amaris!" Legolas exclaimed back as he gained on her. He heard her laugh and that only encouraged him to go faster. Amaris quickly turned the corner and stopped fast when she saw her brothers approaching. Legolas turned the same corner and wrapped his arms tightly around her and smiled. Amaris' body stiffened but Legolas took no notice. "I have caught you, my wildcat." Legolas said, not taking his eyes off of her neck. He began to place kisses on her neck and her body stiffened even more as his hands massaged her stomach. Amaris' eyes were wide as she looked at the shocked faces of her brothers. Elladan cleared this throat causing Legolas to stop his assault of Amaris' neck and slowly look up. When his eyes landed on Elrohir and Elladan they grew wide and he quickly stood and dropped his hands to his sides. Elrohir smiled as he stepped forward.

"It is good to see you both this lovely afternoon," Elrohir said as his eyes shined with amusement of his sister's shocked face. Elladan nodded and stepped next to his twin.

"Tell us, Legolas, why are you wet?" Elladan asked with a smirk. Amaris' heart could not beat any faster and Legolas cleared his throat.

"Well, we were walking by one of the waterfalls when I slipped and fell into the creek," Legolas said his face neutral.

"Really?" Elrohir asked and Legolas nodded. Elladan turned his attention to his sister and smiled.

"Don't go to hard on him 'wildcat,'" Elladan said. "After all, he is a prince." With that the twins made their way around a mortified Amaris and an amused Legolas.

**End Flashback**

Amaris looked up at him and smiled at the far away look on his face before he turned his attention back to her with a smile. _"I cannot help it, wildcat. You seem to bring that out in me,"_ Legolas said through their link and Amaris' smile grew. She loved the new nickname he seemed to have given her, even though she did not really know how he came up with it. Legolas leaned into her once more and placed a chaste and gentle kiss on her lips before taking her hand and leading her to the small fire Glorfindel had established and sat her down on her bed roll.

The six elves sat around the fire sharing tales and just enjoying the quiet evening. Arwen and Amaris decided to take to bed since the hour was late. The others were not tired and decided to enjoy the night and kept watch over the two sleeping elleths.


	62. Chapter 62: Arriving in Minas Tirith

Please forgive me for taking so long to update, it has been just crazy around here! Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, keep them coming because they are my inspiration! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris and any other unfamilar character

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish and dialouge in _italics_is telepathic communication between Amaris and Legolas.

**Number 62: Arriving in Minas Tirith**

Legolas watched Amaris as she slept and then looked briefly at Arwen then back at Amaris. A smile graced his face as he looked upon her peaceful face. A throat was cleared and Legolas looked in the direction of the sound. He saw the four others smiling at him. **"When do you plan to wed, Legolas?"** Elrohir asked as he looked at his longtime friend.

"**Shortly after we return to Mirkwood. You all will be traveling with us, will you not?"** Legolas asked as the looked from each elf before him. Lord Elrond nodded.

"**Of course we will,"** Lord Elrond said. He paused and glanced at his two sleeping daughter and sighed. **"I will be losing both of my daughters."** Legolas shook his head.

"**Nay, milord. You do not lose either of them, you gain two sons," **Legolas said with a smile. Lord Elrond returned the prince's smile and nodded.

"**That is true. However, it pains me that Arwen will not sail to the Grey Heavens. She will be doomed to a mortal life," **Lord Elrond said as he moved his gaze to the fire. They all heard movement and looked at Amaris to find her sitting up and looking at her father with a furrowed brow.

"Ada, even if she made the journey to sail, she would not make it to the shores of the sea. She would perish of a broken heart and grief for leaving the only one she would ever love. It is a decision she did not make lightly. It was the hardest decision she had to make because she had to chose between staying with her family or staying with the man she loves more than life," Amaris said. She stood and quickly made her way over to her father and kneeled before him and took his hand into hers. "She will live a happy life, Ada. I feel that she will be truly happy, even if it may be for only a brief time in your eyes to her and Aragorn it will be a long and happy time." Lord Elrond smiled at her and took one of his hands from hers and cupped her cheek.

"How can one so young be so wise?" Lord Elrond asked. Amaris smiled and placed her hand over his on her cheek.

"You forget that I am fully grown and an adult where I come from. I may not know everything but there are things that I do know and I know my sister's heart," Amaris said. Lord Elrond nodded. She embraced him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently. When they pulled away, the others were looking over at them with smiles on their faces. Amaris looked at Legolas, who sat across the fire from where she sat next to Glorfindel watching her, and smiled. Lord Elrond leaned in a barely whispered so only she would hear.

"Go to him." Amaris looked at him and smiled before she stood and made her way around the fire to sit next to Legolas. When she sat next to him she took his hand in hers and laced her fingers with his. Amaris rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his against hers.

"_Aren't you tired?"_ Legolas asked through their link as they both gazed at the fire and heard the quiet conversations of the others.

"_Not anymore. I'm getting excited to see the others again,"_ Amaris responded. Legolas squeezed her hand.

"_Nor can I. We shall be there soon."_ Amaris sighed and closed her eyes and just enjoyed the silence and quiet murmurs of their companions.

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon and cast a majestic glow over the city of Minas Tirith as the seven elves rode their horses across the once body littered fields. Amaris smiled as her eyes met the white city but she seemed to long for the forest and the trees just looking at the stone. The coronation was to begin later that afternoon and they had received word before they left that Aragorn had arranged rooms for them. He, however, did not know that Arwen was coming. They would keep her hidden from him until after the ceremony. "Arwen, you should pull up your hood and join the Mirkwood elves," Amaris said towards her as they approached the camp the elves had established. A tent was prepared especially for Arwen and she would meet her father right before the coronation. Arwen nodded.

"I will do just that. I will see you all this afternoon," Arwen said. She pulled the dark green cloak Amaris had given her to further disguised her and made her way to her tent to rest and wash up before the coronation. Elrond briefly watched her and sighed as he looked at Amaris who offered him a smile to comfort him. He returned her smile and returned his gaze ahead of them.

"We should join the Mirkwood elves as well, Amaris," Legolas said and Amaris furrowed his brow. Legolas gave him a smile. "It will only be for a moment. I must speak with Elviondel." Amaris smiled and nodded. She looked to her brothers, father and Glrofindel.

"We will met you at the palace. Legolas must speak with a guard and then we shall be joining you at the palace," Amaris said to the others. They nodded.

"We shall see you soon, Amaris," Lord Elrond said. Legolas and Amaris smiled at the four elves before turning their horses and headed back to the small camp. After a few moments Amaris turned around and watched as the others entered the gates to the city and began to make their way up to the top floor of the city. She turned back and in just mere moments they arrived at the camp. Legolas dismounted and Amaris followed suit. Amaris rubbed Marisal's neck and made her way over to where Legolas stood with Elviondel.

"**Good morning your highness,"** Elviondel said as he bowed his head. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"**Good morning my friend. Tell me, how does it fair in Mirkwood?"** Legolas asked as he looked at his long time friend.

"**When you left things in the city were well, however, the palace was another story. Everyone was restless and rumors had spread of what Marlaria had done. After we received word that Amaris was well and that all matters had been mended, your father was ready to bestow punishment upon Marlaria. However, he has honored your request and she has been kept in the dungeons. Her family wants nothing of her for the disgrace she had brought by trying to seduce the prince through magic," **Elviondel said. He paused as Legolas nodded and for the first time, he noticed Amaris standing next to Legolas watching him intently. **"The king is anxious for your return and all plans for the formal bonding ceremony shall take place one week after you return." **Legolas nodded.

"**Is there anything else?"** Legolas asked. Elviondel shook his head.

"**No, Legolas. There is nothing more to report."** Legolas nodded once more.

"**Very well. Amaris and I shall be staying in the palace. You know of the identity of the elleth in that tent must be kept secret, correct?'** Elviondel nodded.

"**Yes, Legolas. I know that her identity shall remain secret."** Elviondel had a smile on his face and he turned to look at Amaris. Amaris gave him a smile and Elviondel bowed his head. **"It is good to see you are well, Lady Amaris. Even though you were only in Mirkwood for such a short time, the elves of the realm have become fond of you and all were glad to know that their future princess shall return to them."** Amaris' smile grew slightly and she bowed her head to him.

"**Thank you, Lord Elviondel. I am anxious to return to them as well,"** Amaris said and Elviondel bowed and turned from them and went into his tent. Legolas looked at Amaris and she at him. He took her hands in his and pulled her close, embracing her tightly. Amaris smiled into his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him and breathed in deeply his scent of the forest and mint leaves. She still could not get enough of that smell. As much as she did not want to lose his arms from around her she gently pulled away and looked up at him. "We should head to the palace. I bet the others are just as excited to see us as we are them." Legolas smiled and pushed a stray hair that worked it's way free from her braid away from her face and gently caressed her cheek.

"If we must," Legolas said as he smiled at her. Amaris rolled her eyes.

"We must Legolas." She kissed his cheek and worked free of his arms and mounted Marisal. Amaris turned Marisal and heard Legolas chuckle which brought a smile to her face. Legolas mounted Arod and they made their way to the palace.

* * *

Aragorn stood pacing in his chambers. He was no longer nervous about the approaching ceremony, however, he was now concerned with his future. Aragorn was hoping he would be the ruler that Gondor needed to restore its glory once more, however, his faith in himself seemed to be fading. "Always doubting yourself. Even in the amount of time I've known you, you seem to doubt your capabilities as a leader," a feminine voice said from behind him and he stood still. A smile formed on his face but he did not turn around. He heard soft footfalls but kept his eyes ahead. "You should know better by now, Aragorn. You were born to lead and now you shall take your rightful place." Aragorn turned around and smiled at the sight before him. Amaris stood there dressed in a pair of dark leggings and a deep blue tunic. Her hair was bound in a single braid but you could tell she had just been traveling for a long time. She smiled at him and he closed the distance between them and hugged her tight.

"I did not think I would see you until after the coronation," Aragorn said as he held her tight. She smiled and embraced him back.

"You weren't supposed to, but I couldn't stay away. I snuck away while Legolas is bathing. I just wanted to be sure you were alright. I've missed you my brother." Aragorn squeezed a little tighter. He had missed her very much and was glad to see her once again. They pulled away from each other and smiled.

"I have missed you. How was Mirkwood?" Amaris sighed and Aragorn knew something was a miss. "Amaris, what is it?"

"I love Mirkwood. The elves and the king are all very kind, save for one." Aragorn raised an eyebrow but let her continue. "Well, Legolas wished for us to wed before your coronation, we had made the plans and everything was going very smoothly. One day, a week before the wedding I was in my room, when I suddenly got this feeling . . ." Amaris went on to explain her finding Legolas and Marlaria in bed, riding to Imlaris, and nearly fading. After her story, Aragorn sat stunned. Amaris smiled and shook her head. "Everything has been set right now and is proceeding as it should. After your coronation and we return to Mirkwood, we shall be wed and all will be well." Aragorn looked at her and smiled. Amaris took this moment to study the king before her. He was already dressed in his coronation robes. Amaris shook her head and laughed quietly. Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

"What is so funny?" Amaris raised her hands and shook them as she laughed.

"Nothing really. You are just already dressed for the ceremony! It isn't for another three hours!" Aragorn laughed and shrugged. Suddenly Amaris felt a sense of alarm and knew it came from Legolas.

"_Amaris? Where are you?"_ Legolas asked through their connection. Amaris smiled at Aragorn and embraced him.

"I have to go Aragorn. Legolas is done with his bath and is trying to find me." Aragorn nodded.

"I will see you later." Amaris smiled and embraced him once more before she quickly made her way from the room.

"_Legolas, I am fine. I will be in our room in just a moment,"_ Amaris replied to Legolas as she made her way down the corridors.

"_Where are you?"_ Amaris smiled as she stopped outside their door.

"_Are you decent?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Open the door."_ She heard him sigh inside the room and him shuffle to the door. Amaris smiled when she heard him right on the other side and it grew when she saw the smile on his face as his eyes landed on her. He was wearing his leggings, but his feet were bare and his tunic was open. His hair was still damp and he looked wonderful. "I am right here." She brushed past him and started towards the washroom attached to their room. However, before she reached the door Legolas had a hold of her arm and spun her around so she was looking at him.

"Where did you go?" Amaris smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I had to check on Aragorn." Legolas smiled at her and moved his hand from her arm to her cheek.

"Let me know next time. I was worried." Amaris smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her and leaned into her. He captured her lips with his and he pulled her closer to him pulling her body flushed with his. Amaris whimpered in protest and pulled her lips from his.

"Legolas, I'm dirty from traveling a-" Amaris' words were stopped when Legolas kissed her once more. Amaris sighed and began to give into his lips when she realized she still needed to wash and dress. She pulled away once more and she heard Legolas sigh. "I'm sorry, meleth nîn, but we must not continue this. I must wash and dress for the ceremony."

"Later then?" Legolas asked his eyes pleading and hope strongly eminating from him. Amaris sighed leaned up to him and placed a chaste, brief kiss on his lips. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Later." Amaris pulled away from him and started to the washroom. She turned to close the door when she looked at Legolas whose eyes had yet to leave her. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"Until later, my wildcat." Amaris laughed quietly and closed the door to ready herself for the ceremony.


	63. Chapter 63: Gifts

I'm so sorry for the delay and for this chapter being so short. I was planning on making this chapter much longer and for it to include the coronation, however, since I haven't updated for a while I posted what I had completed. I don't like to leave you guys hanging for too long. My grandpa's in the hospital and my free time is very limited right now. I'll have more time hopefully tomorrow night or Friday night and I'll try and make a nice long chapter for you all. As always, thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this very short chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Number 63: Gifts**

Amaris bathed and washed her hair thoroughly after her long journey. Once she was satisfied that she was completely clean, she emerged from the tub and wrapped herself in a white towel. She dried her hair and brushed it out. Amaris decided that she was just going to leave her hair down and flowing. Once she finished, she unwrapped the gown she was to wear during the coronation. She smiled as the silvery blue material gently cascaded down as she pulled it out of the wrapping. The style of the gown was similar to the light green one Arwen was wearing but the material was different. Where Arwen's was light and breezy Amaris' was thick looking but flowed like magic and was not heavy or warm in the slightest. She slid into her gown and tied the one lace tight in the back to hold the dress in place. She brushed out her hair once more and slid on her white slippers. With one last check in the mirror, Amaris opened the washroom door and stepped out.

Legolas quickly turned his attention to the washroom door as Amaris emerged from it. To him, she was a vision. Only on their wedding day, could she be more beautiful. The gown matched his tunic perfectly and the gift he had for her would add to her beauty. Legolas smiled and Amaris returned it. "You look stunning, Amaris," Legolas said as he walked to her and took her hands into his.

"You look wonderful as well, ernil nîn (my prince)," Amaris said as she met his piercing blue eyes. Legolas raised her right hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Your circlet suits you. I never really noticed it before today. I am glad to see your warrior plates are no longer needed for the time being and you solely wear your hair in the royal braid." Legolas smiled at her.

"I am happy as well, Amaris." Legolas paused and they just smiled at each other. "I have something for you. It is a gift that I was going to give you that night you left Mirkwood." Amaris furrowed her brow but nodded.

"A gift? For what Legolas?" He smiled at her.

"For no reason in particular. It is just something that Ada and I wish for you to have. It shall suit you." Amaris nodded and Legolas quickly made his way to the dresser and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small wooden box and carried it over to Amaris. He held it out to her for her to open. Amaris looked at him quizzically and slowly opened the box. What met her eyes took her breath away. A stunning silvery chain laid across a dark green satin lining and attached the chain was a small arrow the length of the Evenstar pendant with vines wrapped around it. The leaves of the vines were clear jewels that seemed to glow with a faint light. Amaris took a sharp breath and looked at Legolas. He smiled at her. "Father had it made for you. Once the ceremony is complete, he will be bestowing the title of warrior princess onto you and he saw it fit to give you an emblem of your title." Amaris raised a trembling hand to her lips and covered them.

"Oh, Legolas, this is beautiful. I have never seen anything like it before. I love it and it will be an honor for me to wear it always." Legolas smiled and removed the pendant from the box. He sat the empty box down on the bed and unclasped the chain. Legolas moved behind her and Amaris raised her hair. He placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it. Once he was finished he moved in front of her and smiled. The pendant looked perfect against her creamy skin and the effect was exactly what he knew it would be. Amaris fingered the pendant as she looked at Legolas and smiled. She stepped towards him and threw her arms around his neck and placed a fierce kiss upon his lips. Legolas was stunned by the gesture but after a moment, enjoyed the feel of her in his arms once again and eagerly returned her kiss. Too soon for his liking, the kiss ended when Amaris pulled away. "Thank you again, Legolas. I love it, but not as much as I love you." Legolas smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I love you too." They embraced and stood that way for several more minutes before there was a knock on the door. Legolas walked over and opened the door. Gimli stood there with a smile on his face. "Gimli!" Legolas exclaimed as he put his hand on the dwarf's shoulder.

"It is good to see you too laddie!" Gimli said. He turned his attention to Amaris and smiled. "It is also nice to see you, Amaris. You look lovely." Amaris returned his smile, walked over, and embraced Gimli as he stood in the door way.

"It is good to see you, Gimli. I've missed all of you terribly and I cannot wait to speak with all of you at the celebration this evening," Amaris said as she stood up. Gimli nodded.

"Aye, me too!" Gimli said with a twinkle in his eye. Amaris laughed quietly as did Legolas. "Oh! I was sent to get you two. The elves are waiting for both of you. The ceremony begins in an hour." Legolas nodded.

"Right. Thank you Gimli," Legolas said with a smile. Gimli nodded and turned to go down the hall but not before he turned and took one last look at Amaris and gave her a wink. Legolas looked at Amaris and held out his arm to her. "Are you ready, Amaris?" Amaris smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes. Let's go." She laced her arm with his and they left their chambers and made their way outside to meet with the Mirkwood elves and the others from Imladris.


	64. Chapter 64: Of Coronations and Celebrati...

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews. Half of this chapter was supposed to be on the last chapter that was terribly short. I apologize once again for the delay in updating. My grandpa is doing better and he is home from the hospital after being in there a week, he went in on my birthday, which sucked terribly. Anyway, enough of my rambling and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold **is spoken in Elvish and dialouge in _itlaics_ is telepathic communication between Amaris and Legolas.

**Number 64: Of Coronations and Celebrations**

They walked outside and meet up with Elviondel and the others. Amaris' left arm was linked with Legolas right as they walked, and she couldn't help herself as she brought her free hand to caress the pendant that hung from her neck. Legolas glanced at her and smiled. He quickly turned his attention ahead as they were coming up on everyone else. _"I am glad you like the pendant Amaris,"_ Legolas said through their link. Amaris smiled and slowly dropped her hand.

"_I do Legolas. Thank you again. I will be sure and thank your father once we return to Mirkwood as well,"_ Amaris responded. Legolas smiled and soon they stood with the others.

"**Good evening Prince Legolas, Lady Amaris,"** Elviondel said as he bowed his head. Legolas and Amaris returned the gesture and they both smiled.

"**Good evening Lord Elviondel,"** Amaris said.

"**The coronation is about to begin. Once King Elessar makes his way down the path, we shall approach with our good wishes,"** Legolas said to everyone. The others nodded and Amaris looked around briefly and smiled when she saw Arwen standing dressed in a light green gown wearing her silver crown upon her head, and hidden behind a banner of Gondor. Amaris saw Lord Elrond and met his eyes. She smiled at him and he at her before Arwen looked at her. Amaris' smile grew at the somewhat nervous expression on her face. Arwen smiled at her when suddenly the music began.

Amaris smiled as Gandalf placed the crown on Aragorn's head. Aragorn stood tall and proud. Amaris couldn't help be proud for the man that she loved as her brother but in her heart she wished that Boromir could be standing with them and proud that his land would once again be strong. Amaris felt a tear escape her eye as Aragorn sang and she thought of her lost friend. Legolas felt her sadness and looked at her briefly. _"What is it Amaris?"_ Amaris sniffed quietly and wiped away her lone tear

"_I am fine Legolas. I am just very happy, but sad at the same time."_ Legolas furrowed his brow as he watched Aragorn begin to walk down the steps as petals fell from the towers.

"_Why are you sad?"_

"_I was thinking of Boromir."_ No more needed to be said because they both felt the loss of their friend but his memory shall live on through them. Aragorn made his way towards them and they began to walk to him. Once they stopped Aragorn smiled at Amaris and took her hand. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand as she gave him a small curtsey and bowed her head. When they looked back at each other Amaris' smile grew on her face. Aragorn bowed his head and looked at Legolas. They both smiled and placed their hands on each other's shoulders. A silent understanding passed between to the two friends then Legolas motioned subtly with his head towards the direction of Arwen. Aragorn furrowed his brow and looked to his left. He saw Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel as well as Elrohir and Elladan, but soon his eyes grew wide and you could see his heart go to his throat.

Amaris smiled as she saw Arwen slowly move the banner to her right and come fully into Aragorn's view. Aragorn's hand dropped from Legolas' shoulder and he slowly made his way to her. Amaris' smile grew as she saw her father tell Arwen to go to him. In the blink of an eye, Arwen was in Aragorn's arms and he kissed her deeply. Cheers erupted from everyone, and as they pulled apart all saw tears of happiness fall from their king's eyes because he was holding his love once again. As Aragorn and Arwen held each other Legolas looked to his love and smiled as he saw tears once again in her eyes, but this time tears of happiness. He took her hand and Amaris looked up at him. She smiled at him as he pulled her close and kissed her gently. Too soon for their liking, the cheers slowly disappeared and they pulled away from each other. Aragorn and Arwen made their way down the rest of the line and stopped as they came to the hobbits. As the hobbits began to bow to Aragorn and Arwen, Aragorn stopped them.

"My friends," Aragorn said gently and the hobbits stopped and looked up at him. "You bow to no one." With that Aragorn and Arwen bowed low to them and everyone else followed suit. Bowing to the four small Halflings who looked on with shock, amazement, and honor splashed across their faces.

* * *

After the coronation there was a large celebration. Amaris and Legolas were sitting at the head table with Aragorn, Arwen, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Glorfindel, the twins, Gimli, Faramir, Eowyn, and the hobbits. "Amaris, tell us of Mirkwood!" Pippin exclaimed after he swallowed a large bite of potato. Amaris smiled at him and shook her head. 

"Yes, what is King Thranduil like?" Merry asked.

"Bilbo used to tell us that he wasn't a very kind elf," Pippin said through a mouthful again. Amaris' eyes went wide and quickly looked at Legolas who was looking at the young hobbit with a wicked smile on his face.

"You think my father unkind, Master Took?" Legolas asked. Amaris nearly choked on her water she was sipping. Everyone at the table looked to the small hobbit whose eyes were the size of everyone's dinner plates. It appeared that Pippin forgot that King Thranduil was Legolas' father.

"N-n-n-no, Legolas. I didn't mean, I, I, I," Pippin stuttered out. Legolas just chuckled and everyone else began to laugh, except for Pippin who looked confused. Amaris quieted her laughter and looked at the small hobbit.

"Don't worry Pippin. Legolas is not angry with you. He was jesting," Amaris said with a smile. Pippin seemed to relax, but didn't believe her. Legolas nodded as he quit laughing as well.

"Amaris is right, Pippin. I am not angry. It is true that my father was unfair to Bilbo and the dwarves all those years ago but he was suspicious of every being that traveled into our realm, and those were dark times," Legolas said. Pippin nodded and gave a weak smile before quickly returning to his food.

"King Thranduil is very kind, Merry. Although is a little intimidating," Amaris said with a smile. The rest of the meal was finished with quiet small talk and reflections. However, the new king and his future queen seemed oblivious to things around them except for each other. They were lost in their own conversation and this made Amaris smile. Soon music filled the hall as dinner was cleared away and ale, wine, and an array of beverages were brought out. Legolas looked to Amaris who was once again taking a drink of water and smiled.

"Care to dance, my lady?" he asked her as he stretched out his hand to her. Amaris nodded her head and took his hand. He clasped their hands together tightly before leading her out onto the dance floor. The song was a slow but yet fast song. They spun around the dance floor laughing and enjoying being in each other's arms. As the music came to an end, Legolas stopped dancing and looked at Amaris with a soft smile on his face. He was about to lean in for a kiss when a hand clamped on his left shoulder. Legolas sighed so quietly Amaris barely heard it, and he turned and looked at who interrupted him. Amaris looked over his shoulder and saw King Eomer standing with a smile on his face and two glasses of ale in one hand.

"Would you like a drink Legolas?" Eomer asked with a smile on his face. Legolas gave him a slight smile and then turned to look at Amaris. She smiled and shook her head.

"Go on, Legolas. I am sure there are many things you would like to discuss with Eomer and the others," Amaris said with a smile. Legolas gave her a slight smile and leaned into her. He gave her a brief kiss before he brought his lips to her ear.

"I will make it up to you later tonight, my wildcat," Legolas whispered sending shivers through her body. All she could manage was a nod with a large smile on her face. Legolas kissed her once more before joining Eomer, Gimli, Faramir, Merry and Pippin. Amaris smiled and walked back over to the table only to spot Eowyn sitting at the table alone. Amaris sat down next to her and smiled.

"How you my friend?" Amaris asked causing Eowyn to jump.

"Amaris! Why must you always sneak up on me!" Eowyn exclaimed. Then it seemed to hit her that they haven't seen each other in five months so she quickly leaned in and embraced her dear friend. "Oh, forgive me my friend! I haven't seen you in ages and I scold you!" Amaris chuckled as she returned the embrace. They pulled away and Amaris shook her head.

"It is alright. I am glad to see you still have your fire." Eowyn laughed and looked over onto the dance floor.

"She is lovely." Amaris furrowed her brow.

"Who is lovely, Eowyn?" Eowyn looked at Amaris.

"The Lady Arwen. She is your sister, correct?" Amaris nodded.

"My adopted sister, yes." Amaris paused and Eowyn smiled at her. "She is very beautiful. She is the Evenstar of our people." Eowyn nodded and then her gaze turned to the small group of men, hobbits, a dwarf, and an elf.

"It looks as though our gentlemen shall be incapacitated before the night is through." Amaris chuckled.

"Yours may be, however, mine may not unless the Gondorian ale is as strong as Dorwineian wine. Elves do not intoxicate too easily." Eowyn smiled.

"I've never had either so I couldn't tell you if the ale is as strong as the wine." Amaris smiled and they continued their small talk through out the night.

* * *

Nearly two hours had passed and Eowyn had gone off to speak with others and Amaris joined Lord Elrond, Arwen, Aragorn and Glorfindel. When Amaris approached them she smiled at them all. Her smile was returned by each of the group. Amaris bowed her head to Aragorn and when she stood she gave Aragorn a mischievous smile. "Good evening your majesty," Amaris said and tried to suppress her laugh when Aragorn shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Amaris!" Aragorn exclaimed quietly and she could no longer hold back her laugh. The others joined her, including Aragorn. "Are you enjoying the celebration, my sister?" Amaris smiled and nodded.

"Very much. It is a wonderful thing to be celebrating!" Amaris exclaimed with a smile. Everyone nodded.

"That it is. The return of the king of men," Lord Elrond said as he looked at Aragorn. Amaris went to speak again when suddenly there was a loud crash that made her lose her train of thought. They turned to find the hall still full but not as full as earlier and a very drunk Gimli sprawled out on the floor. Amaris laughed and covered her mouth with her hand. Legolas looked at her and she could tell by the look in his eyes that the ale he had drank had effected him slightly. Amaris was brought out of her daze when Aragorn laughed quietly.

"If you would excuse me, I must see to it that my friend is taken care of," Aragorn said. He began to make his way when Amaris stopped him by placing her hand on his arm.

"You could have one of your servants do that for you King Elessar!" she said with an innocent smile on her face. Aragorn chuckled once more and shook his head and returned to his path towards the group of semi intoxicated men and the obliviously passed out Gimli.

Amaris watched as Aragorn and Faramir, who apparently hadn't been drinking, lifted Gimli and dragged him off to his room as he began to mumble something about orcs. Legolas slowly made his way over to Amaris and the others. Just as he reached her side on his last step he stumbled slightly. He needed to use Amaris' shoulder to catch himself. Lord Elrond raised his eyebrow at Legolas but a smile played at his lips.

"Legolas, I think you've had a little too much to drink. I should get you to bed," Amaris said as she stood helped him stand straighter.

"Is the Gondorian ale that strong, Ada?" Arwen asked with an amused look on her face as she looked at her long time friend. Lord Elrond sighed.

"It is possible, though I myself have never tried it in all my years. I am not one for ale," Lord Elrond said. Amaris laughed quietly and shook her head.

"If you will excuse us, I think it's best that I get him to bed. I myself am rather tired and I don't think I could stand all evening holding him up!" Amaris said with a playful expression on her face causing Arwen to laugh quietly. Lord Elrond nodded.

"Good night, Amaris. Sleep well," Lord Elrond said. Amaris nodded and lead Legolas from the hall. He walked on her left with his right arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

As they walked down the hall Amaris found herself pulled into the shadows of the hall. She nearly screamed but when familiar lips came down onto hers she sighed in realization. She pushed Legolas away and smiled at him.

"You have not been drinking! I tasted no ale on your lips!" Amaris exclaimed in a whisper. Legolas chuckled quietly.

"Aye. I have drank nothing but water this lovely evening," Legolas said with a smile.

"Why would you act as such in front of everyone?" Amaris' body tightened slightly when Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "What was it that I saw in your eyes then as you looked at me?" Legolas brought his lips to hers once more and slowly kissed her deeply. Amaris sighed when he pulled away and Legolas smiled. She opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at him.

"I wanted to leave the celebration. I grew tired of the talk of war. I lived those stories and now I want to forget them for the time being and enjoy life right now. I want to be with you and speak of our bonding ceremony and our future together. I do not want to think of the past for now." Legolas said as he looked deep into her eyes. Amaris felt her heart beat quicken as he raised his hand to caress her cheek.

"I love you, Legolas and I shall do as you wish . . . for now anyway." Amaris gave him a smile and Legolas let out his musical laugh. Legolas rested his forehead against hers and smiled.

"I love you, Amaris." With that he claimed her lips. The passion of the kiss grew and Amaris quietly moaned into their kiss as she pulled away.

"We should retire before we are found in the corridors." Amaris was breathless and Legolas was elated that he could affect her as such still.

"Then let us retire." Legolas took her hand and lead her down the rest of the corridor to their chambers.


	65. Chapter 65: Bad News

Hey everyone! Thankyou for the reviews as always. I love to hear from you. Sorry it took me a couple of days, I'm trying to update like I used to but it seems there aren't enough hours in a day anymore! Oh, just a special thank you to fanficfan0791 and aurora-myst I'm glad you like it! To all of you whoreviewed as I said above I love to hear from you and they mean a lot to me so keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Number 65: Bad News**

The sun shined through the balcony of Legolas' and Amaris' room. As the first light hit her face, Amaris' eyes focused and she smiled when she heard Legolas' steady heart beat under her ear. The sheets and blankets had kept their bare bodies warm after they strengthened their bond the night before. Amaris sighed as she turned her head and looked upon Legolas' sleeping face. His blue eyes hazed as he slept and Amaris couldn't help but smile at him. His golden hair laid across the pillow and strands of her dark hair mixed with his on the pillow. She felt the arm around her back tighten as his eyes focused and he looked down at her. A smile came instantly to his face and he raised his hand to brush her hair from her face. "Good morning, Amaris," Legolas said his voice still slightly laced with sleep. Amaris smiled at him and moved her left hand up from its resting spot on his stomach and gently caressed his right cheek.

"Good morning Legolas," Amaris said as she slid her hand down to rest on his bare chest. Legolas smiled at her again and they just looked at each other. Amaris broke the eye contact when she returned her head to her original position and she gently ran her fingers across Legolas' torso. She felt him take a shuddering breath and smiled slightly. "We should rise and dress for the day, Legolas. There is much to do today and tomorrow because we all shall be leaving for Mirkwood for our bonding ceremony the day after tomorrow." Legolas began to copy her movements and began to trace small circles of her bare back, causing her to shiver slightly. She looked up at him and he gave her a mischievous grin. Amaris giggled and shook her head. "We must rise. The others shall be waking soon." Legolas sighed and pulled her body closer to her causing her to take a sharp breath as their skin came into full contact.

"It is just after dawn. No one shall be awake yet." Legolas ran his hand down her back and skimmed across the bare skin of her bottom causing her to shiver again and his grin to turn into a smile. "We have plenty of time." He put his right hand under her chin and raised her face to his. He claimed her lips in a slow and steady kiss. He moved his hand from her chin and began to caress her body gently. Amaris moaned into the kiss causing Legolas to turn over so she was lying on the bed and he hovered above her and deepened the kiss as he licked her lower lip to gain entrance which she happily gave. His right hand moved from her neck and slowly made its decent to her chest when there was a loud knock on the door. Amaris jumped and broke the kiss. Legolas cursed under his breath causing Amaris to giggle quietly at him and him to give her a mock glare. He kissed her once more and climbed from the bed. He slid on his leggings and threw on his tunic as he looked at Amaris. "We shall finish this later." Amaris smiled and nodded as she climbed from the bed and quickly made her way to the bathroom. Legolas watched her bare form as she closed the door and wished he was there with her and nearly walked over to the door when there was another knock on the door and he sighed and made his way to the door. He opened it to reveal Lord Elrond. Legolas gave a nervous smile and Lord Elrond smiled at Legolas and nodded his head to him.

"Good morning Legolas. Has Amaris risen?" Lord Elrond asked as he surveyed the disheveled prince. Legolas nodded.

"Yes, she has Lord Elrond. She is dressing in the washroom," Legolas replied. Lord Elrond nodded.

"Very well. Could you ask her to meet me in the north garden once she is dressed? There is something I must discuss with her." Legolas nodded.

"Of course Lord Elrond. I shall inform her as soon as she is finished." Lord Elrond smiled and nodded his head as he took his leave from Legolas. Legolas furrowed his brow and closed the door. Amaris exited the washroom dressed in a lavender colored gown and her hair pinned away from her face. The pendant he gave her yesterday hung around her neck. He smiled at her and walked over to her taking her hands into his. "You look lovely Amaris." Legolas kissed her lightly and smiled at her when he pulled away. "Lord Elrond wishes to see you right away in the north garden." Amaris furrowed her brow and Legolas smiled at the confused look on her face.

"Did he say what for?" Legolas shook his head.

"No. He just stated that he needed to discuss something with you." Amaris nodded and pulled Legolas' lips down to hers and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away, Legolas' eyes were still closed and Amaris laughed quietly. When he heard her laugh, he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"You better go before I can no longer control my urges," Legolas said his voice deep and husky. Amaris smiled and nodded.

"I shall see you soon." Amaris slid from his arms and left their room. She made her way down the corridors and found them nearly deserted except for a few servants carrying various items through the corridors. After a few minutes of walking, Amaris came upon the north garden and smiled when she saw Lord Elrond running his fingers across the petals of a deep purple flower. She walked outside and Lord Elrond looked up and smiled. "Good morning Ada. Legolas told me you wanted to speak with me." Lord Elrond nodded, smiled, and held out his hands to her. She walked closer to him and placed her hands into his. He clasped his much larger hands around hers and led her to a stone bench not far off and had her sit down with him.

"Amaris, I have some news for you and I know you shall not be very happy with me," Lord Elrond said as he looked into Amaris deep green eyes. She met the gaze of his grey eyes and frowned.

"What is it Ada? Why will I not be happy with you?" Lord Elrond sighed and squeezed her hands gently.

"I am afraid I cannot ride with you to Mirkwood or par take in your bonding ceremony to Legolas." Amaris eyes went wide and she felt tears enter her eyes.

"Why Ada? Why can't you come?" Lord Elrond raised his hand and wiped away a tear from her cheek. His heart ached for the pain he was causing her but he could not attend.

"There are pressing matters that I cannot avoid any longer and I must take care of them. It pains me greatly to not attend. I wish I could be there but I cannot delay these matters any longer." Amaris nodded but she was terribly sad that he could not attend or stand for her during the ceremony.

"Who shall stand for me? Since the others shall be attending the ceremony, Aragorn has promised Legolas he would stand for him." Lord Elrond gave her a sad smile and took both her hands into his once more. He began to speak when a voice cut through the air.

"We shall stand for you, Amaris," the voice said. Amaris and Lord Elrond looked up to see Elrohir and Elladan standing not far off and smiling at her. Amaris smiled at them and looked at Lord Elrond who sighed and nodded.

"I was going to suggest that they stand for you," Lord Elrond said. Amaris smiled at him and squeezed his hands. She stood and walked over to her brothers.

"You both will stand for me?" Amaris asked with a slight smile. Elladan nodded and smiled his bright smile and Elrohir grinned.

"Yes, we both shall stand for you," Elladan said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Amaris gave him a bright smile and Elrohir cleared his throat. Lord Elrond had joined them and they all looked at Elrohir.

"You need not worry. I promise no tricks on your beloved until after the ceremony," Elrohir said and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Amaris let out a little "eep" and shook her head.

"You better not do a thing to him Elrohir! I do not want the day ruined!" Amaris exclaimed. The twins just smiled at her and she quickly looked at Lord Elrond. "Maybe I should one of the hobbits stand for me or Gimli. What do you think Ada?" Lord Elrond tried to hide his smile as the twins looked on shocked at their sister.

"You think so ill of us Amaris?" Elladan asked. Amaris turned to them with a wicked grin of her own and they both realized that she was jesting.

"I do not think ill of either of you, Elladan. I just do not want my day ruined. So I ask you now, promise me that you will not do a thing to ruin anything or harm Legolas in any way, shape, or form and I will allow you to stand for me." Lord Elrond's face broke into the smile he was trying to hold in but no one took notice. The twins were attempting to stare her down but failed miserably and nodded their heads in agreement. Amaris smiled in victory and nodded. "Very good." She looked at Lord Elrond and gave him a kind smile. "I shall see you later, Ada. I must go and inform Legolas of the change in plans."He nodded and Amaris rose up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and quickly made her way from the garden. Lord Elrond looked at his sons and smiled.

"I am glad to hear that you shall stand for your sister but I must warn you about something," Lord Elrond said.

"What is that Ada?" Elrohir asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I would heed her warning if I were you and keep your promise. She has a strong temper and I would not cross her." Elladan smiled and nodded.

"We won't Ada. However, she never said anything about the day after the ceremony," Elladan said as he and Elrohir turned and left the garden for the dinning hall to grab an early breakfast. Lord Elrond sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he wondered what Amaris just got herself into.


	66. Chapter 66: Back to Mirkwood and Confron...

Thank you all for the reviews and special thanks to ShopGril1, glad you enjoy it! Sorry it took a while to get this out. As always, keep those reveiws coming! I love to know what you think! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Note:** Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish and dialouge in _italics_ is telepathic communication between Legolas and Amaris.

**Number 66: Back in Mirkwood and Confrontations**

The ride to Mirkwood was reasonably smooth. The hobbits and Gimli kept the atmosphere light and full of jokes after Lord Elrond and Glorfindel parted the group to travel to Rivendell. Amaris and Legolas rode in the back of their party. Amaris had grown quiet as they approached the edge of the forest and before they entered the trees she paused and looked in the direction of Rivendell. The others continued unaware of Amaris stopping but Legolas stopped next to her and looked at her concerned. "Are you alright, Amaris?" Legolas asked. Amaris looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I am alright Legolas. I just wish they could have traveled with us and that Ada could be here," Amaris said. Legolas smiled at her and nodded.

"I know but your brothers are going to stand for you and all will be well." Amaris smiled and urged Marisal on and Legolas urges Arod. They were behind the others when Amaris spoke to Legolas through their link.

"_I made Elrohir and Elladan promise not to do anything to you the day of the ceremony. However, I still have this feeling that they are planning something. They have this look in their eyes but I do not know what."_ Legolas looked at Amaris and smiled before he looked ahead once more.

"_I shall be prepared."_ Amaris shook her head and laughed quietly.

"_I hope that they do not do anything, but something tells me otherwise."_ Legolas smiled and looked at her. Amaris, feeling his eyes on her, looked at him. _"I just hope whatever they are planning doesn't harm you in any way."_ They looked at each other and smiled when suddenly cheers broke their gaze. As Amaris and Legolas started down the hill, they saw the elves of the city cheering for the arrival of their prince, Amaris and their party. _"I did not expect this welcoming."_ Legolas laughed and looked at her.

"I did. When I sent word to Adar when we would be arriving, I had not doubt he would inform the whole city. That is just the way he is," Legolas said as they entered the city gates. Everyone looked around and smiled and bowed their heads to everyone.

"**The prince and his bride have returned!"** they heard one elf cheer.

"**Welcome home, Lady Amaris!"** another cried. Amaris looked in the direction of the voice and smiled. They continued down the line and more voices were heard.

"**The Kings of Gondor and Rohan ride with them!"** another cried as they neared the palace.

"**The Evenstar and the Sons of Elrond as well!"** Amaris smiled and looked at Legolas whose smile seemed forced slightly. She could feel slight annoyance and impatience radiate from him and Amaris laughed. Legolas looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"_What is so funny, meleth nîn?" _Legolas asked through their link. Amaris smiled at him and shook her head.

"_Nothing, ernil nîn (my prince). You just amuse me."_ She paused at his expression that clearly said 'oh really?' and smiled. _"We are nearly to the palace, Legolas. So, do be patient." _Legolas sighed and nodded. Soon they had reached the stables and all had dismounted from their horses.

"The palace is in a cave?" Pippin asked as he looked at the stone palace. "I thought elves lived in the trees." Legolas smiled and walked over to Pippin. He put his hand on Pippins shoulder.

"The elves of the city live in the trees Master Took. However, the palace is set into a cave but there is plenty of light and many, many gardens," Legolas said as he looked at his home lovingly. He let go of Pippin and Pippin joined the other hobbits.

"Hopefully, the hospitality has improved since my father traveled through these woods," Gimli said as he made his way over to Legolas with a smile. Legolas smiled at his friend and nodded.

"That it has my friend. You are known as an elf-friend and will be treated as such," Legolas said. Gimli smiled and patted Legolas' back before heading in following Aragorn, Arwen, Elrohir, Arwen, Eomer, Eowyn, Faramir, and the hobbits. Legolas looked behind him to see Amaris smiling at him. "Come, Amaris. Adar is awaiting us." He held out his arm to her and she stepped closer linking her arm with his. He led her in the palace. They came across the others in the hall waiting outside the throne room where King Thranduil waited for them. Aragorn smiled when he looked at Amaris. Even though she was covering her emotions well, he could still tell that she was a bundle of nerves. The guards opened the doors as Amaris and Legolas stepped in front of the group. They led the others inside and King Thranduil smiled as they all came in.

"Welcome home, my son!" King Thranduil exclaimed as he walked up to Legolas and Amaris. He looked at Amaris and smiled. He cupped her cheek and smiled. "Welcome back, Amaris. I am glad to see all is resolved." Amaris smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you, your majesty. It is good to be home," Amaris said as he lowered his hand. He nodded and looked past them. Legolas and Amaris stepped aside and King Thranduil greeted Aragorn and the others with smiles on his face. Well, all smiles except for when he greeted Gimli. His expression was more of a grimace but a smile none the less. After brief conversation, the evening hour grew late and all were tired from the journey. Everyone was shown to their rooms. Legolas and Amaris slowly made their way through the corridors and to their chambers. Amaris stopped and Legolas looked at her. He furrowed his brow.

"What is it Amaris?" he asked as he looked at her. She looked up at him.

"Legolas, there is something I must do," she said quietly. Legolas turned towards her and took her hands.

"Amaris the hour is late. What could you possibly need to do?" Amaris sighed and looked at him.

"Do not be angry, but I want to speak with Marlaria tonight." Legolas' grip on her hands tightened. "Please, Legolas, lead me to the dungeons. I have questions for her that I want the answers to before the ceremony, and with the duties that must be concluded in the next two days I will not have the time. We will be wed in three days and I don't know when I will have the chance to get the answers I seek." Legolas sighed and rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs. The torch lights lit her face as he looked at her and he saw all the hope she held in her eyes. He felt it radiate from her. He could only nod.

"I shall take you; however, I will remain in the shadows. I do not want to leave you alone with her." Amaris gave him a smile and nodded. He turned her around and led her down several corridors and turns. Soon they arrived to a large door with a guard posted outside. The guard stiffened and looked at Legolas. **"Good evening, Maldanor. Is Tarasinvel on duty as well?"** Maldanor nodded and looked at Amaris and furrowed his brow. **"Her presence is none of your concern. Call for Tarasinvel and we shall enter the corridor."** Maldanor did as he was instructed and Tarasinvel exited the corridor and Legolas and Amaris slipped in. _"Take heed and if you need me, Amaris, call for me."_ Amaris nodded and kissed his lips lightly before she made her way to the end cell where Marlaria sat. As Amaris approached the cell the sight that met her eyes made her smile on the inside. Marlaria sat on a cot in the cell, her dress, face, and hair were clean. However, what disturbed Amaris the most was how she had her unemotional eyes focused on the wall opposite her and she saw the tracks of shed tears on her cheeks.

"Marlaria?" Amaris asked as she stepped closer. The elleth's head snapped in her direction and her eyes went wide. Amaris kept her face neutral as she looked at Marlaria but her insides were churning. "I have some questions I would like to ask you." Marlaria said nothing but moved to stand by her cell door and look at Amaris. After a moment of silence between the two Marlaria was the first to speak.

"I shall answer your questions, Lady Amaris," Marlaria said. Her voice sounded dry and horse. Amaris sighed nodded.

"Why did you do it? Why did you use magic on Prince Legolas to have him think you were me?" Marlaria swallowed and looked at Amaris. She saw the pain in Amaris' eyes as she relived the event of finding her in Legolas' bed. Marlaria could now see why all that met Amaris cared for her. She was a strong elleth and it took bravery to confront the one who tried to kill you. Amaris looked at Marlaria expectantly.

"In all honesty, milady, I was jealous." Amaris furrowed her brow and Marlaria continued. "I was jealous that you had what I had wanted since I was a child and what I deserved."

"Wanted? Deserved?" Amaris asked as she stepped a little closer to the cell door. "You speak of him like he is a prize to be one. He is an ellon, not something you covet." Marlaria took a step back as she saw the anger flash in Amaris' eyes. "What makes you think that you deserve someone like him?" Marlaria glared at Amaris suddenly finding strength.

"All my life I have been told how beautiful I am and I always received what I wanted because of it. He is the best of the best and I deserve the best. I have longed desired the prince and in all the years I attempted to gain his attention, my attempts went unnoticed. Now, you come along and from what I hear, barley said two words to the prince and he was madly in love with you." Amaris shook her head and stopped Marlaria's ranting.

"That is not the truth. The truth is, when I met Prince Legolas, it was at the formation of the fellowship. I was a member of the fellowship. Prince Legolas became my friend and during the journey and some of the most trying points our feelings for one another developed and we revealed them to each other. It was not instant, it happened over time." Amaris paused as she looked at Marlaria who took to glaring at her again. "You may have been praised for your outer beauty your entire life, Marlaria, but your inner beauty is non-existent." Marlaria's eyes went wide and Amaris could have sworn she heard Legolas chuckle. "To think you better than others, to think anyone better than others, are pitiful traits that should be despised. To think you deserve someone because you view them to be superior than others and your equal is ridiculous. Legolas has his faults, although few, he is not perfect. Nor am I. I don't even think I deserve an ellon like him, but he loves me and I him more than anything in this world." Amaris paused as she looked at Marlaria's expression which seemed to have softened. Amaris stepped closer and put her hand on the door. "Tell me one more thing Marlaria. Was what you feel for Legolas, love or mere obsession?" Marlaria paused before she answered and looked at her hands.

"Love," Marlaria said in a whisper and she did not look Amaris in the eye. Amaris furrowed her brow.

"Love? You feel that you are in love with him?" Marlaria nodded her head and Amaris shook hers. "It is not love you feel." At that Marlaria's head snapped up and she looked at her. "Because if it was love, you would let him go because he was happy with another. You would not trick him into thinking you were me and try to seduce him, only to have me walk in on you. You knew that seeing him with another would kill me. Was that what you had planned?" Marlaria's eyes were wide once more. "It was." Amaris felt a wave of anger hit her from Legolas and she pushed the feeling aside because her own anger grew. "You wanted to kill me through grief and you nearly succeeded. However, did you not think that my loss would also cause Legolas to pass and that you would lose him anyway?" Marlaria shook her head as she seemed defeated. "If you would look into my eyes you would see the proof of our bond, Marlaria. We are each other's other half. From the day we bound ourselves if one of us were to perish the other would soon follow. You would not only have caused my death but Legolas' as well. You would have taken away your kingdom's only prince and the only thing that kept King Thranduil from passing the day his wife was taken from him." Marlaria had moved from where she stood and sat down on her cot as Amaris continued. "If you would have succeeded in your plans, Marlaria, you king would have also faded from grief. Because you only thought of yourself and what you felt you 'deserved' you would have taken three lives and you would have left a kingdom without a ruler." Marlaria sighed when Amaris finished.

"You are right. I did not think of all of the consequences to my actions." Amaris shook her head.

"You did not. You should be thankful that my bond to Legolas was strong enough that he was able to pull my soul back to the light. I hope whatever punishment King Thranduil bestowes upon you is just and that you shall forever think of what may have happened if you would have succeeded." Amaris stepped back and turned to face the exit. "I will never speak to you again. From this moment on, you will cease to exist in my mind. I just hope you realize that you cannot always get what you want." With that Amaris walked down the cold corridor never looking back. Amaris exited the corridor and Legolas was right behind her. When they exited, Tarasinvel went back inside. Amaris continued to walk with Legolas behind her. As they rounded a corner, Amaris stopped and turned to face Legolas. Legolas looked at her face and saw her cheeks were wet. She was crying. Legolas quickly made his way to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"It is alright Amaris," Legolas whispered into her hair. Amaris wrapped her arms around him and held him to her.

"I know. I know," Amaris whispered back as she pulled away to look into his eyes. Amaris sighed. "She wanted me to fade all because she felt she was obsessed with you." Legolas shook his head and brushed her hair from her face.

"She did not succeed and you will think of this no more. In three days you will be my wife and that is all that matters. Our friends are here and I am here with you." He pulled her tight to him. "You told her she no longer exists in your mind, so let her memory leave you and think solely of the mess you have to deal with tomorrow." Amaris laughed and laid her head against her chest.

"There is much to be done in two days." Legolas sighed, thankful she was no longer thinking of Marlaria. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"There is much to be done, but I am certain that with the help of Arwen, Eowyn and others you shall be just fine." Amaris pulled back and looked at him. Her smile was bright and he felt his heart lighten just by looking at her.

"Yes. I cannot wait." Legolas leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Nor can I." With that they made their way back to the royal corridor, to their chambers, and finally took the rest both of their bodies so desperately needed.


	67. Chapter 67: Bonding

**PLEASE READ: **It is finally here, the wedding of Legolas and Amaris! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always thank you for the reviews. I think I have one or two, maybe three,chapters to go before I bring this story to a close. However, I am writing another story that I will be posting once this one is complete. To see the dress I invisioned Amaris to be wearing, please go to this link (minus the spaces) www. lindsayfleming .com / janel .htm and you will see the dress. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in _italics_ is telepathic communication between Amaris and Legolas.

**Number 67: Bonding**

Arwen and Eowyn were sitting on the balcony off of Amaris' chambers as Arilana helped Amaris get ready for the ceremony that was to begin in an hour. Arliana helped Amaris step into the cream colored gown and laced up the back. Amaris suddenly felt like the princess she was about to become as Arliana smoothed the skirt. "Arliana what do you think?" Amaris asked as she looked at her friend. Arliana smiled at Amaris.

"Oh, Lady Amaris you look lovely. Prince Legolas will be very pleased when he sees you," Arliana said with a smile on her face. Amaris smiled.

"Thank you Arliana," Amaris said as she squeezed Arliana's hand. "Arwen! Eowyn! Please come tell me what you think!" Amaris exclaimed. Arwen and Eowyn came in from the balcony and smiled at Amaris. Amaris' hair was left down but in various spots tiny braids ran through her hair with small ocean blossoms laced into the braids. The deep blue and light blue flowers looked lovely as a contrast to her dark hair that flowed beautifully over the dress she had made.

"You look beautiful Amaris!" Eowyn exclaimed as she embraced her. "I am so happy for you." Eowyn pulled away and wiped a tear from her eye. Amaris smiled at her friend.

"Thank you Eowyn. I am so glad you were able to come," Amaris said. Eowyn beamed and nodded her head. Amaris looked at Arwen who was smiling at her sister. "What do you think Arwen? Do you think Legolas will be pleased?" Arwen stepped closer to her sister and nodded.

"Uma (yes), he will be very pleased. However, he will certainly notice one thing missing," Arwen said with a sparkle in her eye. Amaris' heart rate increased.

"Missing? What is missing?" Amaris asked as she looked over herself. She heard Arwen laugh and Amaris shook her head. But when she placed her hand on her bare neck she took a sharp breath. "My necklace!" She turned and rushed to her vanity. Amaris quickly opened the wooden jewelry box Legolas had given her and pulled out the pendant Legolas had given her the day of Aragorn's coronation. "How could I have forgotten to put it on!" Arwen walked over and steadied her sister's hands as they tried nervously to unclasp the chain. Arwen laughed and opened the chain. Amaris sighed and looked at her. "Thank you Arwen." Arwen clasped the chain behind her neck and Amaris fingered the pendant lovingly daydreaming of her love. She was brought out of her reverie by three sets of giggles. She smiled at them and shrugged her shoulders. There was a knock on the door that made Amaris jump nearly out of her skin. Arliana walked over and opened the door. Elrohir and Elladan smiled at Arliana.

"Good day, Arilana. Is our sister ready for the ceremony?" Elladan asked. Arliana nodded with a smile.

"Yes milords, she is ready. Please come in," Arliana said as she opened the door further. Elrohir and Elladan walked in and smiled when they saw Amaris.

"You look stunning Amaris," Elrohir said as he kissed his sister's cheek. Elladan did the same and smiled at her.

"Aye, that is true. I wonder if Legolas will be able to pay attention during the ceremony," Elladan said. Amaris gently smacked his should and laughed.

"I am certain he shall concentrate just fine," Amaris said. Her brothers smiled and nodded. Arwen, Eowyn, and Arliana stepped over to her. They gave her one last hug.

"We must leave Amaris. The ceremony is to begin soon," Arwen said as she hugged her sister. Amaris nodded and gave a nervous smile. Arwen smiled and cupped her cheek. "There is nothing to be nervous about. Everything shall go smoothly." Amaris nodded and hugged her once more. Arwen let go and made her way from the room followed by Eowyn and Arliana. Amaris looked at her brothers and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Elrohir and Elladan asked at the same time with goofy grins on their faces. Amaris laughed and put her hand on her stomach to settle her nerves. She smiled up at them and nodded.

"Yes. I am ready," she said quietly. Elrohir held out his right arm and Elladan held out his left arm for her. Amaris laced her arms with theirs and they made their way down the corridors to the great hall where the elves of Mirkwood, Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, Faramir, Eomer, Gimli, the hobbits, King Thranduil, and Legolas awaited them.

* * *

Legolas stood at the end of the hall next to his father and Aragorn and waited patiently for Amaris to arrive. The hall was full and when he saw Arwen, Eowyn, and Amaris' handmaiden Arliana step into the hall and take their seats his heart beat increased. He had felt Amaris' nervousness all morning and he wanted to comfort her but she had requested that he not speak to her through their link because she would just become more nervous. He reluctantly agreed but he had wished all day that he hadn't. His heart beat quickened even more as he saw the doors to the hall close and he knew that she was nearing the hall. Aragorn laughed quietly and Legolas looked at him. "Relax, my friend. It shall be a smooth ceremony," Aragorn said quietly. Legolas shook his head.

"It is not the ceremony that has me nervous. It is the sight that is about to grace our eyes. I cannot wait to see her. I have not seen her since dinner last night and I have felt her nervousness and I wish to comfort her," Legolas whispered back as he kept his eyes on the door. Aragorn chuckled and shook his head.

"You have all of eternity to comfort her Legolas. A few more minutes shall not make a difference." Legolas looked at Aragorn with an eyebrow raised and Aragorn laughed a little harder but fought to keep it quiet.

* * *

Amaris stood outside the doors with Elrohir and Elladan. She smiled. "Legolas is just as nervous as I am," Amaris said to her brothers. They smiled at her and nodded to the guard to open the doors. Legolas saw the doors open and his heart stopped when he saw her. She wore the ocean blossoms in her hair and the cream gown she wore was beautiful. Elrohir and Elladan wore bright smiles on their faces as they led their sister down the path towards the throne. Amaris' nervous smile melted away as soon as her eyes met with Legolas' and a genuine happy smile spread across her face. Legolas looked wonderful in his dark green and silver tunic and his black leggings. His hair was back in the one braid and he wore is circlet. Amaris moved her eyes from Legolas and looked at Aragorn. He smiled brightly at her and her at him. Soon she had reached the steps and her brothers let go of her arms and Elladan took her right hand and placed it in Legolas' hand. Amaris moved to stand beside Legolas and her brothers stood behind her and Aragorn behind Legolas. King Thranduil smiled at both of them before he began.

"Friends and honored guests, today it is my honor to join my son, Legolas and Lady Amaris of Imladris as husband and wife," King Thranduil said. "Who here stands for the each party to vouch for their love and that this is a true union?" Aragorn stood beside Legolas and looked at King Thranduil.

"I, King Elessar of Gondor, stand for Prince Legolas and vow that this is a true union based on love and friendship," Aragorn said. King Thranduil smiled at Aragorn, who bowed his head and stepped to the side. Elladan stood for both he and his brother.

"My brother and I, Elrohir and Elladan of Imladris stand for our sister, Lady Amaris, and vow that this a true union based on love and friendship," Elladan said with a smile on his face. King Thranduil smiled at Elladan and then Elrohir. The twins then moved and stepped to the side. King Thranduil looked between Amaris and Legolas with a smile.

"Today, you stand for the formal bonding ceremony of our people to unite you fully in the eyes of your friends, family, and others." King Thranduil paused and looked at Amaris. "Lady Amaris, it is now time to make your promise." Amaris took a deep breath and turned to face Legolas. Legolas turned and faced her and he held out his hands. Amaris placed her hands in his and smiled.

"Today, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, I bind myself to you in the eyes of all those present. I promise to love you and share with you all of the hopes and dreams that reside in my heart and I promise to honor you in all that you do for eternity," Amaris said as she looked deep into Legolas' eyes. King Thranduil held out Legolas' ring for her and she smiled when she took it. It was the same design she had seen during her transformation. the silver band with vines and emeralds for the leaves. Amaris held onto Legolas' left hand with her right and with a shaky hand she slid the ring on Legolas' left ring finger as she made her final promise. "This ring represents my love for you as a never ending path and in this ring rests my heart for you to possess for forevermore." After the ring was placed Legolas squeezed her hand and she looked up into his eyes where unshed tears rested. Amaris smiled at him and squeezed his hand back.

"Prince Legolas, it is now time to make your promise," King Thranduil said as he looked at his son with a proud expression on his face. Legolas smiled at his father and looked back at Amaris.

"Today, Lady Amaris of Imladris, I bind myself to you in the eyes of all those present. I promise to love you and share with you all of the hopes and dreams that reside in my heart and I promise to honor you in all that you do for eternity," Legolas said, however, his voice was full of emotion and shared with those that could not seem them that tears were in his eyes. King Thranduil gave Legolas Amaris' ring and Legolas smiled at her. Legolas took Amaris' left hand with his right and slowly slid the ring onto her left ring finger. "This ring represents my love for you as a never ending path and in this ring rests my heart for you to possess for forevermore." As he spoke a tear escaped his eye and Amaris felt her own tears leave her eyes. She had never been happier in her entire life than she was at that very moment to hear Legolas confirm what she already knew in front of everyone. They gave each other one last smile before they turned back to King Thranduil.

"Lady Amaris, you fought along my son's side during the War of Ring and faced many perils and enemies along the way. You were a member of the fellowship and were strong and true to that bond. Today, as you take the title of Princess of Mirkwood, you receive an addition to your title." He turned and looked at an elleth that held a small pillow where a circlet sat. He picked up the circlet and Amaris got a good look at it. It was similar to Legolas' only more feminine and had a clear jewel that would rest on her forehead. He held the circlet in front of him and smiled. "The pendant you ware symbolizes your new title as Warrior Princess of Mirkwood." He raised the circlet and lowered it onto her head. He secured it and smiled as she looked up at him. He cupped her cheek and then dropped his hand to his side. "It is my honor and privilege to present to you all, the Prince and Princess of Mirkwood!" Amaris and Legolas turned and everyone stood and cheered loudly for them. Amaris could hear the hobbits over everyone and looked at them with a huge smile on her face. They all waived and clapped even louder. Amaris looked at Legolas who was already looking at her with a smile on his face. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his left arm around her waist and with his right hand brought her face to his and kissed her passionately causing the cheers to erupt once more. When they pulled away they both had tears falling from their eyes. He wiped the tears from her cheek and she raised her hands to do the same.

"_I love you Amaris,"_ Legolas said through their link because he knew she would barely hear him over the cheers. Amaris smiled and kissed him lightly once more and looked at him.

"_I love you too Legolas,"_ Amaris responded and smiled at him. His smile grew and picked her up by the waist and spun her around causing her to laugh and hold on tight through the cheers of their friends and elves of Mirkwood.


	68. Chapter 68: Memories and Celebrations

Thank you for the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Number 68: Memories and Celebrations**

Soon the hall was cleared of the chairs and large buffet tables were set up with various foods and drinks for all to enjoy. The hall was filled with beautiful music and Legolas led Amaris out onto the dance floor and danced their first dance as officially husband and wife. Amaris smiled up at him and he at her. "You look so beautiful Amaris," Legolas said as he looked at her. "More beautiful then I ever thought possible." Amaris' smile grew.

"You look wonderful as well ernil nîn (my prince)," Amaris said as she raised her hand to rest on his cheek. "I have never been happier in my entire life Legolas than I was when I heard you make your promises to me. I still feel like I am flying high in the sky and that I will never return to solid ground because I am so happy." Legolas pulled her closer as the melody of the music slowed and began to fade.

"You have made me realize just how much I was missing from my long life, dîs nîn (my bride)." Amaris smiled at him but she had one question she wanted to ask him that she never had the chance to. She lowered her hand from his face and rested it on his neck.

"Legolas, when was it that you realized that you truly loved me?" Legolas smiled at her as another slow song filled the air. The new couple was oblivious to what was happening around them and the smiles and whispers they caused.

"I think I realized my feels for you had gone beyond friendship the night before we left Rivendell to destroy the ring." Amaris eyes went wide.

"We had only known each other such a short time and I was a mortal then." Legolas smiled and nodded.

"Aye, that is true, but do you remember that night Amaris?" Amaris smiled and looked deep into his eyes as they both recalled the night before they sat out on the quest that changed Middle Earth as they knew it.

**

* * *

Flashback**

The sun was setting over Rivendell and Amaris' heart was heavy. She was about to take part in the destruction of the one ring and didn't know if it was the smartest thing she had ever done. However, she knew she had to do it. She couldn't let everyone down and something told her that she had to go, that it was part of her destiny. Amaris sighed as she watched the water drift over the ledge of the cliff and into the cool stream below. That was one thing Amaris was going to miss when she left Rivendell, the waterfalls. Even back home watching waterfalls seemed to relax her and that is what she needed to do before their long journey but even the normally calming activity could not calm her troubled heart. As she watched the water she felt eyes on her and decided to call out to whoever was watching her. "Who ever you are, please come out. You are free to join me if you mean no harm!" she called as she looked over her shoulder. A smile came to her face as she saw Legolas step out of the trees.

"You know, for a mortal your senses are very heightened," Legolas said as he gracefully sat down net to her. Amaris smiled and shook her head.

"No, I just know when someone is watching me. I felt you there." Legolas gave her a slight grin and looked towards the water. The grin left his face and was placed with a serious look, but he kept his eyes on the water.

"Tomorrow we leave and set forth on our quest." Amaris nodded as she looked at him.

"That we do." Legolas looked at her and she could have sworn his eyes looked into her very soul his gaze was so intense.

"Why did you volunteer to go? You have nothing at stake here, it is not your home." Legolas nearly smiled when he saw the anger flash in her eyes. He had not wanted to anger her, just to find out more about her and he knew he at struck a nerve.

"I have everything at stake! Middle Earth is now my home Legolas. I want to go because I want to see that thing destroyed and because, well, because my heart tells me to." Amaris paused as she looked into Legolas' eyes to see them soften. "I may have only seen Rivendell, Legolas, but if your home, or any other land is as beautiful as this one then I will do everything I can to see that thing destroyed, no matter the cost. If it means I die, then I die, but I will not see shadow take over this world as long as I have breath in me." Amaris sighed as she finished and looked to the water. Legolas just watched the mortal woman before him. He had never seen such passion and strength in someone as young as she, and yet he felt drawn to her. Something her eyes kept pulling him to her. He had never felt that way towards any mortal woman, let alone an elleth. Something deep inside him told him that she was his destined and he was determined to know more of her. Amaris looked at him and gave him a slight smile. "Sorry Legolas. I'm just stressed?" Legolas gave her a look and she laughed. Legolas smiled when he heard her laugh.

"What do you mean by 'stressed'?" Legolas asked and Amaris laughed a little more before she looked at him and smiled.

"It means that I am under a lot of pressure and I am worried about our quest." Legolas gave her a reassuring smile before he took her hand in his. Amaris tired to ignore the fire that spread up her arm as his hand embraced hers, and Legolas tried to ignore the tingling sensation the mere touching of her skin caused him. Amaris looked at him and prayed her face did not show her nervousness to his touch. Legolas looked into her eyes but could not read what she was feeling. He ran his thumb across her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It is alright. We all are under a great deal of pressure because of this quest, but it is something that must be done." Amaris nodded her head and Legolas squeezed her hand a little. "However, you need not worry. If worst comes to worst I shall watch over you and protect you from harm." Amaris smiled and rolled her eyes causing Legolas to laugh. She raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a challenging look.

"Then I make the same promise to you, Prince Legolas." Legolas raised an eyebrow and a smile broke across Amaris' face. "If worst comes to worst I shall watch over you and protect you from harm." Legolas chuckled and stood pulling her up with him. "What are you doing?" Amaris asked as she stood dangerously close to Legolas. She was certain he heard her heart beating in her chest. He smiled at her and released her hand, only to hold out his arm to her.

"The hour grows late and we have a long journey ahead of us. You should rest in a bed while you can." Amaris smiled and nodded as she linked her arm with his and he led her to her room.

That night Legolas' heart told him that she was his other half and it did not matter that she was mortal, somehow he would make it work.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Amaris looked at Legolas and smiled at him. "We made promises to each other that night as well, Legolas," she said as he gazed deep into her eyes.

"True, but that night your promise was that of a friend, tonight your promise was that of a lover and a wife," Legolas said as he ran a slender finder down her cheek. Amaris' body shivered at his feather light touch. Suddenly, a hand clamped down onto Legolas' shoulder and they both turned to see the dance floor full of couples smiling and dancing and Aragorn standing there with a smile on his face.

"I do not mean to interrupt you, however, I would like to dance with my sister," Aragorn said with a raised eyebrow. Legolas sighed.

"But we have only begun to dance," Legolas protested and Aragorn laughed.

"My friend, you have danced slowly and closely together for nearly the last hour!" Aragorn exclaimed and Amaris' eyes went wide.

"I did not think we have dance that long," she said quietly. Aragorn laughed and nodded.

"You have! You even danced slowly to several fast dances. The talk of the celebration is how much you must love one another to not even notice the change in music or when Elrohir _and_ Elladan tried to cut it," Aragorn said. Legolas chuckled and shook his head.

"I am sorry, my friend. You may dance with my wife for a time," Legolas said before he turned to Amaris. "I am parched and will grab a drink. Would you like anything?" Amaris shook her head.

"No thank you, Legolas. I will be fine," Amaris said quietly. He nodded and kissed her briefly before taking his leave. Amaris watched him walk away before she turned her attention to Aragorn who was smiling at her. He took her in his arms and Amaris smiled up at him.

"You seem to glow brightly this evening Amaris," Aragorn said as they dance across the floor.

"Like I told Legolas, I feel like I am flying. I've never been so happy," Amaris said as she looked at her brother. "I never thought it would feel like this." Aragorn smiled and nodded.

"It is amazing isn't it?" Aragorn asked as his gazed turned to Arwen who was standing talking with Legolas and laughing. Amaris smiled.

"I wish you and Arwen could stay longer. I hate it that you are leaving in two days, but I know you have a kingdom you must return to." Aragorn looked back at her and gave her a sad smile.

"I wish I could stay as well, however, my time shall forever be limited to travel the lands I have traveled for many years." Amaris nodded.

"Legolas and I shall visit you every chance we get an-" Amaris couldn't finish her sentence as she was spun from Aragorn's arms and into a pair of familiar arms. She looked up and saw Legolas smiling down at her. She looked back at Aragorn who was laughing quieting.

"I do not mean to interrupt Aragorn, however, I believe I have been away from my wife for far too long. If you do not mind, I would like to have her back," Legolas said as he kept his eyes on Amaris. Aragorn shook his head.

"Not at all," Aragorn said through his chuckles and he left to join Arwen and the others who were laughing just as hard. Amaris looked at Legolas and smiled.

"Honestly Legolas. You shall have me for eternity there is no reason to steal me away in the middle of a dance." Legolas smiled and pulled her from the hall out onto the balcony. "Where are we going?" He just laughed and led her down a set of stairs and through several gardens and trees. "Legolas!"

"You shall see meleth nîn. Just follow me!" Amaris laughed and picked up her skirts with her free hand and ran as fast as she could behind him down a hidden path of soft grass.


	69. Chapter 69: Confessions

**Please Read:** Okay, I guess I have a few more chapters left in me than I thought! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Chapter 69: Confessions**

"Legolas, we have been running for ages! Tell me where you are leading me!" Amaris exclaimed. Legolas laughed and stopped. Amaris stopped next to him and met his eyes as they shined brightly in the moonlight.

"We have not been running for ages, you are just impatient," Legolas said with a smile. Amaris gave him a fake hurt look but it soon melted into a smile. "We are nearly there." He paused and the next thing she knew Amaris was up in Legolas' arms and he was running once again. She wrapped her arms around him tight and Legolas laughed. Legolas stopped before they reached a clearing and smiled as he looked at her. "We are here." He sat her down and took her hand. "Come, Amaris." Amaris laced her fingers through his and smiled at him as he led her into the clearing. Amaris' breath was taken away at the sight before her. It was the clearing from her vision. The same wooden log sat not far from the creek and the beautiful waterfall tumbled smoothly. Legolas watched as a smile spread across her face and she slowly let go of his hand and stepped further into the clearing. His eyes never left her form as she walked towards the creek and stopped about seven feet from the water. Amaris turned quickly and looked at him with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Amaris held out her hands to him and he quickly made his way to her. He drew her close by wrapping his left arm around her waist and he wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye with his right hand. "Amaris, why do you weep?" Amaris smiled at him and leaned into this touch on her cheek.

"I never told you something Legolas. I never thought it would come true and when it began to, I couldn't get myself to believe it to be fully true but now I see that it is." Legolas furrowed his brow at her words.

"What do you mean?" Amaris' smile grew as she looked up at him.

"When I was changing, Legolas, I had a vision. I vision that I assumed was a dream." She paused as she took his hands and led him over to the log and sat down. Legolas sat close to her and laced his fingers with hers. She looked up at him and smiled. "I had a vision that I was sitting on the grass next to that very creek looking at that very waterfall. I was wearing a light blue gown and just staring into the water. When suddenly you appeared and smiled when you saw me. You had been looking for me and when you found me you called out to someone telling them you found me."

"Who did I call out to that I would want to know that I found you?" Amaris smiled at his puzzled expression.

"You told me before you called out that Elros had been looking all over for me and then you called out 'Come on out Elros. I found her!' and out of the woods came a small elfling that looked about the mortal age of six carrying a small bow and a quiver strapped to his back." Legolas' eyes grew wide and Amaris smiled when his grip on her hand tightened slightly. "He ran to me and called me 'mama', Legolas. He was our son and his hair was the color of yours but he had my eyes." Legolas stood and pulled her with him. He held her body close to him and Amaris looked up at him questioning him slightly but she felt joy radiating from him even though his face was neutral. "Legolas please say something." Legolas smiled and picked her up from the ground spinning her causing her skirts to fly around her body. She laughed and held onto him tight. Once he sat her down he kissed her soundly on the lips. Amaris was so surprised she nearly forgot to return the kiss but soon she returned his loving kiss just as eagerly. When they pulled away, Legolas took her face into his hands.

"Amaris, that is wonderful to hear!" He let out a heavy breath and kissed her lips lightly. "I have not yet shown you what I brought you here to show you." Amaris furrowed her brow and he smiled at her before he kissed her again. He took her hand and led her to the largest tree at the other side of the clearing. It was then that Amaris had noticed a silver ladder. "Follow me." He let go of her hand and made his way up the ladder. Amaris soon followed and watched as Legolas disappeared into a hole of a wooden floor. Amaris found herself at the entrance of the talan, when Legolas helped her inside. Amaris straightened her skirt and looked around. She was speechless. The talan was a good size and there was a large soft looking bed covered in rich looking blankets and two chairs and a bed table that was full of candles. Amaris looked at Legolas and raised and eyebrow. "This is our secret retreat, Amaris, for you and I to come and do as we please. No one shall ever bother us unless it is a most dire emergency." Legolas raised his hand and rand his fingers down her cheek and down the nape of her neck causing her to tremble. Legolas smiled and leaned into her. He kissed her deeply and Amaris wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away and she smiled at him. "Do you truly wish to have a child Amaris?" Amaris was surprised at the question but she smiled.

"I have longed to have a child of my own since I began teaching, Legolas, but if you are not ready for one I understand. I know we both must want a child before I can become pregnant and-" She was silenced by Legolas lips crashing down on hers. When she managed to pull away she was breathless.

"I want to have a child with you but I would like to wait awhile before we have him. I want to have you to myself for just a little while longer. I don't want to share you just yet." Amaris laughed quietly and nodded.

"Agreed. I can wait." Legolas smiled and kissed her again. Amaris moaned into his lips and she felt his lips curve into a smile. They pulled away and she watched as Legolas reached up and removed her circlet from her head and sat it down gently on the dressing table that was to her left and that she failed to notice when she first entered the talan. He raised up and removed his circlet form his and sat it next to hers and smiled at the sight before he looked at her. Amaris smiled at him and he kissed her. As they kissed, she felt Legolas' hands make their way around her back and he began to loosen the tie that held her dress to her body. He broke the kiss and looked at her as her dress loosened from her shoulders and smiled. Legolas helped her out of her dress and gently laid it across one of the chairs. He turned and smiled at her when he saw that she stood there bare before him with the exception of her necklace and a pair of panties. "Legolas, this is not fair. You are still dressed." He smiled at her voice because it was laced with desire and the blue ring of her eyes glowed brightly once more. As she stepped closer to him, he could not deny her and gave into her slow advances.

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen stood talking and enjoying the night together as the celebration slowly came to an end, when Elrohir walked up to them. He smiled at them and they nodded. "Have either of you seen Amaris or Legolas lately? The hour grows late and I have not seen them for a long time," Elrohir asked. Aragorn laughed and put his hand on Elrohir's shoulder.

"They left the hall hours ago and have not returned," Aragorn said. Elrohir raised his eyebrow and Arwen laughed quietly.

"It is true brother, but do not worry. Legolas told us he had something important to show Amaris and I am certain that both are well," Arwen said. Elrohir nodded and left the couple in search of his brother. He came across Elladan laughing and talking quietly with a blonde haired elleth.

"Excuse me brother, but I must speak with you," Elrohir said. Elladan sighed and excused himself from the elleth.

"What is it Elrohir?" Elladan asked with a sigh.

"We must put our plan into action. Legolas and Amaris are away from the palace and we have ample time to execute our plan." Elladan smiled in understanding before they swiftly left the hall.


	70. Chapter 70: Pranks and Frustrations

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter, let me know! Oh, and to Digifriends I really don't know Elvish. I found a website that provided a bunch of Elvish phrases. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Note:** Dialouge in _italics_ is telepathic communication between Amaris and Legolas.

**Chapter 70: Pranks and Frustrations**

Elladan and Elrohir smiled as the quietly closed the door to Legolas' chambers. They smiled at each other and quietly made their way to their rooms before they were found. "Do you think Amaris will be angry with us?" Elrohir asked his brother as they stopped outside his room. Elladan smiled and shook his head.

"I don't think so," Elladan said but he paused and looked at his brother. "Do you know where the two had vanished to during the celebration?" Elrohir sighed.

"No. I have not seen either of them since Legolas led her outside. However, I think they both will be pleasantly surprised when they return to his room. Dawn is approaching and I am certain they will come back to the palace soon." Elrohir nodded to his brother and entered his chambers and Elladan chuckled quietly as he went further down the hall and entered his chambers.

* * *

The first rays of the morning sun dance across Legolas' face causing him to wake from his wonderful dream. He sighed and blinked his eyes several times until his vision cleared. A smile slowly found its way across his face as he felt Amaris' soft body pressed rightly against his as they laid in the bed. He looked down and saw her head resting comfortably on his chest and her arm draped over his body. Legolas leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He felt her body jump slightly and smiled when he heard her sigh in contentment. Amaris turned her head to face him and smiled at him. "Good morning, Legolas," Amaris said her voice still laced with sleep. It was then that she realized they still were in the talan. She sat up and pulled the blanket to cover her chest but it still covered Legolas when he sat up next to her. He smiled and moved her hair away from her neck and placed a slow gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. She shivered and smiled as she looked at him. Legolas smiled back and kissed her neck once more. 

"Good morning, Amaris," Legolas said his warm breath playing across her skin causing her to shiver once more. He looked up into her eyes and kissed her gently on her lips that were still slightly swollen from the night before. "I trust you slept well." Amaris laughed quietly and nodded.

"I did, and you?" Legolas nodded and kissed her lips once more.

"I did." Legolas kissed her again and began to lower her to the bed when she pushed against his chest and smiled when they broke apart. He sighed and looked at her with sad eyes, but Amaris' smile just grew. "What is it, meleth nîn?" Amaris ran her fingers down his cheek and he closed his eyes but quickly opened them as her fingers left his skin.

"We should head back to the palace, Legolas. I believe all may be wondering what happened to their prince last night." Legolas smiled at her.

"They also may be wondering what became of their princess." Amaris smiled and shook her head at him but it didn't last long because soon his lips were once again on hers. Amaris sighed but pulled away.

"We must dress and return, Legolas. I would like to spend more time with Aragorn and the others before they leave us tomorrow." Legolas nodded in understanding.

"As you wish, Amaris." Amaris smiled and leaned up to him kissing him lightly on the lips.

"We have plenty of time. We also need to enjoy other activities outside of the ones that take place in the bedroom, meleth nîn." Legolas smiled and nodded causing Amaris to laugh quietly. She moved to get out of bed when she realized she only had her wedding gown to ware back inside and she really did not want to ruin it. She was thankful that it was not damaged in their run to the clearing last night. Amaris turned to Legolas and he smiled at her.

"Do not worry. There are other garments for us to ware back to the palace and a pack to place our ceremony clothes in until we reach the palace." Amaris smiled and leaned into him once more and kissed him. Legolas tried to pull her closer but Amaris quickly stood away from him and took the top blanket from the bed and covered her bare body. Legolas sighed. "You need not cover yourself from me, Amaris." Amaris smiled and shook her head and Legolas smiled.

"I know that but I do not think it is the best time for me to stand before you bare, after all it was hard enough work trying to get you to let me out of the bed. I really don't want to be chased around the talan." Legolas laughed and stood from the bed, not bothering to cover himself. Amaris had a hard time keeping her eyes from traveling over him as he walked to the dressing table and removed a pair of leggings and a tunic. She watched as he dressed himself and smiled at the little show he seemed to have gave her as he dressed in his black leggings and white tunic. "Are you just going to let me watch you dress, or are you going to tell me where my clothes are?" Legolas smiled and walked back to the dressing table dressed but barefooted and pulled out a shimmering white gown. He smiled and walked over to her.

"It is a custom in Mirkwood for newly bound couples to dress in white the day after their formal ceremony. I had this dress made for you long ago." Amaris smiled as she looked over the flowing fabric. It was so soft and it seemed to sparkle, like the stars themselves were hidden in the fabric. "I hope you like it." Amaris looked up at him and nodded.

"It is beautiful Legolas." Her voice was in a whisper and he smiled. "Would you help me dress?" Amaris asked and Legolas had to swallow the lump that found its way to his throat but he nodded. Amaris smiled and let the blanket drop from her form. She furrowed her brow in thought for a moment and looked at him. "Did you have any underclothes stored here for me?" Legolas nodded and draped the gown on the bed before returning to the dresser and pulling out a pair of underwear for her. Amaris smiled at him and took them from him. "Thank you Legolas." He smiled before he leaned into her and kissed her lightly on the lips. He turned to pull on his boots and braid his hair and Amaris took it as her opportunity to dress quickly before he turned around. She dressed herself and smiled at the soft fabric of the gown Legolas gave her.

"_You look beautiful,"_ Legolas said through their link causing Amaris to look up at him and smile. He stepped closer to her and turned her around to tighten the back of the dress. When he was done, he untwined the few braids that were left in her hair and brushed it out and put a half braid in her hair. Amaris turned around and smiled at him.

"Thank you Legolas. You didn't have to do that." Legolas shook his head and cupped her face with both of his hands.

"I would do anything for you, Amaris. Anything." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Amaris gently pushed him away and smiled up at him.

"I know you would, just as I would do for you. However, you don't have to do anything for me. I have all I want and then some." Legolas smiled and kissed her once more before pulling away and walking over to the dressing table. He put on his circlet before picking up Amaris' and walking over to her. Legolas smiled at her and placed the circlet on her head. Once he secured it he smiled at her and ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Let us return to the palace." Amaris nodded and slid on her slippers before picking up her wedding gown and placing it in the pack Legolas held by his side. They slowly made their way back to the palace enjoying the sounds of the forest waking and the first rays of sun as it danced across them.

* * *

Legolas and Amaris walked down the slowly filling corridors and went to Legolas' room. They slowly opened the door and Amaris let out a scream and quickly covered her mouth. Legolas looked around with his mouth open in shock. His room was completely torn apart. The bedding hung over the balcony his clothes laid in a pile on the floor wet from water and his bath oils and soap jars laid empty on his dressing table. As they scanned the room they saw a note resting on the bed. Legolas let go of Amaris' hand and made his way over to the bed. He picked up the note and read over it. He laughed and shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Amaris quickly ran over to him and took the note from him. "What is 'Welcome to the family' suppose to mean?" Amaris asked. The words no more left her mouth and it dawned on her. "Elrohir and Elladan!" she exclaimed quietly. Legolas just shrugged his shoulders and laughed. Amaris looked at him like he was crazy. "Legolas, this is not funny! Look what they have done to your, I mean our room! I was supposed to be moving my belongings in here today and everything! Oh! I told them not to do anything, but they don't listen!" Amaris sighed and turned back to look at Legolas who was laughing quietly. Amaris glared at him. "Legolas, this is not funny!" He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. 

"It is alright Amaris. It is nothing that cannot be fixed. The maids shall have everything back in order by tomorrow and Elladan and Elrohir were just having fun," Legolas said as he held her shoulders, but Amaris still fumed.

"I shall be back in a moment, Legolas. I have something I need to take care of." With that Amaris quickly left the room and made her way down the corridors to have a little chat with her brothers.


	71. Chapter 71: Revenge is Sweet and Goodbye...

Hey everyone! I know the prank I had Elrohir and Elladan pull wasn't that good but I hope you like how Amaris gets them back. As always thanks for the reviews, keep them coming and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Note**: Dialouge in _italics_ is telepathic communication between Amaris and Legolas.

**Chapter 71: Revenge is Sweet and Goodbyes**

Amaris reached Elrohir's room first and quietly made her way inside. She gave a wicked smile when she saw that he was still asleep. Amaris quietly made her way into the washroom off his chambers and began to put her plan into action. Once she was finished she quickly made her way from his room and into Elladan's room and washroom. Amaris had formulated a plan to pay back her brothers if they did anything and as she closed Elladan's bedroom door she laughed quietly to herself. When she turned around she nearly jumped from her skin when she saw Arwen standing there with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Amairs. What are you doing?" Arwen asked quietly as she saw the sparkle in her sister's eye. Amaris motioned for Arwen to follow her and she did. They walked down the corridor towards Amaris' and Legolas' room.

"Good morning, Arwen. Well, as you know Legolas and I left the celebration early last night and-" Arwen laughed quietly interrupting her.

"That we all know. King Thranduil seemed to be the only one who knew where you two were but he would not tell a soul." Amaris smiled.

"Legolas has a secret talan in the forest. He took me there last night. It is our retreat for privacy and no one shall ever bother us there unless it is an emergency." Arwen gave her sister a knowing smile and urged her to continue with her story. "Anyway, when Legolas and I returned to his chambers the room was a mess and on the bed was a note that said 'Welcome to the family.' I knew the twins were going to do something so I came up with a plan of my own for revenge if they did anything." Arwen nodded.

"What did you do?" Amaris smiled and shook her head.

"You will see at the morning meal. In fact, everyone shall see soon." Arwen chuckled and followed Amaris into Legolas' chambers. They found Legolas there talking with a few maids who had amused expressions on their faces as they looked at the room. Arwen's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Oh, dear. Amaris, I hope you plan is sufficient enough." Amaris chuckled.

"I think it is." Legolas finished speaking to the maids and walked over to Amaris and Arwen. He took Amaris' hand and smiled at Arwen.

"Good morning Arwen. How are you today?" he asked as he smiled at her.

"I am well," Arwen said and smiled as she watched Legolas' attention move from her to Amaris. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Tell me, Amaris, what did you do to your brothers?" Legolas asked as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Amaris smiled innocently and shook her head.

"You shall see, Legolas. You shall see," Amaris said with a smile and Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Come, let us go and eat," Arwen said. Amaris and Legolas looked at her and nodded. They left the room as the maids worked on getting it back in order and headed down for breakfast.

* * *

Arwen, Aragorn, Gimli, the hobbits, Amaris, Legolas, Eowyn, Eomer, Faramir, and King Thranduil sat at the table enjoying breakfast and small talk. Suddenly, the doors burst open to reveal a very angry Elladan and Elrohir. All eyes turned to the pair and everyone broke into fits of laughter. Amaris sat there with a smug smile on her face as she looked at her brothers. She had gotten a green dye from the seamstress and added some to Elrohir and Elladan's bath oils and soaps. Their once cream colored skin was now a very light shade of green and it seemed to match their emotions perfectly. "Good morning Elladan, Elrohir. Did you sleep well?" Amaris asked as she took a bite of her fruit. They glared at her and took their seats. Everyone was quietly laughing now but returned to their breakfasts, except for one.

"Elladan, what happened? Why are you both green?" Pippin asked causing the rest of them to burst into laughter once more. King Thranduil stood and excused himself from the dining hall stating he had some matters he needed to attend to but he could be heard laughing as he left the room. Elladan looked at Amaris.

"That question Pippin, would be best answered by a certain princess," Elladan said and Amaris smiled at him. Pippin looked at Amaris and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Pippin, if you must know Elladan and Elrohir pulled a prank on Legolas and myself last night while we were away from the palace and as revenge I pulled a prank on them," Amaris said with a smile. All tired to stifle their laughter but every time someone would look at one of the twins, they would chuckle causing more laughter to spread across the group. Legolas looked at Amaris and smiled.

"_You are very wicked,"_ Legolas said through their link. Amaris looked at him and returned his smile.

"_Thank you,"_ Amairs replied before she leaned over and kissed him quickly and returned to her breakfast.

* * *

They day passed quickly and everyone had a good time just enjoying the day and their time together, and too soon for everyone's liking the sun made its way over the horizon and the moon shined bright. Elrohir and Elladan were no longer angry with Amaris when they went to bed when she gave them some dye free soap and told them that the dye should be almost completely faded by the next day. Amaris stood leaning over her balcony staring out into the trees. The darkness that once covered Mirkwood was nearly gone but the giant spiders remained, however, they stayed clear of the villages. She sighed as she felt familiar strong arms wrap around her tight. "What are you doing out here, Amaris?" Legolas whispered gently through her hair.

"Just looking out over the trees," Amaris said as she moved her hands to rest on Legolas'. "I'm going to miss them." Legolas turned her around so she was facing him. He caressed her cheek and smiled at her.

"I know you will but we will see them when we can and we shall send letters to one another. All will be well." Amaris smiled and nodded. She embraced him and he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and took a deep breath. Legolas rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Let us go to bed, Amaris. It is late and everyone leaves the hour after the dawn. We do not want to miss saying goodbye." Amaris nodded and looked up at him. He picked her up bridal style and Amaris laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her into her room.

Legolas sat her down beside the bed and removed her circlet from her head and placed it on her dressing table. Amaris smiled at him as he walked back over to her with his tunic untied and his circlet removed. He reached around her and untied her gown, just like he had done in the talan. Amaris smiled at him and stopped his hands before he slipped the loosened gown from her shoulders. "I want to wash up before bed." She rose up and kissed him lightly before walking towards the washroom. She looked back at him and smiled. "I'll be out in a little while. Get some sleep." Amaris walked into the washroom and closed the door. Legolas sighed and flopped down on the bed. He looked at the closed door and smiled before he quickly stood and made his way to the washroom to join his wife in the bath.

* * *

The sun had risen and Amairs was sad. Her sister and dear friend were leaving and would be wed soon and she wasn't able to attend their unions because Legolas was unable to leave Mirkwood for some time and she did not want to go without him. Amaris was braiding her hair while Legolas dressed in the washroom. She had decided to wear a soft blue and pale yellow gown. It was the soft blue with the pale yellow in the underskirts that showed as she walked and she wore soft blue slippers. Legolas soon came out dressed in his blue silver tunic and black leggings and boots. He wore his circlet and smiled as he watched Amaris place hers on her head.

"You truly are a beautiful princess, meleth nîn," Legolas said as he stood behind her and ran his fingers through the loose part of her hair. She smiled at him and shook her head as she stood.

"Thank you, Legolas." She kissed him when there was a knock on their door. "Enter!" The door opened and there stood Merry and Pippin.

"We came to get you so we could all say good bye. We're getting ready to leave," Merry said with a sad smile. Pippin nodded with a slight smile as well.

"Alright, we shall join you," Amaris said as Legolas linked her arm with his and they followed Merry and Pippin out. As they walked Pippin gave Amaris a sad look and Amaris became concerned. "What is it Pippin?"

"Nothing really, it is just that we're going to miss you," Pippin said. Legolas smiled and understood completely. Amaris smiled and gently patted Pippin's shoulder as they walked.

"I am going to miss you all as well, but we shall see each other again. However, if we don't we can always write to one another," Amaris said as she smiled at the young hobbit. Pippin's face broke into a smile. Amaris looked at Merry who was smiling brightly at her and all she could do was return his smile. Soon, they were outside and Amaris let go of Legolas and rushed to Eowyn and Arwen. "Oh, I am going to miss you both so much." Amaris embraced Eowyn then Arwen. They elf and woman laughed and nodded in agreement. "I wish I could be there for your weddings as well, but I do not want to travel without Legolas and well, he can't leave Mirkwood for a while." She gave them a sad smile but they smiled brightly at her.

"Do not worry sister. I know you will be with us both in spirit," Arwen said as she hugged Amaris once more. Eowyn nodded in agreement.

"That is true. I shall be wearing the cream wrap you gave me as part of my gown and I know you will be with me," Eowyn said as she smiled at Amaris.

"And I shall be wearing the crystal pin you gave me in my hair. You shall be with me as well," Arwen said. Amaris nodded and wiped the tear that escaped her eye.

"I will see you both soon," Amaris said as she hugged them one last time and walked over towards the four hobbits that stood chatting. "Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin I shall miss each and every one of you dearly." She kneeled down and hugged them all but she hugged Frodo last. "How are you feeling Frodo?" Amaris asked. She knew he still had trouble with his shoulder and she worried about him. Frodo smiled at her.

"I am fine. It aches sometimes but I shall be alright," Frodo said. Amaris nodded and smiled and saw Sam looking blissfully into the trees.

"How has Sam been doing in courting Rosie?" Frodo's eyes went wide.

"How did you know?" Amaris laughed and nodded towards Merry and Pippin.

"Those two. They would be quiet about how all he did now was either work in the gardens or sit at the Green Dragon and talk with Rosie as she worked." Frodo laughed.

"He is doing well. He had never been happier for as long as I have known him." Amaris smiled.

"Take care Frodo." With one final hug she left the hobbits and walked over to Gimli, Eomer, Faramir.

"Princess Amaris, you look lovely this morning!" Gimli said with a smile on his face. Amaris rolled her eyes.

"Please Gimli! I may have a title now but I am still the same woman, well elleth, that you have known all this time," Amaris said as she embraced him tightly. He hugged her back and she sighed. "I shall miss you Gimli. You will return to Mirkwood won't you?"

"Aye lass. I'll be back to visit you and the elf soon," Gimli said with a twinkle in his eye. Amaris nodded and turned to the two men.

"Well, I shall miss you both dearly," Amaris said as she first hugged Faramir who still seem a little unaccustomed to the gesture but was improving and then she hugged Eomer. "You shall rule Rohan well, Eomer. If I know you as half as well as I think I do, you shall make an wonderful king." Eomer smiled and hugged her once more.

"Thank you Amaris," Eomer said quietly and she pulled away from him. She smiled at him before she looked at Faramir.

"Take care of my friend. I know you are a good man Faramir, otherwise she would not have fallen for you," Amaris said to him as she stepped to him. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"I plan to, Amaris. I will not let you down," Faramir said with smile. Amaris smiled at her and shook her head as she hugged him once more.

"Take care," she said before she walked over to the final three people she had to say goodbye to. Legolas was already talking with them and she was glad to see that Elrohir and Elladan were less green then they were the day before. They saw her approach and smiled at her. Elladan stepped up first. She smiled at him and he returned the smile as he embraced her.

"I shall miss you Amaris. Even though you dyed my skin green," he said as he hugged her tight.

"You deserved it as did Elrohir," she said as they pulled apart. "However, I will miss you as well." He smiled and kissed her forehead and left to mount his horse. Elrohir was next and he hugged her tight. "I will miss you Elrohir." He smiled as they pulled away.

"I shall miss you as well, but we shall see each other soon," he said then he kissed her forehead and followed his twin to mount his horse. Aragorn was last and she rushed to him and embraced him tighter than she had anyone else. Aragorn laughed quietly and placed his left hand on the back of her head as she held him tight. Once she pulled away she had tears in her eyes.

"Do not cry, Amaris," Aragorn said as he wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to miss all of you terribly and. . . I hate saying good bye," Amaris said as she looked at her brother. He smiled at her and hugged her once more.

"Then don't say good bye." Amaris smiled and returned his hug. They pulled away and Amaris smiled at him.

"No Anor sílatha na râd lîn (may the sun shine upon your path). Nan lû i agovaded vîn (until next we meet)," Amaris said as she looked up at Aragorn. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead and turned to mount his horse. Legolas walked over to her and embraced her before wrapping one arm around her waist and turned to fast the others. Everyone waived and turned their horses. Legolas and Amaris stood and watched as their horses made their way down the path and slowly out of the forest of Mirkwood.


	72. Chapter 72: Separation

I am so very sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter, I think it moved too quickly but there was a lot I wanted to put in here and I didn't get a chance to proof it very well so let me know if I made too many mistakes. As always, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Note: **Dialouge in **bold** is spoken in Elvish and dialouge in _italics_ is telepathic communiation between Amaris and Legolas.

**Chapter 72: Separation**

Weeks had past and things could not have been better. Legolas took to council with his father everyday and each night he and Amaris would sit and talk or walk through the gardens under the moonlight. They did everything they could in the evenings because Legolas' day hours were always full and Amaris was taking studies with Faradine, an advisor to the king, on diplomacy and tactics. However, a month after their wedding Legolas had to leave and Amaris was heartbroken.

"I wish you did not have to patrol," Amaris said as they sat on their bed. He held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him. "Why can't I go with you? I'm also a warrior for Mirkwood." Legolas sighed and shook his head.

"I will only be gone three weeks at the most Amaris. Certainly you can survive that long of a time without me," Legolas said with a smile. Amaris shook her head.

"I don't know. I've never been away from you for very long." Legolas kissed her forehead.

"You'll be fine, besides you have Faradine to keep you busy with your studies." Amaris groaned and Legolas chuckled.

"They wouldn't be bad if Faradine wasn't so boring. He's very monotone." Legolas kissed her forehead once again and she sighed.

"I know, but you get used to it." Amaris laughed and looked deep into his eyes.

"Legolas, I'm going to miss you terribly." He brushed her cheek and she gave him a sad smile.

"I shall miss you more than anything; however, I will be back. I will be back to you before you know it." Amaris sighed as a tear made it's way down her cheek. Legolas wiped it away. "What is it really?"

"I have a bad feeling Legolas." He furrowed his brow at her. "I just have this feeling that something is going to happen to you while you're gone. I can't explain it." He gave her a sad smile and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Amaris. I will be alright. I'm taking ten others with me on the patrol. We shall be just fine." Amaris nodded and tried to believe him. She tried with all her might but her heart would not let her believe him. Legolas tilted up her head and kissed her deeply. Suddenly, her worries melted away and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he guided her body down the bed and moved his hands to the lacings of her dress.

* * *

The next morning Amaris woke to an empty bed. She sat up quickly and held the blanket over her chest and looked around. _"Legolas where are you?"_ Amaris asked through their link. Suddenly the washroom door opened and Legolas looked at her. Amaris sighed with relieve and quickly made her way from the bed disregarding the blanket and running to him bare. His eyes widened when she through her body around his clothed one. It was then that he realized she thought he left without saying goodbye. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands through her hair. "Oh, Legolas, I thought you left me," she whispered and clung to him. He shook his head as best he could and hugged her tighter.

"I would not leave without waking you," he whispered back. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "As much as I love what you're wearing, I think you should dress before you see me off." Amaris looked at him and furrowed her brow at his smile. She looked down and took a sharp breath and looked back up at Legolas. He laughed quietly and Amaris soon joined him in his laughter. Amaris moved her way into the washroom and quickly dressed because Legolas was just about ready to leave.

After breakfast with his father and Amaris Legolas took Amaris by the hand as they walked out to the stables. King Thranduil walked behind them and his heart ached for the young (to him anyway) couple and the sadness he could clearly see in Amaris' eyes. The others were waiting for Legolas before they took off for patrol. King Thranduil went to the others while Amaris and Legolas said good bye. Legolas stopped and took both of her hands into his. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "I will be back, Amaris. I promise you," Legolas said to her. She nodded and quickly took her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. He wrapped his hands around her and took a deep breath of her scent. Roses and mint. He smiled and pulled away from her. He caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her briefly.

"Promise me one more thing, Legolas," Amaris whispered and Legolas nodded. "Just promise me you'll be careful." He smiled at her and kissed her one last time.

"I promise Amaris. I will be careful and I will return to you." Amaris smiled at him and he pulled from her arms completely and mounted his horse. With one last look at her he turned his horse around and began to lead the soldiers on. _"We won't be able to speak through our ling because of the great distance, but you will always be with me,"_ Legolas told her. A tear made its way down her cheek once more and she gave a sad smile.

"_I know Legolas. I love you."_ Legolas smiled even though she could not see it.

"_I love you too."_ Soon the distance became too great and Amaris felt like something snapped in her mind and she new the link was broken, for now.

* * *

Legolas had been gone for two and a half weeks and Amaris was missing him terribly but managed to keep herself busy with little things and of course her studies with Faradine. One day as she made her way to the library to meet with Faradine, she felt odd. It was like she was going to throw up and she held her stomach. _'That's odd,'_ Amaris thought to herself as she paused to catch her breath. She quickly made her way to the library and when she met Faradine, he could tell that something wasn't right.

"**Princess Amaris, are you well?"** Faradine asked. Amaris sighed and sat down.

"**I don't know Lord Faradine. I'm not feeling well,"**Amaris said as she raised her hand to her head. Faradine furrowed his brow. He was also a healer and Amaris knew that. He quickly walked over to her and felt her forehead and noticed her right hand rested on her stomach. He furrowed his brow deeper and looked up at her.

"**May I?"**He motioned to her stomach and she nodded and moved her hand away. Faradine rested his hand on her lower stomach and after a moment, a smile graced his lips. Amaris furrowed her brow as he looked up at her and his smile grew.

"**What Lord Faradine?"**He stood straight and seemed to be beaming.

"**Princess Amaris, you are with child."** Amaris nearly fell from her chair.

"**I'm what?"** Faradine smiled still and repeated himself. **"How? I mean, we hadn't planned on having children just yet."**

"**You both must have been thinking it at one point, Princess Amaris, for you are with child."** Amaris' head was spinning she was deliriously happy but scared at the same time. What if something went wrong on Legolas' patrol, however, she wasn't able to keep her thoughts focused on that because Faradine insisted they continue with her studies even though she did not feel like it.

* * *

Legolas was riding back to the palace and night was fast approaching. They were half a day away from the palace and half a day away from his love. The patrol went successful. No threat was found and something was telling him he needed to get home. As they rode a noise was heard in the distance and all eleven pairs of Elvin eyes snapped in the direction of the noise "Yrchs! (Orcs)" Legolas said quietly. All the others nodded. Even though the dark lord was defeated orcs still roamed the lands and now some had came into the boarders of Mirkwood. Legolas estimated by the sound about fifteen to twenty of them. They all dismounted and climbed into the trees to take aim at the intruders. Once they came into view the skilled archers let their arrows fly. However, Legolas' estimate was way off, there were about fifty orcs in the forest and they were nearly out of arrows.

Legolas and five others climbed from the trees and drew their knives and/or swords and began to battle the orcs. There were few left when somehow, Legolas was slammed into a tree. He heard his left shoulder pop and now his arm was useless because it was out of joint. Legolas growled and slammed his knife into the orc causing it to fall dead on the ground. Legolas looked and saw that all the orcs laid slain. He sighed and held his shoulder. One of his fellow riders came up to him. **"Prince Legolas are you injured?"** he asked. Legolas nodded.

"**My shoulder is out of place. Can you shift it back in?"** Legolas asked. The elf shook his head and Legolas sighed. **"We'll have to ride quickly. I need assistance. Was anyone else hurt?"**

"**Nay, milord."** Legolas nodded and they made their way back to their horses after gathering their arrows. The elf helped Legolas mount his horse and they rode quickly for the palace.

* * *

Night had fallen and Amaris laid in bed with her hand on her stomach. Faradine had told her she was with child the day before and she still couldn't believe it. She suddenly sat up and felt something was wrong. Amaris sighed and knew it had to do with Legolas. She quickly stood from the bed and got dressed. She ran out to the balcony and her heart leaped when she saw the party approach. Amaris tired to reach Legolas through their link but since it was broken, they could not speak through it. She sighed and made her way down the corridors. She saw Legolas being rushed inside and down to the healing wing and her heart sank. Amaris picked up her skirts and ran and was soon right next to them. "Legolas!" she exclaimed and he looked at her with a sad smile. She could tell he was in pain but there was no blood and that she was thankful for. "Where are you hurt?" He sighed and motioned to his left shoulder.

"I dislocated my shoulder. I'm alright, I just need it popped back in," Legolas said. Amaris sighed and nodded. The other elves began to lead him inside the healing wing and Amaris was right behind them.


	73. Chapter 73: Telling Him

Sorry once again that it took me so long to get this out. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Note:** Dialouge in _italics_ is telepathic communication between Amaris and Legolas.

**Chapter 73: Telling Him**

Amaris stood back as she watched the healers rush over and fuss over Legolas and she felt his frustration. Amaris was trying to speak to him through their link but it still was not there. _"We must have to strengthen our bond in order for the link to be restored," _Amaris thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard a snap and a strained groan and then she felt a wave of immense pain come from him. She looked up and rushed over to him. "Legolas are you alright?" she quickly asked. He looked at her and she could clearly see the pain in his eyes but he nodded.

"I am alright. They are just going to put it in a sling for my shoulder to rest and then we can go," Legolas said quietly. Amaris nodded and took his right hand into hers. He smiled at her and gently squeezed it. Suddenly, he looked confused and Amaris could read exactly what he was thinking in his eyes.

"I'll tell you when we return to our room." He nodded and the healer smiled at her. Amaris felt her skin grow hot. She figured Faradine told the other healers that she was pregnant, and now she had to tell Legolas a little sooner than she thought she would have to. She didn't want him to find out from someone else. After a moment Amaris was growing tired. "Are you finished with him so I can take him to rest? He has been traveling for so long, and I am certain he would recover more quickly if he was in his own bed." The older healer nodded.

"Certainly, milady, we are finished now," he said as he tied a knot on the sling. Legolas smiled in thanks and stood. Amaris linked his arm around her shoulders and helped him down the corridors to their room.

Amaris helped Legolas wash up but kept her eyes on her task at hand and never looked into his face. As she brushed out his hair she thought it was best to answer his question now. "The reason we can no longer speak to each other through our minds Legolas, I think is because the link was broken when you traveled so far away," Amaris said as she sat the brush down on the dresser. Legolas smiled at her but frowned when her eyes did not meet his. He couldn't help but wonder if something troubled her why she would not look at him since they left the healing chambers. "We should get you into bed, Legolas. You need to rest." She helped him up and led him over to the bed.

Once she got him into bed and as she was pulling the covers over him he stopped her hands with his right one. Amaris finally looked him in the eyes and Legolas was questioning her with his eyes. Amaris gave him a small smile and freed her left hand. She raised her hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch and opened them when he felt her sit down on the bed. When he looked back to her face, he did not expect to see the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. He squeezed the hand that was still in his lap and concern suddenly flooded him. "What is it Amaris? Why do you cry?" Legolas asked. Amaris gave him a smile and shook her head.

"I just, well, I'm just glad your alright," she said between tears. "I was so worried for you and with the news I was given, I didn't know if everything would be alright." Legolas sat up and listened to her as she continued and the tears slowly stopped. "Legolas, I don't know what I shall do if anything happens to you." She leaned into him and laid her head against his right shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her body. Legolas just held her for a moment and gently pushed her up so he could look at her. He knew his shoulder would be better in the morning but he wished it was better that moment because he longed to hold her as close as he could.

"Amaris, nothing shall happen to me so you have no reason to worry." He paused and caressed her cheek. "What news were you given Amaris? What made you think things would not be well?" Amaris sighed and took his hand from her cheek and lowered it to her lower stomach and rested his hand there. He looked at her confused and she tried to convey her message through her eyes, hoping he would understand because she couldn't seem to form the words. Legolas' expression stayed the same for just a moment longer when his eyes widened as she squeezed his hand as it rested on her stomach. "You're, you are with child?" Legolas asked the joy shining brightly in his eyes. Amaris nodded and his smile grew.

"Faradine told me two days ago. I wasn't feeling like myself and he checked me over and told me that I was with child." She paused and smiled. "I asked him how it could have happened since we never really decided when to have an elfling and he told me that we both must have been thinking it at the same time or at some point." Legolas pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. Amaris let a deep moan escape her throat at the feel of Legolas' lips on hers. Legolas smiled against her lips and slowly pulled away. Amaris slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. Legolas brushed his fingers across her cheek and smiled.

"You have no idea how happy I am at this very moment Amaris. I love you, and I missed you, too," he said quietly. Amaris laughed and he leaned in to her once more and kissed her again. With his one arm, he pulled her body close to him and laid back down on the bed taking her with him. The passion between the two grew quickly and Amaris pulled away quickly and looked into his eyes. She smiled when she saw the green ring glowing and his eyes full of desire for her. Amaris knew that her eyes mirrored his and she sighed.

"Your shoulder will not allow us to do what you desire, ernil nîn (my prince)," Amaris whispered. Legolas smiled and shook his head.

"I shall be fine. We need to strengthen our bond anyway, and I need you more than I need anything else, Amaris." With that he leaned up and claimed her lips once more. Soon, Amaris gave into his persuasive touches and kisses as well as her own desire and they restored their bond.

* * *

The morning came, and just as he had known the night before his shoulder was no longer hurting and his love was happily laying in his arms. Legolas looked into her unfocused eyes and smiled before he turned his attention to the ceiling and smiled. Amaris was with child, his child. At the time of their wedding, Legolas understood her well when she said she felt as if she was flying and she didn't think that she would be on solid ground ever again. Now, he too, felt exactly like that. He felt as if he was filing and he could not wait to tell his father. Legolas felt Amaris shift slightly in his arms and smiled. He looked down at her and she gave him a tired smile. Legolas felt a little guilty for her looking so sleepy. He could not get enough of her the night before, but he was still careful with her so as not to harm the child growing in her womb. "Good morning, Amaris," Legolas said and kissed her forehead. Amaris smiled at him and nodded. 

"Good morning, Legolas," Amaris said with a smile. Amaris kissed his lips lightly and slowly rose from the bed and made her way into the washroom. Legolas smiled as he watched her form walk into the washroom. He sat up and made his way over to the amour and got dressed for the day. He was finishing the braid of his hair when Amaris stepped out of the washroom. She was dressed in a dark green smooth velvet gown and looked beautiful. It was then that he noticed she seemed to glow unlike she had before and he couldn't explain why she seemed so different. "Ready for breakfast Legolas?" He smiled and nodded but not before he picked up her circlet and placed it on her head.

"We are both ready now," he said with a smile. Amaris rolled her eyes and linked her arm with his and they made their way down to the dinning hall for breakfast with King Thranduil. "Are we to tell Ada this morning of our news?" Amaris looked up at Legolas and smiled.

"If you wish it." Legolas smiled and kissed her temple as they walked into the dinning hall. King Thranduil looked up and smiled when he saw his son and daughter enter the hall. Amaris was smiling happily, no doubt in his mind that it was because Legolas had arrived last night. Another solider briefed him of the events before he came for breakfast and he was thankful that Legolas was not seriously hurt. "Good morning, your majesty," Amaris said as she sat down in the chair Legolas pulled out for her. The king smiled at them both as Legolas sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Amaris. How are you feeling this morning Legolas?" King Thranduil asked. Legolas nodded at his father but could not help the beaming smile that graced his face.

"I am well, Ada, thank you," Legolas said. They ate their breakfast quietly and Legolas was hardly able to keep his happiness from bubbling over. Amaris just smiled and looked at him.

"_Calm down Legolas. You will be able to tell him soon,"_ Amaris said through their reestablished link. Legolas looked at her and smiled.

"_I know, and I missed hearing your voice like this,"_ Legolas responded. Amaris smiled.

"_Me too,"_ Amaris responded as she took a drink of her water. Suddenly, King Thranduil stood.

"Please, excuse me, but I have some matters I need to attend to regarding the ambush in the forest," he said as he began to make his way out of the hall. Legolas stood and quickly stopped his father.

"Wait, please Ada. Amaris and I have something important to tell you," Legolas said as he motioned for Amaris to join them. Amaris quickly stood and made her way over to where King Thranduil and Legolas stood. King Thranduil looked at Amaris and then Legolas, waiting for them to tell him. Legolas wrapped his arm around Amaris' waist and pulled her close. He smiled at his father and took a deep breath. "Ada, Amaris and I are having a child." King Thranduil's eyes went wide and then he quickly looked at Amaris who was giving him a nervous smile. She wasn't certain what his reaction would be, but soon that nervousness melted away when King Thranduil took her in his arms and hugged her. She was so surprised that it took her a minute to respond, but she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. He let her go and cupped her cheek with a smile and then looked at Legolas. He hugged his son and Legolas returned the embrace.

"Congratulations! This is a joyous occasion and come fall, there shall be a new member to the kingdom!" King Thranduil exclaimed all the elves in the hall looked at the three and soon smiles spread across their faces in realization that their princess was with child.

By the lunch hour all in the city knew that Amaris and Legolas were going to have a child and everyone was buzzing with happiness.


	74. Chapter 74: Epilogue

All good things must come to an end, I'm afraid. I do hope you all have enjoyed reading this story because it was so much fun for me to write. I shall be posting another story soon, probably Monday night. Thank you to all of you who read and loved my story and I hope I can continue to keep you all entertained with other stories. Thank you again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings. I only own Amaris.

**Note:**Dialouge in _italics_ is telepathic communication between Legolas and Amaris.

**Chapter 74: Epilogue**

Amaris, Legolas, and their baby son Elros along with Gimli sailed for Valinor many, many years ago and now Amaris sat by one of the waterfalls she loved to sit by and smiled as she though of her life over the past centuries. Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf had came with Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn shortly after they had came to Valinor. However, she could not help but think of Aragorn, Arwen, Eowyn, and the others she would never see again. The soft, lush, green grass blew gently around her as she sat by the creek dressed in a light blue gown and looking over the flowing water. She heard someone approach and instantly knew it was Legolas because she felt him coming towards her. "There you are Amaris," Legolas said as he knelt down next to her. Amaris looked at him and smiled as he laced his fingers with hers. Even though they have been wed for nearly five centuries, he still looked the same and his smile was still full of the love he had for her since that night in Lothlorien all those years ago. "Elros has been looking all over for you." Amaris smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"However, you just happened to know where I was?" Amaris asked with a smile. Legolas laughed quietly and nodded.

"Elros! I found her!" Legolas yelled but kept his eyes on Amaris. Amaris looked over his shoulder and saw Elros running from the trees carrying his small bow and with quiver strapped to his back, just like his father.

"Mama!" Elros called and ran into her arms. Amaris laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Mama, you won't believe it, but I hit the target today!" Amaris laughed again and pulled him away slightly so she could look at him.

"You did? How did you do that?" Amaris asked as she looked into her son's dark green eyes. His eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Daddy helped me shoot one of his pointy arrows and it hit the edge of his target!" Elros nearly shouted he was so excited. Amaris nodded and smiled at Elros but she was slightly angry with Legolas.

"_Legolas, you better be thankful that he wasn't hurt,"_ Amaris said to him through their link. Legolas chuckled and shook his head.

"_I was his age when Ada first let me fire a real arrow and I was not hurt and he was not hurt. Look at him as he tells you how he hit the target. You cannot deny him that happiness,"_ Legolas responded with a smile. Amaris smiled at her son and tucked a piece of pale blonde hair that came loose from his braid behind his tiny pointy ear.

"_No, I can't."_ Elros laughed when he finished his story and Amaris smiled. Elros looked over Legolas' shoulder and quickly stood.

"Mama, Grandpa Elrond shall be coming for my lesson. I better go," Elros said. Amaris nodded and smiled at her son.

"Alright, Elros. You be good for your grandpa," Amaris said. Elros smiled and kissed his mother's cheek and gave her a hug and did the same with Legolas. Amaris sighed as she watched him run into the trees. Legolas sat down next to her and took her hands into his again and she looked at him. "He is such a good little boy Legolas." He smiled at her and raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand gently.

"He is." He paused and looked at her with a smile. "I love you, Amaris." Amaris smiled and leaned over to him. She kissed his lips deeply and gently pushed him down so he was lying in the grass. Amaris pulled away slightly and smiled down at Legolas, her hair falling around their faces making a curtain around them and blocking them from the rest of the world.

"I love you too, Legolas," Amaris whispered above his lips. They smiled at each other for a moment longer and Amaris once again leaned down and claimed his lips in a gentle, slow, and deep kiss.

**The End**


End file.
